Les gens changent, les sentiments aussi
by shetane
Summary: Lily ne peut pas voir James. Elle le trouve prétentieux et "m'as-tu vu", alors que lui est dingue d'elle. Voici comment ils ont fini par s'apprécier (et plus) entourés de leur bande de copains.
1. The way we are

**Salut a tous !**

**Ceci est une fic sur les maraudeurs, leur adolescence à Poudlard, et c'est aussi ma première fic donc je vous demanderai d'être très indulgent ! j'espère que ça vous plaira

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : Tous les persos sont à JKR à part Carmen et Jessica entre autres, l'univers d'Harry Potter lui appartient également. L'histoire est un peu à moi quand même. Je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic (mais ceux qui ont de l'argent à gaspiller, pas de problème !)**

**Rating : pour l'instant je dirais G, maxi PG

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 1 : THE WAY WE ARE**

Carmen Torres était assise à une table libre au fond de la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. L'heure du couvre-feu approchait et elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait terminer ses révisions de métamorphose. Le plus important était de respecter son programme et surtout de garder son CALME. Les BUSEs commenceraient 2 jours plus tard et en y pensant elle paniquait sérieusement, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde à qui que ce soit.

Lily Evans, une jolie rousse aux yeux verts, en 5e année à Gryffondor comme elle (et sa meilleure amie accessoirement), marchait dans sa direction, accompagnée de Jessica Williams, son autre meilleure amie.

« Salut toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Lily tout en s'asseyant.

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je révise, » grimaça Carmen.

« Qui l'eut cru, Carmen Torres fréquente aussi les bibliothèques ! » ironisa Jessica. « En tous cas, tu as bien du courage, moi je n'ai jamais été douée pour les révisions de dernière minute. »

« Moi non plus, c'est pour ça que je m'arrête ! » soupira la jeune fille en fermant sèchement son livre. « De toute manière j'ai suivi la plupart des cours alors ça devrait me suffire. »

« Pareil pour moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai rendez-vous ce soir, » répondit Jessica en sortant un miroir de poche.

Elle admira son reflet ; ses cheveux blonds cendrés n'étaient pas trop emmêlés, ses dernières retouches maquillage avaient tenu et faisaient ressortir ses yeux bleus. Elle espérait que son petit-ami Alex apprécierait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tu es radieuse, » la rassura Lily, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Toujours avec Kingsley alors ? » l'interrogea Carmen en rangeant ses affaires. « C'est le grand amour entre vous ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait, je ne sais même pas si on sera encore ensemble à la rentrée prochaine, » soupira Jessica. « Mais il est tellement adorable, tellement mignon que je ne peux pas me résoudre à le larguer. On est bien ensemble, j'aimerais que ça continue même si je sais que pour lui ce n'est pas sérieux, et qu'il trouvera une autre fille pendant les vacances. »

Carmen fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Elle ne supportait pas d'être en position de faiblesse face à un garçon et en changeait d'ailleurs le plus souvent possible ! Le seul à qui elle tenait vraiment lui avait fait du mal et depuis, sa perception de l'amour avait bien changé. Son nom : Sirius Black. A son arrivée à Poudlard en 4e année, la plupart des garçons avaient commencé à lui tourner autour ; mais lui seul avait retenu son attention. Il était beau comme un dieu, populaire, drôle, attentionné et protecteur … tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Elle le laissa la draguer pendant environ une ou deux semaines, puis elle accepta de sortir avec lui. Tout se passait bien, elle était folle de lui, à tel point qu'elle ne remarquait pas toutes les autres qui lui tournaient autour … Au bout d'une semaine, il la laissa tomber en prétextant un « besoin d'espace », tout en voulant la garder pour amie. Elle lui en voulut pendant un temps, plusieurs mois, pendant lesquels elle le vit sortir avec une grande partie de la population féminine de l 'école. Mais elle décida de profiter elle aussi de sa cote auprès des garçons et petit à petit elle oublia sa rancœur et devint véritablement amie avec Sirius. Depuis ils s'adoraient mutuellement et ne manquaient pas une occasion de flirter, en public ou en privé. Et maintenant elle le concurrençait sérieusement au niveau du tableau de chasse !

« Bon, je vous laisse ici les filles, il doit me rejoindre à la tour d'astronomie, » dit Jessica, toute guillerette. « A plus. »

Carmen et Lily continuèrent leur chemin en discutant. La première évoquait ses dernières conquêtes, tandis que la seconde l'écoutait en riant. Puis Carmen posa la question fatidique

« Et toi ma belle, t'en es où côté mecs ? »

La petite rousse soupira. Elle sortait depuis quelques semaines avec Alan Clark, un poufsouffle de 6e année, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait avec lui. Il était mignon et gentil, certes, mais tellement banal ! Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux d'abandonner maintenant mais ne le faisait pas.

« Si je le largue, Potter va encore me tomber dessus, » grogna-t-elle.

« Lily, tu n'as pas besoin de larguer l'autre pour qu'il te harcèle, c'est ce qu'il fait sans arrêt ! »

« Pas faux, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. « Ok, je lui parlerai mais après les examens, inutile de lui prendre la tête en ce moment. »

« Sage décision, » répondit Carmen.

Elle pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde mais en ce qui concernait les ruptures, elle détestait faire traîner les choses. Quand quelque chose n'allait pas elle en parlait tout de suite, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle n'avait jamais trompé un de ses copains.

Elles arrivaient à leur salle commune, Lily prononça le mot de passe et elles entrèrent. Le quatuor infernal appelé couramment les Maraudeurs étaient confortablement assis dans les fauteuils et monopolisaient tout l'espace. Elle savait que Carmen irait les voir et prépara un plan de sauvetage, alors que son amie la traînait vers les garçons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Tiens, salut Evans, » dit James en la reluquant de haut en bas et s'ébouriffant les cheveux

« Potter, » grogna Lily

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Ses épais cheveux roux encadraient son visage fin au teint pâle, et ses superbes yeux verts brillaient (sans doute de colère). Elle avait délaissé son uniforme pour aller trouver son amie et portait un simple débardeur avec un bas de survêtement qui lui moulait les fesses. Il essaya de ne pas trop s'attarder sur ce détail et remonta jusqu'à ses yeux, juste au moment ou elle grogna à nouveau un « Je vais me coucher ». James la suivit du regard et soupira.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus avait continué de lire et Peter copiait toujours un devoir quelconque. Carmen s'était installée près de Sirius, qui la faisait rire avec la dernière blague qu'ils avaient inventée pour quelques serpentards. C'était fou l'effet que lui faisait cette fille. Avec elle il perdait l'air hautain et ennuyé qu'il affichait la plupart du temps et semblait rayonner, comme s'il ne vivait que pour la faire rire. Ils allaient décidément bien ensemble, pensait James, 'Dommage qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte'.

« Carmen, tu peux m'expliquer ce que j'ai encore fait à Evans ? » les interrompit-il, agacé.

Elle le regarda, un peu gênée.

« James, je t'aime beaucoup, tu le sais, mais … Lily ne te supporte pas. »

« Quoi ? mais pourquoi, je ne lui ai rien fait ! »

« Mais enfin, tu essayes sans arrêt d'attirer son attention, tu lui demandes tout le temps de sortir avec toi, elle en a assez ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'elle pense et c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, alors je crois que tu devrais la laisser un peu tranquille, » murmura-t-elle, de plus en plus gênée.

« Elle a raison, Cornedrue, pourquoi tu ne lâches pas l'affaire ? » intervint Sirius

« Bon, les gars, c'est pas que cette discussion me gêne mais je dois aller retrouver la furie qui est là-haut, » dit Carmen en souriant. « Bonne nuit à tous ! »

« Ciao, bella ! » s'exclama Sirius

« Je suis espagnole, pas italienne, » rit-elle en montant les marches menant à son dortoir.

Le jeune homme sourit en l'admirant une dernière fois. Ses cheveux noirs aux beaux reflets bleutés tombant en cascade jusqu'au bas du dos feraient pâlir une vélane. Sa petite jupe noire dévoilait de longues jambes et une peau matte brunie par le soleil d'Espagne, où elle avait passé les 5 années précédant son entrée à Poudlard. Il put contempler à nouveau son joli visage lorsqu'elle le regarda une dernière fois de ses grands yeux presque noirs en souriant. Il lui sourit en retour et attendit qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa chambre pour se tourner vers James.

« Regarde ce que t'as fait, à cause de toi elle est partie ! pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que tu la ramènes encore une fois à propos d'Evans ! »

« Patmol, je te signales qu'elle allait bien finir par la rejoindre à un moment ou un autre ! Et puis arrête de t'énerver contre moi, je parle d'Evans si je veux ! » hurla-t-il.

« Merde, Cornedrue, t'es vraiment mordu, hein ? » murmura Sirius, compatissant

« Oh, oublie ça, je vais me coucher, » bougonna James en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des garçons.

« Il est accro, » confirma Sirius en s'affalant dans le canap

« Mais ça tout le monde le sait, mon cher Patmol, » dit Remus. « Tout le monde le sait … »

Ils se regardèrent et poussèrent un profond soupir, avant de se diriger à leur tour vers leur chambre en embarquant Peter au passage

§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Tu pourrais au moins au moins faire un effort pour le supporter ! » gronda Carmen à l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

« Il m'horripile Carmen ! » s'énerva Lily. « En tous cas, si tu oses lui parler de ma future rupture avec Alan je te tue ! »

« Je ne m'y risquerai pas … »

Elle venait de manquer une soirée en compagnie de Sirius, qui promettait d'être très agréable, pour supporter la colère de son amie. En repensant au jeune homme, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Lily.

« Mais dis-moi, ce brusque intérêt pour Potter n'aurait pas un rapport avec son meilleur ami ? Je t'en fais la description : beau, grand, brun et qui ne cesse de te regarder. »

Elle l'avait eue. Elle la connaissait par cœur, et savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque instant. Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le sache.

« Bien sûr que non ! James est un copain, je le trouve très sympa et Sirius … Oh, bonne nuit Lily ! »

Carmen entendit son amie rire doucement, elle ferma brusquement ses rideaux et s'allongea dans son lit. Que ressentait-elle pour Sirius Black ? Elle l'ignorait. Ils flirtaient beaucoup, riaient beaucoup tous les deux, et elle le trouvait adorable. Adorable et très beau. Rien que penser à lui la faisait sourire. Elle se remémora l'expression de son visage quand il lui avait souri, ses yeux bleus cachés parfois par une mèche rebelle qui le rendait très sexy …

Elle entendit Alice West et Eva Prinston , leurs camarades de chambre, qui se couchaient aussi, puis Jessica, qui entra à pas de loup et se glissa a son tour sous ses couvertures. Elle mourait d'envie de lui demander comment son rendez-vous s'était passé mais, ne souhaitant pas réveiller les autres, se promis de le faire le lendemain.

Elle s'endormit peu après en pensant une dernière fois à son maraudeur préféré.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Ptite review si vous avez aimé ce serait sympa … Meme si vous avez des critiques à faire ce serait cool ! Vous savez comme les auteurs aiment ça …**

**bisous**


	2. Can't make you love me

**Salut à tous ! ! Je n'ai plus de baratin à raconter, j'ai deja la flegme de remettre le disclaimer ...  
  
Je remercie énormément mes reviewers (j'ai nommé rion, flo, manon, rinette, poisson rouge, Jamesie-cass, audrey, cc johnson), ça m'a fait super super plaisir donc continuez ! ! lol  
  
Allez je vous laisse et bonne lecture, j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira  
**

**CHAPITRE 2 : CAN'T MAKE YOU LOVE ME**

Les 5 compagnes de chambrée se prélassaient à l'ombre d'un grand hêtre près du lac. Les examens étaient terminés depuis quelques jours et les élèves de Poudlard profitaient des quelques moments de détente qui leur restaient avant le départ.

- Lily pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance ?

Carmen venait de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres des 3 autres filles, alors que Lily fulminait. Partageant le même dortoir, elles avaient l'habitude de parler de tout et de rien, mais en particulier des garçons, le sujet de prédilection d'Alice , Eva et surtout Carmen.

- Je t'en prie, Carmen, on en a déjà parl ! Tu sais bien ce que je pense de lui, il est prétentieux, arrogant et il croit que tout lui appartient parce que c'est un Potter et qu'il est l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec un type pareil !

Lily était passablement exaspérée. Pratiquement tous les jours elle avait le droit au même refrain de sa meilleure amie, « James n'est pas si horrible, il est juste dingue de toi alors laisses lui une chance ! » ! Elle en avait assez et faisait tout pour éviter le sujet, mais ses deux autres camarades de chambre ne l'aidaient pas vraiment. Seule Jessica avait l'air de la comprendre, et même si elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord, elle respectait son point de vue et la laissait tranquille.

- Carmen je crois qu'on devrait abandonner le sujet … dit-elle tranquillement

- Et moi je n'en suis pas sure quand je vois les canons qui approchent, répliqua Carmen, le sourire aux lèvres.

En effet les Maraudeurs s'avançaient vers eux, James et Sirius en tête. Ce dernier fixait Carmen avec un sourire charmeur, tandis que James s'ébouriffait un peu plus les cheveux.

- Salut, belle brune, susurra Sirius à l'adresse de Carmen, qui se levait doucement.

- Salut, tombeur, toujours pas en chasse à cette heure-ci de la journée ? l'interrogea la gryffondor avec un air aguicheur.

- Je fais quoi en ce moment même ?

- Je te parle de vraies conquêtes, pas d'une de tes nombreuses ex !

- Et chaque jour où je te vois je regrette de t'avoir laissée, murmura Sirius à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

- A d'autres ! s'exclama Carmen, amusée. Et puis laissée, moi je dirai plutôt jetée …

Avant même que le jeune homme puisse répliquer, elle enchaîna avec une moue provocatrice « De toutes manières si toi tu n'as rien à faire, ce n'est pas mon cas ». Devant son air interrogateur, elle ajouta, les yeux brillants « Un petit serdaigle qui me matait au détour d'un couloir », puis s'en alla, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard au grand brun qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

- Merlin, je veux cette fille ! dit Sirius avec hargne en s'affalant dans l'herbe.

- Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant de la larguer non ? demanda Remus, qui avait interrompu sa discussion avec Jessica et Peter.

- Mais j'étais jeune et stupide à cette époque, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, répondit-il avec désinvolture .

- Ouais, moi je crois surtout que tu l'as jetée avant même d'avoir appris à la connaître et que maintenant tu t'en mors les doigts, répliqua sagement Jessica.

- Oh ! vous pouvez pas lui dire de me foutre la paix ? ! les interrompit Lily en s'adressant au trois maraudeurs. Cet idiot ne veut pas me laisser respirer et on n'a pas l'air de parler la même langue, alors faîtes-lui comprendre que je ne veux plus le voir, surtout après _l'incident_ d'avant-hier !

_L'incident_ désignait en fait l'humiliation que James avait fait subir à Severus Rogue, un serpentard de 5e année qui servait de tête de turc à Sirius et James dans leurs moments d'ennui total. Même si Lily n'aimait pas vraiment Rogue, elle ne pouvait supporter la méchanceté gratuite, encore moins quand Potter pensait se rendre intéressant.

- Mais enfin, Evans, il t'avait INSULTEE ! la pire insulte qui puisse exister pour un sorcier c'est …

- Je m'en fiche, il ne t'avait rien fait au départ, tu n'as fait ça que pour amuser la galerie et pour qu'on vous aime un peu plus, toi et tes copains _géniaux _! désolée Remus, ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

- C'est rien Lily, lâcha tranquillement Lupin pendant qu'elle filait à grands pas vers l'entrée du château.

Jessica sourit devant tant de self-control et ajouta qu'elle ferait mieux de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne pète un câble. Elle fut vite suivie par Alice et Eva, qui n'avaient cessé de rire, ayant assisté à la nouvelle dispute lily/james.

Ce dernier semblait très en colère et poussa un cri de rage qui retentit jusqu'aux portes du château.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? demanda-t-il en shootant dans une pierre qui traînait.

- Bien, je vois que t'es légèrement bouché alors je vais te le répéter encore une fois : elle trouve que t'as les chevilles qui enflent ! s'amusa Sirius.

- Torres n'a peut-être pas une bonne influence sur toi, finalement, grimaça James.

- Comment ça finalement ? Tu pensais qu'elle en avait une ? demanda le jeune homme, curieux.

- Bien sûr ! A vous voir tous les deux vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, répondit James

- Ouais, un peu comme toi et Evans, ironisa Sirius

- Ce qu'il veut dire, l'interrompit Remus avant que ça ne dégénère, c'est que tu sembles plus heureux, épanoui, quand tu es avec elle.

- Elle est géniale, s'illumina Sirius. Gentille, drôle, et tellement belle … Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'être intéressée, termina-t-il, l'air sombre.

- Sirius, l'interrompit James, je te rappelle que tu lui as sauté dessus dès son arrivée à poudlard, tu es resté avec elle une semaine puis tu as prétexté je ne sais trop quoi pour te taper une quelconque poufsouffle, c'est normal qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment appréci ! Et ce n'est pas en sortant avec la première fille venue que tu changera les choses.

- On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit restée inactive non plus ! s'emporta Sirius. Elle a dû se faire au moins la moitié des mecs de l'école !

- Elle te rend la monnaie de ta pièce Patmol, répliqua Lupin. Je pense que tu es tellement jaloux que tu ne te rends même pas compte qu'elle tient encore beaucoup à toi.

- Oui, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie fricoter avec un serdaigle, cracha-t-il méprisant.

James et Remus échangèrent un regard complice.

- Peut-être que si tu abandonnait certaines de tes _activités_ elle accepterait de te donner une chance.

- Cornedrue, tu es très mal placé pour donner des conseils. On ne peut pas dire que ta connaissance des femmes est universelle, le chambra Sirius

Ils se levèrent d'un même bond et James s'élança à la suite de Sirius, qui s'enfuit le plus vite possible. Remus et Peter les suivirent à petites foulées.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Allez ma chérie, calme-toi, il n'est plus là maintenant, dit doucement Jessica à la petite rousse.

Elle avait réussi à rattraper la jeune fille en colère et l'avait amenée au dortoir pour pouvoir lui parler plus tranquillement.

- Si tu savais ce qu'il m'énerve, fulmina Lily, et il n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- Il est obstiné, objecta Eva

- Moi je dirais plutôt borné, la contredit Lily

- J'en connais une autre comme ça, ironisa Jessica, ce qui lui valut un coup d'oreiller dans la tête.

Carmen entra alors bruyamment, en chantonnant. Elle était radieuse, avec les jeux roses et ses yeux brillaient, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

- J'ai attiré le mignon serdaigle dans mes filets, il s'appelle Josh Atkins et je peux vous dire qu'il embrasse trooooop bien !

- Y en a qui perdent pas de temps, bougonna Eva.

La jeune fille était de mauvaise humeur dès qu'on parlait de couples depuis sa rupture récente avec Mathew Jones, un serdaigle de 6e année.

- Oh arrête ma puce, tu trouveras un gars mieux que cet imbécile de Mathew, ne t'inquiète pas, la consola Carmen. Au fait, où est Alice ? C'est elle la plus douée pour consoler les gens !

- Elle est allé trouver son futur jules, Franck Longdubat, l'informa Lily.

- Quoi, elle a une touche ?

- Ouais, mais ils sont tous les deux trop timides pour commencer à sortir ensemble, c'est dommage. Et NON, Carmen, ne t'en mêle pas, ajouta précipitamment Lily.

Elle savait pertinemment que son amie avait une fâcheuse tendance à se mêler des problèmes de cœur de tout le monde, puisque pour elle tout était toujours simple.

- Je pourrais leur filer un petit coup de pouce, non ? Ils me remercieraient.

- T'occupe, la gronda gentiment Jessica. Parlons un peu de toi et du beau Sirius Black …

- Pfff, il n'y a rien à dire, se renfrogna Carmen. Il est canon, adorable, on flirte sans arrêt mais il continue de sortir avec la première venue !

- Ce que tu fais aussi, précisa Lily.

- N'empêche, il était vert quand tu as parlé de ce Josh, et il t'a regardée d'une drôle de façon.

- Oh, j'ai perdu tout espoir maintenant, soupira la jolie brune.

- Il ne faut pas ! s'exclama Lily. Ce mec est raide dingue de toi, ça me semble évident ! Il parle sans arrêt de toi, il te regarde tout le temps, dès que tu entres quelque part il vient te voir même s'il est avec une fille, il te drague devant toute la population féminine et masculine de Poudlard et les trois autres doivent le retenir pour qu'il n'aille pas casser la gueule à tous les types qui osent te toucher ! Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait que vous recommenciez.

- Pour qu'il aille me tromper avec une de ses admiratrices sans cervelle ? Non merci, très peu pour moi, s'énerva Carmen. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu, et parlons un peu de James Potter.

- Mauvaise idée, chuchota Jessica.

En effet, Lily commençait déjà à s'énerver « C'est simple : il est stupide, arrogant et, et … »

- Canon ? suggéra Carmen, un sourire aux lèvres

- Oui. Non ! ! ! hurla la rouquine. Arrêtez de me parler de lui, je le déteste et je ne sortirai jamais avec lui tant qu'il restera comme ça !

- Comment comme ça, tu veux dire canon ? Parce que …

Elle s'interrompit devant le regard furieux de Lily.

« Très bien, on devrait commencer à ranger nos affaires parce que vu la pagaille qui règne ici on va mettre un bout de temps, et demain on sera en retard » intervint Jessica.

Les 4 filles se mirent donc au travail en silence. Carmen détendit l'atmosphère en se mettant à chantonner, bientôt suivie par la voix mélodieuse de Lily, tandis que la jeune espagnole commençait à danser, imitée très vite par les 3 autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le Poudlard express avait démarré ½ heure auparavant, et les Maraudeurs étaient confortablement installés dans leur compartiment. Remus lisait tranquillement, Peter dormait, et Sirius et James pensaient chacun à leur bien-aimée. Sirius voulait aller trouver Carmen sur le champ mais James refusait, sachant que Lily ne voudrait pas lui parler ou lui hurlerait dessus. Après maintes supplications de son ami, ce dernier accepta pourtant et ils partirent à la recherche des filles.

Ils les trouvèrent dans le compartiment à l'opposé du wagon, en pleine « chorale » . Elles avaient réussi à mettre l'instru de _Bug a Boo._ La chanson tenait visiblement à cœur à Lily puisque c'était elle qui faisait les couplets et les effets sonores, où elle se donnait à fond. Les garçons étaient émerveillés et restèrent à l'extérieur pour les écouter.

Cependant, à la fin de la chanson, le moral de James était au plus bas _[NA : la chanson dit que la fille en a marre parce que depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré le mec n'arrête pas de la harceler en lui envoyant plein de mails et en l'appelant, alors qu'il était cool au début. Il la suit partout et lui fait des cadeaux, mais la fille dit que même s'il plait à sa mère et à n'importe qui, elle ne voudrait pas de lui parce qu'il est trop soûlant ! Je vous donne plus d'infos à la fin]_. Cette fois, le message était clair : elle ne voulait plus le voir, un point c'est tout. Tout ce qu'il faisait l'énervait alors il valait mieux qu'il s'éloigne maintenant plutôt qu'elle le déteste encore plus. Sirius le regardait avec piti il posa une main sur son épaule et l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à leur compartiment.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De l'autre coté, Lily s'était déchaînée. Elle les avait entendus arriver alors qu'elle chantait avec Carmen et avait mis tout son cœur, toute sa colère dans son interprétation. La jolie brune applaudit 

bruyamment, tout comme Eva et Alice, mais Jessica restait plus réservée. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui murmura « Je crois que tu y es allée un peu fort. Il a du être dégoûté le pauvre … » « J'ai dit ce que je pensais, je n'ai pas à la regretter ». Intérieurement elle se sentait un peu coupable elle se mordit la lèvre. 'Oh et puis tant pis, comme ça il aura compris'. Carmen commença alors une interprétation très sexy de _Bootylicious_ et Lily oublia instantanément le « problème Potter ».

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans autre incident. James et Lily s'évitèrent jusqu'à l'arrivée, même sur le quai, alors que Carmen avait du mal à se séparer de Sirius. Après de multiples promesses de lettres et un gros câlin, elle le laissa partir. Chacun dit au revoir au reste de la petite troupe (maraudeurs groupe des 5 filles) et après un « on essayera de se voir cet ét ! » tous rejoignirent leur famille, Sirius beaucoup moins heureux que les autres.

FIN 

** Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis très fan des Destiny's child, interprètes de Bootylicious et Bug a Boo ! Je trouve la plupart de leurs chansons trop géniales et il se trouve que la première qui apparait dans ce chapitre correspondait très bien à ce que Lily ressent pour James (selon moi) et la seconde est assez représentative de l'attitude de Carmen en général. Vous allez me dire « pas la peine de mettre des chansons pour faire comprendre ça » mais je ne conçois pas la vie sans musique, je ne sais pas chanter mais j'adore le faire (lol je raconte un peu ma vie l !) et comme en plus James est trop bouché quand Lily veut lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pense, j'ai pensé qu'il capterait mieux comme ça puisque souvent on chante des chansons dont on adore les paroles ou qui représentent notre état d'esprit. **

** D'ailleurs, en passant, je vous conseille les chansons du groupe, leurs 2 derniers albums sont trop de la balle ! Pour voir les paroles allez sur n'importe quel site de parole et ils vous trouveront ça sans problème !!**

** Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ma longue tirade, dsl pour les détesteurs de musique mais il est possible que dans un chapitre de-ci, de-là il y aura p-e les paroles d'une chanson mais ce ne sera pas systématique, et j'essaierai de vous traduire le truc si c'est en anglais (et ça le sera sûrement).**

** Aussi les titres de tous les chapitres seront des titres de chansons, et je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a que le nom de la chanson qui m'inspire et pas le thème ou la chanson en général (ou bien je la mettrai)**

**Chap 1 : The way we are de Lene Marlin**

**Chap 2 : Can't make you love me de Britney Spears (je n'en suis pas spécialement fière mais j'aime assez ses deux premiers albums … après ça se dégrade lol)**

**Vous avez aussi le droit de protester contre mes goûts musicaux lol mais pas trop méchamment c'est tout !!**

**Gros bisous à tous et une petite review pour la route (regard suppliant)**


	3. I wonder

**Hello people ! ! ! Sa va bien tt le monde ? ?**

**J'ai corrigé une partie du chapitre parce que je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas logique qu'ils n'aient pas encore eu leurs résultats aux buses vu qu'ils doivent choisir leurs matières. Donc j'ai essayé d'intégrer ça dans le chapitre. J'ai peut-être changé 2 ou 3 autres trucs mais là j'ai oublié donc ceux qui ont le courage de relire trouveront p-e (pas sur vu que ce sont des détails je crois)**

**Merci aux reviewers**

**Gh()st : merci pour ta review, en effet ce serait bien d'avoir le point de vue d'un mec mais vu que moi je suis une fille (sans blague) t'attend pas à des miracles en ce qui concerne les pensées et l'attitude de la gente masculine ! ! ! mais merci bcp ton avis me sera sûrement utile**

**CC johnson : olalalala sa me flatte bcp ce que tu me dis la ! ! ! merci enoooooormement, j'espere que je ne te decevrai pas par la suite**

**Agua : je sais bien que t'aime protester mon petit chou, c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme ! ! lol et heureusement que ce n'est pas LINE mais LENE, et aussi tu devrais ecouter franchement c'est tout doux tout cool**

**Nfertiti : a sa va me manquer que tu ne me parles plus de foot dans tes reviews … t'as interet a trouver de nouveaux trucs a raconter ! ! ! et toi tes chap ils en sont ou ? ?**

**Happygirl : merci a toi aussi pour ta review, sa fait tres plaisir ! !**

**Voili voilou je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture**

** CHAPITRE 3 : I WONDER**

Jessica était allongée dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. D'ici quelques heures, elle retournerait à Poudlard pour la 6e fois. Elle était à la fois très impatiente puisqu'elle allait retrouver ses amis, qu'elle n'avait vus que pour son anniversaire à la mi-juillet, et terriblement triste de devoir quitter si vite sa famille. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer pendant ces vacances tellement elle s'était amusée en France.

Et, bien sûr, sa famille allait horriblement lui manquer. Sa mère, son père et Halley, son adorable petite sœur de 6 ans. Elle était folle de cette petite et passait le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie elle souffrait beaucoup de ne la voir que durant les grandes vacances (et celles de Noël parfois), mais c'était le prix à payer pour aller dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe. Depuis le temps, elle se sentait chez elle à Poudlard, c'était sa seconde maison et elle avait une deuxième famille là-bas, mais elle savait que la semaine de séparation était toujours très difficile.

Jessica essaya de se motiver. 'Allez, c'est pas le moment de te laisser aller !' Elle sortit prestement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle s'était levée le plus tôt possible pour profiter des derniers instants où tout le monde serait réuni. En effet, son père commençait le travail au ministère de la magie à 9h tapantes et elle voulait avoir le temps de lui dire au revoir.

Après avoir fait sa toilette, elle s'habilla rapidement avec un jean et un petit tee-shirt blanc, se maquilla un peu puis descendit à la cuisine. Son père buvait son café debout, visiblement pressé.

- Oh, ma chérie, je suis content que tu sois levée, je dois partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ! On m'attend au ministère à 8h donc je dois me dépêcher. Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce en voyant l'air déçu de sa fille.

Jessica sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Elle refoula ses larmes et prit son père dans ses bras quand il lui murmura « Viens là ma grande ». Après l'avoir serré très fort elle le laissa enfin partir, les yeux humides.

- Tu manges un morceau ma chérie ? lui demanda sa mère après que son père ait franchi la porte.

- Je n'ai pas très faim, murmura Jessica, la gorge serrée.

- Ma puce, il faut que tu manges ou tu mourras de faim avant la fin du voyage, la gronda doucement Ms Williams.

Devant l'insistance de sa mère la jeune fille céda et picora dans son assiette. Le temps passait bien trop vite à son goût et bientôt elle dût commencer à préparer ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit la petite course de Halley dans les escaliers et la petite fille entra bruyamment dans la chambre de sa sœur. Sa bonne humeur réchauffa le cœur de Jessica et celle-ci reçut toute l'aide dont elle aurait pu avoir besoin (pliage de vêtements maladroit et égarement d'objets indispensables pour son année scolaire).

Bientôt l'heure du départ arriva. Sa mère fit descendre ses bagages à l'aide d'un sort et Jessica prit Halley dans ses bras pour se diriger vers l'entrée. Ms Williams fit appeler un taxi et la petite troupe se mit en route pour Londres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Chez les Torres, en plein cœur de Londres, l'agitation était à son comble. Toute la petite famille reprenait soit le travail (pour le père, qui travaillait à l'ambassade espagnole moldu et pour la mère, médicomage à Ste-Mangouste) soit l'école (pour Juan-Carlos, le fils aîné, qui suivait une formation d'auror, pour Carmen, mais aussi pour Lily, qui avait passé les 2 dernières semaines d'août chez son amie). Les filles s'activaient le plus possible mais elles avaient bien du mal à remettre de l'ordre dans leurs affaires et ne cessaient de discuter de leurs vacances et de la rentrée.

Mr Torres leur hurla de se presser si elles ne voulaient pas louper leur train. Elles accélérèrent le mouvement et après que Ms Torres ait réduit leurs bagages, elles se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche accompagnées du reste de la famille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Magne-toi, Patmol, on est en retard ! hurla James du bas de l'escalier de marbre du manoir.

- J'arrive ! lui répondit sur le même ton Sirius en dégringolant les marches. Comment on va à la gare ?

- Papa a mis à notre disposition une voiture du ministère, et maman nous accompagnera.

- Il est déjà parti ? Je ne l'ai même pas remerci !

- Tu l'as fait chaque jour que tu as passé ici ! se moqua James

- C'était la moindre des choses, étant donné que je faisais comme chez moi, grommela Sirius

- Justement, tu ES chez toi ici, compris ? allez on ferait bien d'y aller

- Dis-moi, tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos d'Evans ? tu veux toujours changer pour devenir , je cite, « son ami avant tout » ?

- Ouais, je vais lui montrer que je ne suis pas aussi arrogant et mauvais qu'elle le pense. Mais pour ça j'aurai besoin de votre aide à Remus, Peter et toi. Si je deviens son ami, il faut que vous le soyez tous pour pas qu'elle prenne ça comme un coup foireux, grimaça James, elle est tellement parano !

- Et elle a des raisons de l'être si je ne m'abuse Cornedrue, étant donné que ton but final et de sortir avec elle, ironisa Sirius

- La ferme, Patmol, grogna l'intéressé.

Les deux garçons montèrent dans la voiture, bientôt suivis par Ms Potter, et le véhicule s'ébranla doucement en direction du centre de Londres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily et Carmen arrivèrent les premières quai 9 ¾. La famille de Carmen était assez pressée donc les deux filles durent leur dire au revoir bien avant le départ du train. Ms Torres embrassa chaleureusement sa fille tout comme Lily et bien que les hommes soient plus modérés, la jeune fille sentit qu'ils l'appréciaient beaucoup. Elle les remercia tous et ils prirent rapidement congé, la maman bien plus bouleversée que les autres.

Remus Lupin traversa alors la barrière magique. Carmen, très extravertie de nature, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dès qu'il fut assez près. Lily rit de l'excitation de son amie et salua à son tour Remus, avant de le questionner sur ses vacances.

Mais la réaction la plus excessive de Carmen fut sûrement lors de l'arrivée des deux autres maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle les vit au loin, elle poussa un hurlement et courut se jeter dans les bras de Sirius. Celui-ci la fit tournoyer en riant, alors que Carmen ne semblait plus vouloir le lâcher. James et sa mère restaient un peu plus en retrait, l'un un franc sourire sur le visage, l'autre plutôt surprise par cette jeune fille très … émotive.

- Alors princesse, pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? On aurait pu se voir !

- Oh, Lily et moi on a été très occupées, je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle. Et puis, Lily ne tenait pas vraiment à voir James si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle d'un air conspirateur.

- James, mon chéri, tu pourrais peut-être me présenter à tes amis ? demanda Ms Potter, très polie.

- Oh, excuse-moi, j'avais complètement oubli ! Alors, la petite folle qui s'est jetée dans les bras de Sirius est Carmen Torres …

- Eh ! s'insurgea cette dernière

- … et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ils ne sortent pas ensemble tous les deux. Tu te souviens de Remus, et de Peter, qui arrive là-bas. Et là c'est … Lily Evans, termina James.

Il avait marqué une courte pause avant d'annoncer son nom, 'Comme s'il hésitait à me présenter' pensa Lily. Après avoir salué brièvement les 3 autres, Ms Potter s'était tournée vers elle.

- Lily Evans, enchantée, j'ai énormément entendu parler de vous ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

- Ah oui ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers James. En bien ou en mal ?

- En bien, voyons ! Vous en doutiez ? questionna Ms Potter

James semblait très embarrassé et Lily ne sut quoi répondre. Remus intervint devant la gêne de son ami « On devrait aller réserver notre compartiment, le train va bientôt partir ». « Jessica nous rejoindra quand elle arrivera » ajouta-t-il devant l'hésitation de Lily. Tout le monde acquiesça et dit au revoir à Ms Potter.

- J'ai été ravie de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en fixant longuement Lily.

La jeune fille lui sourit et se détourna comme les autres. Que pouvait bien signifier ce comportement ? Que lui avait raconté James à son sujet ? Bizarrement, sa mère semblait l'apprécier. Elle se promit d'interroger les maraudeurs à ce sujet.

Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le train après que le jeune homme eut embrassé sa mère, sauf Sirius. Carmen fut la première à s'en apercevoir.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Je vous rejoint dans deux minutes, j'ai une dernière chose à faire.

Il se dirigea vers Ms Potter et les autres montèrent dans le wagon le plus proche.

- Evelyn, je vous remercie infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si vous ne m'aviez pas accueilli chez vous avec votre mari, et vous vous êtes occupé de moi comme de votre propre fils …

- Je t'en prie, mon chéri, tu sais que notre foyer est le tien, lui répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi ça ne sera pas trop dur à Poudlard ?

- Oh non ! Maintenant que Bellatrix est partie, il ne reste que Narcissa et Regulus. Elle est trop discrète pour faire le moindre commentaire et lui est trop facile à mater !

Il avait parlé sur un ton léger, alors qu'elle savait bien que c'était très difficile pour lui mais il arrivait à en rire, ce qu'elle fit avec lui. Après un dernier « Reviens quand tu veux, mon garçon » et une dernière embrassade, elle le laissa filer et repartit vers le monde moldu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Remus était resté dans le couloir pendant que ses amis s'installaient. Il regardait par la fenêtre et attendait l'arrivée de Jessica. Ce ne fut pas très long puisque la jeune fille arriva une minute plus tard avec une femme d'âge moyen et une petite fille dans les bras. 'Sûrement sa mère et sa sœur' il décida de les observer un instant.

- Je crois qu'il ne reste plus que toi ma chérie, dit gaiement Ms Williams.

Jessica sourit tristement à la remarque de sa mère. Elle savait que son enthousiasme était feint, et savait également que tout ça était fait pour Halley.

- Oui, je vais devoir y aller.

Ms Williams agrandit ses bagages et les lui donna quand la jeune fille eut reposé sa petite sœur. Elle prit son aînée dans ses bras et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes alors que celle-ci laissait échapper quelques larmes.

Jessica relâcha son étreinte et enlaça Halley, qui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes.

- Allez, ma puce, soit courageuse ! Je reviens bientôt, trésor, aux prochaines vacances ! lui chuchota-t-elle.

Elle la serra très fort et après de nombreux bisous et un gros câlin, se décida à la lâcher et à monter dans le train. Elle se mit à la première fenêtre venue et l'ouvrit le plus possible pour parler à sa petite sœur.

- Ne pleure pas mon cœur, je t'en prie ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle-même ne retenait plus ses larmes. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, on se revoie très bientôt ! Je serai là pour Noël et je te ferai le plus beau cadeau de ta vie ! tu verras !

Mais les sanglots de la petite ne se calmaient pas, bien au contraire. Quand le train démarra doucement, la fillette se mit à courir après pour voir encore sa grande sœur. Celle-ci pleurait aussi à chaudes larmes en la voyant, et elle fit des dernières recommandations pour Halley.

- N'oublie pas ma chérie, sois gentille avec tout le monde ! Et si un garçon t'embête tu te souviens où il faut frapper ! Et aussi, travaille bien à l'école, je veux que tu sois la meilleure ! Et surtout ma puce, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, d'accord ?! hurla Jessica.

Elle vit disparaître au loin sa petite sœur en larmes et glissa lentement sur le sol, secouée par d'énormes sanglots. Elle se rendait compte un peu plus à chaque fois à quel point elle aimait Halley la voir dans un tel état lui était insupportable. Et la petite lui manquait horriblement. Comment ferait-elle lorsqu'elle serait adulte et qu'elle quitterait le nid familial ? A cette pensée son cœur se serra et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, et vit Remus qui se penchait vers elle. Il s'assit à ses côtés et ne dit rien, puis la prit dans ses bras. Il avait ce don de comprendre la souffrance des gens dans toutes les situations, et rien que sa présence était apaisante. Elle s'abandonna dans ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée. Alors il lui murmura doucement « On devrait rejoindre les autres », elle hocha a tête et il allèrent trouver leurs amis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Jess tu es l ! hurla Carmen en se jetant sur elle, tu m'as tellement manquée !

- Moi aussi Carmen, sourit Jessica. Salut vous tous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Tout le monde se leva pour l'embrasser et commença une grande discussion ayant pour sujet les vacances passées. Sirius et Carmen étaient bien entendu les plus curieux et la discussion allait bon train.

- Lily et moi avons été dans toutes les fêtes imaginables à Londres ! s'exclama la jeune espagnole. On en avait presque une par soir et on s'est trop amus !!

- Quel genre de fête ? demanda sérieusement Sirius. Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'alcool et des mecs louches ?

- Comme dans toute fête qui se respecte mon chéri, lui répondit Carmen, mais pour ce qui est des mecs louches on choisissait nos endroits quand même ! Mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas bonne sœur, et je mène ma vie comme je veux !

- Et toi Lily, tu t'es autant amusée que Carmen ? demanda James avec intérêt

Lily. Il l'avait appelée Lily. La jeune fille était trop étonnée pour parler et le regarda avec stupeur. A quoi jouait-il ? Il se fichait d'elle, c'était ça ? Mais voyant son air curieux et pas du tout amusé, elle répondit poliment par l'affirmative. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire plus tellement elle était surprise. Et visiblement, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir remarqué le changement Jessica et Carmen se regardaient bouche bée et les garçons se jetaient des regards entendus.

De son côté Sirius poursuivait son idée sur l'été de son ex-copine.

- Mais tu es sortie avec ces mecs louches ? Attend, je supporte déjà de te voir fricoter avec tous les serdaigles et poufsouffles que tu trouves, alors me dit pas que tu … mais je peux pas te surveiller moi pendant les vacances … et qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait au juste ? est-ce qu'ils … et tu les as embrassés ?

Le jeune homme était tellement énervé (ou angoissé, au choix) qu'il ne finissait plus ses phrases. Les autres essayaient de suivre tant bien que mal le fil de ses pensées mais seule Carmen arrivait à comprendre et ne se tenait plus de rire. Elle le rassura en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue [et oui, juste la joue !], et Sirius se calma aussitôt et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon chou, tu seras toujours mon seul chéri au monde ! dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire.

- Bien, si on changeait de sujet ? C'est pas que votre amour inavoué ne nous intéresse pas mais c'est pas vraiment nouveau tout ça ! ironisa Remus

Les deux intéressés ignorèrent la remarque et la discussion reprit avec les vacances de Jessica. Elle leur parla de la France et du temps passé avec Halley. La voyant légèrement défaillir, Lily détourna habilement la conversation sous l'œil attentif de Remus, en interrogeant Peter. Le loup-garou gardait ses yeux fixés sur Jessica et il la regarda sortir du wagon, suivie très vite par Lily. Il aurait voulu faire de même mais il savait qu'elle se confierait davantage à une amie.

- Ca va aller ma puce ? demanda doucement la rouquine après avoir fermé la porte.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit tristement Jessica. Ca va passer, tu sais que les premiers jours sont un peu durs, et puis tout finit par s'arranger. Ca ira, tu peux y retourner, j'arrive dans deux secondes.

Lily acquiesça avant de la prendre de ses bras, puis repartit à l'intérieur. Jessica respira un grand coup pour se calmer et rentra à son tour, se plaçant à côté de Remus. La discussion avait apparemment dévié sur leurs résultats au BUSE et chacun faisait son petit compte-rendu.

- J'ai eu Optimal en DCFM, astronomie et en soin aux créatures magiques, Acceptable en potions, P en histoire de la magie et Effort exceptionnel pour le reste, parada Carmen

- Pas mal, beauté, sourit Sirius. Et toi Lily ?

- Optimal dans toutes les matières ! s'exclama Lily [comme c'est étonnant lol !]. Enfin, sauf en métamorphose, j'étais sûre que je raterais la pratique ! J'ai eu Effort exceptionnel, dit-elle d'un ton déçu.

- Et c'est ça que tu appelles rater ?? s'étrangla Peter. J'ai eu Acceptable dans toutes les matières, sauf en divination et en potions où j'ai eu Désolant, P en histoire de la magie et E en métamorphose grâce à la pratique, finit-il dans un sourire.

- Y a eu pire, répondit légèrement Sirius. J'ai eu Optimal en métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM, E en étude des moldus et en botanique, A en astronomie et en potions et Piètre en divination.

- Tu as eu P ?? hurla James. On a pratiquement tout fait ensemble et j'ai eu Désolant !

- Il faut croire que personne ne résiste à mon charme légendaire, se vanta Sirius [pour changer !]. Et le reste t'as eu quoi ?

- Pareil que toi, sauf que j'ai eu Effort exceptionnel en potions

- Ouh, tu vas bientôt rattraper notre petit Servilus, Cornedrue !

Lily fronça les sourcils et il se tut immédiatement.

- Et toi Jessica ?

- Optimal en tout sauf en soins aux créatures magiques où je n'ai eu que A, grimaça-t-elle

- Ne grimace pas ! intervint Carmen. Tout le monde ici tuerait pour avoir vos notes à toi et Lily, c'est une honte de vous entendre vous plaindre !

Les autres approuvèrent en riant et Jessica interrogea Remus.

- Et toi ça donne quoi ?

- Optimal en DCFM, sortilèges et soins aux créatures magiques, A en arithmancie, en histoire de la magie et en potions, et E pour Métamorphose, Astronomie, Botanique et Etude des moldus.

O en soins aux _créatures magiques _? Je me demande bien d'où ça vient ! ironisa Sirius

Le jeune homme s'était toujours demandé si les capacités de son ami dans cette matière ne venaient pas de sa moitié animale. Cependant, il comprit que sa réflexion était tout à fait déplacée en présence des filles devant leurs regards interrogateurs et les éclairs dans les yeux de ses amis. Fort heureusement Carmen ne s'éternisa pas et changea de sujet.

- Alors Lily, tu comptes faire comment avec Pétunia l'an prochain ?

- Eh bien, si j'ai toujours une super copine qui peut m'accueillir chez elle pour deux semaines, le temps sera moins long, répondit Lily

- Qui est Pétunia ? demanda Sirius

- Mon adorable sœur, qui ne manque pas une occasion de me faire remarquer à quel point je suis monstrueuse et qu'elle me déteste !

- Mais tu ne l'es pas ! s'énerva James. Tu veux qu'on vienne lui faire peur ?

Encore une fois, elle ne sut quoi répondre. Pourquoi s'occupait-il d'elle tout d'un coup ? Il voulait encore sortir avec elle, il n'avait pas abandonn ?

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, répondit Carmen en pesant ses mots. Ses parents en feraient une jaunisse et je ne pense pas que les choses s'arrangeraient. J'ai déjà plaisanté sur le fait de lui jeter un sort la dernière fois que je suis venue et il n'ont pas vraiment apprécié …

- Si ça peux te rassurer, intervint Sirius, tu n'es pas la pire en ce qui concerne les familles nul à chier. Au moins tu as des parents qui t'aiment, et qui n'adhèrent pas aux fabuleuses idées de notre ami Voldemort.

- Mais cette année Bellatrix ne sera plus là pour t'emmerder, le consola James. Et Malfoy non plus, alors on sera tranquille !

- Et on pourra se concentrer sur Rogue et ce faux-jeton de Regulus, siffla Sirius

Lily fronça les sourcils et James crut bon de couper court

- On devrait mettre nos robes, on arrive bientôt .

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous du train et Lily et Remus regroupèrent les première années, en bon préfets qu'ils étaient.

Carmen restait scotchée à Sirius et le petit groupe restant grimpa dans une calèche, réservant la place des deux autres.

- Tu sais, James, on ne peut pas dire que tes interventions aient été très subtiles avec Lily, tout à l'heure, se moqua la jeune fille.

- Je confirme, Cornedrue, je ne connais pas Evans personnellement mais je pense qu'elle n'est pas assez stupide pour se laisser embarquer dans ton plan foireux sans s'en rendre compte, renchérit Sirius

- Un plan ? Quel plan ? James a un plan qui concerne Lily ?

James protesta qu'elle allait tout balancer à sa meilleure amie mais le grand brun intervint en disant qu'il lui faisait totalement confiance. Il expliqua tout à la brunette qui réfléchit un moment.

- Ca pourrait marcher, mais uniquement si tu es sincère.

Devant le regard interrogateur de James, elle poursuivit :

- Lily n'est pas idiote, elle ne laissera pas quelqu'un de faux, qui se fiche d'elle, devenir son ami comme ça, et encore moins son petit ami

- Faux ? je ne suis pas faux ! s'insurgea le jeune homme

- Jamesie, on ne change pas comme ça, et l'été dernier tu étais le pire emmerdeur de la Terre pour elle, elle méprisait toute ta personne, clarifia Carmen

- Bien sûr que je peux changer, je serai moins « mauvais » si je peux me rapprocher d'elle !

- Très bien, tu constateras par toi-même ce dont je te parle elle sera méfiante vis-à-vis de toi, et tu mettras beaucoup de temps pour être avec elle parce qu'elle ne penseras pas pouvoir te faire confiance. Je la connais, c'est ma meilleure amie !

James soupira et le silence se fit à nouveau dans la diligence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Pourquoi Jessica est aussi triste ? questionna doucement Remus.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire … je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle t'en parle elle-même, répondit Lily.

Devant l'air peiné du jeune homme, elle changea d'avis.

- D'accord je vais te le dire mais promets-moi de ne jamais évoquer cette conversation devant elle et de ne jamais te moquer d'elle !

- Jur

- Elle … sa famille compte beaucoup pour elle, surtout sa petite soeur. Je ne sais pas si ça a toujours été comme ça ou s'il est arrivé quelques choses à l'un de ses parents proches. Depuis sa première année je ne me souviens pas d'une rentrée où elle ne s'est pas retrouvé en larmes dans le train, voire après. D'ailleurs je suis surprise qu'elle n'ait pas pleuré cette fois-ci

- Elle l'a fait, avoua Remus. Avant que je la ramène dans le wagon elle a dit au revoir à sa sœur et sa mère et … enfin tu vois …

- Oh, tu l'as consolée ? c'est gentil, soupira Lily. Dis-moi, elle t'intéresse ?

- Jessica ? non, on est juste amis, s'empressa-t-il de répondre devant le regard pétillant de la jeune fille. C'est une super fille, et très jolie en plus, mais on est juste amis.

- Mmm. Et Sirius, sa famille est aussi horrible qu'il le dit ?

- Tu sûrement déjà croisé Bellatrix, Narcissa ou Regulus ? Ils sont tous à Serpentard, ça te donne un aperçu. Les Black sont sûrement une des pires familles adeptes de la magie noire du monde des sorciers. Des « sang-purs » fana de Voldemort, précisa-t-il. Tous considèrent Sirius comme la honte de la famille depuis qu'il est à Gryffondor et qu'il est ami avec James. Les Potter sont réputés pour être une des meilleures familles de sorciers, très liés avec Dumbledore, alors les Black n'apprécient pas trop. C'est pour ça que Sirius est parti …

- Il est parti de chez lui ? Il a quitté sa famille ? s'époumona Lily

- Ah, t'étais pas au courant ?

Remus était vraiment gêné, Sirius avait fait ces confidences aux maraudeurs uniquement et il connaissait à peine Lily, il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier. Lily, toujours sous le choc, remarqua son expression et le rassura.

- On est dans la même galère, ce sera notre petit secret.

Ils montèrent à leur tour dans la diligence et le chemin vers le château commença, avec rires et hurlements tous étaient très excités à l'idée de rentrer en 6e année : ils allaient commencer un apprentissage bien plus approfondi des matières les plus intéressantes à leurs yeux, ils avaient donc de quoi se réjouir.

Ils montèrent à leur tour dans la diligence et le chemin vers le château commença, avec rires et hurlements tous étaient très excités à l'idée de rentrer en 6e année : ils allaient commencer un apprentissage bien plus approfondi des matières les plus intéressantes à leurs yeux, ils avaient donc de quoi se réjouir.

Les première années furent répartis dans les maisons et les élèves eurent leur festin annuel, ainsi que l'habituel discours de Dumbledore, qui précisa une nouvelle fois que la forêt interdite était toujours interdite, et présenta le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal (DCFM).

Les élèves montèrent dans leur dortoir après un dernier bonsoir général et les filles retrouvèrent Alice et Eva. La discussion ne s'éternisa pas trop cependant, toutes étant très fatiguées. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Carmen et Lily descendirent dans la salle commune pour discuter seule à seule

- Tu as remarqué l'attitude de James ? demanda aussitôt Lily, pourquoi fait-il tout ça, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut au juste ?

- Fleur de lys, j'ai discuté un peu avec lui et je crois qu'il veut vraiment devenir ton ami, répondit tranquillement la petite espagnole

- Oui, pour pouvoir plus facilement me mettre dans son lit, cracha la première

- Non ma puce, c'est vrai qu'il veut toujours sortir avec toi mais son but premier est de devenir un véritable ami pour toi, et il fait beaucoup d'efforts ! Je l'ai même entendu dire à Sirius que leurs blagues devaient être gentilles cette année !

Lily haussa un sourcil.

- Je t'assure, c'est ce qu'il a dit ! Il dit qu'il aimerait vraiment te connaître parce qu'il aurait enfin une bonne raison pour vouloir sortir avec toi, dit Carmen en riant.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et changea de sujet

- Et avec Sirius ça a l'air d'aller …

- Oui, peut-être que ça se fera cette année, dit malicieusement la brunette. Il avait l'air franchement jaloux quand je lui ai parlé de notre été, et enchanté quand je l'ai embrass ! Et il n'a parlé avec aucune autre fille au banquet.

- J'espère que vous allez vous remettre ensemble, vous êtes tellement bien tous les deux ! Et Jess, avec Alex ça a cass ? J'ai oublié de lui demander !

- Oui, je crois qu'il a une autre copine en ce moment, mais ça n'a pas l'air de la perturber. Tu penses que ça pourrait marcher avec Remus ? demanda Carmen

- Pas pour l'instant, répondit Lily. Ils s'entendent bien mais il faudra attendre un peu avant de les voir ensemble.

- Un peu comme toi et James ? la taquina Carmen

Elle se prit un coussin dans la tête en riant et quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles étaient remontées dans leur dortoir et se glissaient sous leurs couvertures.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Alors Lunard, quand est-ce que tu vas conclure ? demanda Sirius.

- Quelle idée, Patmol ! Si tu parles de Jessica, probablement jamais.

- Pourtant, tu t'es beaucoup préoccupé d'elle aujourd'hui, intervint James.

- Comme toi de Lily, hein ? le taquina Remus. Non, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est adorable …

- Et sexy, le coupa Sirius.

- … mais on est juste amis, termina le loup-garou. Et puis d'ailleurs, il faudrait déjà que je puisse lui dire pour mon _petit_ secret.

- Ca ne t'as pas arrêté pour d'autres, dit James.

- Justement, on est amis et elle n'est pas comme les autres, alors je ne peux pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

- On verra, dit Sirius. En tous cas avec Carmen je le sens bien elle n'est allée voir aucun autre gars aujourd'hui ! Et ses lèvres sont si douces ! finit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Gamberge pas, Patmol, se moqua James. Mais tu devrais tenter le coup !

- Je n'aurais pas attendu ton conseil, Cornedrue. Et avec Lily, tu es sûr de ton choix ? Parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air franchement bavarde, au dîner ! Et elle t'appelle toujours Potter !

- Ca viendra, se rassura James. Après ce que m'a dit Carmen j'ai réalisé que ça allait prendre beaucoup de temps mais elle en vaut la peine.

- Ouuuuuh, Jamesie est amoureux ! hurla Sirius en prenant une voix de fille.

Cette remarque fut suivi d'un coup de coussin, qui dégénéra en bataille de polochon et se termina en gros bordel [pardonnez le langage]. Puis les garçons, épuisés, s'endormirent sur ce qu'ils estimaient être leur lit respectifs.

FIN 

**Encore un chapitre fini ! ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et que vous n'avez pas trouvé trop cul-cul la scène de l'arrivée dans le train de Jessica … bref donnez-moi votre avis ac une pitite review ! ! !**

**Bisous à tous (et à toutes !)**


	4. Rise and fall

**BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! LOL l'excitée de service !**

**Ça va bien ? Vous passez de bonnes vacances ? **

**Moi super pour l'instant, j'ai été pas mal occupée cette dernière semaine, d'où mon big retard pour poster ce chapitre. 1000 excuses ! Je m'arrangerai pour que ça se reproduise le moins possible !

* * *

**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir que d'habitude !**

**Commençons par mes 2 beta-readeuses :**

**Nfertiti : j'adore les sujets de tes reviews : tout sauf les fics ! lol je deconne bien sur mais continue comme ça, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'en lire une de toi ! Dsl j'ai pas d'inspiration vu qu'on se voit ces jours-ci !**

**Agua : j'ai remarqué que t'aimais bien protester mon petit chou, rappelle toi qu'on a ete en binome toute l'année en MPI ! pas grave si t'as pas de connerie a me raconter, moi non plus j'ai jms d'idee ! et puis d'ailleurs j'ai rionnette pour ça ! lol ! Mon chap 6 d'ici quelques jours, et toi ta fic SDA ? tu peux parler hein ! mais t'as eu le tps d'ecrire a Oleron ! Allez a+ tit chou, merci pour ta carte**

**Jamesie-cass : alors comme ça tu es une admiratrice de Remus ? aaaaaah j'en apprend des choses ! j'essayerai de partager l'histoire entre les 3 couples mais je crains que ce ne soit un peu desequilibré dsl !**

**Sigridia : toi aussi t'en tiens une couche niveau connerie ! lol merci de ta review je m'ennuierai si t'arretais de m'en ecrire (j'ai cru que c'est ce qui allait arriver quand je n'en ai pas vu de toi pr le chap 2 ! j'ai flippé lol ! Sinon mon stage s'est super bien passé, le 2e aussi d'ailleurs (equitation western) et c'etait trop de la balle ! Allez remets-toi vite de ton rhume !**

**Andromede : merci beaucoup je suis flattée ! Je te comprends pour lily et james, ce sont aussi mes perso preferes, surement aussi parce que les histoires qu'on ecrit sur eux sont les + vraisemblables aussi ! Par exemple j'adore Malfoy dans les fics mais dans le 5e tome ya pas a dire c'est qu'un connard ! Au moins L et J ne peuvent pas nous decevoir dans les livres ! Voilà que c'est moi qui raconte ma vie mnt ! lol merci encore**

**Flammula : ah ça fait plaisir de voir une review de toi ! ça fait du bien de voir qu'un auteur qu'on aime bien aime ce que je fais ! Pour Sirius c'est tout à fait exact, d'ailleurs je crois que c'est parce que je suis super influençable et que j'en ai trop lu des comme ça ! cela dit j'aime bien le perso de Carmen donc je ne regrette pas trop ce que j'ai fait, mais j'aimerais le voir dans des fics tel que tu le decris ! Pour Remus je ne le voyais pas finir avec quelqu'un de toutes façons. C'est clair que pour un loup-garou il vaut mieux etre solitaire, et dans les livres je ne lui envisage pas une vie amoureuse tres dvlp alors je vais faire comme ça dans ma fic. Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne sortira jamais avec personne ! juste que je ne le vois pas vivre le grand amour comme James et Lily. En tous les cas merci beaucoup de ta review, j'aime bien qu'on me donne une autre opinion**

**Merci aussi beaucoup à Gh()st, cc johnson et Sarah black **

**Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous, meme aux non-reviewers !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 4 : RISE AND FALL**

Les quelques jours après l'arrivée des élèves au château passèrent dans une atmosphère de détente. Les cours devaient reprendre la semaine suivante et tout le monde profitait du peu de temps accordé pour s'amuser et se prélasser au soleil du début du mois de septembre. Les gryffondors ne faisaient pas exception à la règle.

"Alors Carmen, prête à reprendre le commentaire des matchs ?"

"Plutôt 2 fois qu'une ! Je pourrai mieux encourager mes joueurs fétiches comme ça," ajouta-t-elle en regardant Sirius, qui lui sourit. "Tu as réuni l'équipe ?"

"Pas encore", répondit James. "Heureusement cette année il ne manque pas de joueur, on pourra commencer à s'entraîner plus vite."

"Mc Gonagall ne vous a pas encore suspendu pour cause de foutage de merde ?" intervint Lily

"Non ma chère Lily, étant donné que les Maraudeurs se sont tenus tranquilles depuis leur arrivée au château," répliqua James en souriant

"Tu parles de vous à la 3e personne maintenant ? Nouveau signe de ton arrogance légendaire ?"

"Cornedrue, tu viens de souligner un point important," la coupa Sirius. "On n'a encore rien fait depuis notre arrivée ici, il serait temps d'y remédier …"

"C'est hors de question !" hurla Lily. "Si j'entends parler d'une de vos sales blagues je n'hésiterai pas à vous dénoncer à un prof !"

"Ca tombe bien parce qu'on n'avait pas l'intention de s'attirer des ennuis, n'est-ce pas Patmol ?" insista James, désespéré.

"Bien sûr, on fera ça discrètement, comme toujours," répondit Sirius d'un ton léger

Lily partit vers le château comme une furie et James s'élança à sa suite, tandis que Carmen et Remus soupiraient d'agacement.

"Faut toujours que tu gâches tout !" s'emporta Carmen. "Tu te souviens que ton ami James essaie d'amadouer ma copine la Tigresse ! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas l'aider !"

"C'est pas de ma faute si Lily est rabat-joie ! Ma parole, cette fille n'a aucun sens de l'humour, je lui rends service en l'éloignant d'elle ! AÏE !" hurla-t-il alors que Carmen lui donnait une claque derrière la tête.

"Patmol, t'as vraiment rien compris," soupira Remus. "Cornedrue est dingue de cette fille, il ne la lâchera jamais, alors le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est d'éviter de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, d'accord ?"

"Ouais ouais," grogna-t-il en frottant l'arrière de son crâne. "Jamesie est parti la chercher ?"

"Oui, et je ne suis pas sûre que ça finisse bien," grimaça Carmen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Lily ! Lily, attend !"

"Fous-moi la paix Potter ! Je ne veux pas te voir, et encore moins te parler !"

"Arrête et écoute-moi, je t'en prie ! Sirius plaisantait, on n'a absolument rien de prévu alors tu n'as aucune raison d'être en colère !"

"Oh que si, j'en ai," fulmina Lily. "Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'es mis en tête, mais arrête de faire comme si on s'aimait bien tous les 2 ! Je ne te supporte pas, pour moi tu es le même Potter qu'avant les vacances, alors laisse-moi tranquille !"

"Lily, je veux juste …"

"Arrête ça !" hurla la jeune fille. "On n'est pas amis, alors arrête de dire mon nom comme si on l'était !"

Et sur ces belles paroles elle rentra avec fracas dans le château. James la regarda partir en souriant. « Ca viendra, Lily, ça viendra » murmura-t-il. Il se détourna et retourna près du hêtre, avec ses amis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

'Il m'énerve, mon Dieu ce qu'il m'énerve !' fulmina intérieurement la gryffondor pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Toute sa personne la mettait hors d'elle. Sa façon qu'il avait de faire semblant de se préoccuper d'elle, son petit sourire à chaque fois qu'elle lui envoyait une réplique qui devait lui clouer le bec, sa manie d'ébouriffer ses cheveux … 'Ah non, ça il ne le fait plus' se rappela-t-elle. Mais pourquoi se rappelait-elle de ce détail ? 'Sûrement le changement brutal' se rassura-t-elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce déserte et s'installa dans son coin habituel. Elle prit le premier livre de métamorphose venu et se mit à le feuilleter distraitement. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de son esprit le sourire si prodigieusement agaçant de James Potter. Pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ? Ca n'avait pas de sens! Enfin si, en fait, c'était plus qu'évident : il voulait la mettre dans son lit comme les autres, par tous les moyens !

"Je crois que tu te trompes ma chérie," dit Carmen en s'asseyant près d'elle.

"J'ai parlé à haute voix ?"

"Tu bougonnes depuis tout à l'heure," se moqua Jessica

"Et pourquoi je me trompe ?" se renfrogna Lily

"Il me semble qu'on a déjà eu cette discussion il y a quelques jours," soupira la jeune espagnole. "Il veut être ton ami, AMI ! Je t'en prie, fais un effort, ma puce."

"Elle a raison," ajouta Jessica. "Parce qu'en vous entretuant mutuellement vous pourrissez aussi notre vie à tous ! James fait son possible pour être agréable avec toi, alors essaie aussi tu veux bien ?"

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais ne me forcez pas à l'appeler James," gémit Lily

"Promis," rit Carmen. "Dis-moi, tu as remarqué le mec qui te regarde à la table du fond ? Il est craquant," ajouta-t-elle les yeux brillants

Lily et Jessica se retournèrent le plus discrètement possible et observèrent le jeune homme. En effet, il n'était pas mal, pas mal du tout. Un poufsouffle de 7e année, semblait-il.

"Tu vas aller le voir ?" questionna Carmen, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

"Non, je te le laisse," répondit Lily en se levant.

"Tu ne sors pas avec Sirius ?" demanda Jessica

"Non pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder donc je m'abstiendrai," dit la jeune fille avec un air déçu.

Elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement et rejoignirent Lily qui avait déjà quelques mètres d'avance.

"Tu es restée en bons termes avec Kingsley ?" demanda Carmen à la jolie blonde

"Plus ou moins. Il a une nouvelle copine super jalouse alors on ne s'est pas trop reparlé. Mais ça m'est un peu égal à vrai dire, j'ai des amis géniaux, c'est l'important !"

"Toi aussi tu es géniale ma puce," dit Carmen en l'enlaçant. "A quand une nouvelle conquête ? Comme … Remus par exemple ?"

"Jamais ! Et vous allez arrêter de me soûler avec ça !" s'exclama Jessica en roulant des yeux. "Lily qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"

La jeune fille s'était arrêté au détour d'un couloir et regardait, horrifiée, celui qu'elles devaient emprunter.

"Bah alors, pourquoi tu n'avances pas ?" s'étonna Carmen en la dépassant. "Qu'est-ce qui …"

Elle s'interrompit en voyant les deux personnes que fixait son amie depuis plusieurs secondes. C'était Sirius avec Abby Rooney, une gryffondor de 5e année. Ils étaient très proches et le jeune homme murmurait des paroles qui la faisaient glousser en lui caressant des mèches de cheveux.

"Je crois qu'on va prendre un autre chemin," dit sèchement la brunette.

Ses amies la suivirent d'un pas pressé. Elles ne l'avaient plus vue aussi furieuse (ou triste, ou les 2) depuis sa rupture avec le même jeune homme en 4e année.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Personne ne changeait jamais ! Les gens naïfs inventaient ce genre de bobards , mais cela n'arrivait jamais ! Sirius avait toujours été le plus grand dragueur de Poudlard et il le resterait ! Tout son baratin comme quoi il la trouvait magnifique, que les autres filles n'étaient rien à côté, qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, tous ces petits surnoms qu'il lui donnait à longueur de temps, c'était du pipeau !

"Tu sais quoi, Lily," dit-elle alors qu'elles arrivaient devant la salle commune des gryffondors, "tout ce que je t'ai dit à propos de James, qu'il voulait seulement être ton ami, etc., oublie vite ! James est un enfoiré comme Sirius, tout ce qu'il veut c'est t'embobiner, et puis il couchera avec la première pétasse venue ! Les gens ne changent jamais," finit-elle en grimpant les marches menant à leur dortoir.

Lily et Jessica étaient atterrées. Voir leur amie dans cet état leur faisait énormément de peine, et elles ne savaient pas quoi faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Rien à voir avec les colères passagères de Lily, qui se calmait toute seule après un peu d'isolement. D'habitude, ce genre de refrain de femme blasée les faisait rire, mais cette fois la jeune fille pensait vraiment tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Elles ne voyaient pas comment les choses pourraient s'arranger entre elle et Sirius.

Elles étaient tellement dévastées qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué les 3 autres maraudeurs affalés dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. Ils les regardaient avec inquiétude ; visiblement, ils avaient tout entendu pas très dur lol

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Remus

"Pourquoi je suis un enfoiré ?" ajouta James

Lily ne trouva pas l'envie de lui envoyer une réplique bien sentie. Elle regarda Jessica, qui commença les explications.

"Quel con, mais quel con !" s'effondra James.

"Pour une fois, je ne trouve pas de meilleur mot que toi, Cornedrue !"

"Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il fabrique ? Parce que ça l'a vraiment blessée," s'attrista Jessica

"Je n'en sais rien. Il nous avait dit qu'il était dingue d'elle et qu'il voulait à tout prix recommencer. Je ne comprend pas ce qui lui a pris," soupira Remus

Lily, elle, gardait le silence. Toute cette histoire ne lui donnait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie de se lier d'amitié avec James. Certes il avait eu la réaction appropriée en s'en prenant a son ami, mais elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance (encore moins qu'avant si c'était possible !) en voyant comment se comportait son meilleur ami, qui avait les mêmes sales habitudes que lui.

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrit et Sirius entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tous le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils mais il n'y fit pas attention et s'écroula dans le premier canapé venu.

"Salut les copains ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête d'enterrement ?"

"Sache qu'on ne court pas deux lièvres à la fois, Black," répliqua sèchement Lily avant de monter dans son dortoir. (_NA : ça c'était de la phrase !_)

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

Jessica ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle se tourna vers Remus et poursuivit la conversation, ignorant délibérément le grand brun. James se tourna vers lui, l'air furieux

"Ce qui lui prend ? Ce qui lui prend ? Mais enfin, elles viennent de te voir draguer une gamine de notre maison en présence de leur meilleure amie, dont tu es sensé être amoureux, crétin !"

La mine de Sirius se décomposa. Elle l'avait vu. C'était fini, il n'aurait plus aucune chance désormais. C'était déjà la 2e et il venait de la gâcher pour une fille dont il n'avait absolument rien à faire. De rage il se leva, shoota dans une table et hurla un retentissant « Et merde ! ».

"Mais quel con ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"C'est drôle c'est exactement ce que je disais avant que t'arrives," ironisa James

"Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu maîtrisais un peu plus tes hormones ! Quand un mec est amoureux il retient un peu mieux ses pulsions, non ?" dit sèchement Jessica

"Mais c'est elle qui a commencé ! Elle est venue me voir pour me demander je sais plus quoi et on a commencé à discuter, et …"

"Et tu en es venu à lui caresser les cheveux et la faire glousser ! Mes félicitations, voilà le résultat," le cassa-t-elle.

Elle fila comme ses amies dans le dortoir, faisant sentir aux marches sa mauvaise humeur. Les Maraudeurs le fixaient d'un air accusateur.

"Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ?" gémit le jeune homme

"Mais t'es demeuré ou tu le fais exprès ? J'hallucine là !" s'exclama James. "Tu viens de faire du mal à la fille que tu aimes (enfin c'est ce que je croyais), qui est aussi notre amie et une fille géniale à cause d'une connerie grosse comme ta tête et tu nous demandes de ne pas nous y mettre ?"

"Ce que James essaie de te dire," dit plus calmement Remus, c"'est que tu t'es comporté comme le pire des crétins et que tu as intérêt à te faire pardonner si tu veux revenir avec elle un jour."

"Ce sera pas dur," se rassura Sirius

"Je crains que si, Patmol," répliqua Remus. "Tes numéros de charme ne marcheront pas cette fois-ci."

"C'est ce qu'on verra," railla Sirius. "Je vais me coucher, on se voit demain."

Et il sortit avant que James ait pu placer un mot. Il avait l'air hors de lui et menaçait à tous moments d'exploser. « James, tu devrais penser à te calmer un peu » s'inquiéta Peter.

« Accio cape d'invisibilité et carte des maraudeurs » murmura l'autre, la baguette à la main.

Les 2 objets apparurent sortant de la chambre des garçons. James mit la cape, rangea la carte dans une poche et sortit de la tour. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. 'Et surtout d'oublier la stupidité de certains'.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Carmen avait fermé ses rideaux. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de parler et avait ruminé ses mauvaises pensées depuis son arrivée dans la chambre. Elle était maintenant endormie à l'extérieur de ses couvertures toute habillée : elle n'avait pas eu la force de se changer.

Jessica et Lily se sentaient impuissantes devant le malheur de leur amie. Elles savaient à quel point Sirius comptait pour la jeune espagnole et son comportement ne pouvait être justifié. Elles ne pouvaient pas lui conseiller de lui pardonner et de sortir avec lui, ce serait de l'inconscience pure ; elles ne pouvaient non plus lui dire de l'oublier, de le rayer de sa vie. Mais son amitié sera très dure à gagner, comme la dernière fois ; ils souffriraient tous les 2. Sur ces tristes pensées elles sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, les trois filles et leurs 2 camarades de chambre étaient installées à la table des gryffondors dans la grande salle. Carmen n'avait rien dit à propos de l'incident de la veille, elles en avaient conclu qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler et avaient évité le sujet.

Les maraudeurs entrèrent alors dans la grande salle. James et Remus se dirigèrent résolument vers les 5 filles, suivis par Peter comme par hasard ! ; Sirius les imita avec un peu plus d'hésitation. Ils prirent place sous le regard glacial de Lily, Sirius se glissant sur la chaise près de Carmen. Tous observèrent la scène avec attention.

"Salut Carmen ! Tu vas bien ?"

"A merveille," répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Lily, Jessica, Remus, James et Peter se regardèrent, complètement déroutés. Pourquoi réagissait-elle aussi bien ? Elle aurait dû se montrer froide, distante ou folle de rage, mais au lieu de cela elle l'accueillait à bras ouverts ! Eva et Alice regardaient avidement les deux protagonistes ouh les commères !.

"Tu sais, au sujet d'hier …" commença-t-il, gêné.

"Que s'est-il passé hier ?"

Nouveau regard dérouté de leurs amis.

"Eh bien, tu m'as vu avec Abby … Je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé … Tu comprends, elle m'a dragué et …"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas Sirius, tu es tout à fait pardonné," le coupa Carmen.

Devant l'air effaré de Jessica et Lily, elle ajouta en souriant :

"Enfin, Lily, tu connais ma famille ! Mon père est très chrétien, et il dit toujours qu'il faut _pardonner son prochain_."

"C'est vrai ?" s'exclama gaiement Sirius. "Ah j'adore ton père tu sais !"

Carmen lui sourit, mais Lily crut déceler dans son regard une pointe d'amertume.

"Bien," dit-elle en se levant, "maintenant qu'on a mis les choses au clair toi et moi, je peux retourner à mes activités !"

Toujours en souriant, elle fit un dernier clin d'œil à toute la clique, se dirigea vers la table des poufsouffles et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du beau jeune homme de la bibliothèque. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et se leva à son tour. Il sortit de la grande salle à la suite de Carmen, puis la petite troupe les perdit de vue.

"Comment … comment …" fit Sirius, bouillant de rage

"Je me disais aussi qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire de la sorte," murmura Lily

"Mais elle … enfin elle …"

"Te rends la monnaie de ta pièce," termina Jessica. "Je crois que tu l'as bien cherché. En attendant, maintenant, on revient à la phase 'Flirts à tout va'," dit-elle en soupirant

"Sauf qu'elle ne flirtera plus avec lui," compléta Lily

"Aucune chance de changer ça ?" gémit Sirius

"Non mon vieux, il faudra te contenter de son amitié pour un trèèèèès long moment," compatit James.

"Bien," les interrompit Alice, "qui sera le prochain couple dans votre petit groupe ?"

"Je vote pour Remus et Jess," répondit malicieusement Lily

Jessica rougit, gênée, tandis que Remus baissait les yeux en souriant timidement. Tous les autres approuvèrent vigoureusement la remarque de Lily, avec des exclamations _trop_ enthousiastes venant de James et Sirius, comme des hurlements de loups (_NA : genre « aouuuuuuuuuu » vous voyez ?_).

Pour ne fois, Lily sourit de leur non-gêne, et Jessica sortit vivement de table, suivie de près par Remus, alors que tous riaient de leur réaction.

"Ca te gêne tant que ça ce qu'ils disent sur nous ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je n'aime pas entendre ce genre de ragots stupides, d'autant plus qu'on est amis, ça ne fait que créer une espèce de tension bizarre !" s'énerva-t-elle

"Je crois que c'est toi qui as l'air tendue," remarqua gentiment Remus. "Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

"Oui, oui. Enfin je crois. La reprise des cours, tout ça … et puis Halley me manque," soupira Jessica après quelques secondes de silence.

"C'est normal, tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer."

"C'est le cas," sourit la jeune fille. "Si tu savais ce qu'elle est géniale ! J'aimerais tellement que tu la connaisses, je suis sûre que tu l'adorerais !"

Remus sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son amie. La voir dans cet état le remplissait de joie, elle était tellement plus belle ainsi ! C'etait comme si l'humeur de la jeune fille se reflétait en lui ; il ne pouvait se l'expliquer. Cependant, elle changea bien vite de sujet et revint au cas de Carmen. Elle s'interrogeait sur la capacité de pardon de son amie ; certes, elle n'était pas rancunière de nature mais elle avait un fort caractère et ne voudrait pas être la « bonne poire » de l'affaire. Ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que seul le temps retisserait le lien l'unissant à Sirius

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

James était toujours assis à côté de Lily. Il ne disait rien pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à nouveau en colère et s'en aille. Ainsi, il pouvait l'admirer à sa guise. Elle était plongée dans la gazette du sorcier et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il observa le moindre détail de son visage, le moindre trait. Elle était sublime. Tout en elle n'était que beauté : ses magnifiques yeux verts, sa peau au teint porcelaine, ses lèvres pleines, ses mèches auburn légèrement ondulées …

Elle sentit son regard sur elle et releva la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Potter ? ». Son premier réflexe fut de répondre « Toi », mais il savait par expérience que la jeune fille n'apprécierait pas forcément son franc-parler. Il se contenta de continuer de la fixer pendant quelques instants puis détourna le regard et répondit « Mais rien, Lily, rien du tout ». Il se leva, toujours observé avec méfiance par la petite rousse, lui sourit et sortit de la grande salle pour se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il devait prendre son balai, il avait besoin de faire un peu de quidditch.

Pourquoi était-il si obsédé par elle ? Il savait qu'elle l'attirait depuis un sacré bout de temps, en partie parce qu'elle le repoussait sans arrêt, qu'il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, mais il pensait jusque là qu'elle était une sorte de challenge, une fille plus coriace que les autres. Seulement, depuis son arrivée, il n'arrivait plus à se comporter comme avant. Il ne pouvait plus être comme Sirius, le macho de service qui se tape le plus de filles possible, il ne pouvait plus se mettre en colère à chaque réplique sanglante de Lily. Il arrivait seulement à lui sourire, la contempler, et être gentil. « C'est peut-être ça être amoureux ? »

"Alors tu rêvasses, Cornedrue ? Laisse-moi deviner, l'objet de tes pensées ne se nommerait pas Evans ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas vu comme tu la matais tout à l'heure !"

"Je vais voler un peu Patmol, tu veux venir avec moi ?" l'ignora James. "Et ça se voyait tant que ça que je la matais ?"

"Comme le nez au milieu de la figure !" se moqua Sirius. "Et pour le vol ce sera avec plaisir, ça me changera les idées."

Les deux garçons prirent leurs balais respectifs, la batte de Sirius et descendirent au terrain de quidditch pour un petit entraînement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Tu as vu comment il te regardait ?" s'excita Alice

"Ouais, j'ai vu," grogna Lily. "C'est pas un scoop, tout le monde sait qu'il veut sortir avec moi !"

"Oui mais là c'était carrément de l'adoration," renchérit Eva.

"Rêvez pas trop les filles," intervint Abby , la dernière conquête en date de Sirius. "Le jour où James Potter s'attachera à une fille les poules auront des dents."

"Tu sais que c'est le genre de choses qu'on peut faire avec la magie," répliqua sèchement Lily. "Ca ne t'a pas suffi ce que tu as fait avec Sirius, il faut que tu foutes ta merde partout ! Je ne comprends pas comment Carmen peut encore te faire confiance après tous les coups de crasse que tu lui as fait !" cracha-t-elle

Abby ne répondit que par un haussement de sourcil avant de s'éloigner, un air triomphal scotché au visage.

"Quelle plaie ! Pourquoi Carmen traîne encore avec cette pétasse ?" demanda Alice.

"Parce qu'elle a trop grand cœur ! Dans son petit monde les méchants sont tous à Serpentard et les gryffondors sont des anges descendus sur Terre !" répondit Lily, dégoûtée.

"Tu ne lui as jamais dit ce qu'elle est en réalité ?"

"Bien sûr que si ! Mais elle est tellement gentille qu'elle lui pardonne tout ! Elle lui trouve toujours des excuses pour tous les coups foireux qu'elle fait ! J'espère juste que ça ne se retournera pas contre elle."

Dans un soupir, elle ramassa le journal et se leva tranquillement, direction le parc. Elle devait réfléchir seule aux problèmes Potter et Rooney.

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'essayerai de ne pas trop tarder pour poster les prochains, j'ai du pain sur la planche pour cette fin de vacances !**

**Sur ce, bonnes vacances à tous, profitez bien et pour les auteurs : écrivez plein de fics !**

**Bisous**

**PS : Rise and Fall est une chanson de Craig David et Sting (et elle est super !)**


	5. Love takes time

**Salut à tous ! **

**Comme d'habitude je suis en retard ! Je suis vraiment dsl, je suis le genre de fille qui prend un tas de bonnes résolutions et qui au final ne change rien du tout … bref pardonnez moi, je ne suis qu'humaine ! **

**Grand merci à Nfertiti, gros gros bisous je t'adore ! (allez voir sa fic, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? lol )**

**Allez bonne lecture**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5 : LOVE TAKES TIME**

Les cours reprirent pour le petit groupe (ainsi que pour le reste de l'école) et chacun découvrit le programme des matières qu'il avait gardé pour les ASPICs.

Peter s'était contenté du strict minimum en gardant les matières qu'il jugeait importantes (et celles où il n'avait pas raté), c'est-à-dire DCFM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, et Botanique.

Remus, James et Sirius avaient ajouté à cela les Potions et l'étude des moldus ; la plupart des matières étaient indispensables aux deux derniers pour leur formation d'auror.

Jessica avait gardé les mêmes matières que les garçons, abandonner les SCM étant la 'meilleure chose qu'elle ait faite'.

Carmen était l'opposé de son amie : elle voulait à tous prix exercer un métier en rapport avec les animaux, et portait un grand intérêt à tout ce qui touchait à la divination. C'était d'ailleurs la seule du groupe qui avait gardé cette option, avec l'astronomie, la botanique, les 3 matières principales (hormis les potions qu'elle avait en horreur) et bien sûr les SCM.

Lily, comme son amie, avait gardé un grand nombre d'options : DCFM, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, SCM, Potions, Botanique, Astronomie, et Histoire de la magie (qu'elle trouvait très intéressante malgré le professeur fantôme !). La plupart ne lui seraient plus utiles puisqu'elle visait une formation d'enchanteresse mais toutes l'intéressaient (sauf les Potions qu'elle gardait plus par soutien pour Jessica)

Tous les professeurs insistaient sur l'importante quantité de travail des 2 années à venir et sur la rapidité et l'application dont leurs élèves allaient devoir faire preuve. Lily, bien que très solidaire envers son amie, abandonna très vite le cours de Potions et la laissa en binôme avec Remus. « Comme ça tout le monde est content », avait-elle ajouté très subtilement. Elle avait aussi lâché les SCM, pour mieux étudier les matières principales.

Mais malgré toutes les mises en garde professorales, les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas oublié leur principale occupation. Même si James se faisait le plus discret possible aux yeux de Lily (avec le soutien des trois autres), il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aider dans leurs taches. Cependant, il avait posé des conditions.

"Plus de blagues méchantes et personnelles ; désormais, nous ferons de l'Art," dit-il avec un air important. "Plus d'attaques aux serpentards au détour d'un couloir, plus d'humiliation publique isolée et lâche. A partir de maintenant ce sera de l'humiliation _collective_ digne de figurer dans les annales de Poudlard, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"Oui, chef !" dirent en chœur les 3 autres

"Je sens que cette année sera la plus belle que nous passerons ici," s'enthousiasma Sirius. "Même Evans ne pourra que reconnaître notre immense talent, que dis-je, notre génie ! D'ailleurs Dumbledore l'a déjà fait lui !"

James ne dit rien mais il espérait en silence. Il avait décidé de changer pour l'avoir, d'être moins arrogant et moins dragueur, mais il ne pouvait pas changer de personnalité. Les blagues faisaient partie de lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser. Si elle n'appréciait pas son humour, c'était qu'elle n'était pas faite pour lui, il fallait qu'il s'y fasse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était assise dans la grande salle à la table des gryffondors. Elle dégustait son petit-déjeuner quand une tornade brune se posa en face d'elle. Elle semblait de bonne humeur mais le sourire scotché sur son visage ne paraissait pas sincère.

"Salut toi !" s'exclama Carmen avec une gaieté feinte.

"Salut," répondit Lily en souriant. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive pour que tu feignes la bonne humeur dès le matin ?"

"Je me motive, parce que je dois faire part à quelqu'un d'une importante décision que j'ai prise aujourd'hui," dit gravement la petite brune. "Je vais arrêter d'en vouloir à Sirius"

Lily la fixa avec un air d'incompréhension totale.

"Mais qu'est-ce que …"

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, là je dois le trouver avant le début des cours. A plus."

Lily ne put que la regarder s'éloigner en courant sans avoir pu en placer une. Elle soupira et se replongea dans son passionnant petit-déjeuner.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Salut, est-ce que je peux vous l'emprunter ?" demanda la souriante Carmen aux trois maraudeurs en prenant Sirius par le bras.

"Je crois qu'on n'a pas trop le choix," répondit gentiment James

La jeune espagnole tira Sirius derrière elle et l'emmena vers la sortie de la salle commune. Les 3 compères haussèrent les épaules d'incompréhension et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Un peu plus loin, Carmen avait conduit le beau brun dans une salle de classe vide. Elle consentit enfin à le lâcher et le jeune homme put s'exprimer librement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est quoi ce plan, tu veux me violer dans une salle de cours déserte ou tu veux simplement me battre à mort ?"

"Très drôle, chéri," répondit ironiquement Carmen. "Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas m'accorder 5 minutes tu peux toujours t'en aller, je m'en remettrai. Mais … c'est important," ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

Alarmé par le ton employé, Sirius se calma immédiatement et s'assit sur une table, prêt à écouter. Carmen inspira profondément et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à nous deux," commença-t-elle doucement, les yeux baissés. "A ce qui nous est arrivé, au temps qui a passé et à nos grosses bêtises. C'est idiot !" s'esclaffa-t-elle. "Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'en ai voulu, il y a 2 ans et aussi ces derniers jours. Eh oui, ce truc du pardon c'était bidon, j'étais effondrée. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis allée me consoler avec Adrian."

Sirius la regarda tristement mais resta silencieux pour la laisser terminer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dessiner de petits motifs sur la table avec son doigt, tic de nervosité.

"Mais en fait, je n'avais aucune raison ! Bah oui, on n'était pas ensemble à ce moment-là, tu ne m'avais rien promis, c'est moi qui me suis fait des films toute seule ! Alors je n'ai aucune raison de t'en vouloir," répéta-t-elle, "aucune raison."

Sirius se taisait toujours. Il avait peur que la moindre de ses paroles produise un effet irréversible sur la jeune fille et qu'il le regrette amèrement. Carmen inspira profondément et poursuivit :

"J'en suis arrivée à une conclusion très simple : on ne sera jamais vraiment ensemble. Il y aura toujours des obstacles, venant de toi, venant de moi, peu importe. Mais on ne sera jamais prêt au même moment. Alors on va redevenir amis comme l'année dernière et on va oublier tout ça, d'accord ?" finit-elle en se levant.

"Non Carmen attend !" dit Sirius en l'attrapant par le bras

"Sirius, arrête," dit-elle doucement. "Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ; et il vaut mieux que tu te taises. Pour nous deux. Peut-être qu'un jour on pourra … mais pas maintenant. Restons-en là, d'accord ?"

Sirius acquiesça par un hochement de tête, la gorge nouée et le regard triste. Carmen lui caressa doucement la joue et le prit dans ses bras. Sirius la serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il put, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, comme soudés l'un à l'autre, puis Carmen le repoussa doucement.

"Tu ferais bien d'aller manger, les cours commencent bientôt."

"Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?" lui demanda-t-il

"Non je dois prendre des affaires à la tour," dit Carmen en se forçant à sourire. "A plus boy-scout," ajouta-t-elle gaiement (_NA : lol le surnom est très louche, ceux qui regardent Alias le reconnaîtront, j'avais envie de le placer !_).

Sirius la regarda s'éloigner d'un air morne et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était définitivement fini entre eux deux. Il ne le voulait pas. Ce n'était pas son amitié qu'il voulait, c'était bien plus que ça. Il soupira de désappointement tandis qu'une phrase de Remus lui revenait en mémoire « Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant de la larguer non ? ». Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et rejoignit ses amis à la table des gryffondors.

De toute façon, il aurait tout le temps de se lamenter sur son sort si Carmen pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily avait rejoint sa meilleure amie dans leur dortoir commun. Les filles étaient silencieuses, l'une pensive et occupée à prendre ses affaires de cours et l'autre seulement respectueuse, assise sur son lit.

"Tu crois que j'ai bien fait ?" finit par demander Carmen.

"Bien sûr, c'était la meilleure chose à faire," affirma Lily.

"Hum …" marmonna Carmen en s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Carma, il t'a fait beaucoup de peine," dit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. "Et moi je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de peine."

"Je sais, Lil's, et je t'en remercie mais … quelques fois ça vaut le coup de souffrir, parce qu'après on n'en est que plus heureux !" dit Carmen d'un ton plein d'espoir.

"Alors toi tu crois au grand amour tragique, c'est ça ?" se moqua gentiment Lily. "Eh bien moi je vais te dire en quoi je crois ; je crois au destin. Je pense qu'il y a certaines personnes qui sont faites pour être ensemble ; et si c'est votre cas à toi et Sirius, alors vous finirez forcément ensemble, et tu te seras torturée pour rien !"

"Mais tu ne crois pas que de temps en temps on peut donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ?" interrogea finement Carmen.

"Si, on peut," rit Lily, "mais s'il est suffisamment fort, il n'en aura pas besoin et il s'accomplira tout seul !"

"Je vois, donc je dois faire ce qu'il me semble juste parce que de toutes manières ce qui doit arriver arrivera ?"

"Exactement ! Je savais qu'il y avait bien la voix de la raison quelque part enfouie en toi !" ironisa Lily. "Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est l'écouter et faire ce qu'elle te dit !"

Elle rit devant l'air faussement vexé de la belle espagnole et la tira vers la porte en se levant. « Allez on va être en retard en SCM ». Carmen accéléra aussitôt et trottina en direction du parc, Lily toujours riant à sa suite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après cette matinée plutôt mouvementée (encore une fois, question de point de vue !), la vie reprit son cours normal pour notre petit groupe de Gryffondor.

Les Maraudeurs échafaudaient une tonne de plans foireux destinés à humilier une fois de plus leurs serpentards préférés. Sirius passait son temps à faire le pitre, James se retenait de l'imiter et s'ennuyait à mourir en cours mais il se rattrapait très vite en-dehors (toujours à l'abri des foudres de sa préfète), Remus restait l'étudiant model et Peter … eh bien, c'était Peter ! (_NA : au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué je n'aime pas particulièrement Peter. Ce n'est pas parce que je le hais que je ne développe pas son personnage (meme si en effet je ne l'aime pas) mais c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à lui imaginer un rôle et une personnalité autre qu'un sale traître indigne de faire partie des Maraudeurs (et qui bave devant ses potes en plus de ça), alors je m'abstiens !)_

Carmen, rassurée par les paroles de Lily, avait repris du poil de la bête, et ses plans drague par la même occasion (idem pour Sirius au cas où vous n'auriez pas deviné !) ; sa relation avec lui s'était nettement améliorée et ils étaient à nouveau les 'meilleurs amis et flirteurs du monde'. Lily était toujours aussi méfiante vis-à-vis de James, mais moins agressive tout de même, ce qui n'empêchait pas d'entendre de temps en temps des « Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Potter ? » ou encore des « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Potter ? ». James répondait à tout ça par un sourire (un doux sourire, pas un sourire de petit merdeux comme il avait l'habitude de lui faire), ce qui la rendait encore plus méfiante puisqu'elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Leurs amis essayaient tant bien que mal de la raisonner mais elle restait Lily la Tigresse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

James avait réuni son équipe de quidditch. La composition était la même que celle de l'année précédente, et le capitaine était bien décidé à gagner la coupe.

"On aurait pu gagner l'année dernière si l'autre conne de Bellatrix ne m'avait pas envoyé un cognard en pleine face quand j'allais attraper le vif d'or !" s'énerva-t-il. "Cette fois-ci leurs batteurs sont carrément nuls …"

"Et les nôtres se sont améliorés," ajouta Sirius avec un grand sourire.

"Donc ils feront leur job correctement" (regard insistant à Sirius), "et il n'y aura plus d'obstacle à la victoire, j'ai été clair ?"

Devant l'agressivité de leur capitaine, ils acquiescèrent tous promptement et se mirent au travail. Les entraînements étaient plus intenses que jamais. La détermination de James avait déteint sur ses coéquipiers qui donnaient leur maximum à chaque séance. Cela était peut-être aussi dû au fait qu'un groupe de supporters assistait régulièrement aux entraînements, menés par Carmen et Alice (Frank Londubat, son petit-ami potentiel, jouait au poste de poursuiveur).

La jeune espagnole n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à accomplir certaines missions que l'on pourrait nommer tricherie en allant regarder les entraînements des équipes adverses (« Pour un meilleur commentaire des matches » assurait-elle avec un air angélique auquel aucun capitaine ne savait résister) et en rapportant les faits marquants à Sirius et James. Certes ce n'était pas très glorieux mais elle voulait à tout prix montrer son soutien aux joueurs (après tout c'était pour la bonne cause).

Evidemment Lily n'approuvait pas mais comme elle le disait si bien, personne ne pouvait arrêter Carmen lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que la belle espagnole avait une toute autre idée. Une idée la concernant.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voilà, encore un chapitre terminé. J'espère qu'il vous a plu**

**« Love takes time » est une chanson de Mariah Carey (que j'adore, ou plutôt non, c'est sa voix que j'adore !)**

**Bisous à tous**


	6. Party up

**HELLO ! !**

**Revoici un new chapitre, je crois que j'ai pas mis trop de temps pour celui-la. Ca vous tente un petit rapprochement James-Lily ? alors lisez ! ! ! ! lol**

**Je tiens à prévenir pour ceux qui ne savaient pas que Carmen est un peu bizarre comme fille, un peu fofolle et … vous verrez au fil de l'histoire de toute façon !**

**RAR :**

**Nfertiti : en effet ce site est relou, tu en as un aperçu quand tu vois comme ça marche super bien avec mon ordi !**

**Sur, il aimerait bien le petit siri !! mais tant pis on assume quand on fait une betise !**

**C vrai que t'as une facheuse tendance à mélanger la vie amoureuse de mes perso avec la tienne, reprend toi ma fille !! j'ai eu du mal à tout capter ! lol**

**C normal de mettre cette note sur Peter pour avertir mes lecteurs innocents qui se demanderaient : « mais pourquoi diable le 4e maraudeur n'apparaît jamais dans l'histoire ? Ils sont pas censés être inséparables ? »**

**Bah voilà, merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir tu le sais bien ! j'adore les big reviews comme ça ! continue ! lol surtout qu'à la rentrée on risque d'avoir plein de choses a se dire vu qu'on ne passera plus notre temps a babiller en cours … boooooouuuuuuuuuuuu !!!!**

**A quand les prochains chap R pour que je m'en remette un peu ?**

**Agua : en effet la note de rionnette ne voulait rien dire mais on peut pas lui en vouloir la pauvre fille vu son QI super élev ! ! lol _MAIS QUI EST PETER_ ?? that's THE question très pertinente mon chou ! Et je suis dsl que tu connaisses deja mon histoire par cœur vu que tu reçois mes chap en avant-première, on peut y remedier si tu veux !!**

**Click la Magnifique : merci bcp pour tous tes compliments !! si tu savais comme ça me touche ! En effet les persos sont importants, sinon l'histoire n'est plus rien ! j'approuve pour Peter ! lol**

**Pour Jessica je ne sais pas encore quand je vais introduire ça, c'est pas un élément essentiel à l'histoire de toute façon mais ça permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux son pb**

**Merci encore**

**Sadesirius : merci enormement pour tes 2 reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que t'aimes autant ! pour lily et jamesie ça va prendre un peu de temps quand meme, elle peut pas changer d'avis comme ça mais elle va l'apprécier un peu plus t'inquiète pas !**

**Gh()st : en effet elle est mal placée pour donner des leçons, mais bon comme on dit « fais ce que je dis pas ce que je fais ! »**

**Jamesie-cass : merci beaucoup ! moi aussi je crois que ça aurait été la gifle, je l'aurais frappé le plus fort possible mais en meme temps j'ai jamais ete dans cette situation alors je peux pas trop dire … merci pr tes 2 reviews**

**Andromede : hélas je n'ai pas « pondu plein de news chapitres » comme tu me l'as demandé, mais j'espere que ça ira assez vite pour toi ! tu verras pour james et lily …**

**Pitite maraudeuse : pr le titre remercie mariah carey lol ! C'est sur que Carmen a pas eu une vie amoureuse très facile mais bon faut pas croire, à défaut du grand amour avec son chéri elle se paye du bon temps ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review**

**Cc johnson, Cricritine, U.$.Hermy : merci j'espère que la suite vous plait aussi**

**JE VOUS AIME TOUS ! ! ! ! ! ! Meme ceux qui ne reviewent pas !**

**lol dédicace a nfertiti, sigridia et agua ! ! je vous kiffe les meufs ! ! !**

**Et mnt … lecture !**

CHAPITRE 6 : PARTY UP / TURN THE PAGE

- Sirius on va faire une fête pour ton anniversaire !

Carmen et Sirius étaient tous deux assis à une table de leur salle commune, un peu à l'écart des autres. On était fin septembre et l'anniversaire du jeune Black (le 14 octobre, _date totalement inventée_) approchait à grands pas. La jeune fille, toute excitée, expliquait son _plan_ au garçon, qui avait l'air plutôt indécis.

- Euh … Carma, je te remercie, ça me fait très plaisir, et tout ça, mais tu peux m'expliquer en quoi ça va rapprocher James et la Tigresse ?

La petite brune poussa un soupir d'exaspération, comme si elle avait passé 3h à lui expliquer la situation et qu'il n'avait rien compris (ce qui n'était pas le cas).

- Tu te souviens que cet été, Lil's et moi avons été à presque toutes les fêtes de Londres ?

- Oui je me souviens, mais je doute que ce soient _toutes_ les fêtes de Londres ! C'est grand Londres, grogna Sirius

- Mais oui, mon chéri, mais oui, le rassura Carmen. Bref, la question n'est pas là. Le truc c'est que je n'avais jamais vu notre Lily comme ça ! Elle était déchaînée, dévergondée, dragueuse, allumeuse et très bonne danseuse !

Sirius la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète. Visiblement, il avait un peu de mal à croire ce que lui disait son amie.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai ! Et même pas sous l'effet de l'alcool ! Je crois que la musique la met dans une espèce de transe et elle oublie tout le reste !

- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu, l ?

- Peut-être un peu, concéda Carmen. N'empêche qu'elle se laissait emporter par la musique et qu'elle draguait tout ce qui avait un pénis ! Alors je me disais qu'avec l'ambiance et tout ça, si James se montrait plus sexy que jamais, notre petite Lily nationale oubliera un peu ses a priori détestables et tombera sous son charme ! Après un petit slow et un baiser fougueux, ils tombèrent amoureux, se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! termina-t-elle, triomphante.

- Je crois que t'as lu un peu trop de romans à l'eau de rose ! se moqua Sirius. Tu sais bien que dans la réalité ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! Et si ça se trouve si elle se 'dévergondait' autant c'est parce que dans ces fêtes il n'y avait personne pour la juger, personne ne la connaissait et personne ne savait qu'elle est la miss préfète parfaite d'une école de sorcellerie !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, murmura la jeune fille. Et elle n'est pas « miss préfète parfaite » ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Oui, oui. En attendant, même si ton plan ne marche pas, et c'est certain qu'il ne marchera pas, on peux quand même organiser ma petite fête non ? Ca ferait du bien à tous les gryffondors de s'amuser un peu !

- De toute façon je n'allais pas abandonn ! Il y a quand même une petite chance non ?

- Oui, une petite, admit Sirius en se levant de table, suivi de près par Carmen. On va parler de ça aux autres. Il faudra aussi penser à mettre des affiches dans la salle commune, à part si on exclue des gens, évidemment. Attend, tu trouves vraiment James sexy ?

Ils quittèrent la salle commune sous les éclats de rire de Carmen.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bon, alors qui est-ce qu'on invite ?

Le petit groupe était affalé sur les canapés les plus confortables de la salle commune des gryffondors. Les plus jeunes leur avaient volontiers laissé la place lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, certains par crainte, d'autres juste par admiration pour les Grands de leur maison [_Mon œil, tyrans ouais_ !].

- J'en sais rien, je dirais tous les gryffondors, hésita Carmen.

- Mise à part une personne, rappela Jessica, tout en douceur. Abby Rooney.

Sa remarque entraîna une série de grognements d'approbation de la part de tous sauf Carmen.

- Elle est pourtant gryffondor comme nous tous, objecta-t-elle. Et elle sera sûrement vexée de voir que ses amies sont invitées et pas elle !

- Si tu savais comme on se fout pas mal de la vexer, cracha Lily, l'important c'est qu'elle ne vienne pas pourrir la soirée !

- Et puis je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amies en ce qui la concerne, remarqua Jessica. Personnellement je dirais plutôt : les filles qui arrivent à la supporter, ou encore celles qui n'ont pas trouvé le moyen de la virer !

Tous les autres rirent de la nouvelle remarque très pertinente de la jeune fille. Carmen, elle, ne voulait pas abandonner si facilement.

- Oh je vous en prie, elle ne nous a rien fait ! dit-elle d'un air exaspéré.

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de sa faute si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, toi et Sirius ? demanda Lily, toujours aussi agressive.

- Non ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est uniquement celle de Sirius ! Elle ne pouvait pas savoir qu'on allait sortir ensemble, rien n'était officiel, elle a juste réagit comme toutes les filles de Poudlard qui sont sous son charme !

- Sauf qu'_elle_ était parfaitement au courant de ce qui se tramait, comme toutes les filles des 4 dernières années de Gryffondor !

- Bien sûr que non ! Elle ne m'aurait jamais fait ça sinon ! Et de toutes manières ça ne vous concerne pas !

- Carma, on déteste cette fille ! gémit Lily en s'effondrant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

- Et personnellement je préfèrerait l'éviter, glissa discrètement James. Depuis qu'on est sorti ensemble en 4e année elle me colle au train !

- Ca t'apprendra à choisir tes fréquentations, se moqua Remus, vite appuyé par les rires de Jessica et Lily.

- De toutes manières c'est ma fête, coupa Sirius, et je n'ai aucune envie d'y voir cette fille alors je crois que ça règle la question !

Les autres le remercièrent silencieusement (de peur de s'attirer les foudres de Carmen) et cette dernière céda enfin en bougonnant.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour fêter l'événement avec toute leur maison, bien que Lily n'approuve pas d'initier les plus jeunes à la « débauche et la dépravation » selon ses termes. Elle fut vite calmée par Sirius et James, qui lui assurèrent qu'un peu d'amusement n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, et que l'alcool ne circulerait qu'à partir des 5e année, et avec un maximum de surveillance (pas de concours ou de défis d'aucune sorte et des personnes se relayeraient en permanence au buffet pour surveiller la consommation).

La jeune fille fut cependant mise à contribution pour jeter un sort le jour J, qui empêcherait la rejetée [_j'ai nommé Abby_] de participer aux festivités, au grand ravissement de la rouquine.

Jessica et Carmen furent chargées de diffuser l'information parmi les élèves et les garçons de s'organiser avec les provisions de nourriture.

Remus et Lily, avec l'aide de Franck Londubat et Michelle Altworth, les préfets-en-chef, se chargèrent de l'autorisation du professeur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci accepta avec réticence et fixa le couvre-feu à 1h du matin. Après un peu de marchandage, ils ne purent le décaler que d'une demi-heure, et ce fut le dernier mot de la vieille femme [_enfin pas si vieille que ça à cette époque ! enfin moins que comme on la connaît quoi !_].

- Mais c'est pas vrai, elle veut me gâcher ma fête ma parole ! s'énerva Sirius.

- Oh je t'en prie Black, c'est déjà pas mal étant donné qu'elle n'a aucune idée de ce que vous allez importer d'illégal à ta petite soirée ! le cassa Lily

- Toujours aussi rabat-joie petite fleur ? lui sourit stupidement le jeune homme.

- Toujours aussi crétin, Black ? lui répondit Lily en imitant sa mimique.

Le crétin en question partit d'un grand rire que l'on pourrait assimiler à un aboiement et Lily ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter, observée discrètement par un Jamesie un brin jaloux.

- J'espère vraiment que ton plan foireux va marcher Carmen, parce que je ne supporterais pas une année entière en continuant comme ça, lui murmura Jessica.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais ce que je fais, la rassura-t-elle.

Mais Jessica ne semblait pas rassurée du tout. Et Remus, qui avait entendu leur mini-conversation, pensait exactement la même chose.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Carmen et Sirius étaient aussi excités que des gosses le jour de Noël. Les autres gryffondors n'étaient pas beaucoup moins enthousiastes sauf James et Lily. Le premier parce qu'il se réjouissait plus que les autres, ayant une nouvelle chance de conquérir sa dulcinée, la seconde parce qu'elle n'était pas spécialement d'humeur à s'amuser.

Personne ne savait ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même ces derniers jours et ne s'amusait plus autant aux préparatifs de la soirée. Pourtant ses amis ne s'en inquiétèrent pas, tout le monde avait ses coups de blues de temps en temps.

Le soir venu, tous les gryffondors étaient remontés dans la tour en quatrième vitesse après le dîner pour avoir le temps de se préparer. Notre petit groupe avait même raté le repas, spécialement pour installer les dernières décorations - après tout, il y aurait bien assez de nourriture pour qu'ils se rattrapent : les elfes de maisons leur avaient amené le plus de tartes, pizzas, gâteaux qu'ils avaient pu préparer en plus.

L'ambiance était joyeuse, tout le monde riait et plaisantait, on entendait des hurlements et des gloussements filtrer des dortoirs. Quand les filles furent assurées que tout était prêt, elles montèrent à leur dortoir rejoindre Alice et Eva pour se préparer elles-mêmes.

Lily s'affala sur son lit et regarda Carmen et Alice pouffer de rire en parlant assortiment de vêtements et maquillage. Eva et Jessica, bien que beaucoup plus calmes, fouillaient frénétiquement dans leurs armoires afin de trouver LA robe ou LE top qui tue.

- Lily, tu ne te prépares pas ?

Jessica et Eva avaient interrompu leurs recherches pour observer la jeune fille, tandis que Carmen s'approchait doucement d'elle en penchant légèrement la tête, comme si elle arriverait mieux à voir ce qui clochait dans cette position.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur festive, s'excusa Lily avec un demi sourire.

- Mais enfin Lils c'est LA soirée de l'année, s'horrifia Carmen [_je sais j'aime bien mettre des lettres majuscules mais c'est pour insister ! lol_]

- Et puis, tu as passé tellement de temps à tout préparer avec nous, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici, insista Jessica.

- Je ferai sûrement un saut, les rassura Lily, mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Je reviendrai au couvre-feu pour vérifier que tout le monde a déserté les lieux et je rangerai un peu.

- Oooooooh Lils, c'est déprimant comme soirée, gémit Carmen.

- Absolument pas, je m'occuperai, ne vous en faîtes pas ! Et maintenant vous devriez vous dépêcher parce que les garçons vont vous attendre …

Alice partit dans un gloussement incontrôlable, tandis que Jessica et Carmen la regardaient avec un sourire indulgent et que Eva leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis sûre que toi aussi tu vas te trouver un mec à cette fête Eva, dit Lily en l'aidant à fermer la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Tous les gryffondors sont de sortie, il va bien en avoir un qui te plaira non ?

Eva bougonna un moment quelque chose comme « les mecs, tous les mêmes » mais personne ne sut exactement ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Ca y est les filles, vous êtes prêtes alors filez avant que les mecs préviennent Mac Gonagall de votre disparition !

- Je doute fortement qu'ils aient un jour ce genre de réaction, riposta Carmen. Mais dis-moi tu ne veux pas nous éjecter de la chambre toi, par hasard ?

- Pourquoi tu es si soupçonneuse ? Je m'inquiète seulement de la réussite de votre soirée c'est tout !

Les filles haussèrent les épaules puis sortirent sans faire d'histoire mais Carmen resta en arrière.

- Lils, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'on s'est toujours tout dit toutes les deux …

- Bien sûr que je te le dirais, lui assura Lily, mais il n'y a rien du tout alors file et amuse-toi !

Carmen lui sourit et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Elle effaça les plis invisibles de sa robe, prit son air le plus sexy de prédateur à la recherche de sa proie et descendit les marches de l'escalier. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le manège de son amie, elle ne changerait jamais !

Elle rebroussa chemin jusqu'à son dortoir et s'adossa contre la porte fermée. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de mentir de la sorte à son amie mais elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher sa soirée en lui disant la vérité. Elle se serait inquiétée pour elle et ne se serait pas amusée du tout. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

Qu'allait-elle faire pour se changer les idées, se défouler ? Les 2 chose qui lui venaient à l'esprit étaient : sport et musique. Mais surtout elle voulait être seule. Ou pourrait-elle trouver tout ça ?

- La salle sur demande.

Elle prit la première tenue de sport qu'elle trouva et l'enfila le plus rapidement possible. Elle se fit une queue de cheval haute la plus serrée possible puis prit soin de passer un t-shirt à manches longues par dessus sa brassière pour éviter les regards, et enfin rangea sa baguette dans sa poche.

Au moment ou elle allait sortir, un hibou moyen duc cogna au carreau, un colis allongé accroché à la patte. Parfait, le cadeau de Sirius arrivait juste à temps. Elle se dépêcha de le détacher, caressa le hiboux postal, le paya et referma la fenêtre après qu'il fut ressorti.

Lily alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche pour vérifier qu'aucune erreur n'avait été commise avec sa commande. Quand elle fut rassurée, elle murmura un sort pour transformer l'emballage du colis en un joli papier cadeau. Satisfaite, elle le coinça comme elle put dans son pantalon et sortit de la chambre pour descendre à la salle commune.

En bas, la fête battait son plein. Les petits s'amusaient autant que les plus grands et beaucoup se déchaînaient sur la piste de danse improvisée. Lily sourit en voyant cette belle réussite et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule vers la sortie. Une main s'agrippa soudain à son poignet, la tirant vers le héros de la soirée.

- Salut toi ! lui sourit Sirius. On se demandait tous quand notre charmante préfète déciderait de pointer le bout de son adorable nez !

- Eh bien voilà, tu m'as vue, mais sache que je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Je suis venue te donner ton cadeau, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement avec un air angélique.

- Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? Montre-moi ça ! hurla-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- D'accord, d'accord mais pas ici, rit Lily. Viens dans un coin tranquille.

Elle l'attira dans un recoin plus calme de la salle et extirpa le paquet de son pantalon. Elle ignora le plus possible le regard moqueur que lui lança Sirius et lui tendit le cadeau. Le jeune homme se jeta dessus et arracha brusquement le papier. Son regard s'illumina quand il reconnut le présent.

- Une nouvelle batte ?! Un des derniers modèles ! Comment tu as fait ?

- En fait, ça dépasse largement mon argent de poche alors avec Jessica on a décidé de se mettre à deux pour t'offrir ça, on trouvait que c'était mieux qu'un truc dont tu te servirais jamais.

- Oh c'est … c'est carrément … oh Evans tu ne le regretteras pas !

- J'espère bien ! Mais n'oublie pas : tu ne t'en sers contre un serpentard que sur un terrain de quidditch, et tu tires dans les cognards et pas dans les têtes des joueurs de leur équipe !

- Ca je peux pas te l'assurer, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil. Merci petite fleur.

- Petite fleur ? Mouais j'aime bien … mais n'oublie pas de remercier Jessica.

- Je le ferai, lui assura Sirius. Eh ! Où tu vas comme ça, dit-il en la rattrapant alors qu'elle repartait vers la sortie.

- Ben tu vois, je m'en vais. J'ai pas très envie de rester là.

- Oh mais tu ne peux pas partir avant d'avoir accordé une danse au nouveau seizagénaire …

- Ca ne veux rien dire du tout ! se moqua Lily.

- Peut-être, l'important c'est que tu m'aies compris. Niveau tenue tu as déjà fait plus sexy mais je m'en contenterai ! Allez danse avec moi, rien qu'un tout petit morceau, la supplia Sirius.

- C'est demandé si gentiment, ironisa Lily, je ne peux pas refuser.

Il lui fit son plus magnifique sourire [ _qui me fait tomber dans les pommes rien qu'en y pensant ! lol_ ] et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse, où il la fit tournoyer au rythme de la musique sous les éclats de rire de la jeune fille et le même regard jaloux de notre Jamesie chéri qui, tapi dans un coin sombre, n'avait pas quitté sa bien-aimée des yeux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

James la regardait rire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ça devrait être lui qui la faisait rire comme ça. Pourquoi riait-elle avec Sirius et pas avec lui ? Il n'était pas beaucoup plus désagréable que lui ! Cette haine était-elle génétique ?

A la fin du morceau il vit Sirius faire un baisemain à une Lily hilare, puis la jeune fille se dirigea vers la sortie et disparut de son champ de vision. Ou allait-elle un soir de fête (si rare !) ? Il repoussa les deux ou trois filles qui voulaient lui demander de danser avec elles et monta en courant les escaliers de son dortoir. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte et murmura « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ». Il tomba tout de suite sur le point indiqué 'Lily Evans' qui se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant au ?e étage. Après avoir enfilé sa cape, il descendit aussi doucement qu'il put à la salle commune, bien que le bruit de la sono couvrait largement celui de ses pas (question d'habitude).

Bientôt il ne fut qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la préfète. Elle n'avançait pas très rapidement car ses chaussures crissaient sur le sol et elle voulait limiter le bruit au maximum. Après 5 nouvelles minutes à errer dans les couloirs, il la vit rentrer dans la salle sur demande. Certes il aurait pu s'en douter mais il avait toujours cru que les maraudeurs étaient les seuls à connaître l'endroit.

Environ une minute après Lily, James entra dans la pièce aussi doucement que possible. Il fallait qu'elle ne remarque rien, avec un peu de chance elle regarderait ailleurs.

Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur le stupéfia. Lily avait transformé la pièce en salle de sport, avec un miroir tout le long du mur, un piano dans un coin, un putching-ball [_dsl pour l'orthographe_ !] , un petit appareil moldu qui servait à écouter de la musique et deux énormes baffes [_des caissons, enfin bref des trucs ou sort le son, vous avez compris quoi _!]. La jeune fille, occupée à trafiquer l'appareil avec sa baguette magique, releva brusquement la tête quand la porte se referma. Comme rien n'était visible, elle crut avoir rêv ; un peu plus et James aurait soupiré de soulagement.

Il s'adossa contre un mur de façon à être face à Lily et l'observa pendant qu'elle effectuait quelques réglages. Apparemment elle avait prévu de passer de la musique, probablement moldue. Au moment où cette réflexion lui traversait l'esprit, il vit la préfète se relever en s'étirant et enlever son t-shirt pour se retrouver en brassière. Pendant d'interminables secondes son cerveau fut comme anesthésié. Elle était délicieuse, absolument parfaite.

Après un bref échauffement, Lily se dirigea vers le putching-ball et donna un violent coup de pied, enchaîna avec le plus de coups de poing dont elle était capable puis attrapa l'objet et posa sa tête contre [_je sais pas si c'est très français_]. Un air rock raisonnait autour d'elle, elle semblait à la fois furieuse et au bord des larmes. [_j'écoute We are d'Ana Johnson au moment où j'écris ces lignes ! elle déchire cette chanson !_]

Elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche et glissa lentement au sol ; elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes les yeux fermés, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues. James se retint à grand peine de se précipiter vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne put que serrer les poings et regarder la fille dont il était amoureux exprimer sa souffrance. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle essuya ses larmes et s'assit au piano. Elle souriait cette fois, d'un sourire doux et tendre, comme il ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle enfonça quelques touches puis commença à jouer une mélodie très douce (probablement moldue puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue) et à fredonner.

_**How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
And that's what I've got to face  
  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all  
  
So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you **_

_**Is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause l'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've qot to take  
  
Take a look at me now**_

C'était magnifique. Elle avait une voix d'ange, ses doigts semblaient glisser sur les touches et les paroles de la chanson étaient superbes.

- Maman …

Maman ? Pourquoi donc prononçait-elle ce mot ? Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant qu'il retint sa respiration, comme si son souffle pouvait la briser.

Lily se releva brutalement.

- Allez, un peu de nerf ma fille !

Elle fit un petit mouvement avec sa baguette puis de la musique moldue retentit dans la salle. C'était un style qu'il n'écoutait jamais de lui-même, du hip-hop (Carmen en parlait souvent avec Lily, c'est comme ça qu'il avait appris ce que c'était). Il vit la jeune fille commencer à bouger sur l'air, ses mouvements étaient fluides et parfaitement en rythme.

Elle allait de plus en plus vite. Elle avait une telle aisance sur de la musique qu'il ne pouvait que rester bouche bée. Elle était si sensuelle et sexy qu'il commençait à avoir un peu chaud. Son corps ondulait et elle enchaînait un tas de mouvements qu'il n'avait vus que dans les rues moldues de Londres, quand des petits groupes dansaient autour d'un poste de musique.

Petit à petit les musiques devenaient plus douces, plus féminines et en même temps plus sensées [je parle du hip-hop/rnb comme Aaliyah où les paroles ne se résument pas à « bouge ton corps, bouge ton corps » ! ] . Les mouvements de la jeune fille devenaient de véritables chorégraphies. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour reprendre ses mouvements avec un air concentré qu'il trouvait adorable. Elle éteignait parfois le son de son appareil et chantait à capella pour reprendre plus doucement. Visiblement elle voulait que tout soit parfait.

Il fallait qu'elle enchaîne sur toute la chanson, que tout coule de source. Cela pouvait sûrement sembler stupide pour quiconque pouvait la voir à cet instant mais se concentrer sur un objectif aussi simple l'aidait à chasser tout le reste de sa tête. Elle répéta une dernière fois ses mouvements puis remit la musique. Elle travaillait en ce moment sur 'We need a resolution' d'Aaliyah. Elle avait toujours aimé toutes ses chansons parce qu'elles l'inspiraient beaucoup niveau chorégraphie. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter pendant qu'elle dansait.

Après un nouvel essai, tout s'avéra au point. Contente d'elle, elle s'écroula au sol et respira un bon coup. Elle regarda sa montre. 11h30, trop tôt pour rentrer, la fête était loin d'être terminée. Elle se redressa donc, fit apparaître parchemins, plume, encre et quelques bouquins, s'allongea sur le ventre et commença ses devoirs. Nouveau mouvement de baguette et une chanson de Lene Marlin retentit. Elle n'avait jamais su travailler sans musique. Tout en écrivant sa dissertation d'enchantements elle se mit à chantonner, Ashanti succédant bientôt à la chanteuse norvégienne [_Lene Marlin est norvégienne !_]. Cette musique douce avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle termina avec le 'Say my name' de Destiny's child et estima qu'il était temps de partir, il était déjà 1h30. Elle n'entendit pas la porte se fermer pendant qu'elle rangeait ses affaires.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De retour dans la salle commune, James s'affala dans le premier canapé venu. La salle était déserte, les préfets en chef avaient pris soin de faire respecter le couvre-feu instauré par leur directrice de maison.

Cette sortie du soir avait été pour le moins instructive. Il avait appris qu'en plus de ses talents de chanteuse Lily savait aussi danser et jouer du piano à la perfection. Cette fille était donc parfaite ? Et pourquoi avait-elle pleur ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle presque pas montré à la fête de Sirius alors qu'elle aurait pu faire un carton ? Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le tableau pivoter et retentir la voix de sa bien-aimée.

- Say my name, say my name, if no one is around you, say baby I love you, if you ain't running game. Say my name, say my …

- Lily, l'appela James.

Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur et mit une main sur son cœur.

- Bonsoir, sourit James.

- Mais t'es dingue ! Ca va pas de me faire une peur pareille ? J'aurais pu faire une crise cardiaque !

- T'es peut-être un peu jeune pour ça.

- Très drôle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, d'abord ? l'interrogea-t-elle. La fête est terminée et le couvre-feu est passé.

- Même remarque pour toi, que faisais-tu dehors ?

- D'accord, un partout, égalité. Maintenant tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à lui.

- T'es gonflée de me dire ça, alors que je t'attendais ! s'exclama James.

- Tu m'attendais ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'étais pas à la fête et que depuis quelques temps tu es bizarre, je me faisais du souci pour toi.

- Du souci pour moi ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est ta question préférée ? s'agaça James.

- Ecoute, tu n'as pas besoin de te préoccuper de moi comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Mais pourquoi tu repousses sans arrêt ceux qui veulent se rapprocher de toi, hein ? Pourquoi ? Je veux juste t'aider moi, je ne veux pas te faire je ne sais quel coup tordu, je veux juste qu'on soit amis !

- Amis ? Et que proposes-tu pour ça ? questionna Lily, un peu choquée par le brusque accès de colère du jeune Potter.

- On tourne la page. On apprendra à se connaître vraiment, je te montrerai que j'ai changé et que je ne suis plus le petit crétin arrogant que j'étais, et toi tu arrêteras de me bouffer à chaque fois que je m'approcherai de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne dans cette histoire ?

- On gagne tous les 2 un nouvel ami, répondit-il simplement.

- Très bien Potter, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion, je vais essayer de me montrer sympathique avec toi et tu me montreras que tu es digne de confiance. Quand tu l'auras fait alors on sera vraiment amis.

- Pour la sympathie, tu peux peut-être commencer par m'appeler James tu ne crois pas ?

- D'accord … James.

Le concerné lui fit un sourire lumineux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour tellement il semblait heureux. Elle crut bon d'ajouter pour se rassurer de la confiance excessive qu'elle lui accordait :

- Mais je te préviens, si tu fais une seule bêtise tu redeviens l'affreux Potter, c'est clair ?

- Parfaitement, si tu as la moindre chose à me reprocher c'est terminé, lui assura-t-il.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Ils sourirent.

- Tu as une voix merveilleuse, lui dit-il sincèrement.

- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement, ce qu'il trouva à croquer. Je tiens ça de ma mère …

Elle se troubla légèrement et baissa les yeux, la gorge nouée. James le remarqua bien entendu.

- Lily qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien je … c'est juste …

- Je t'en prie je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis-moi, dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, et le fixa intensément, comme si elle voulait juger si elle pouvait lui confier un tel secret.

- Si tu en parles à quelqu'un je te tue, déclara-t-elle le plus durement possible compte tenue de ses larmes refoulées.

- D'accord.

- Ma mère … ne va pas bien. Quand je suis partie chez Carmen cet été elle … elle était tout le temps fatiguée ; sur le coup je n'y ai pas fait attention, les parents sont tous le temps fatigués de tout (James approuva). Mon père m'a dit que ça avait continué à la fin de l'été, alors qu'elle était en vacances. Je me suis un peu inquiétée mais ça m'est sorti de l'esprit quand on a repris les cours. Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine, mon père m'a écrit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance … plusieurs fois … A l'hôpital, les médecins ne savent pas trop ce qu'elle a, ils disent que c'est le surmenage, le stress, mais moi je …

Elle ne put continuer car sa gorge se nouait de plus en plus et les larmes avaient envahi son visage. Elle les essuya le plus possible mais elles continuaient de couler.

- Hey, je suis sûr que les médecins ont raison, dit James en se rapprochant d'elle. Un tas de gens sont atteints par le surmenage de nos jours, c'est très fréquent, et ça passera très vite ! Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils se soient trompés !

- Mais Pétunia a dit que c'était de ma faute, que ça avait commencé parce qu'elle se faisait trop de souci pour moi et que c'était ma faute si elle n'allait pas bien, répliqua une Lily en larmes.

- Lily, ta sœur te déteste, elle te collerait tous les maux de la planète si elle pouvait, lui assura-t-il. Elle veut te faire culpabiliser alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Il faut croire ce que disent les médecins, tout ira très bien ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Tu crois ? dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr que oui, dit James dans un sourire rassurant. Est-ce que Carmen est au courant ?

- Non ! Je ne voulais pas l'embêter avec mes histoires alors qu'elle se réjouissait tellement de cette fête ! Elle aurait été capable de rester avec moi pour me consoler, on aurait pleuré comme 2 pauvres cruches et elle aurait perdu l'une des rares occasions de l'année de s'amuser !

- D'accord, sourit James, mais maintenant que la fête est passée tu devrais lui en parler. S'il lui arrivait un truc comme ça, tu ne crois pas que tu aimerais savoir ? Moi j'aimerais le savoir si c'était Sirius.

- T'as raison, je vais lui dire, soupira Lily. Merci beaucoup, lui dit-elle, je t'embête avec mes histoires assommantes alors que …

- Ne crois pas ça, lui répondit gravement James. Tu ne m'embêtes pas et si tu as encore besoin de soutien, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci …

Il l'aurait bien prise dans ses bras à cet instant précis mais c'était peut-être un peu trop tôt.

- Alors comme ça tu trouves que j'ai une belle voix ? le taquina Lily

- Magnifique ! J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de l'entendre mais c'est un souvenir assez douloureux, ironisa-t-il.

- Doulou … Oh ! Oh je … je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en repensant à l'épisode du train, je ne voulais pas …

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura James. Je sais que j'étais assez lourd avec toi, et rien ne vaut la manière brutale pour enregistrer. Et puis, ta performance vocale était assez extraordinaire.

- Merci, répondit-elle timidement.

- Où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça ?

- Ah mais tu ne vas pas tout découvrir sur moi en quelques minutes ! Réponse au prochain épisode ! dit-elle en se levant.

- D'accord, dit-il en se levant à son tour, alors … bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, à demain, dit-elle en montant les marches de son dortoir.

- Oui, à demain, murmura-t-il en la regardant.

Il s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant, souriant. Oui, il en avait des choses à apprendre sur Lily Evans, mais quelque chose lui disait que tout se ferait en temps voulu. Décidément, cette année commençait à merveille !

**FIN **

**Voilà, nouveau chapitre bouclé, très long vous avez remarqu ? Ca a été assez laborieux à écrire, surtout dans la salle sur demande (ça pourrait être mieux mais bon, on va se contenter de ça hein ?)**

**La chanson que Lily chante au piano est « Against all odds (take a look at me now) » de Phil Collins, reprise par Mariah Carey (je préfère la 2e version parce que Mariah a une voix magnifique !), je vous la conseille elle est géniale !**

**Je vous conseille aussi « We need a resolution » et « Say my name » pour ceux qui connaissent pas (je doute qu'il y en ait beaucoup pr la 2e) ainsi que les albums d'Aaliyah, Ashanti, Destiny's child et Lene Marlin, si vous pouvez écouter à la Fnac ou ailleurs … Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le rnb ou la pop « we are » est pour vous, de la balle cette chanson !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap, et que je vous mettrai le prochain bientôt mais m'en voulez pas si c'est pas le cas, ma rentrée est samedi ! Dur dur de reprendre les cours !**

**Alors bonne rentrée à tous et plein de gros bisous !**


	7. Come as you are

**Salut les gens ! ! ! Comment va ?**

**Perso bof bof avec cette rentrée qui pourrit la vie de tout le monde mais bon, comme je dis toujours : HAPPY FACE ! ! ! lol**

**Bref un de ces 4 je risque de m'acharner sur un ou plusieurs prof(s), parce que y en a pas mal qui me tapent sur le système !**

**Alors un ptit nouveau chapitre, et je dis bien petit ! C'est mieux que rien je trouve, et je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de développer 3000 ans cette partie**

**Comme d'habitude je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, et je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux (un de ces jours p-e … une ptite review ?)**

**Nfertiti : mais oui, mais oui, tu as un QI très élev !! lol en effet on va grav se faire chier en cours, j'aurai bien besoin de toi en maths vu le degré de stressitude de la prof !! Une new fic R ? why not mais publie l'autre d'abord ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'écris le mot pénis que je vais m'y mettre ! cela dit j'en aurais bien une en tête sur drago et hermione mais ça va me souler de commencer plusieurs fics en mm tps ! voilà quoi. Et pq tu me compares à Carmen ? Elle est belle, sexy et bouré de mecs, et moi je suis … moi et solitaire ! Oui Lily est un peu con mais bcp moins dans ce chap je trouve, enfin tu verras bien. Si on peut tomber dans les pommes pour un vulgaire sourire, je trouve personne là mnt mais … si Laurent !! mdr, laurent qui sourit aaaaaah lol ! pas d'accord pour dray, j'imagine plus un sourire sadique, genre le ptit sourire en coin ! tu vois quoi ! lol merci pour punching-ball, c'est clair que j'aimerais trop en avoir un mais ça coûte cher ces bestioles l ! C'est sur que je mettrai qq unes de mes répliques pref là-dedans mais c'est normal ! Et oui on en apprend tous les jours, et tu savais que jojo avait 13 ans ??!! mdr ! Honte à moi mais je commence à aimer mnt (p-e pckil passent ça en boucle sur MTV ! !) Pour Jamesie-chou tu verras bien, et pr la mère de Lils … mystère et boule de gum ! lol**

**Pour la vie amoureuse je suis entièrement d'accord tu sais ce qu'on dit : l'amour ça va, ça vient, mais les amis c'est pour la vie ! Je t'adore mon chou, plein de gros bisous !**

**Gh()st : je suis d'accord ça aurait été horrible pour tous les deux et l'histoire serait trop pourrie après ! enfin de mon point de vue bien sûr ! Pour James tu verras bien, moi non plus je n'aurais pas supporté d'avoir qq1 d'aussi suspicieux en face de moi mais bon pour moi le garçon est fou amoureux et il ne pense qu'à se rapprocher d'elle ! l'amour rend taré lol ! merci pour ta review elle me fait très plaisir comme d'hab**

**U.$.Hermy : c clair que say my name c vieux mais les bons sons c indemodable ! lol merci bcp pour ta review**

**Jamesie-cass : merci bcp, je pense que la suite te plaira aussi alors !**

**Je remercie énormément ma rionnette, j'ai nommé Nfertiti (qui écrit de super fics, allez lire !), bonne chance pour ton année, je suis sure que tu vas cartonner en français (malgré ton très stressant prof ! lol)**

**Bonne chance aussi à Agua (tjs super fic, allez aussi voir !), ma ptite florette : SALAD POWER ! lol just do it (je parl ici de supporter herrera !)**

**Après cette petite parenthèse, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous fais plein de gros bisous !**

**CHAPITRE 7 : COME AS YOU ARE**

Lily était assise dans un canapé de sa salle commune en fin d'après-midi. Elle était en pleine réflexion sur son éventuelle amitié avec James Potter.

James Potter. Quelques jours plus tôt il aurait été impossible de trouver ce mot associé à « amiti ». Cependant elle devait admettre que pour l'instant il s'était conduit très correctement, elle le trouvait même assez sympathique. Ils avaient parlé de choses et d'autres, survolant simplement les informations personnelles, comme 'quelles étaient ses relations avec sa sœur' ou même 'comment elle avait appris à chanter'. Oui, il s'était montré très correct, mais quelque chose manquait, elle ignorait quoi exactement. Et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

- Encore dans ta rêverie ? l'interrompit Carmen en s'écrasant brutalement sur le canapé. A quoi tu penses ?

- A James, répondit Lily avec une drôle de grimace.

- Ah oui, parlons-en de _monsieur_ Potter, dit Carmen avec une mine réjouie. J'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour vous puissiez devenir si proches !

- Proches ? On n'est même pas encore amis !

- Oh, ça viendra, assura Carmen. Et explique-moi comment ça s'est fait au juste ?

- Eh bien après une petite sortie nocturne, je l'ai trouvé qui m'attendait sur ce même canapé, il m'a proposé encore une fois d'être mon ami, j'étais au bord de la crise de nerf et je lui ai tout raconté pour ma mère. Il m'a rassurée et m'a conseillé d'aller te parler et on a fait un marché. Voilà.

- Et encore heureux que tu es venue me voir ! Je t'aurais trucidée quand je l'aurais appris !

- Oui, d'ailleurs je n'aurais jamais cru que Potter puisse être de si bon conseil … murmura Lily, songeuse.

- Si je ne m'abuse, il y a un tas de choses dont tu ne te doutais pas chez lui. Et n'oublie pas que c'est _James_ maintenant et plus _Potter !_

- C'est pareil Carmen, sourit-elle.

- Non absolument pas ! Mais dis-moi tu as eu des nouvelles de ta mère ?

- Bah dis donc tu es douée pour les transitions, se moqua Lily. Mais oui, j'ai eu des nouvelles, répondit-elle sous le regard pressant de Carmen. Mon père m'a écrit en me disant qu'avec la prise de sang ils ont découvert des carences en je ne sais plus quoi, donc elle …

- Ah ce n'est que ça ! soupira Carmen, soulagée

- Excuse-moi ? _Que_ ça ?

- Non, je veux dire, elle aurait pu avoir une maladie grave, dont certaines sont incurables, alors si ce n'est qu'un problème de carence en substances diverses c'est génial : du repos, une alimentation équilibrée, quelques petits médicaments et le tour est jou !

- Vu comme ça, forcément … merci pour ton soutien, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

- Oh, tu te serais consolée avec James, pouffa-t-elle en se prenant un coup de coussin. Non sérieusement, je veux que tu me dises tout la prochaine fois, parce que je suis ta meilleure amie, tu es comme une sœur pour moi et s'il se passe un truc aussi important dans ta vie je veux être au courant ! D'accord ?

- D'accord, c'est promis, dit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras. Bon, parlons de choses plus amusantes ; comment c'était cette petite fête ?

- Fantastique, merveilleux, grandiose ! Là tout de suite je n'ai pas d'autre mot ! Tout le monde s'est éclaté, j'ai passé mon temps à danser avec un tas de garçons (enfin, surtout avec Sirius mais il a bien fallu que je change quand tu me l'as piqu !) et Jess a passé la soirée avec Remus !

- Ah oui ? Alors ça avance eux deux ? s'excita Lily.

- En fait, pas vraiment, répondit une Carmen dépitée. Elle voulait s'amuser avec un copain sans qu'il y ait un quelconque risque de relation parce qu'elle sort avec un serdaigle !

- Encore ?! Mais elle est abonnée là-bas ou quoi ?

- Faut croire, soupira Carmen. Et Remus c'est la même chose avec _une_ serdaigle. Donc nada. Mais oh ! Eva a trouvé quelqu'un !

- C'est vrai ? qui ? interrogea Lily.

- Owen Graham, un septième année, sourit Carmen. Craquant, je dois l'avouer. D'ailleurs je suis sure d'être sortie avec lui une fois mais je ne m'en souviens plus tellement … ça devait être à mon arrivée à Poudlard.

- Eva est au courant ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Oh oui, et elle est ok, lui aussi, donc tout va bien ! Il dit que je suis très belle et tout mais qu'il n'éprouvait rien de particulier pour moi, contrairement à elle.

- C'est mignon !

- Oui, et Alice et Franck sortent enfin ensemble ! Enfin je crois parce que je les ai vus se bécoter dans un coin !

- Génial ! Et Rooney est restée enfermée au dortoir ?

- Ah j'avais oubli ! Evidemment ton sort a marché à la perfection, Emma Wilkins nous a racont : apparemment elles se sont toutes préparées ensemble, et au moment de sortir elles étaient toutes dehors sauf Abby qui ne pouvait pas franchir le pas de la porte ! Elle a hurlé pendant une demi-heure alors Sirius a fait monté le volume, du coup elle s'est arrêtée quand elle s'est rendue compte que personne ne faisait attention à elle ! Elle a maudit à peu près tous les gryffondors mais comme personne ne sait de qui ça vient …

Pendant tout ce récit Lily s'était écroulée de rire dans le canapé, et Carmen ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer avec elle. C'est ainsi que les trouva Jessica en entrant dans la salle commune.

- J'ai loupé un épisode ?

- J'étais juste en train de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Abby !

- Aaaaaah je comprends mieux ! La soirée a été géniale sans elle ! s'exclama Jessica.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Alors c'est qui ce petit serdaigle ? l'interrogea Lily.

- Jack Tyler, 7e année.

- Hey je le connais, il est préfet n'est-ce pas ? Il est super mignon ! s'extasia Lily

- C'est sûr, et super populaire aussi, je sais pas pourquoi il m'a choisie, rosit Jessica

- Parce que tu es parfaite ma chérie, répondit Carmen en lui faisant un bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Je confirme, dit Remus en entrant dans la pièce

- J'en connais une autre moi ! dit Sirius en entrant à son tour suivi de Peter.

- Bonjour mon chéri, et si tu me disais ce que tu veux ?

- Mais rien du tout, ne peut-on donc pas exprimer son sentiment ? Au fait Evans ya Jamesie qui t'attend à la bibliothèque.

- Il m'attend ? Et pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ici ?

- Il dit qu'il veut te parler dans un coin plus calme que la salle commune et il pense que tu refuseras de monter avec lui dans notre dortoir !

Lily pouffa, le jour n'était pas encore venu où elle monterait dans un dortoir désert avec James Potter, aussi sympathique était-il.

- Ok j'y vais, on se retrouve au dîner !

- Bye, répondirent les autres en chœur.

Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Elle connaissait ce chemin comme sa poche mais jamais elle n'avait eu un rendez-vous là-bas. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un rendez-vous. Pourquoi ne l'attendait-il pas dans la salle sur demande ? Etait-il possible qu'un membre du quatuor d'enfer ne connaisse pas l'endroit ?

Elle arriva enfin à la bibliothèque. Elle était vide à une heure si proche du repas et elle trouva James faisant les cent pas tout au fond. Elle aurait enfin les réponses à ses questions.

- Salut ! Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oh, salut, dit-il, gêné. D'abord, excuse-moi de t'avoir fait venir jusqu'ici mais je ne voulais pas voir les autres et … enfin je … aaarrrrrrrr ! ! !

- Huuum, c'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas …

- C'est trop dur, je dois te le dire !

- Me dire quoi ?

- Je t'ai menti Lily, je-je t'ai menti et maintenant tu vas me détester !

- Et en quoi tu m'as menti ? demanda-t-elle, un peu déconcertée.

- Je t'ai suivie, dit-il tout penaud

- Tu m'as suivie ?

- Le soir de la fête. Je t'ai suivie parce que tu n'avais pas l'air bien de toute la semaine et je m'inquiétais. Alors je voulais voir ce que tu faisais et je t'ai vue danser, chanter, tout ça … Et je suis vraiment désolé, si tu savais à quel point ! Enfin pas de t'avoir vue, non tu étais géniale, mais désolé d'avoir trahi ta confiance, après tout ça ne me regardait pas ! Et je te présente toutes mes excuses, j'espère que tu me pardonneras.

Lily restait silencieuse. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir à quoi elle pensait à ce moment. Etrangement, elle n'avait pas l'air furieuse, mais ni contente non plus. Il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe.

- Et si je ne te pardonnais pas ? murmura froidement Lily.

- Quoi ? paniqua James.

- Si je ne te pardonnais pas, tu ferais quoi ? dit-elle du même ton.

- Eh bien, dit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme, je … je continuerais à m'excuser et je ferais un tas de trucs pour que tu acceptes un jour de me donner une nouvelle chance.

- Mais tu continuerais tes blagues idiotes avec tes amis n'est-ce pas ?

- Je … je sais pas …

- Si, tu le ferais. Et c'est bien !

- Quoi ?

- Oui c'est bien, parce que c'est toi ! Depuis maintenant une semaine, tu essayes de me montrer un James parfait, qui ne fait jamais rien de mal, un garçon charmant, vraiment ! Mais ce n'est pas toi ! Quand j'ai fait ce marché avec toi, je voulais connaître le vrai James Potter, mais comment je pourrais si je n'ai jamais eu affaire à lui ?

James restait silencieux, la bouche ouverte, ébahi.

- C'est comme ça que je t'ai toujours connu, James Potter qui se fait constamment remarquer par les bêtises qu'il fait avec ses amis ! Et là j'avais face à moi un garçon parfait, très agréable pour l'instant c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle devant le froncement de sourcils de James, mais qui aurait été tellement agaçant plus tard ! En un sens je crois que c'est ce que j'attendais pour commencer à être vraiment amie avec toi, que tu commettes cette petite bêtise qui ferait de toi ce que tu es, tu comprends ?

- Oui mais … c'est toi qui m'as dit qu'à la moindre erreur …

- C'est vrai, et j'étais très bête. D'abord ça ne faisait que te mettre une pression supplémentaire, et en plus tout le monde commet des erreurs, et ce n'est pas avec d'infimes choses comme celle-là qu'on doit briser des liens … Alors, quel que soit ce que je peux te dire à l'avenir, reste toi, d'accord ? N'en fais pas trop (dans n'importe quel sens) et … je suis sure qu'on s'entendra très bien.

James la regarda quelques secondes, sans rien faire. Puis brusquement il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Devant l'expression surprise de Lily, il ajouta précipitamment : « Pour sceller notre amiti ? » Elle pouffa de rire et l'embrassa à son tour, le mettant d'une extrême bonne humeur.

- On devrait peut-être aller manger non ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

Elle l'accepta en souriant et ils se rendirent ensemble à la Grande Salle en parlant de tout et de rien.

FIN 

**Voilà, c'est pas très long donc, mais c'était l'événement essentiel alors voilà.**

**La prochaine fois il y aura sûrement encore plus de blablatage vu que les éléments d'action c'est pour un peu plus tard !**

**La chanson « Come as you are » est de Brandy, honnêtement ce n'est pas la meilleure de son dernier album Aphrodisiac.**

**Bah c'est tout, je vous fait de gros bisous et vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos rentrées respectives.**

**Et n'oubliez pas : REVIEW ! ! ! ! ! !**


	8. Last to know

**Bijour ! Comment va les gens ? **

**Moi ça va bien, la routine s'est installée, les délires avec les cop's sont revenus petit à petit, tranquille quoi ! **

**Alors voici un nouveau chapitre, il faudra toujours compter à peu près ce délai pour les prochains parce que ya de plus en plus de devoirs, et puis il faut la motivation, l'inspiration … enfin voilà quoi ! **

**

* * *

**

**RAR : **

**Sigridia : t'es ma revieweuse de la semaine ! lol d'habitude c'est marion, tu progresses ! lol pas grave pour le retard, je m'en remets très bien, comme tu l'as dit dans un très bon anglais (pas comme dans ton new chap …), « mieux vaut tard que jamais » ! et tu t'es rattrapée, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! mais c'est sur que ce site part un peu en live de temps en temps … Merci d'adorer lol, ça me fait plaisir ! moi aussi j'aime bien carmen ! comme je l'ai dit a Marion tu risques de retrouver souvent quelques unes de mes expressions fétiches ! Vive lily t'as raison mais au début c'est une chieuse quand même ! moi je dirais plutot vive Carmen ! comme t'as vu, ça a effectivement chauffé pour lui mais pas très longtemps, je la trouve pas très rancunière ! Pour le surnom Lils, apprend qu'en anglais on enlève souvent la dernière voyelle prononcée pour mettre un S ! na ! et puis j'avais pas besoin de mes cours de français pour savoir ce qui est tragique ou pas ! on n'est pas total inculte en arrivant au lycee quand mm ! non mais ! de rien pr la dedicace, moi aussi je tadore choupinette ! la fic sur james sa arrivera en 3e position, d'abord ya l'apres poudlard de celle-la ! donc faudra attendre looooonnnnten ! je sais pas ce que vous avez avec les fics R, c pa pck j'emploi le mot 'penis' que je me pervertis, et les mômes savent quand même que 'zizi' ou 'ptit zozio' c pa le mo scientifik pr la chose nespa ? lol de tte façon le rating est PG ! et non pas de partouse dans la salle commune mais c rien c un delir de Lily ! pour sirichou c normal kil soit jaloux, carmen est kan mm sa cherie depuis un bail ! jaimerai bien k1 mec soi jaloux a ce point pr moi ! oui carmen est conne en ce qui concerne abby mais bon elle s'en rendra compte tu verras (enfin pas tt de suite kan mm) ! Lily se degonfle pas, je te signale ke selon elle (ainsi que tt le reste des gryffondors) la fete est pr sirius ! oui elle se decoince un peu mais c pa non plus une carmen bis ! et oui son cadeau dechire, je cherchai un truc ki soit pas tro banal et ki lui ferai plaisir, et com je voyais mal lily lui offrir un truc de farces et attrapes g opté pr la batte ! moi aussi je m'imaginais parfaitement la petasse en train d'hurler en solitaire la-haut et sirius se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule ! tro bien ! pas de pensées perverses chez moi (en tous cas pas a ce moment la de la fic kan mm ! ils sont purs et innocents (enfin plus ou moins), la « debauche et la depravation » viendront plus tard ! lol et il se passera rien du tout dans ce dortoir parce que je te rappelle qu'il est COMMUN à tous les maraudeurs ! lol et lily ne s'abandonne pas aux plaisirs de l'amour puisqu'elle n'aime pas encore james ! patience mon chou ! enfin merci beaucoup pour tes geniales longues reviews, continue ! bisous **

**Agua : oui je commence à me rouiller niveau grammaire et tout mais t'inquiète je vais me reprendre ! en fait j'étais pas sure au moment de l'écriture, sois sa sonne mieux mais g pensé a concordance des temps tout ça et je me suis embrouillée ! merci pr ton soutien inconditionnel ma petite salade, très beau jeu de mot en effet, de rien pr la dedicace, c mon truc ça ! bisous**

**Nfertiti (ton VRAI pseudo !) : comme tu le dis toi mm je vous salue toi et ta bêtise ! heureusement qu'elle ne transparait pas dans tes fics ! mdr (toute seule) Je ne doute pas que tu m'adores vu ke je tadore pareil ! j'adore tes reviews elles me font delir ! en fait ecrire plusieurs fics je men fous mais les lecteurs attendront encore plus chaque suite tu comprends ? … bla bla g repondu … ah Laurent ! quelle beauté fatale ce mec ! je l'ai revu je ne sais combien de fois depuis le début de la semaine et aaaaaaaaah ! lol ! 13 ans je sais g failli tomber par terre kan g lu sa ! mai bon elle fai pa 20 ans non plus, et le maquillage et les fringues vieillissent ! oui on trouvera l'amour mais dan lontem ! lol je dec bien sur ! oui la tigresse rentre ses griffes mais bon faut pas l'énerver non plus ! voili voilou, merci beaucoup pr ta review, je t'adore moi aussi et a+ (demain surmen)**

**Jamesie-cass : encore en vac's ! la chance ! lol ! merci pr ta review, g essayé de choisir mes mots pr Lily, je crois que je me suis pas trop mal dérouillé ! merci en tous cas ça me fait très plaisir !**

**Gh()st : merci, moi aussi j'en avais marre de la Lily gamine et sans arrêt furieuse sans raison ! merci encore j'adore tes reviews**

**Yoru-san : merci beaucoup, évidemment que ça encourage ! un ptit mot est toujours benefique c clair !**

**CC johnson : oui ça se rapproche, je m'imaginais parfaitement la scène de la salle sur demande dans ma tête mais c'est terriblement dur à retransmettre par écrit ! contente que tu aies aimé, merci beaucoup**

**Sadesirius : merci d'adorer, ça fait plaisir, et t'inquiète la fic est loin de s'arreter ! le jour ou je voudrai la finir je le mettrai en enorme pour que tout le monde soit au courant !**

**U.$.Hermy : oui jamesie chou est trop chou ! sa c un fait etabli ! moi aussi je le prendrai bien, elle sait pas la chance qu'elle a la pauvre ! les engueulades c presk fini, sauf pendan la periode delicate du mois bien sur … on l'appelle pas lily la tigresse pour rien ! lol merci pr ta review**

**Petite maraudeuse : pas grave pour l'autre chapitre, c deja gentil de reviewer ! jess et rem's seront pas ensemble tout de suite, ils se connaissent pas assez selon moi pour être vraiment amoureux, ils sont juste potes pour l'instant ! mais ça viendra dans … quelques temps ! merci pr ta review !**

**

* * *

**

**Comme à chaque chap big dedicace a mes cop's NFERTITI AGUA SIGRIDIA et j'ajoute RINETTE dont les fics dechirent toutes (celle de rinette est total delire elle dechire tout allez lire elle est toute neuve !)**

**Big bisous les meufs je vous kiffe ! vive les soirées pyjamas !**

**bisous aussi a tous mes adorables revieweurs et a ceux qui lisent ces lignes !**

**Allez je vous laisse il est temps de lire !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 8 : LAST TO KNOW **

Une fois de plus, Lily et James squattaient la salle commune. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis les aveux de James et ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer pratiquement tout leur temps libre ensemble, avec ou sans leur petite bande. Cette fois ils étaient seuls et le jeune homme comptait bien en profiter.

"Alors Lily, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu avais appris à chanter comme ça !"

"Je pensais que tu avais abandonné l'idée," sourit Lily.

"Tu plaisantes, c'est le genre d'infos que je veux connaître ! Alors ?"

Lily poussa un profond soupir mais consentit à lui répondre.

"J'ai pris des cours de chant quand j'étais plus petite. J'adorais ça mais je trouvais qu'on ne travaillait pas sur des styles musicaux assez variés. Du coup, quand je suis entrée à Poudlard j'ai complètement abandonné. Quand Carmen est arrivée ici, on s'est découvert cette passion commune, même si elle était plus penchée sur les musiques « populaires », alors on s'est inscrites à la chorale de l'école."

"Il y a une chorale dans l'école ?" demanda un James complètement ahuri.

"Oui, à chaque début d'année il y a une petite affiche sur le tableau."

"Et vous ne faîtes pas de spectacle ?"

"On commence cette année," lui répondit-elle timidement. "Il aura lieu à la fin de l'année, mais ce ne sera pas un spectacle, plutôt un bal de fin d'année avec quelques élèves qui chanteront de temps en temps …"

"C'est génial ! Vous allez assurer j'en suis sûr !"

Elle le remercia par un nouveau sourire timide. Cependant les pensées de James tournaient à 100 à l'heure et il enchaîna.

"Et pour la danse ? Où as-tu appris tout ça ?"

"Tout vient de Carmen," lui répondit-elle un large sourire aux lèvres. "Elle m'a appris tout ce que je sais ! Elle est infiniment plus douée que moi ! Elle m'a fait découvrir le Hip hop et le Rnb, que je ne connaissais pas du tout, et elle m'a appris à danser dessus. Bien sûr il y a des trucs qui se font au feeling, mais la technique ça vient d'elle !"

"En tous cas quand tu danses c'est … magique …" dit James, tout rêveur. "Et le piano?"

"Le piano ?"

"Oui tu as chanté une magnifique chanson au piano, tu joues à la perfection !"

"Oh non ! Ne te méprends pas, je ne sais pratiquement pas jouer ! Cette chanson est la préférée de ma mère et elle m'a appris à la jouer mais je ne saurais pas te jouer autre chose ! Je sais seulement sur quelle touche je dois appuyer et à quel moment, c'est tout !"

"Ah je comprends mieux ! Je me demandais comment tu pouvais être si parfaite," se moqua James.

Lily éclata de rire avec lui. C'était fou ce qu'il aimait l'entendre rire. C'était le genre de rire qui vous réchauffait le cœur même s'il vous arrivait le plus grand malheur au monde. Le genre de rire dont on ne pouvait plus se passer quand on l'avait entendu, et on passait le reste de son existence à le chercher pour l'entendre à nouveau. C'était fou ce qu'il aimait cette fille.

"Il y a une chose que je n'ai pas comprise, je me suis creusée la tête depuis notre discussion de la bibliothèque mais quelque chose me chiffonne …"

"Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Comment tu as fait pour m'espionner sans que je te vois ? Je veux dire, si tu as tout vu, tu devais forcément être dans la salle, ou dans un endroit qui donnait vue sur la salle ? Alors comment tu as fait ?"

Le pouls de James s'était brusquement accéléré. Elle lui posait la question qu'il redoutait depuis ce jour-là, celle qui pourrait nuire à lui-même mais aussi aux maraudeurs. Lui dévoiler qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité mettrait peut-être en péril leurs futures 'missions', car même s'il l'aimait plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, elle restait préfète, et Sirius et Peter lui en voudraient à mort de s'être laissé guider par ses sentiments.

Carmen interrompit ses belles réflexions en entrant bruyamment dans la salle commune. Elle s'affala dans le fauteuil face à eux et commença son bavardage habituel que seul Lily pouvait écouter, parlant des derniers ragots comme du prochain devoir de métamorphose. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait d'interrompre une conversation, et ce malgré l'air un peu ennuyé de Lily.

"Au fait Lily, on va à Pré-au-lard samedi pour acheter nos déguisements d'Halloween, je veux qu'on ait les costumes les plus originaux et qu'on soit les plus parfaites !"

"Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on se déguise à Halloween ?" pouffa Lily.

"Mais pour le bal enfin," répondit Carmen en la regardant comme si elle avait affaire à une attardée.

"Le quoi ?" hurla Lily.

"Un bal est prévu pour Halloween ?" intervint James.

"Quoi vous n'êtes pas au courant ?" pouffa Carmen. "Il y a une affiche ici et une devant la grande salle ! vous ne pouviez pas les louper !"

Lily ne disait rien et la regardait avec horreur. Comment avait-elle pu rater ça ? Le premier bal prévu depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, et un bal costumé en plus ! Elle avait certainement été trop absorbée dans ses _grandes discussions_ avec Potter ! (NA : _et oui pour le coup c'est plus James, elle est trop énervée ! lol_)

"Pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a organisé un bal pour Halloween ?" questionna James. "D'abord il n'y a jamais eu de bal dans l'école et puis pourquoi _maintenant_ ?"

"Je penche pour l'hypothèse de la guerre contre Tu-sais-qui qui a commencé," répondit Carmen. "Pas mal de gens sont morts de façon inexplicable et beaucoup d'élèves ont des relations plus ou moins lointaines au ministère, Dumbledore sait que tout le monde a peur et il a sûrement voulu détendre un peu l'atmosphère ! Rien de mieux que les déguisements pour ça ! Enfin, tu connais ses idées bizarres …"

"Mais on n'a plus qu'une semaine pour se préparer !" se lamenta Lily, qui n'avait rien suivi de leur court échange (et avait par la même occasion totalement oublié la cape d'invisibilité, au grand bonheur de James).

"En effet ma chérie, c'est pour ça que la journée à Pré-au-lard est demain. Pour l'occasion tous les élèves autorisés peuvent y aller, les petits doivent être ravis !"

"Mais en quoi on va se déguiser ?"

"Ca c'est à toi de voir ma puce, je suis sure qu'on trouvera des trucs sensas', t'inquiète pas !"

"Mais avec qui on va y aller ?"

"C'est aussi à toi de voir mon chou, et ne pose plus d'autre question de ce style ou je t'arrache la langue !" menaça Carmen.

James les regardait, souriant. Il pensait, plein d'espoir, à ce que ce serait de danser avec Lily, de donner le bras à Lily, de poser ses mains sur Lily … Il soupira de bonheur. Carmen se tourna alors vers lui.

"Alors Don Juan, tu as une idée sur ta cavalière potentielle ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

"Euh … non je, je sais pas encore," murmura-t-il, gêné.

"Tente ta chance, elle dira sûrement oui ! qui que ce soit," ajouta-t-elle très vite.

'Très subtil' pensa James avec humeur. Mais Lily, perdue dans son petit monde, n'avait apparemment rien capté. Carmen parlait du serdaigle de dernière année qu'elle avait choisi malgré les crises de jalousie de Sirius, et James se promit de se retenir si jamais Lily en choisissait un autre que lui. La jalousie trop fortement exprimée était le meilleur moyen d'éloigner de lui sa bien-aimée.

"Non mais c'est dingue ! De quel droit il se permet de me dicter ma conduite !"

"Je ne sais pas Carmen," soupira James, qui décrochait complètement.

Lily sortit enfin de sa rêverie et, se rendant compte de la détresse du jeune homme, intervint auprès de son amie.

"Tu devrais peut-être aller régler ça avec lui si tu ne veux pas que la situation s'envenime, non ?"

"Tout à fait ! Tu as entièrement raison ma Lil's, comme toujours !" s'exclama Carmen en se dirigeant rapidement vers la sortie.

Ils entendirent le tableau de la grosse dame se refermer derrière elle et James soupira à nouveau mais de soulagement cette fois, sous l'œil amusé de Lily.

"Je sais que c'est ta meilleure amie et je l'adore mais tout ce blabla m'épuise !"

Lily eut un petit rire qui s'évanouit rapidement dans le silence de la salle commune. Lorsque James se tourna à nouveau vers elle, elle semblait pensive. Intrigué, il lui fit un petit coucou de la main pour voir si elle réagissait. Elle le regarda à nouveau en souriant mais elle semblait préoccupée. S'attendant au même genre de nouvelles que quelques semaines auparavant, il lui demanda gentiment ce qui n'allait pas.

"Je suis si repoussante que ça pour que personne ne me demande d'aller au bal avec lui ?"

Soulagé, James éclata de rire mais se calma bien vite en voyant Lily froncer les sourcils.

"Bien sur que non, tu es tout le contraire de quelqu'un de repoussant !" lui sourit-il.

"Alors pourquoi personne ne m'a demandé de l'accompagner ?" gémit une Lily désespérée.

"Parce que tout le monde croit que James et toi vous êtes ensemble," répondit Peter qui venait d'entrer à son tour.

"Quoi ? Mais comment ça ?" s'épouvanta la jeune fille.

Peter se dépêcha de s'expliquer sous l'œil intéressé de James.

"Un tas de rumeurs courent à votre sujet," commença-t-il. "Vu que vous êtes tout le temps tous les 2, tout le monde croit que vous sortez ensemble. Il y a des paris sur : « combien de temps votre couple tiendra », « depuis combien de temps vous sortez ensemble », « quand vous vous afficherez publiquement », « pourquoi James a voulu sortir avec toi » … J'ai parié 10 gallions que vous n'étiez pas un couple avec des poufsouffles qui croient que vous mentez même à vos amis pour « protéger votre relation naissante » ! Les grands romantiques sont si faciles à berner !"

Lily avait gardé sa mine horrifiée tandis que James était plié en 2 de rire sur le canapé.

"Bien joué Pete ! Ca c'est de l'argent facile !"

"Mais c'est immoral !" s'exclama Lily.

"Bien sûr que non ! Avant de parier je leur ai répété un milliard de fois que vous n'étiez que des amis et ils n'ont pas voulu me croire," se justifia Peter en cherchant l'approbation de James.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout le monde pense ça ! C'est horrible !"

"Tant que ça ? Je suis si immonde ?" s'amusa James.

"Bien sûr que non ! Seulement je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos, plus encore lorsque les informations sont fausses ! Il va falloir que je trouve quelqu'un moi-même alors," soupira-t-elle (NA : _comme si c'était une grande souffrance_ !)

"Je doute que tu y arrives," intervint prudemment Peter. "Les mecs qui voudront y aller avec toi auront trop peur de James pour dire oui, les autres sont casés ou gays."

"Je suis sure que tu te trompes," rétorqua Lily. "Si je leur dis que James et moi sommes uniquement amis je ne vois pas pourquoi ils refuseraient ! D'ailleurs, il ne fait pas si peur que ça !"

"Hey !" intervint James, un peu vexé.

"Tu verras bien," dit Peter en haussant les épaules. "Bonne chance en tous cas !"

Lily resta silencieuse et James et Peter en profitèrent pour commencer une partie d'échecs. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se dirigeait vers son dortoir, toujours en pleine méditation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily passait en revue tous le garçons de Poudlard avec qui elle pourrait éventuellement aller au bal, étendue sur son lit. La tache se révélait plus ardue qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle ne savait même pas si elle voulait juste un cavalier ou bien un petit ami. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait le point là-dessus, elle ne pourrait rien choisir du tout.

Un cavalier. Oui, elle voulait avant tout un cavalier. Il aurait été ridicule de partir à la recherche d'un petit ami, comme ça, sur un coup de tête ! (NA : _mdr comme dans 7 à la maison quand les 3 aînés partent à la recherche d'un mari ou d'une femme ! ils sont trop cons dans cte série_ !) Les relations amoureuses étaient plus compliquées que ça, elle le savait. Donc, elle cherchait juste un cavalier.

Ensuite où le chercher ? Elle pouvait d'ores et déjà éliminer tous les serpentards, lequel d'entre eux oserait se montrer avec une « sang-de-bourbe » comme elle en ces temps de guerre ? Remarque, elle n'en avait pas franchement envie. Elle ne préférait pas choisir un gryffondor pour éviter les tensions au cas où les choses se passeraient mal. Il restait donc les poufsouffles et les serdaigles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lil's ?" demanda Jessica en entrant dans la chambre avec Carmen et Eva.

"Je cherche un cavalier potentiel pour le bal," marmonna Lily, perdue dans ses pensées.

"J'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies rien vu venir," se moqua Eva. "Tout le monde ne parle que de ça !"

"Oh mais notre Lily avait d'autres choses à faire cette semaine," répondit Carmen avec un air de conspirateur.

"Alors vous sortez ensemble," enchaîna Eva en sautant sur le lit de la préfète.

"Non ! Evidemment que non ! Comment vous avez pu laisser passer de telles rumeurs ?" demanda-t-elle à Jessica et Carmen. "Vous ne m'avez même pas prévenue !"

"D'abord, on a démenti l'info auprès de tous les gens qu'on connaît," intervint Jessica. "Le truc c'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas forcément crues."

"Ensuite," continua Carmen, "on ne t'a rien dit parce qu'on ne _voulait pas_ t'en parler."

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Je t'en prie Lil's, on connaît parfaitement ta phobie des rumeurs ! Tu aurais tout fait pour mettre fin à tout ça, quitte à t'éloigner de James alors que vous vous entendiez si bien ! On ne voulait surtout pas que ça arrive !"

"C'est gentil mais … oh oubliez, on a plus urgent à faire ! 6e ou 7e année ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Mon cavalier !"

"Oh, les deux sont très bien !" répondit Jessica. "Mais tu devrais aussi inclure les 5e année ; ils seront tellement contents d'être invités par une jolie fille plus vieille qu'eux qu'ils se moqueront totalement de la menace James Potter !"

"Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que les mecs ont tous peur de James ?" s'exaspéra Lily.

"Parce que c'est la vérité trésor," répondit Carmen en se regardant les ongles. "James et Cie savent parfaitement comment asseoir leur domination sur la population masculine de Poudlard !"

"Alors il vaut mieux que je choisisse un 7e année, ça leur sera égal."

"Je n'en suis pas sure," murmura Jessica. "Ils sont admirés par tous, la plupart des 7e année ne leur arrivent pas à la cheville …"

"Oui à part _Jack_," rétorqua Lily en insistant bien. "Bon, on verra pour l'année. Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ?"

"Sersouffle," dirent les filles dans un bel ensemble.

"Ils en font des pas mal à Serdaigle," argumenta Jessica, vite approuvée par Eva.

"D'après mes statistiques, les poufsouffles embrassent mieux," rétorqua Carmen. "Il y a des exceptions bien sur mais en général cette règle est valable. Personnellement je te conseille d'envisager toutes les possibilités de … divertissement ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu exclues les gryffondors ?"

Lily lui expliqua ses motivations et la belle espagnole ne put qu'approuver.

"Bien, en gros tu as le choix, mais on s'occupera de ça dimanche. Demain, c'est déguisement !"

Les 3 autres éclatèrent de rire devant l'enthousiasme de leur amie. Une tornade brune s'introduisit dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Alice, la tornade en question (NA : _dsl j'ai oublié la couleur des cheveux de la mère de Neville)_, poussa un hurlement hystérique.

"Franck m'a invité à aller au bal avec lui !"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?" demanda Carmen avec un air taquin.

"Oui, évidemment !" hurla à nouveau Alice.

Carmen, spécialiste des réactions excessives, hurla à son tour et se jeta dans ses bras. Mortes de rire, Jessica, Eva et Lily l'imitèrent.

"Mais vous sortiez déjà ensemble, non ?"

"Pas vraiment … il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps depuis la fête vu qu'il est préfet en chef, tout ça … Je pensais que je n'étais qu'un flirt sans importance pour lui …"

"Et ce n'est pas le cas, c'est génial !" s'extasia Carmen. "Jess c'est Jack, Moi c'est Freddy Hiverson, Lily on ne sait pas et toi Eva ? Owen ?"

"Ouais, Owen," répéta-t-elle rêveusement.

"Bien, Lily on s'occupe de toi dimanche, et maintenant on dort ! Faut pas se lever trop tard demain pour les déguisements !"

Lily poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec les autres pour une dernière toilette. Elle se glissa ensuite dans ses draps bien chauds et s'endormit vite en oubliant ses problèmes de bal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque James se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait encore la tête toute pleine des jolis rêves de bal qu'il avait fait avec pour personnages principaux lui-même et sa préfète préférée. Il se souvint qu'il devait acheter son déguisement le jour même avec ses amis et espéra de tout cœur y croiser Lily.

Il vit que Peter comme lui se réveillait, Remus se préparait déjà dans la salle de bain alors que Sirius dormait encore d'un sommeil de plomb. Le jeune homme estima qu'un réveil en douceur lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se leva le plus silencieusement possible et se glissa au niveau de la tête de son ami. Il se pencha doucement et …

"ALLEZ LA MARMOTTE ON SE REVEILLE !"

Sirius se redressa dans un sursaut de l'enfer, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Quand il aperçut James et Peter pliés de rire sur leurs lits respectifs, il se mit à hurler à son tour.

"MAIS T'ES PAS BIEN OU QUOI ? T'AURAIS PU ME TUER !"

"Quelle tristesse ! L'Angleterre toute entière n'aurait pu me pardonner !"

"Exactement ! Enfin sauf les êtres immondes qui me servent de géniteurs mais ceux-là …" bougonna-t-il.

Peter et James pouffèrent encore à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse irruption dans la pièce. « La salle de bain est li… » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que James se précipitait hors de la chambre, tandis que Peter hurla un « Ehhhhhhhhhhh ! » suivi d'un long discours sur la priorité aux plus petits.

Quand tous les garçons furent prêts, ils descendirent à la Grande salle pour rejoindre les filles.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Alors on commence par quoi ?" demanda Jessica.

Les filles étaient dans la rue principale de Pré-au-lard. Alice et Eva étaient parties de leur côté pour faire quelques courses.

"J'en sais rien," soupira Lily. "Pourquoi pas les déguisements ? Plus vite ce sera fait mieux ce sera !"

"Je ne partage pas le désintérêt de Lily pour la question mais je suis d'accord," répondit Carmen. "Il est encore tôt donc il n'y aura personne, et on aura tout le temps qu'on voudra pour chercher !"

Jessica sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la petite espagnole et approuva, tandis que Lily poussa à nouveau un profond soupir en suivant ses amies.

Elles pénétrèrent dans une boutique de vêtements cachée dans une petite ruelle. D'après Jessica, dont la mère s'y habillait, ce magasin regorgeait de vêtements en tous genres, y compris en déguisements. Carmen se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond du magasin. Lily et Jessica, plus mesurées, prirent le temps de regarder tout autour d'elles.

La boutique, assez grande, était divisée en 3 parties. Tout au fond, partie la plus importante (probablement à cause de Halloween), se trouvaient les déguisements. Sur la droite se trouvaient les différents modèles de robes de sorciers, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de tous les tissus, de toutes les sortes. Lily s'extasiait encore sur la beauté des habits quand Jessica la traîna vers la partie moldue, sur la gauche. Le rayon était le moins volumineux mais pour une boutique sorcière ce n'était déjà pas mal, estima Lily. On y trouvait les vêtements les plus simples comme ceux de la dernière mode, ce qu'elle trouva très étrange. Elle devait avoir l'air très étonné car une vendeuse lui dit avec un sourire:

"Nous voulons contenter tous nos clients potentiels. Vous êtes venues pour quelque chose en particulier ? Le bal costumé de Poudlard par exemple ?"

"En effet, on est là pour ça," répondit une Lily toute gênée (NA : _on ne sait pas pourquoi mais je prends exemple sur moi-même, je perds toute mon assurance devant des étrangers ! lol)_

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, si vous avez besoin d'aide je serais dans l'arrière boutique, vous n'aurez qu'à sonner."

"Merci beaucoup," répondit Lily en entraînant Jessica vers le fond.

Elles arrivèrent devant des rayons d'une taille impressionnante où des montagnes de déguisements étaient entreposés sur des tringles. Carmen fouillait déjà frénétiquement dans la deuxième rangée à une vitesse ahurissante, tout en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. En les apercevant elle stoppa dans ses recherches.

"Mais c'est dingue il n'y a absolument rien qui corresponde à ce que je cherche !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je veux quelque chose de beau et sexy, c'est pas si compliqué ! Et là il n'y a que des trucs pour enfants," ajouta-t-elle en montrant un déguisement de princesse tout rose.

"Tu dois te tromper," dit Jessica en se dirigeant à son tour vers le rayon. "Mais attend Carmen … c'est normal C'EST le rayon enfants ! Les adultes c'est par là-bas !"

Lily secoua la tête de désespoir et alla se promener dans les derniers rayons. Il y avait même des déguisements moldus ! Elle venait de tomber sur la panthère rose et sur Astérix ! Elle tourna encore quelques minutes avant de tomber sur LA robe. C'était une robe de noble du Moyen âge, en velours de couleur bleu ciel avec des broderies dorées. Lily ne pouvait s'arrêter de l'admirer tellement elle était magnifique.

"C'est une robe du XVIIIe siècle," intervint la vendeuse. "Elle est splendide n'est-ce pas ?"

Lily ne put qu'hocher la tête tant elle était prise par la contemplation de cette merveille. Elle l'étala devant elle et l'admira à nouveau. Au bout de quelques minutes, la vendeuse intervint, toujours avec gentillesse.

"Vous voulez peut-être l'essayer ?"

"Oh je ne sais pas …" hésita Lily.

"Oh mon Dieu, Lily, elle est magnifique ! Tu vas l'essayer n'est-ce pas ?"

La vendeuse se tourna vers Lily avec un sourire indulgent pour attendre sa réponse. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun mal à essayer. Si elle n'aimait pas elle reposerait la robe, voilà tout.

« Très bien, j'y vais. »

Carmen applaudit et se dirigea à sa suite vers les cabines d'essayage. Jessica arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec un costume de l'Antiquité romaine.

Après 5 minutes, la vendeuse lui proposa son aide pour attacher la robe, le corset lui compliquant la tâche. Lily accepta et quelques minutes plus tard, elle était fin prête et se présenta devant ses amies. Elle sortit timidement et attendit le verdict.

"Alors ?"

"Lily, tu … mets-toi devant la glace, s'il te plaît," dit Jessica, toute choquée.

La petite rousse, s'attendant au pire, se dirigea à reculons (NA : _au sens figuré bien sûr_ !) vers le miroir tout proche. Ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Elle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures devant la glace ou à se jeter des fleurs mais là, tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut « Wow ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Wow ! » se dit James en s'arrêtant près des cabines. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il rêvait devant la vision fantastique qu'il avait. Ce fut quand il entendit Carmen hurler de bonheur qu'il réalisa qu'il était bien dans le monde réel. Il vit le reflet de sa Lily sourire timidement et son cœur fondit. Carmen qui voulait qu'elle soit la plus belle serait servie !

"Tu es parfaite ma chérie !" s'extasia la brunette. "Tu la prends évidemment !"

"Euh oui je suppose …" répondit Lily.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas le prix de cette merveille. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne risquait pas de lui plaire. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et s'approcha du comptoir.

"Alors vous la prenez ?" demanda la vendeuse.

"J'aimerais bien mais pouvez-vous me dire le prix de la robe s'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr, elle vaut 30 gallions."

Carmen s'étrangla littéralement alors que le visage de Lily s'allongeait.

"Quoi, il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir une réduction, ou de payer à crédit, quelque chose comme ça ?" demanda la première.

"Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible," répondit la vendeuse. "Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous la donnerais tellement vous êtes magnifique avec, mais le patron refuse d'accorder des crédits aux étudiants, apparemment il a eu de mauvaises expériences."

"Bon, très bien, alors je vais devoir vous la laisser. Je n'ai pas les moyens."

"Je vous la prends," intervint une voix masculine très familière.

Lily se retourna lentement et vit James qui s'était approché de la caisse. Elle le regarda avec stupeur et il lui sourit.

"30 gallions c'est ça ? Tenez," dit-il en donnant la monnaie.

"Tu plaisantes ? Je peux pas te laisser faire ça !"

"Et pourquoi ? Tu aimes cette robe, tu ne peux pas l'acheter et moi je le peux, alors je te l'offre," déclara posément James.

"Je ne veux pas de ta pitié James !" s'énerva Lily. "Je peux très bien me trouver un costume que je payerai seule !"

"Je le sais très bien, Lily," répondit-il avec un ton calme. "Mais tu es magnifique dans cette robe, et si tu avais vu ladéception sur ton visage … Ecoute, tout ce que je veux c'est te faire plaisir, alors prend ça comme un cadeau tu veux bien ? On ne refuse pas les cadeaux !"

Elle l'observa un moment. Il avait l'air sincère, et cette robe était tellement … De bonheur elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

"Merci, merci beaucoup. Tu es un ange," ajouta-t-elle en le relâchant.

Il rosit de plaisir et elle lui sourit. Elle se détourna ensuite pour trouver ses amies. Carmen, juste derrière eux, les observait avec un sourire ravi, tandis que Jessica payait sa tenue.

"Dis-moi Carma, tu ne prends rien ?"

"Non, je n'ai rien trouvé."

"Dans tout ça tu n'as rien trouvé ?" s'étrangla James. "Mais comment tu as fait ?"

"Il n'y a pas ce que je cherche," dit-elle simplement. "Je vais devoir envoyer un hibou."

Sans plus d'explications, elle sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers la Poste, tandis que les filles se dirigeaient vers la boutique d'accessoires, juste à côté. James les abandonna pour trouver son propre costume accompagné de ses 3 amis qui l'avaient rejoint.

Jessica et Lily achetèrent maquillage, bijoux et chaussures (pour Jessica) puis rejoignirent Carmen aux Trois Balais. Cette dernière refusa toute discussion liée à son mystérieux hibou et détourna la conversation vers les costumes des garçons. Elles se doutaient que comme d'habitude ils ne feraient pas dans la dentelle, et ne perdraient pas une occasion de se faire remarquer.

Elles ne croyaient pas si bien dire.

Après quelques courses d'ordre scolaire ou alimentaire (notamment le passage obligatoire chez Honeydukes), les trois filles rentrèrent tranquillement à Poudlard, l'heure du dîner approchant. Comme elles avaient un peu de temps, Carmen préférait s'atteler tout de suite à trouver un cavalier pour son amie.

Le travail se poursuivit avant et après dîner, sur plusieurs heures mais cela en valait la peine : grâce aux potins que récoltait Carmen, Lily savait parfaitement qui allait au bal avec qui, qui était libre comme l'air et qui s'intéressait plus ou moins à elle.

Elle savait que le lendemain, elle devrait aller trouver Andrew Knight, capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Poufsouffle.

**FIN **

**

* * *

**

**Encore un chap où il se passe pas grand chose, j'aurais bien casé le bal mais ça aurait été trop long alors je vais essayer de vous mettre le prochain chapitre dans la semaine, tout ça si j'ai le temps d'écrire bien sûr ! ou celle d'après pck j'ai 4 contrôles importants cette semaine alors on verra !**

**Je suis dsl en ce moment je n'aime pas trop ce que j'écris mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire mieux alors je préfère vous le mettre pour avancer ! M'en voulez pas trop svp !**

**Pour la monnaie sorcière, je n'avais aucun repère donc j'ai fait carrément au pif ! lol voilà**

**« Last to know » est une chanson de Pink mais le thème n'a rien a voir avec le chapitre je vous préviens ! lol**

**Sinon petite parenthèse : ce week-end j'ai vu Thirteen (film) et franchement c'est trop bizarre ce film ! des fois c'est un peu gore je trouve ! Qq1 l'a vu ?**

**Bon bah voilà, bonne semaine et big bisous à tous, je vous adore !**


	9. happy face

Salut les gens ! ! ! ! ! Comment ça va ? ? ? Habituel refrain : je suis très désolée pour mon retard ! ! ! je n'avais pas prévu que ce chapitre soit si long à écrire, ni que les interros et les devoirs couleraient à flot comme ça ! Quelqu'un sait ce que sait un enchaînement de contrôles de maths, physique et SVT quand on est en S et qu'on sait qu'on va se taper au moins une mauvaise note sur les 3 ? Dédicace à tous les S de France et d'ailleurs : courage people il faut taffer ! ! !

**RAR : **

**CC johnson : merci beaucoup ! ! ! non en effet Lily n'a pas les yeux en face des trous comme tu dis, et pour le bal bah … tu vas voir ! lol **

**Nfertiti : hello rionnette ! ! ! ah les mecs alors ! tu sais je crois que j'ai perdu ma foi en la gent masculine ! c horrible ! ya des bo goss, et apres ? yatil des bo goss sympa ? ke nenni ! donc laurent ou un autre … pffff je texpliquerai kan on se verra. ****Oui jamesie et lily se rapprochent mais bon … pas excessivement pour ce chapitre non plus ! peut-être le prochain chapitre, si je me sens d'humeur positive … hum****En effet g decide de faire ma BA en faisant aparaitre peter mais c kan mm loin detre le perso principal ! disons qu'il n'est plus totalement ignoré de la populass koi !****Pour les discussions superficielles, je me suis imaginé ce qu'on dirait si on etait a leur place (je parle de si on avait lexperience de carmen etc. … bref passons tres vite ce point) comme je lai dit a manon je delire bien en ecrivant sa ! lol****Tu metones ke tt le monde lui en veuille a lotre la ! si encore elle nous mettait le 6e lannee dapres, mais non, la pauvre cherie manque dinspiration ! ! grrr javoue ke kan g ecri je navai mm pa pensé qu'en vrai il etait vraiment mort … booooouuuuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! !****Je te lavoue, g piqué lidee dans buffy ! la robe est trop belle et com je mankai total dinspi pr les costumes bah je me suis dit que ce n'était pas trop mal ! sauf pour la couleur : elle est rousse alors du rose pour sa robe … hum, c chelou !****Si, il etait pas terrible ce chapitre, mais je c pa kan je v retrouver mon niveau davant ! donc bon tt le monde sen contentera !****Pour voir si le bal se passe bien bah, actionne la roulette ! lol****Merci encore de me publier, t trop chou, gros bisous a toi et a titi si elle est a cote, je vous adore toutes les 2 ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**

**Agua : Alors, pour changer, florette proteste et joue sur les details ! comme c'est etrange ! pour le piano, comment on dit ? on frappe les touches ? c toi la specialist apres tout ! Oui c'est fou, mais la repetition est faite expres banane ! on purpose en anglais je crois ! lol**

**Oui, mon médecin m'a dit que la rumeurophobie existait figure-toi ! c un term tres savant que jai pri la liberté de citer à la pouliote ! et les gens peuvent mediter aussi ! peut-être que sa ne tarive jamais mais moi oui ! je suis un mini dalai lama !**

**Bref merci bcp, jadore tes reviews mon chou alors continue si tu pe venir sur le net !**

**Sigridia : Hello toi ! c clair que tu m'as fait une review convenable, c'est super ! et oui tu es beaucoup trop émotive, disons que c les pensées d'un amoureux transi ! mdr**

**Non Carmen ne s'est pas rendue compte de son interruption desastreuse mais on va dire que c'est une pipelette notoire donc le temps qu'elle blablate … lol**

**Moi aussi Dumby c mon pote ! ! non mais tu crois quoi l ! mais dans le premier bouquin il est quand même présenté comme un vieux fou (mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, le génie est proche de la folie !)**

**Jamesie est loin d'être immonde d'abord ! non mais oh ! disons que Lily est un peu rumeurophobe tu vois ? elle supporte pas que les gens racontent n'importe quoi sur d'autres gens, surtout quand ça la concerne !**

**Les remarques a propos de mecs, j'adore ! ! ! franchement je delire trop a leur imaginer des conversations a ce sujet, carmen qui en parle comme de morceaux de viande … trop fort lol**

**Oui Siri est très très chou et qui aime bien chatie bien ! lol**

**Lily est trop du genre « je me plains sans arrêt » mais bon que veux-tu, toutes les héroïnes ont leur petit caractère ! (comprends moi bien manonette on ne parle pas de drogue l ! ! lol)**

**Merci beaucoup pour ta review mon chou, on se voit pendant ces vac's naturlish ! tu manges grec ac ns lundi ?**

****

**Gh()st**** : Jamesie chou est un ange ! je n'ai pas encore décidé s'il le restera ou non mais pour l'instant c'est le cas ! C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt à plaindre le pauvre garçon mais bon son sort finira par s'améliorer ! merci beaucoup pour ta review**

****

**Florine**** : James et Lily ça risque de prendre un peu de temps ! elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne va pas tomber follement amoureuse tout de suite, malheureusement pour vous pauvres lecteurs ! lol merci pour ta review**

****

**U.$.Hermy**** : j'avais pas pensé à ça pour la monnaie, merci ! cela dit je voulais que la robe coute cher mais là je ne sais pas dans quelles proportions ! oh et puis tant pis, c'est qu'un detail apres tout ! Oui la tigresse aurait bien besoin de lunettes mais que veux-tu, tout le monde peut être un peu stupide des fois ! lol ! thanks pour ta review**

****

**Cricritine**** : merci ! ! ! ! ! ! ça me fait très plaisir, j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

****

**Sadesirius**** : mirci beaucoup, t trop sympa ! jesper ke la suite en question te plait !**

****

**Mimi**** : trop cool ? merci lol ! di moi ce ke tu penses de la suite !**

****

**Coco la binee**** : salut ! sa me flatte bcp ce ke tu me dis la, et si tu ve recevoir en mail des alertes pour les chapitres tu devrais te créer un compte ! ta pa besoin detre auteur pour sa et c assez pratik ! voilà merci bcp, la suite plus bas !**

Donc voilà un new chapitre, avec un magnifique bal en perspective, et apparition de nouveaux perso Il est assez long (22 pages word et quelques …) donc j'espère que vous êtes contents ! Allez bonne lecture à tous, je vous adore ! BIG DEDICACE A MES POTOS : RINETTE SIGRIDIA AGUA ET NFERTITI (qui me publie vu que mon net deconne grandement ! lol) BISOUS A TOUTES JE VOUS ADORE ! ! ! ! ! !

**CHAPITRE 9 : HAPPY FACE**

'Allez, ça ne doit pas être difficile si des tas de mecs le font tout le temps !' se dit Lily pour se motiver. On était dimanche matin et la jeune fille devait poser la question fatidique au beau capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Andrew Knight.

Elle avait prévu d'aller déjeuner à la grande salle comme tous les matins, puis d'attendre que le jeune homme sorte avec ses amis pour l'intercepter. Cela serait plus discret que d'aller le chercher à sa table et de l'emmener de force dans le couloir au cas où la réponse serait négative. Elle préférait se préparer à toutes les éventualités avec l'étrange spécimen qu'était l'Homme.

Lily entra dans la Grande salle et son regard se dirigea immédiatement vers la table de Poufsouffle. Ouf, il était là, face à elle. Il tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur elle. Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis la gryffondor détourna le regard et alla s'asseoir à sa table. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur la nourriture mais elle avait beaucoup de mal en sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Un grand bruit de raclement se fit entendre, elle releva la tête et vit Andrew et toute sa petite troupe sortir de table et se diriger vers le hall. Elle leur laissa un peu d'avance puis courut à leur suite. Elle les rattrapa rapidement et cria : « Andrew ! ». Le concerné se retourna, surpris, et sa clique l'imita. Les autres échangèrent des regards entendus alors qu'Andrew s'avança vers elle.

- Salut, dit-elle enfin en arrivant à sa hauteur. Belle journée, hein ?

- En effet, répondit-il amusé.

Visiblement, il n'était pas prêt à lui faciliter la tache. Gênée, elle poursuivit.

- Euh, je pourrais te parler une seconde ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésitation. Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il à ses troupes.

Les troupes en question s'éloignèrent en riant comme des bossus et Lily déstressa un peu. Plus à l'aise, elle sourit et enchaîna.

- Alors, tu comptes aller au bal d'Halloween ?

- Ouais, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

- En fait, je-je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière … parce que, si-si c'est pas le cas, on-on pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se sentait tellement nulle à cet instant précis qu'elle aurait voulu se cacher dans un trou de souri. Et lui continuait de la fixer intensément, c'était gênant !

- Non je n'ai pas de cavalière. Mais tu ne vas pas au bal avec Potter ? demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

- Bien sûr que non ! James et moi on est juste amis ! pouffa-t-elle nerveusement. Alors … tu veux bien y aller avec moi ?

- Eh bien … ce serait avec plaisir mais … enfin, Potter m'en voudrait un max !

- Je vois pas pourquoi, répondit une Lily totalement à l'ouest. Je t'ai dit qu'on n'était qu'amis !

- Peut-être mais pour lui tu es plus que ça, et je t'assures qu'il m'en voudrait beaucoup ! Et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être la cible de James Potter !

- Alors quoi ! Il fait pas si peur quand même !

- Tu ne dois pas le connaître tant que ça … je l'affronte déjà au quidditch et ça me suffit ! Désolé Lily, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Lily était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, il lui avait mis un stop par peur de James ?

- Mais c'est dingue ! Et c'est ça qu'on appelle un mec ?! pesta-t-elle. Mais t'as quoi dans le calebar bonhomme ??? hurla-t-elle à l'adresse du poufsouffle. (NA : _mdr ça me fait tripper cette phrase_ !)

Heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue), le jeune homme était trop loin pour l'entendre. Dépitée (et un brin furieuse), Lily s'éloigna à son tour et partit à la recherche de ses prétendants suivants.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Merde, merde et re-merde ! ! ! ! ! ! ! hurla Lily en entrant dans la salle commune.

Les pauvres 2e année qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire se dépêchèrent d'évacuer l'endroit et quelques 1e année assis sur les canapés s'enfuirent le plus vite que leur permirent leurs petites jambes. Les maraudeurs et les filles, affalés eux aussi, maîtrisèrent du mieux qu'ils purent leur envie de fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? demanda Carmen le plus calmement du monde.

- Tous ces espèces de … de _choses_ qu'on appelle mecs, ne sont même pas foutus d'aller au bal avec moi, tout ça parce que ça pourrait déplaire au _grand_ James Potter !

- Je te l'avais dit, rappela Peter.

- Mais alors quoi ? tu as passé une petite annonce disant que quiconque s'approcherait de ma personne serait sévèrement puni ou merde ? hurla-t-elle à James.

- Pourquoi tu m'engueules ? J'ai rien fait moi, c'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont peur ! cria-t-il à son tour.

- Tu sais, finalement c'est pas plus mal. Comme ça, on voit qui a des tripes ou pas, glissa subtilement Carmen. (NA : _j'aurais bien dit autre chose mais c'est trop vulgaire ! lol_)

- C'est ça, et maintenant c'est moi qui me retrouve sans cavalier ! pleurnicha-t-elle en s'éloignant.

James se leva promptement et la suivit hors de la salle commune.

- Lily attend !

- Oh toi laisse-moi ! Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça !

- Arrête, dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai rien dit à qui que ce soit pour ce bal, ni pour rien d'autre ! Je n'ai interdit à personne de sortir avec toi, et je ne le ferai jamais ! Qui je serais pour dire un truc pareil ?

- Pourtant ils ont tous peur ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les mecs de cette école ?

- Tout le monde m'a déjà vu à l'œuvre avec Rogue, répondit-il, un peu honteux. Ils savent combien je tiens à toi alors ils s'imaginent que je leur ferais tout un tas d'horreurs s'ils tentaient quoi que ce soit !

- Et tu ne veux pas aller leur dire que c'est faux ? demanda naïvement Lily. Non oublie ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. C'est tellement stupide !

- Alors, tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier, réalisa James (NA : _avec un peu de retard il faut le dire_ !).

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Et … tu ne voudrais pas qu'on y aille ensemble ? se risqua-t-il.

Lily le regarda avec stupéfaction. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à y aller avec lui : c'était un ami ! Souvent elle oubliait complètement qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle, ça compliquait tout !

- Oh … James je … enfin, ça aurait été volontiers s'il n'y avait pas toutes ces rumeurs qui circulaient sur notre compte ! Maintenant, si on y va ensemble tout le monde va croire que c'est vrai, et je ne veux pas leur faire ce plaisir, tu comprends ?

- Oui, bien sûr, approuva-t-il vivement, c'était une question stupide !

- Je suis désolée.

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Mais … tu iras avec qui ?

- Eh bien … personne je dirais. C'est vrai, c'est pas comme si j'avais ABSOLUMENT besoin d'un cavalier ! raisonna-t-elle. Il n'est précisé nulle part que c'est obligatoire et je peux très bien passer une bonne soirée avec mes amis !

- Exact, approuvé James, rassuré.

- Bien. Je vais monter au dortoir, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Salut !

James la regarda repasser le portrait puis se cogna à plusieurs reprises la tête dans un mur.

- Allons mon garçon, vous pourriez vous faire mal, l'interrompit la grosse dame.

James lui jeta un regard noir.

- Bagatelle !

- J'espère que vous ne dîtes cela que pour le mot de passe, bougonna-t-elle alors que le portrait s'ouvrait.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers le dortoir des garçons, monta les marches 4 à 4 et se jeta sur son lit après avoir claqué la porte. Le reste des maraudeurs, alertés par l'entrée fracassante de leur ami, montèrent à leur tour, tandis que Carmen et Jessica partirent à la rencontre de Lily en soupirant.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? gémit James la tête enfouie dans son oreiller. Pourquoi ?

- Tu lui as enfin demand ? s'excita Sirius. Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

- A ton avis Patmol, répondit James en relevant la tête, les lunettes toutes embuées.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit pour refuser ? demanda gentiment Remus.

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas confirmer les rumeurs, dit James en se redressant totalement. T'en penses quoi ?

- C'est plausible, dit Remus après réflexion. Je crois que c'est ce que craignaient les filles en fait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles nous ont dit.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi Cornedrue ? demanda finement Sirius. Tu vas la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte ou te trouver une autre fille ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit James avec aplomb. J'irai tout seul.

- Tu quoi ????? Lunard, dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu !

- Tu as très bien entendu Patmol, sourit Remus.

- Mais enfin t'y penses pas ! Ta copine Lily va se trouver un mec et toi …

- Elle sera toute seule aussi, glissa James.

- Elle sera … aaaaaaaaaaaah c'est pour ça ! tu penses que si tu es seul aussi vous passerez la soirée tous les deux et ce sera comme si vous y étiez allés ensemble ! Brillant mon vieux, s'extasia Sirius.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à un truc aussi tordu mais c'est assez vrai … c'est juste que je ne veux y aller avec aucune autre fille, alors j'y vais seul.

- Quand même James, intervint Peter, imagine que tous les mecs qui l'ont envoyée bouler lui demandent de danser toute la soirée ! Tu seras seul alors qu'une montagne de filles font la queue pour être avec toi !

- Pete n'a pas tord, approuva Remus, elle risque fort de se faire « courtiser » au cours de la soirée. Tu feras quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, et je préfère pas y penser maintenant, coupa James.

Les 3 autres haussèrent les épaules et retournèrent dans la salle commune pour finir les quelques devoirs qu'il leur restait à faire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Alors ? James t'a demand ? questionna Carmen après s'être affalée sur le lit de la préfète.

- En effet, répondit calmement Lily.

- Et … ?

- J'ai refusé le plus gentiment possible.

- Quoi ? hurlèrent à l'unisson Jessica et Carmen.

- Mais enfin Lily tu n'as pas de cavalier ! cria Carmen de désespoir.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire et je ne veux pas qu'on croit que je sors avec lui.

- Tu es désespérante, répliqua Carmen en se dirigeant vers la sortie. J'abandonne !

- Bon, alors tu iras avec qui ? demanda patiemment Jessica. Il ne reste que les gryffondors. Tu as un tas d'amis ici, l'un d'eux serait sûrement ravi d'y aller avec toi, ne serait-ce que pour te rendre service.

- C'est vrai, mais j'ai pas l'intention de trouver quelqu'un. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je serai plus libre comme ça !

- Plus libre pour les chiffes molles qui refusent de contrarier James ? ironisa la blondinette.

- C'est ça rigole, n'empêche qu'il est possible qu'un tas de garçons auxquels je n'ai pas pensé m'invite ! répondit une Lily toute vexée.

- Est-ce que tu envisages sérieusement de voler des cavaliers ? s'exclama Jessica, faussement scandalisée.

- Tu es très drôle en ce moment, vraiment ! ironisa Lily. Bon, faut que je travaille alors tu peux me laisser s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Jessica, un peu étonnée.

Elle redescendit rapidement à la salle commune mais les autres avaient disparu. Elle s'en alla donc vers celle de Serdaigle, où devait se trouver Jack.

Toute guillerette, elle approchait de l'habituel lieu de rendez-vous lorsqu'elle le vit sortir d'une salle de classe vide, un peu échevelé. Une expression de surprise passa sur son visage lorsqu'il la vit, vite remplacée par un sourire lumineux qui la fit immédiatement craquer.

- Salut beauté, qu'est-ce que tu fais l ? demanda-t-il en se penchant doucement vers elle.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle lui répondit immédiatement. Il s'écarta un peu et lui sourit.

- J'avais envie de te voir alors je suis passée, répondit-elle en lui caressant le torse. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais _ici_ ?

- Justement, c'est ce que je voulais te dire, dit-il avec un autre sourire, gêné cette fois. Je dois m'entraîner pour un devoir pratique de sortilège avec une ou deux personnes, et donc on pourra se voir un peu moins souvent que d'habitude.

- Oh, dit-elle en essayant de masquer sa déception.

- Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

- Et moi je peux pas t'aider ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

- J'aimerais bien mon ange, rit-il, mais tu ne pourras pas sur ce coup-là. C'est niveau ASPIC, tu sais.

- Très bien, alors je vais te laisser travailler.

Elle se détourna, déçue, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la tirer vers la salle de cours. Avant même qu'elle ait compris ce qui se passait, la porte se referma derrière elle, elle se sentit plaquée contre celle-ci et le corps de son amoureux se pressa contre le sien.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas partir si vite ? chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Je croyais que tu devais travailler, murmura-t-elle.

- C'est fait, et maintenant j'ai tout mon temps.

Il effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes et elle le laissa faire, puis leurs bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elle entrouvrit la sienne et il y glissa sa langue, explorant sa bouche en profondeur. S'ensuivit un duel lingual qu'il gagna haut la main ; Jack la possédait entièrement et elle adorait ça. Elle ne se lassait jamais de la perte de contrôle totale qu'occasionnaient ses lèvres posées sur une quelconque partie de son corps. Il lui faisait perdre la tête.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son cou, ses mains caressèrent sa peau sous son t-shirt, et elle poussa de petits gémissements. Il accentua ses caresses, mais elle l'arrêta quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer ses cuisses en remontant doucement. C'était plus qu'agréable mais elle savait ce que cela sous-entendait pour la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ? demanda-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

Elle se força à résister devant ses magnifiques prunelles noisette et répondit en baissant les yeux.

- C'est … c'est trop tôt pour …

- Je sais mon ange, la rassura-t-il, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu …

Ses lèvres et ses mains reprirent leur place initiale mais Jessica, mal à l'aise, le stoppa à nouveau.

- Ecoute, je crois qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. On est déjà en retard pour le dîner.

- Comme tu veux, répondit Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer et la suivit en direction de la Grande salle. Une tension s'était instaurée entre eux et Jessica était plus que gênée. Sa main frôla celle du jeune homme et elle sentit avec soulagement ses doigts se refermer sur les siens. Elle lui sourit et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la laisser filer à la table de Gryffondor. Ils étaient les derniers et l'attention générale était fixée sur eux, ce qui fit rougir Jessica. Ses amis se moquèrent gentiment de sa timidité et la discussion dévia à nouveau vers les festivités qu'avait prévues Dumbledore pour le bal.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La semaine qui suivit se passa dans l'effervescence la plus totale. Tous les élèves n'avaient plus que le mot « bal » à la bouche et de nombreux professeurs avaient renoncé à punir les élèves inattentifs.

De nombreux étudiants se faisaient également livrer des colis de dernière minute. Les filles en particulier faisaient le plein de leur nécessaire à maquillage par correspondance, ayant oublié des produits « nécessaires à leur survie ». Alice et Eva n'échappaient pas à la règle, contrairement à nos trois mercenaires. Les garçons étaient d'ailleurs assez étonnés de leur self-control. Lily leur expliqua tranquillement que si Eva et Alice s'occupaient de tout, il n'y avait pas de quoi se prendre la tête pour rien. Si elles avaient un problème le jour-J, elles n'auraient qu'à tirer les sonnettes d'alarme et 2 copines super équipées se pointeraient pour les aider !

Cependant le dimanche précédent la soirée (qui devait avoir lieu le mardi soir), ce fut au tour de Carmen de recevoir un paquet. Celle-ci n'eut pas l'air surprise mais seulement extrêmement satisfaite quand le hibou grand duc se posa devant elle.

- Parfait elle est arrivée ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout guillerette.

Elle examina le colis sous toutes les coutures, hésita à l'ouvrir puis le laissa de côté. Elle finit son petit-déjeuner sous le regard inquisiteur de ses amis mais ne dit rien et se leva, son paquet sous le bras. Tous la suivirent du regard, puis ceux des garçons se posèrent sur Lily et Jessica.

- Quoi ? C'est à nous d'aller voir c'est ça ?

- Etant donné qu'elle va sûrement au dortoir, oui, c'est à vous d'y aller, répondit Sirius.

Les deux filles se levèrent dans un bel ensemble en soupirant de concert et partirent à la recherche de leur amie. Elles étaient trop endormies pour courir, et la retrouvèrent donc dans leur chambre, occupée à arracher le papier craft de son paquet. Une fois ceci fait, la petite espagnole en sortit une magnifique robe rouge à froufrous qu'elles n'avaient vu que sur des tableaux.

- C'est ma robe de flamenco, prononça Carmen avec fierté.

- Carma, elle est magnifique ! s'extasia Lily, appuyée par le hochement de tête enthousiaste de Jessica. Comment tu as fait pour en trouver une ?

- En fait, elle est à moi. Enfin, je l'avais déjà en ma possession mais chez moi. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne trouvais pas de costume alors je me suis dit qu'après tout c'était un costume traditionnel espagnol ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne ferait pas l'affaire !

- Tu as fait du flamenco ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Quand j'étais plus jeune et que je vivais encore en Espagne, mon oncle et ma grand-mère avaient l'habitude de m'emmener voir des spectacles. Depuis toute petite je trouvais ces robes fantastiques, et j'en ai toujours voulu une pour moi. On me l'a refusait parce que je ne danserais jamais avec. J'ai donc demandé à mon oncle de m'apprendre et maintenant je connais les bases. Comme cadeau d'adieu avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre, mon oncle me l'a offerte pour me féliciter des efforts que j'ai fait. J'ai envoyé un hibou à ma mère et voilà le travail !

- Alors si on met du flamenco pendant le bal on te verra sur la piste ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais le mieux serait avec un cavalier et je doute d'en trouver un qui sache danser ! se moqua Carmen.

- Essaye-la, demanda Jessica, toujours baba devant la beauté du vêtement.

- D'accord, je reviens tout de suite.

Carmen s'éclipsa le temps d'enfiler la robe puis se présenta devant ses amies. Elle prit un pan de sa robe et tournoya dans la pièce, ses cheveux suivant le mouvement. Elle était splendide.

- Merveilleuse ! s'exclamèrent ses amies.

- Merci ! Vous n'en parlez pas aux garçons n'est-ce pas ? Je veux que ce soit une surprise !

Les filles eurent un sourire complice en imaginant la tête de Sirius lorsqu'il la verrait dans cette tenue. Carmen en rosit de plaisir et retourna se changer. Oui, ce bal serait décidément riche en évènements.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le jour du bal arriva enfin. Les élèves eurent droit à un après-midi de congé pour leur préparation et à une grasse matinée pour le lendemain. Lily, en bonne préfète, regardait les adolescents surexcités courir dans tous les couloirs du château. Elle savait que sa patrouille serait vaine mais elle estimait de son devoir de veiller à ce qu'il ne se passe rien de fâcheux dans cette effervescence. Carmen avait bien essayé de la faire rester au dortoir mais Lily se disait qu'avec une heure d'avance elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer.

Elle errait d'étage en étage, sans but, guidée par ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment le Ciel pouvait s'acharner contre elle au point de ne pas lui donner de cavalier. _Mais si, il y a James, _lui rappela sa petite voix intérieure. Oui il y avait James, mais elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pour elle ce n'était qu'un bal, mais pour lui et tous les autres ça pouvait être plus. Elle soupira de désespoir. Ses amis seraient tous accompagnés sauf James, ils se tiendraient donc compagnie mutuellement mais qui d'autre oserait l'inviter à danser ? Probablement personne. Finalement, ce bal ne semblait plus si attrayant que ça.

Elle se força pourtant à se re-motiver. Elle avait déjà manqué la plus grande fête jamais organisée à Gryffondor à cause de son moral raplapla, elle n'allait pas remettre ça ! Tout cela était trop ridicule pour faire une dépression !

Lily regarda sa montre et vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'1h20 avant le bal. Il fallait qu'elle rentre maintenant si elle voulait être prête à temps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Ah tu es enfin l ! s'excita Carmen. On a déjà sorti tout ce dont tu auras besoin : maquillage, robe, sous-vêtements, chaussures, barrettes, pinces et élastiques en tous genres …

- Bah voyons, vous gênez surtout pas ! pouffa Lily.

- Evidemment que non ! On est comme des sœurs toi et moi, j'ai déjà vu le moindre de tes strings, qu'est-ce qui peut me faire peur à ton avis ?

- Attend tu m'as prévu un string ? s'égosilla Lily. Mais je vais me geler les fesses !

- A quoi tu crois que servent les collants ?

Lily fit abstraction de la remarque et fouilla parmi les vêtements sortis. Quelques minutes plus tard, des sous-vêtements plus décents figuraient sur le lit.

- Ne joue pas à la petite fille prude avec moi vu le décolleté que possède ta robe !

La rouquine ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne put en sortir. C'était le genre de détails auxquels elle n'avait pas fait attention face au miroir, et elle espérait de tout cœur que ça ne donne aucune idée perverse à ses hypothétiques cavaliers.

Elle vit que les 4 filles avaient chacune un magasine de mode ouvert devant elles, avec différentes coiffures que des sorts pouvaient transférer sur elles-mêmes. Apparemment, elles l'attendaient pour mettre en pratique. Suivant son regard, Jessica ajouta :

- On en a sélectionné une pour toi. On a pensé que ça irait bien avec le style de ta robe.

Elle tourna quelques pages de son magazine puis le lui montra. Une jolie blonde posait avec un magnifique chignon d'où s'échappaient de belles boucles anglaises bien ordonnées. Des plans de face, de profil et de dos figuraient sur la feuille, et Lily put admirer la savoir-faire de la coiffeuse. En bas de la page figurait une petite formule magique.

- T'en penses quoi ? demanda Carmen.

- C'est magnifique, s'extasia Lily. Vous avez cherché combien de temps pour trouver ça ?

- En fait Alice et moi on feuillette ces trucs-là depuis le début de la semaine, intervint Eva. Quand on a vu ta robe on s'est dit que c'était parfait avec.

- Merci beaucoup, leur sourit Lily, vous êtes géniales.

- Ouais, super, coupa Carmen, mais maintenant il faut que tu prennes une douche, que tu sèches tes cheveux, qu'on te maquille et que tu récites les sorts de tout le monde pour les coiffures, allez, rapido !

Lily râla quelques instants mais fila vite fait vers la douche. Carmen pouvait vraiment être tyrannique quand elle s'y mettait !

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard elle était sèche, prête à affronter le cyclone enfermé dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et découvrit un bazar indescriptible. Tout traînait n'importe où, par terre comme sur les armoires, les commodes ou les poignées de porte. Elle nota toutefois que ses amies étaient toutes maquillées correctement. La petite brune fonça sur elle.

- Allez fleur de lys il est temps que tu t'occupes de nos coiffures, et après on se mettra à ton maquillage puis on enfilera toutes nos costumes, ok ?

- Oui chef, répondit Lily.

Elle récita les formules les unes après les autres. Elle dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour chacune, plus pour les plus compliquées. Quelque chose lui disait que la sienne lui compliquerait bien la vie. Mais après tout, le jeu en valait la chandelle ; comme disait Carmen : « Ce soir je serais la plus belle pour aller danseeeeeeer ! ».

Carmen et Eva s'attelèrent à la phase maquillage de la rouquine. Cette dernière avait la chance d'avoir une peau de bébé, aussi douce que parfaite. La partie camouflage serait donc quasi-inexistante. Un peu de mascara bleu, d'ombre à paupière dorée et de crayon et c'en était fini pour les yeux. Pour les lèvres, elles optèrent toutes pour quelque chose de discret, un gloss rosé qui donnerait sûrement à James de drôles d'idées. Lily dut admettre que l'effet était super, elle ne s'était jamais trouvée aussi jolie.

Elle passa à la phase coiffure. Elle se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le joli chignon de la blonde du magazine et récita la formule magique. Comme d'habitude, rien ne se passa. Après environ une dizaine d'essais infructueux et un mal de crâne de l'enfer, ses cheveux se relevèrent sur sa nuque et de belles boucles anglaises se formèrent. Lily se fixa dans le miroir, hypnotisée par le résultat obtenu, tandis que ses amies hurlaient comme des folles derrière elle. Radieuse, elle leur fit face et leur demanda, incertaine :

- Je suis comment ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas mon cœur, se moqua Carmen. Tu es renversante !

Lily rosit de plaisir et embarqua sa robe dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint, Carmen applaudit et l'aida à serrer son corset.

- Tu es absolument magnifique ! Tu ne bouges pas le temps que j'enfile la mienne et on fait les finitions d'accord ?

Elle lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue et entra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle en sortit totalement surexcitée.

- Non mais tu m'as vue ?! Je suis totalement géniale ! hurla-t-elle.

- Et super modeste aussi !

Cependant Lily devait admettre qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Vêtue de sa belle robe rouge, elle arborait un chignon serré à la base du crâne surmonté par une volumineuse fleur rouge que Lily était incapable d'identifier. Elle avait vraiment fait du bon travail ! Son maquillage s'harmonisait dans les mêmes tons que sa robe, tout comme ses bijoux.

Les trois autres n'était pas en reste. Jessica était maquillée le plus simplement possible et arborait sa tunique antique blanc cassé qui découvrait ses bras et ses fines jambes assez bronzées, et des sandales à lacets remontant le long du mollet. La tunique était assez décolletée, avec beaucoup de plis et une ceinture entourant la taille. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient plus ou moins attachés dans son dos mais quelques mèches bouclées étaient laissées libres. Le haut de sa tête était entourée d'une sorte de couronne tressée dorée. Elle portait de nombreux bijoux : des boucles d'oreille, des bracelets et des bagues en or. Elle était absolument splendide.

Alice n'avait pas fait dans l'original puisqu'elle était déguisée en petit ange. Pourtant elle aussi était magnifique : sa robe blanche et vaporeuse était assez décolletée et dénudait ses épaules ; elle traînait par terre dans son sillage mais cela ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression de magie qu'elle donnait. De grandes ailes battaient de temps en temps dans son dos, et Lily l'avait aidée à ensorceler son auréole pour la faire léviter constamment au dessus de sa tête. Le tout était très réussi.

Eva, la moldue du groupe, incarnait avec classe Marilyn Monroe le temps d'une soirée. Elle avait préféré enfiler une perruque pour avoir sa coupe de cheveux si particulière, le sortilège n'ayant pas très bien marché. Elle portait une robe noire sans manche des années 30 et des faux diamants. Elle était sensuelle et sexy, Owen n'en reviendrait pas !

- Alors ma puce, il te faut des bijoux ! annonça Carmen en la sortant de sa contemplation.

- Je suis obligée ? demanda une Lily hésitante.

- Bien sûr ma chérie, tu ne vas sortir d'ici avec le cou, les oreilles et les mains aussi … vides !

- Je ne veux rien d'encombrant, commença Lily.

- On ne te demande pas d'avoir une bague à chaque doigt et des colliers qui pendent jusqu'à la poitrine ! Mais une ou deux bagues seraient les bienvenues, et un petit pendentif aussi, répondit Carmen en farfouillant dans la boîte à bijoux de son amie. Tiens pour tes oreilles !

Lily enfila les deux boucles en or et vit qu'elles n'attiraient pas trop l'attention. Satisfaite, elle enfila deux des bagues que lui donnaient son amie (une à chaque main) et stoppa net devant le pendentif qu'elle avait devant elle.

- Bah qu'est-ce que t'attends ? l'interrogea Carmen. Cette petite babiole est absolument ravissante !

Oh oui, elle était ravissante ! La babiole en question était un petit cœur en or qui pendait à une fine chaîne. Pourtant en le voyant Lily se sentait affreusement coupable.

- Je ne peux pas … murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête.

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu l'as volé à ta mère ou quoi ?

- Bien sûr que non, on me l'a offert.

- Qui ça ? s'excita Carmen.

- Un GARCON, répondit Lily. Il s'appelle Glen Cooper, et il était raide dingue de moi quand j'avais 11 ans. Mais moi je ne l'aimais pas. Il était tellement gentil et attentionné, il me faisait plein de cadeaux, tout pour me faire plaisir ! Mais c'était de petite choses, jusqu'à ça. Je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je ne pouvais pas accepter mais même s'il était très triste il m'a dit de le garder parce qu'un cadeau ça ne se refuse pas et que comme ça je me souviendrais de lui.

- Et il a eu raison puisque tu te souviens encore de lui et que ce « petit » cadeau va t'être très utile ce soir ! ajouta Carmen. Allez ne fait pas de chichi, mets-le et tu seras superbe.

Lily obéit à contre cœur et se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace. Il était vrai que le bijou lui allait à merveille. Elle soupira un bon coup et regarda sa montre. Il était temps de descendre.

Les autres filles étaient plus que surexcitées. Alice se faisait du vent avec ses mains, Eva se tripotait sans arrêt les cheveux (ou plutôt la perruque) et Jessica et Carmen gloussaient comme des folles. Et même si elle n'était pas accompagnée, Lily ne put s'empêcher de ressentir ce petit frisson d'excitation si particulier.

Réalisant enfin que tout le monde était prêt, Eva se décida à sortir de la pièce. Les filles la regardèrent descendre les marches de sa démarche féline sous les sifflements admiratifs de certains gryffondors mâles. Alice, prise d'une pâleur soudaine, la suivit les jambes tremblotantes. Jessica, un peu inquiète, descendit juste derrière elle.

Lily et Carmen se regardèrent en entendant les applaudissements des garçons. La rouquine haussa un sourcil d'un air provocateur et Carmen lui répondit par un sourire carnassier. Plus sûre d'elle que jamais, elle amorça sa descente en roulant des hanches. Lily pouffa de rire et la suivit à son tour.

Les réactions masculines ne se firent pas attendre. Sirius poussa son célèbre hurlement de loup tandis que le reste de la population applaudit ou siffla. Le beau brun prit doucement la main de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa tendrement en gardant les yeux rivés sur elle. Il la fit tournoyer puis lui demanda : « Ou est la petite fleur ? ». Carmen lui sourit puis lui tourna le dos « Elle est l ».

La petite rousse s'avançait timidement vers ses amis, attendant le verdict. James, jusque là bouche bée, se reprit très vite.

- Lily tu … tu es magnifique.

- Absolument splendide petite fleur ! s'exclama Sirius de son enthousiasme légendaire.

- Superbe, approuva Rémus.

- Trop belle, ajouta Peter, les yeux écarquillés.

- Pete tu baves, se moqua Sirius.

- Merci, répondit Lily en ignorant la dernière remarque.

- Bon faudrait peut-être y aller si on veut récupérer nos cavalières, proposa Peter.

- Bonne idée, approuva Carmen en entraînant Sirius et Jessica, qui entraîna Remus, qui entraîna Peter, qui n'eut pas le temps d'entraîner Lily.

James et cette dernière les regardèrent partir en souriant. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers elle.

- On y va ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant son bras.

- Et gentleman en plus, se moqua Lily en l'acceptant.

- Bien entendu gente dame, répondit James, faisant référence à son déguisement. Je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous êtes renversante dans cette toilette, milady.

- Merci beaucoup milord, mais je ne vois rien de différent dans la votre, nota-t-elle en voyant sa robe de sorcier noire, quel est donc ce déguisement ?

- Eh bien, très chère, mes amis et moi-même souhaitions garder cette information secrète jusqu'à la réception, répondit-t-il, tout sourire.

- Oh, dans ce cas je suppose que j'attendrai comme les autres, dit-elle d'un air détaché en détournant la tête.

James lui sourit et lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Ils hâtèrent le pas pour rejoindre leurs amis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Venez, on vous a gardé une place ! hurla Sirius à travers la grande salle.

L'attention générale se fixa alors sur le joli petit couple qui entrait. Lily se dépêcha de retirer son bras de celui de James et s'avança le plus vite possible vers le jeune homme sans gêne, essayant de faire abstraction des regards qui pesaient sur elle. Les 4 grandes tables avaient été séparées en une multitude de tables de 8 ou 10 personnes, et les maraudeurs et leur cavalières s'étaient installés dans le coin opposé à l'entrée, ce qui obligea Lily à parcourir un long chemin. La tâche n'était pas simple avec ses chaussures à talons et sa robe qu'elle devait soulever pour avancer convenablement. Elle regarda droit devant elle et s'assit distinguément (NA : _je ne sais pas si ça se dit, désolée_) sur la chaise la plus proche. Les 3 garçons la regardaient en souriant tandis qu'elle remettait sa robe en place.

- Quoi ?

Ils détournèrent tous la tête en gardant leur sourire, et Lily se tourna vers James qui arrivait enfin.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle.

- Tu as la grâce d'une jeune noble, la beauté en plus, répondit James en souriant.

Lily rougit fortement et baissa les yeux.

- Wow Lily tu es super ! s'exclama avec une pointe de jalousie Amanda, la cavalière poufsouffle de Sirius.

Amy (NA : _à prononcer Emy_) et Emma, les cavalières respectives de Remus et Peter, approuvèrent vigoureusement avec des exclamations toutes plus envieuses les unes que les autres.

- Merci, vous êtes super aussi ! Où sont passées Jess et Carmen ? demanda Lily aux garçons.

- Jess est à la table des serdaigles et Carmen à celle des poufsouffles, grimaça Sirius. Ma seule satisfaction est qu'elle n'a pas l'air de s'amuser !

Lily n'eut même pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait. Carmen regardait à droite et à gauche pendant que son supposé cavalier parlait avec ses amis mâles. Eux riaient comme des gorets alors qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Lorsqu'elle vit Lily qui la regardait, elle articula qu'elle les rejoindraient après le repas et lui mima qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Lily pouffa et leva le pouce pour approuver. Elle observa ensuite Jessica qui elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans la maison de son petit ami. Rassurée, elle ramena son attention à sa propre table. Elle pouffa une nouvelle fois de rire en voyant que Sirius, James et Peter avaient entamé une discussion qui semblait passionnante à un bout de la table, tandis qu'Amanda et Emma discutaient avec Amy et Remus (qui semblait être le seul à avoir appris les bonnes manières) à l'autre bout. Rien qu'en voyant ce charmant tableau, elle se félicita d'être venue seule.

- Dîtes-moi les garçons, vous ne comptez pas adresser la parole à vos cavalières de la soirée ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Lily, Lily, laisse-moi te donner un petit cours de séduction ; l'important, c'est la fin de la soirée, expliqua Sirius. Si on parle maintenant, on n'aura plus rien à se dire plus tard, or l'impression qu'elle gardera sera l'impression finale. Là on dansera, on parlera un peu, on s'embrassera et hop ! elle sera persuadée d'avoir passé la soirée la plus géniale de sa vie !

- Donc tout ce qui t'importe c'est de l'embrasser ce soir ? Je sens que Carmen sera ravie d'apprendre ça !

- Oh Lily, ne sois pas si naïve ! C'est fatiguant à la fin ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle espère au terme de cette soirée ? Je te parie qu'elle le trouve ennuyeux comme la mort, qu'elle va danser avec le plus de mecs possible et que tout ce qu'elle attend, c'est d'en embrasser un avant d'aller dormir, lui ou un autre !

- Pas faux, concéda Lily. N'empêche que tu devrais être plus courtois avec elle.

- Lily, je m'en fous ! répliqua Sirius. Et puis ça m'étonne pour une féministe comme toi, si les hommes et les femmes sont égaux, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me faire la conversation elle aussi, au lieu d'attendre que j'aille la voir ?

Lily se tourna vers James avec un regard signifiant clairement : « Mais j'hallucine l ! », et celui-ci éclata de rire.

- T'es pas d'accord avec moi Cornedrue ? demanda Sirius.

James partit d'un nouveau fou rire et Lily s'énerva un peu plus. Sentant la situation s'envenimer, il se calma finalement et embrassa doucement la main de Lily.

- Ne fais pas attention à lui, Fleur de lys, ce type ignore ce qu'est un gentleman.

Sirius lui jeta un regard moqueur tandis que Lily rougissait fortement et que des gloussements stupides retentissaient du coin d'Amanda et Emma.

- Je déclare le festin ouvert ! dit Dumbledore. Ne tâchez pas vos beaux déguisements !

Des rires résonnèrent à toutes les tables et des menus apparurent devant eux. Une liste de plats était répertoriée et apparemment il suffisait de commander quelque chose à son assiette avec sa baguette pour que cela apparaisse. Lily choisit un peu de riz sauvage _(NA : c'est pour faire classe ! lol)_, léger et peu salissant, et sentit à nouveau des regards peser sur elle.

- Tu sais Lily, tu peux arrêter ton régime pour ce soir, lui dit Sirius, ta silhouette parfaite n'en pâtira pas !

- Je ne fais pas de régime, Sirius ! Je n'ai jamais très faim le soir c'est tout !

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Tu vas me dire que tous ces trucs alléchants ne te donnent pas faim ?

Lily, pour seule réponse, lui lança son regard signifiant clairement : « Fous-moi la paix » et le jeune homme retourna à son assiette.

Tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit, les conversations allaient bon train et Lily n'avait jamais autant ris de toute sa vie quand une voix interrompit leur discussion :

- Je peux m'incruster ? demanda malicieusement Carmen.

- Avec plaisir mon ange, lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire radieux, mais il y a un petit manque de chaises par ici !

- Aucune problème ! Excuse-moi, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur à un jeune homme d'une table voisine, je peux vous emprunter cette chaise ?

L'autre hocha la tête, enchanté, et Carmen le remercia avec un nouveau sourire qui tue. Sirius tira la chaise à côté de lui et la fit asseoir.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

- Tout comme toi, mon cœur, répondit-elle. J'ai lâché l'autre abruti, il commençait un peu à me soûler …

- Pas de bisous de fin de soirée alors ?

- J'ai pas dit ça ! le taquina-t-elle. Cela dit il vaut mieux que je trouve d'autres options !

Voyant venir la dispute, Lily détourna son attention et parla un peu avec James et Peter.

Mais l'heure de danser arriva. Les préfets en chef ouvrirent le bal avec leur cavaliers respectifs et quelques couples suivirent, dont Jessica et Jack, et Remus et Amy. Ces deux derniers semblaient s'entendre extrêmement bien et toute la bande s'en félicita.

- Sirius, tu veux danser ? demanda Amanda avec un air angélique.

- Si tu veux, soupira Sirius, super emballé.

Carmen en profita pour inviter le garçon de la table d'à côté, sous le regard noir de Freddy, son cavalier. Emma traîna Peter de force sur la piste et Lily et James restèrent tous les deux, continuant à parler.

Un petit serdaigle s'avança alors timidement vers eux. Il semblait très mal à l'aise et jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil à James.

- Euh … salut Lily ! Tu-tu veux dan-danser avec moi ?

Souriant à James, elle accepta, estimant que le pauvre garçon avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour le lui demander.

James sourit aussi, ne se sentant nullement menacé par ce gringalet qui manquait franchement d'assurance. Carmen s'avança vers lui et l'invita. Il accepta avec joie, se sentant un peu seul à cette table déserte.

- Alors beau brun, ne me dit pas qu'aucune fille ne veut de toi !

- J'en sais rien, mais je préfère danser avec toi, lui sourit James. Quelle fille dans cette salle peut se considérer plus séduisante que toi ? Enfin, à part Lily bien sûr !

- Bien sûr ! Mais si tu te crois à l'abri d'une quelconque tentative de séduction, tu te trompes, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

James éclata de rire devant cette petite provocation et resserra sa prise sur le bas de son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

- Tu vas faire beaucoup de jalouses si tu continues, lui chuchota-t-elle sensuellement.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, se justifia-t-il.

- J'aurais adoré sortir avec toi s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily et Sirius, lui avoua-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça ferait de t'embrasser !

- Pareil pour moi, quel garçon n'en a pas rêv ? Un de ces 4 il faudra qu'on joue au jeu de la bouteille, plaisanta-t-il.

- C'est une bonne idée, s'exclama-t-elle. Bien, je vais emprunter Sirius à l'autre pimbêche pour cette danse, amuse-toi bien, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il lui fit un baisemain et retourna à sa table. Lily s'affala à ses côtés quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais sortir avec ma copine !

Il lui sourit et répondit :

- Tu sais qu'elle est championne pour …

- La tentation, plaisanta-t-elle. Oui je sais, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Salut James, intervint une jolie serdaigle, tu veux danser avec moi ?

James regarda Lily.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je peux rester un peu seule, le rassura-t-elle. File !

Il se leva lentement, visiblement pas pressé de commencer la torture (qui n'en aurait pas été une pour un garçon normal). Le nouveau petit couple commença donc à danser. La serdaigle, Lucy (NA : dédicace florette ! ! ! ! !) , était vraiment charmante ; très jolie, elle avait l'air intelligente et tenait parfaitement une conversation. Danser avec elle aurait pu être un plaisir s'il n'y avait pas eu Lily à quelques tables de là. James ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui jeter de fréquents coups d'œil. Elle lui souriait et il faisait de même, et Lucy se rendait bien compte que cela ne lui était pas destiné mais elle ne s'en offusquait pas, connaissant comme tout le monde le béguin du jeune homme pour la petite préfète. A la fin de la danse, elle le libéra enfin avec un grand sourire :

- Merci beaucoup pour cette danse James, tu peux retrouver ta belle maintenant !

- Oh non ! Ne crois pas que …

- Il n'y a aucun problème, je le savais déjà avant de te demander, le rassura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Un peu étonné, il rejoignit Lily et s'affala à ses côtés. Ils venaient à peine de recommencer à parler qu'une 5e année de gryffondor l'invita à nouveau à danser. Il accepta, étant de la même maison, mais y alla à reculons, jetant des regards navrés vers son amie. Celle-ci lui sourit encore, puis il la perdit de vue. Sa partenaire, voulant éviter l'erreur de Lucy, l'avait traîné trop loin pour l'apercevoir. Frustré, il ne participa à la discussion que par monosyllabes en se tordant le coup pour tenter de voir son aimée. La chanson était un slow, et il trouvait plus que désagréable de sentir cette fille se pelotonner contre lui, mais il était coincé.

Enfin la chanson se termina. James retira de force les bras de « l'autre » d'autour de lui et retourna à sa table. Peter s'y trouvait en compagnie d'Emma, qui semblait s'ennuyer ferme. Mais Lily était absente. James la chercha des yeux sur la piste de danse mais ne la trouva nulle part. Il s'approcha de son ami et lui demanda : « Où est Lily ? »

- Je l'ai vue sortir de la grande salle mais elle n'a pas dit où elle allait, lui répondit-il.

James hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment à son tour, esquivant tant bien que mal les folles qui voudraient le forcer à danser. Instinctivement, il prit la direction du parc.

Lily était assise au bord de la fontaine, sa robe étalée autour d'elle. Elle était merveilleuse.

Elle regardait l'eau onduler quand elle jetait de petits cailloux à l'intérieur et semblait pensive.

- Salut, dit doucement James.

- Hey ! Tu m'as fait peur, répondit Lily avec un léger sourire.

James la regarda encore et la trouva trop calme, trop silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis si transparente ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Oui, complètement, répondit tranquillement James. Mais on ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

Lily le regarda puis détourna à nouveau son regard vers la fontaine, restant silencieuse.

- C'est stupide, prévint Lily.

- C'est pas grave, dis-moi.

Elle le regarda encore puis fixa à nouveau l'eau et … éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'amusant ?

- Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui ne va pas ! voilà ce qui est drôle !

Cette fois, ce fut James qui la regarda, essayant de trouver ce qu'elle lui cachait. Elle lui fit un sourire amer et reprit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je déprime beaucoup en ce moment.

- Ta mère ?

- Elle va bien, ce n'est pas ça le problème. J'ai toujours de bonnes notes, les cours sont intéressants, mes amis sont super … Ca t'arrive de te sentir mal sans savoir pourquoi ?

- Bien sur, comme tout le monde je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ces cas-l ?

- Je fais semblant, et puis ça vient tout seul, sourit-il. Respire un grand coup et fais un grand sourire ! Happy face ! (NA : _yesssssss j'ai réussi à le caser ! ! ! mdr c mon expression c'est pour ça ! dédicace manonette !_) Et pense à toutes les choses pas trop moches dans ce bas monde !

- Et ça marche ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Tu m'as déjà vu déprimer en publique ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire lui aussi.

Il enchaîna après quelques secondes de silence : « Mais tu es sure qu'il n'y a vraiment rien ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement et la leva vers les étoiles avant de pouffer de rire et de répondre :

- Carmen pense que je manque de mecs !

- Et toi t'en penses quoi ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca se pourrait qu'elle ait raison. Tu sais, on n'a pas forcément besoin d'être fou amoureux de quelqu'un ! Ce qui me manque c'est la sensation d'être aimée, tu vois, savoir que quelqu'un pense à toi, avoir un garçon à embrasser, se faire câliner … c'est tout ça qui me manque !

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, James digérant tant bien que mal le fait que Lily ait envie d'être embrassée par un autre que lui _(NA : pensez bien qu'il s'en doutait, mais ça fait mal de se le prendre dans la tronche quoi !)_.

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un autre garçon pour tout ça.

- De toute façon, vu les invitations que j'ai eu ça ne risque pas d'arriver ! ironisa Lily. Mais vas-y, explique-toi !

- Tu as dit toi-même que tu avais des amis super, peut-être qu'on peut te servir de substituts ? Enfin, pas pour t'embrasser, même si je suis sur qu'aucun de nous ne refuserait, mais pour la partie affectueuse, câlins, bisous et tout ça !

- Il faut méditer sur la question … mais on ne se connaît pas assez pour ça !

- On apprendra, répliqua James. Regarde, ça marche pour Carmen et Sirius !

- Carmen et Sirius veulent sortir ensemble, ce n'est pas la même chose !

'Bien sur que si, moi je veux aussi sortir avec toi' répondit l'adorable petite voix intérieure de James.

- De toute manière ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on prémédite, répondit la vraie voix de James. Ca se fera naturellement ou pas, c'est tout !

Lily le regarda un long moment puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

- T'es trop mignon !

James sourit et la nuit cacha son rougissement.

- En tous cas, reprit-il, tu peux essayer de passer une bonne soirée quand même. Il doit bien y avoir des mecs qui ont des c… à cette soirée !

- Tu as raison, répondit Lily en se levant. Je vais passer une bonne soirée !

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas puis se tourna vers lui.

- Allez, viens ! Tu vas m'aider !

Tout content, James se leva à son tour et rejoignit sa dulcinée à petites foulées, puis lui tendit son bras, qu'elle accepta avec un grand sourire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Arrivés aux portes de la grande salle, elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse.

- Ca ne te gêne pas te danser ?

- Pas avec toi en tous cas ! répondit-il, charmeur.

- Contrairement à Becky Emmerson, ton admiratrice de toujours ?

- Par Merlin, tu as vu comme elle s'accrochait à moi ?! s'exclama James. C'est une torture cette fille !

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi les danses en médisant sur toutes les fans de James, et Lily, n'en pouvant plus, se traîna à leur table du mieux qu'elle put, morte de rire. James la suivait, pouffant de rire aussi.

- Je vois qu'on ne s'emmerde pas ici ! se moqua Carmen. Quoi de neuf ?

- C'est la première fois que je rigole autant pendant un slow, s'esclaffa Lily, un peu calmée.

- Plus que le soir de ma fête ? demanda Sirius, piqué au vif.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, beaucoup plus, lui assura Lily, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bon, intervint Remus, dont la cavalière dansait comme une folle avec un de ses amis serdaigles, je vais inviter Jess à danser.

Il se leva rapidement pour éviter les réflexions moqueuses de ses soi-disant amis et se dirigea vers la table de la belle romaine _(NA : rapport à son déguisement !)_.

- Salut ! Tu veux danser ?

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? demanda la jeune fille à son petit ami.

- Bien sur que non, répondit Jack, un peu contrarié cependant, mais tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je danse aussi avec des amies ?

- Tu fais comme tu veux, répondit doucement Jessica. Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle à Remus cette fois.

Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, tandis que Jack faisait de même avec une serdaigle de son année. De leur table, notre petit groupe observait les évènements, en particulier Carmen et Lily.

- Jackie ne nous ferait pas une petite crise de jalousie ? se moqua Sirius.

- On dirait bien, se délecta James.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas ? demanda Lily, intéressée.

- Beurk, grimaça Sirius.

- Ce type est une plaie, ajouta James. C'est simple, si tu penses que Sirius se vante sans arrêt et joue avec les filles, tu multiplies ça par 10 pour Tyler.

- Quand il a appris que je voulais sortir avec Carmen à son arrivée, il a tout fait pour le faire avant moi, rien que pour se vanter d'avoir été meilleur !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il fasse un truc aussi méprisable qu'essayer de rendre Jess jalouse !

- Ce qui me chiffonne, murmura Carmen en fixant Jack, c'est qu'il choisisse son ex pour ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

- Lynn Gilson est son ex ? s'étonna James. (NA : _lol pour mes cop's, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi g choisi ce nom !_)

- Oh oui, elle l'est ! approuva vigoureusement Carmen. J'ai entendu un tas de trucs sur ce mec et je crois que c'est elle qui a le plus dur ! Chaque semaine il y avait une multitude de rebondissements dans leur couple, c'était franchement affolant ! Je crois qu'elle a fini par rompre parce qu'il la trompait trop. Je me demande ce que ça aurait été si elle n'avait pas couché avec lui !

- Jess est au courant ? demanda Lily.

- J'en sais rien, mais elle devrait se méfier, répondit la belle espagnole.

La petite troupe enchaîna sur des sujets un peu plus amusants, et les deux manquants se joignirent à eux. Tout le monde buvait et riait, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Dumbledore en personne à leur table.

- Bonsoir, jeunes gens, les salua-t-il avec son éternel sourire bienveillant. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

- Excellente, répondit Sirius au nom de tous.

- Bien, très bien … Mais dîtes-moi, Mr Black, en quoi êtes-vous déguisés tous les 4 ? demanda le vieil homme en parlant des maraudeurs.

- Vous faîtes bien de le rappeler, répondit James en se levant de table, imité par les 3 autres. Veuillez nous excuser mais nous avons à faire.

Sur ces mystérieuses paroles, ils sortirent de la grande salle en laissant les filles plus que perplexes à leur table.

- Mesdemoiselles, s'excusa Dumbledore avec une petite révérence.

Il rejoignit quelques professeurs à la plus grande des tables et les filles purent reprendre leur discussion.

- Il me faut un vrai défi, déclara Carmen. Les mecs de cette école sont si facilement … attrapables ! Il leur suffit de voir un décolleté ou un bout de jambe pour tomber dans le panneau, ça devient lassant !

- Je doute que tu trouves quelqu'un pour qui ça ne marche pas ! pouffa Jessica. Ton charme est légendaire, mon chou !

- Lui, souffla Carmen, les yeux fixés sur un garçon caché dans un coin. Adam Tillman …

- Il est pas mal, approuva Jessica.

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une fille, remarqua Lily.

- La rumeur dit qu'il n'est jamais sorti avec une fille de l'école, répondit Carmen, les yeux toujours fixés sur le jeune homme. Ca c'est un défi !

- Si ça se trouve aucune fille n'a voulu sortir avec lui parce qu'il est trop bizarre ! dit Jessica.

- Il est dans quelle maison ? demanda Lily.

- Serdaigle, répondit Carmen. C'est le moment de vérifier si mes statistiques sur les baisers sont exacts, les filles.

Les filles en question virent leur amie se diriger vers le dénommé Adam telle un prédateur sur sa proie, les yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Elle nota qu'il était déguisé en vampire. Le garçon la regardait également mais ne bougeait pas, attendant qu'elle agisse en premier.

- Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? demanda gentiment Carmen.

- Si tu veux, répondit Adam en tirant la chaise vers l'arrière pour lui permettre de se poser dessus.

Ils continuaient de se fixer l'un l'autre et pour la première fois de sa vie, Carmen ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec quelqu'un.

- Alors … tu passes une bonne soirée ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, répondit-il très calmement.

- Tu ne veux pas danser ?

- C'est une invitation ?

- Pas forcément ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Tu as envie ou pas ?

- Pas particulièrement, répondit-il du même ton très calme. Mais si tu me proposes de danser avec toi, j'accepte.

- Très bien, sourit-elle, allons-y !

Une fois sur la piste, le DJ de Gryffondor, Jeff Dyson, changea de musique pour mettre un slow. Carmen se rapprocha de son cavalier et entoura son coup de ses bras tandis qu'il faisait de même avec sa taille. Pour un vampire il sentait plutôt bon, se dit-elle, et ses mains posées sur elle faisaient naître une étrange chaleur.

- Je ne devrais peut-être pas exposer mon cou à un vampire ! plaisanta-t-elle pour briser le silence.

Il répondit par un sourire et le silence se prolongea.

- Toi aussi tu es arrivé ici en cours de scolarit ?

- 5e année, répondit-il en continuant de la fixer.

- Et tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi sociable que toi. La plupart des gens me trouvent bizarre. Ce qui m'amène à me demander pourquoi tu es venue vers moi.

- Je voulais faire ta connaissance, essaya-t-elle.

- Mais encore ?

- Je voulais essayer de sortir avec toi, déclara-t-elle franchement.

Elle préférait être honnête avec lui. C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et elle voulait jouer franc jeu dès le départ, car elle était certaine que c'est ce qu'il ferait avec elle. Bizarrement, dire ce qu'elle pensait la soulageait grandement _(NA : non, pas bizarrement en fait ! c'est normal lol !)._

- On progresse, lui accorda-t-il, mais un nouveau pourquoi s'impose.

- Tu n'es pas moche à regarder.

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment ; en particulier dans cette robe. Cela dit, les gens me trouvent tellement bizarre habituellement qu'ils ne font même pas attention à ce détail. Alors dis-moi, c'est un pari avec tes copines qui me regardaient tout à l'heure ? tu as quelque chose à prouver ? Aux autres, ou à toi-même ?

- Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça, peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas la raison principale, le rassura-t-elle. En fait, tu es mystérieux et ça m'attire. Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

- On n'est pas obligés de sortir ensemble pour ça. D'ailleurs, j'en sais déjà beaucoup sur toi, déclara-t-il.

- Vraiment ? Et comment tu as fait ? s'étonna la petite espagnole.

- Les autres ne font peut-être pas attention à moi mais je fais attention aux autres. Tu n'imagines pas ce qu'on peut apprendre en observant et en écoutant les gens.

- Oh si ! Je suis la reine des ragots, je vois très bien de quoi tu parles !

- Mais ils ne sont pas tous vrais. Et il suffit d'observer les autres pour voir qui ment ou pas.

- Là tu commences à me faire un peu flipper … avoua-t-elle. Bref, les gens dont tu parles ne savent rien de ma vie. On est entouré de menteurs et d'hypocrites alors tu dois avoir entendu pas mal de conneries. Au final, tu ne me connais pas plus que je ne te connais. Donc on devrait sortir ensemble.

Au moment où elle finit sa phrase, un éclat de rire généralisé retentit dans la grande salle, empêchant Adam de répliquer. Carmen se tourna immédiatement vers l'attroupement qui se formait et s'éloigna de son cavalier du moment pour détecter la source d'hilarité. Se frayant son chemin parmi la foule, elle arriva au premier rang pour assister à l'entré remarqué de nos quatre mousquetaires (NA : _bah oui eux ils sont 4 ! les vrais aussi d'ailleurs ! bref oublions mes connaissances littéraires médiocres_ !) déguisés en … membres du corps professoral. Carmen partit dans un fou rire de l'enfer et s'écroula dans les bras de Lily, totalement morte de rire.

James arborait fièrement son costume de Dumbledore, c'est-à-dire une belle robe avec des dessins excentriques totalement indéfinissables, un faux nez de la forme de celui du directeur, une perruque et une longue fausse barbe, un chapeau avec les mêmes dessins que la robe et ses lunettes rondes métamorphosées en lunettes en demi-lune.

Sirius était en Mac Gonagall, avec une perruque en chignon serré, des lunettes identiques à celles de leur professeur, une robe et un chapeau du même modèle, et apparemment il avait tenté un sort de métamorphose qui n'avait pas très bien réussi puisqu'il possédait certains traits de la vieille femme mais on le reconnaissait malgré tout, ce qui donnait un résultat très comique.

Remus était déguisé en Hagrid. Ses accessoires se résumaient en la perruque et la barbe adéquate, avec un ajout d'embonpoint, mais il était lui aussi très réussi. Il avait cependant un peu de mal à marcher puisque sa barbe et son gros ventre lui cachait où il mettait les pieds.

Peter, le plus petit d'entre eux, avait été réquisitionné pour incarner le professeur Flitwick. Il avait été un peu rapetissé par ses amis pour l'occasion, et le même sort que pour Sirius lui avait donné les traits si particuliers de leur mini-professeur. Les habituels perruque et vêtements étaient bien sûr de mise.

Le petit groupe se dirigea d'un même pas vers la table des professeurs, la population s'écartant sur leur passage. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux, Peter légèrement tremblotant, et s'inclinèrent avec une petite révérence. Le professeur Mac Gonagall les fixait de son habituel regard sévère, les autres professeurs attendaient le verdict du directeur et Flitwitck frétillait sur sa chaise.

Dumbledore les observa un moment par-dessus ses lunettes puis applaudit en leur souriant. Hagrid éclata d'un rire plus que sonore tandis que Flitwick se joignit au directeur en criant des « bravo ! » suraiguës, bientôt accompagné par la grande salle toute entière.

- Je vous décerne le prix du déguisement le plus original, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux, et je pense que mes collègues m'approuveront. Naturellement, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !

Sirius poussa un hurlement de joie et chopa ses amis par le cou.

- Les mecs, on est des génies !

La grande salle éclata un peu plus de rire devant cette auto-proclamation. Carmen choisit ce moment pour attraper James par le col de sa robe et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Le garçon, trop surpris, ne bougea pas d'un poil, et le reste de la bande regarda la scène, ahuri. Carmen s'écarta doucement et brandit ses bras en l'air.

- Yesssssssssssssss, j'ai embrassé Dumbledore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire, ainsi que le vrai Dumbledore, tandis que les autres professeurs étaient complètement choqués par un comportement si … indécent !

La soirée reprit son cours, les quatre garçons restant au centre de l'attention générale. Chacun dansa avec Jessica, Lily et Carmen, et voir un Dumbledore ou un Flitwick se déhancher sur du rock était plus qu'hilarant. L'exploit de Carmen ne fut pas réitéré par une quelconque donzelle ayant des idées louches, sous le regard vigilant du principal concerné, j'ai nommé James.

Quelques minutes après la fin de la danse de Lily avec Sirius, Adrian Shulman, l'ex de Carmen (le mec de la bibliothèque, voir chapitre 4 ou 5), se pointa à sa table. Lily releva les yeux de son jus de citrouille et lui demanda gentiment :

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Euh, oui, je crois. Je m'appelle …

- Adrian, je me souviens. Si tu veux voir Carmen tu devrais la tirer des bras de Sirius directement !

Et elle repartit dans la contemplation de la piste de danse loin d'être désertique.

- En fait, je venais te parler à toi, reprit le jeune homme.

A elle ? Est-ce qu'il se fait toujours toutes les amies de ses ex-copines ? Les paroles de Carmen lui revinrent alors en mémoire : « tu as remarqué le mec qui te regarde à la table du fond ? » Etait-ce elle ou Carmen qu'il regardait ? Comment savoir ? Elle décida de lui accorder la danse qu'il venait de lui demander et d'intercepter Carmen pour savoir si elle pouvait … tenter quelque chose. La règle d'or entre elles qui concernait les garçons était de ne jamais se piquer les ex qui comptent. Lily espérait qu'il ne fasse pas partie de cette catégorie, il était vraiment très mignon.

Ils parlèrent sans arrêt jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, où l'interception prévue se fit et où Carmen lui assurait qu'elle pouvait foncer. La petite rouquine ne se le fit pas dire 2 fois et passa le reste de la soirée avec son nouveau prétendant. Elle apprit qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé parce qu'à la bibliothèque il ne la croyait pas intéressée (ce qui était vrai) et qu'après sa rupture avec Carmen il la croyait avec Potter. Il s'était décidé à tenter sa chance quand il avait vu qu'elle était venue au bal seule. Et Lily trouva qu'il avait plus que bien fait.

James observait sa bien-aimée passer du bon temps avec un autre et il avait le cœur en miettes. Si cet abruti n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose de décisif entre eux. Mais il avait tout gâché. Carmen vint le consoler, lui disant qu'elle doutait que leur couple tienne mais qu'il fallait qu'il la laisse avoir des expériences avant qu'elle se rende compte de la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir (NA : _un peu répétitif mon affaire_ !). James approuva silencieusement et Carmen passa le reste de la soirée à essayer de lui faire oublier sa belle préfète quelques secondes.

Remus (qui avait aménagé son déguisement pour plus de confort) partagea sa fin de bal entre Jessica et Amy, la tension entre la première et son petit ami allant crescendo. Amy ne s'en plaignait pas, passant aussi beaucoup de temps avec ses amis.

Sirius mit son plan de séduction en œuvre et tout se déroula à merveille. Amanda semblait ravie et il l'avait déjà embrassée plusieurs fois. Le jeune homme regrettait déjà la surveillance accrue prévue dans les couloirs à l'après bal qui l'empêcherait de finir ce qu'il commençait avec la jolie poufsouffle.

Emma, quant à elle, s'amusait beaucoup à danser avec un Peter plus ou moins dépassé par sa petite taille. Elle riait chaque fois qu'il prenait du retard sur les pas du fait de ses petites jambes. Le garçon était plutôt ravi de faire rire sa cavalière mais se sentait malgré tout très fatigué. Il attendait avec impatience la fin de soirée.

Carmen invita le beau Adam pour sa dernière danse. Celui-ci accepta sans un mot et l'entoura de ses bras, la chanson étant à nouveau un slow.

- Je ne savais pas que les vieux c'était ton truc, remarqua-t-il.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Ca a toujours été mon fantasme, plaisanta-t-elle. Non j'avoue, ça m'a prit d'un coup, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

- Ca ne te dérange pas d'être au centre de l'attention, n'est-ce pas ?

- Au contraire j'adore ! lui sourit-elle. Et tu sais ce qu'on dit, les contraires s'attirent, dit-elle en le regardant intensément.

Il sourit aussi devant tant de provocation et elle finit par se blottir contre lui. Elle se sentait mieux que bien et elle aurait voulu que la chanson ne finisse jamais mais ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas. Dumbledore demanda alors aux élèves de retourner à leurs dortoirs.

- Tu me raccompagnes ? demanda-t-elle au serdaigle.

Il accepta et ils firent le chemin jusqu'à la tour sous les sous-entendus et les questions incessants de Carmen. Lui se contentait de sourire et de répondre de façon très brève mais la belle espagnole ne se démontait pas pour autant. Arrivés au couloir où se trouvait le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Très vite, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa langoureusement en lui caressant les cheveux. Il répondit à son baiser brièvement en lui caressant le dos puis la repoussa en douceur.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'en avais envie, dit-elle franchement.

- Tu embrasses un mec à chaque fois que tu en as envie ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Oui, avoua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être le garçon n'avait pas envie de t'embrasser ?

- Honnêtement, non. Mais si c'est ton cas, ça changera quand on sortira ensemble. Tu me supplieras pour qu'on s'embrasse ! dit-elle d'un air taquin avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir vers sa salle commune de sa démarche hypnotisante (NA : _je parle bien sur des mecs ! ou des homosexuelles aussi sauf qu'elle ne l'est pas donc on s'en fiche ! lol_) . Elle lui souffla un dernier baiser et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture du tableau.

Adam secoua la tête avec réprobation mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille avait un franc-parler et une assurance incroyable. Il n'était pas prêt de céder au moindre de ses caprices, mais il avait très envie de la connaître davantage. Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Il se détourna et retourna vers sa propre salle commune.

* * *

FIN 

**Voilà, la suite sera plutôt centrée sur Jessica et ses problèmes, mais un peu de Lily-James et de Carmen avec Adam**

**Pas de grosse action en perspective mais bon vous verrez quoi. C'est les vacances chez moi donc je pense publier plus vite mais rien n'est sur avec me, vous avez du vous en rendre compte !**

**Happy face c'est un délire avec certaines copines, et c'est une chanson des Destiny's child qui me met de bonne humeur chaque fois que je l'écoute ! Trop fort !**

**N'hesitez pas à me donner vos impressions, j'adore ça ! ! ! lol**

**Bisous à tous et bonne continuation ! (bonnes vacances pour certains peut-être !)**


	10. Get out

**Salut ! Comment ça va tout le monde ?**

**Bibi ça va bien, vacances tranquilles et c'est pas la rentrée qui va gâcher ma bonne humeur ! Happy face les gens ! lol**

**Je crois que je vous avais dit que je publierais ce chapitre pendant les vacances, comme d'habitude : RETARD ! je ne suis pas très ponctuelle comme fille, et ce n'est pas que pour les fics, je vous assure ! lol**

**Donc comme d'hab je m'excuse et pour la prochaine fois pas de délai parce que comme je l'ai dit plus haut les cours reprennent.**

**

* * *

**

**Alors, les habituelles réponses aux reviews :**

**Nfertiti : bah finalement t'y es arrivée, même avec du retard ! lol c'est pas grave, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de lire tes reviews ! bien longues, comme celles de manonette ! Commençons par un petit cours sur l'instinct grégaire : l'adolescent est facilement identifiable à un animal. Je m'explique : il se laisse gouverner par ses hormones (notamment au niveau sexuel) et, comme beaucoup d'animaux, a besoin de sa meute pour exister. Que ce soit filles ou garçons, tout le monde a besoin de sa petite troupe (même pour faire 2 pas comme tu dis), autrement l'adolescent se sent extrêmement seul ! Ma leçon de psychologie t'a-t-elle éclairée ? mdr ! Lily est naïve, Peter sait parler, tu en as appris des choses dans ce chapitre rionnette ! lol ! La fille est également très injuste mais faut la comprendre, elle est total vener la ! Elle vient d'apprendre qu'à cause de putain de rumeurs sur Jamesie et elle, elle est condamnée à aller au bal toute seule ! la rage quand même ! Jamesie est franchement adorable, tu crois pas ? tjs gentil et compréhensif, et beau gosse avec ça, le mec parfait non ? lol ! T'as deviné, le « brillant » je l'ai chopé là, y compris la réplique de Will (« tu l'as mise enceinte et vous ne vous mariez pas ? dude ! » dernier mot expression anglaise !) C'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mariés mais en général quand tu vas à ce genre de soirée avec quelqu'un c'est que t'espères plus, donc ça se fait pas de piquer les mecs quoi ! lol ! Je vois que tu es la seule à avoir découvert le truc louche avec Jack (dans la salle …), peut-être que je n'ai pas assez mis l'accent dessus … de toutes manières vous verrez dans ce chapitre-là ! PUTAIN MARION REPRENDS TOI TAS PAS BESOIN DUN MEC POUR EXISTER ALORS ARRETE DE TE LAMENTER SUR TON SORT AND « HAVE FUN » ! je crois que je me suis bien faite comprendre lol ! Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais au niveau modestie Sirius et Carmen font la paire ! Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, vrai ou faux ? tu verras par la suite …La dédicace pour florette c'est pck Lucy c'est son 2e ou 3e prénom ac Eva, et elle m'avait demandé d'appeler aucun de mes persos comme ça ! lol ! Mon petit speech de tout à l'heure a du faire tilter ton cerveau, pas besoin d'en rajouter avec Happy face hein ? lol ! Pour Lynn, comme je l'ai écrit tu verras dans ce chapitre pourquoi je l'ai appelée comme ça ! Oui les mecs franchement ! Hallucinant ! lol ! Flitwick : je voyais bien le naimbus s'exciter tout seul sur sa chaise ! comme pour la 1e tache avec le sortilège d'attraction ! mdr ! J'avoue, Carmen déchire grave ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour créer un perso comme ça ! sûrement un de mes habituels éclairs de génie ! lol (tu comprends mnt d'où vient l'orgueil légendaire de mes persos ! mdr) Moi aussi je l'aime bien Adam ! je sais pas s'ils vont te faire délirer mais en tous cas y aura des contrastes de la mort entre ces 2 là ! Ils sont radicalement opposés l'un à l'autre ! Et comme on dit : les contraires s'attirent ! lol big bisous, merci d'avoir fini par lire ! lol JE TADORE MON CHOU !**

**Click la magnifique : wow je suis trop contente davoir une review de toi, t une de mes auteurs preferes ! sinon je crois ke g a peu pres repondu a ta review par mail, pr le lily-james tu verras par toi-même plus bas (si tu continues de me lire bien sur ! on c jms !). Merci bcp en tous cas pr ta review !**

**CC johnson : j'avoue je m'étais surpassée pour la longueur ! contente que tu aies aimé, j'espere que ça va continuer ! merci bcp pr ta review !**

**Agua : wesh ! comment va ? review plus courte que d'hab mais je t'en veux pas, je c ke c plus dur pr toi de venir sur le net que pr moi et rionnette ! si t'as relu le chap p-e que tu te rappelles le passage qui t'as fait delire, tu me rappelleras lequel c ! ouais, j'adore faire des ellipses, sa meclate les ptites etoiles et cie, et puis on peut pas tout raconter 24h/24 ! j'ai failli la mettre en dedicace le truc des 8 chromosomes, mais g oublié avant de lenvoyer a rionnette ! dommage ! en tous cas moi aussi je t'aimeuh ! biz biz, merci bcp**

**Gh()st : c clair que lily c'est trop une crevarde dans cte chapitre, et tout le monde devrait chouiner pour jamesie, mais là ça s'améliore quand meme ! et j'avais prévenu que le processus pour les mettre ensemble serait assez longuet ! mais je vais éviter de m'éterniser sur des moments ou il ne se passe rien ! j'adore aussi Carmen (en meme temps c un peu normal vu que je l'ai créé ! lol), contente que les déguisements t'aient plu. Merci encore pour ta review**

**Sigridia : merci, sa fait tjs plaisir de savoir qu'on fait délirer les gens (meme si c des manon … lol je dec bien sur !) Tu as raison, l'Homme est un bien étrange spécimen, de temps en temps on voit mes pensées devenir celles de mes persos, on se demande pourquoi ! lol, mais c vrai aussi qu'on ne pourrait s'en passer … tout le monde a compris de quoi je parle je crois ! mdr ! En ce qui concerne l'autre gogol d'Andrew, pour moi ce n'est pas une excuse si stupide que ça, c'est juste une baltringue ! mais je peux comprendre qu'il ait peur de lui, jamesie peut être très effrayant quand il veut, demande a snivellus ! mdr, et pour la baffe ce n'est malheureusement pas une excuse pour frapper qq1, même si ça la démangeait très fort ! et puis elle est préfète, faut montrer l'exemple, en plus sur le coup elle était trop hallucinée ! lol ! Pour la phrase de carmen, j'aurais bien dit qui a des couilles ou pas mais je n'arrive pas à lui faire dire ça a ma petite chérie (bah oui c mon bebe, c moi qui l'ai créée ! jespere que tas compris lol), dit par james ou sirius sa passe mais pas elle ! lol ! En ce qui concerne la seriosité de nos petits monstres, tu as le droit d'en douter parce que quand j'ai ecrit ça je devais etre tres fatiguee ! sa marche pr remus, voire peter mais pa pour siri chou ! lol ! Pour jessica sa pe le devenir (chaud), ils ont tous 16 ans maintenant, elle aura 17 en juillet, petit indice ce sera la premiere des trois (mais pas de passage R ! non mais réfrène tes ardeurs enfin !), mais a PG les momes savent de quoi on parle non ? sa correspond a quoi en fait PG ? lol ! Alors, l'histoire du string, je l'attendais celle-la ! ce serait pas l'horreur totale si qq1 m'en offre un mais faut eviter de dire a mes parents qu'on en a parlé ou truc comme ça, faut qu'ils le prennent juste comme un gros delire ! et je pense que si elle se baladait juste en robe et string elle aurait effectivement froid aux fesses, mais pas ac des collants naturlish, mais je crois que c'etait juste l'idee de mettre un string ac une robe qui la genait (enfin pr moi c sa en fait !) Oui Sirius est jaloux, mais c'est normal apres tout, d'ailleurs carmen l'est un peu aussi si tu l'as remarqué … et personne ne peut lui retourner de baffe ! elle est tellement contente d'être sa cavaliere qu'elle s'en fout total qu'il soit emballé ou non ! mdr! J'avais oublié peace and love ! promis je le case dans un prochain chapitre (quand ils se disputent ou quand qq1 est de tres mauvaise humeur ! je crois que je vais trop meclater ! mdr ! Mais oui notre jamesie est sous le charme, c lily apres tout ! et je t'autorise a avoir la larme a l'œil, ils sont tellement chous ! (et jespere que tt le monde pense sa !) Lynn Gilson, je sais que tu sais lol, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre pourquoi …Je ne sais pas si on peut assimiler Carmen à une nympho, c just kel samuse koi ! et elle ne se jette pas sur le premier venu, elle garde une certaine classe quand meme ! (enfin avec lui peut-être moins mais elle veut le faire reagir parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un gars comme les autres, je crois que tout le monde l'a compris !) Pour le « bisou Dumby » je sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu, p-e un eclair de genie ! mdr (il paraît que de tps en tps sa marive, enfin c ce ki se di … mdr !) Merci bcp pour tant de compliments, en esperant que mes chevilles ne gonfleront pas ! (marion dit que c mes bras a la place ! booooooouuuuuuuuu je v la frappéééééééééé !) gros gros bisou ma miss je tadore ! (tas remarqué que c toi qui a tjs la plus longue review-rar ? trop fort !)**

**Sandra-chan : rah oui, les parents, toujours la pour nous pourrir la vie ! lol mais on les aime quand même, on est leur « chair et leur sang » ! merci bcp, sa me fai tres plaisir !**

**U.$.Hermy : si tu aimes déjà Adam je pense que tu l'aimeras de plus en plus alors ! c'est vrai qu'il est plutot chou comme garçon ! lol ! Pour Adrian, de toute manière qu'il soit là ou non ils seraient quand même pas sortis ensemble nos deux adorables gryffondors ! mais t'as quand même le droit de le détester ! et Jack aussi ! et lui tu verras qu'il y a d'excellentes raisons … je te remercie pour ta review**

**Sadesirius : pour lily je peux rien te promettre dsl, par contre jamesie sera très calme de ce côté-là, t'inquiète ! merci de reviewer !**

**Merci à Cricritine, Ambre Amberson et Phany, c'est très gentil et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite !**

**

* * *

**

**Alors, voilà mon p'tit chapitre, centré sur le personnage de Jessica, qui comme vous l'avez peut-être noté, n'a pas eu un bal fantastique, plus de détails plus bas.**

**J'espere que ce chap va vous plaire, petites chansons inclues dans le lot (très vite ou traduites !)**

**BISOUS A TOUT LE MONDE, MERCI DE VOTRE SOUTIEN !**

**BIG DEDICACE A MES POTOS SIGRIDIA, AGUA, RINETTE ET NFERTITI ! JE VOUS ADORE TOUTES LES MEUFS !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 10 : GET OUT !**

Lorsque Jessica entra dans la salle commune, Carmen s'évertuait à y mettre un bazar indescriptible. Vêtue d'un shorty et d'un petit débardeur, elle chantait avec pour micro un rouleau de parchemin.

_"I feel good ! I knew that I would now ! I feeeeeel good ! I knew that I would now !"_

"Carma ?"

_"So good ! so good ! I got you !"_

Apparemment la célèbre chanson de James Brown l'empêchait d'entendre son amie. Elle sautait sur les canapés, fermait les yeux et hurlait avec les mêmes têtes qu'une rock star :

_"I feel nice, like sugar and spiiiice !"_

"Carmeeeeen !"

Le cri de Jessica sembla la sortir de sa transe et elle lui sourit en enlevant la musique d'un coup de baguette.

"Hey ! Comment ça va ?"

"Pas mieux que toi visiblement ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"C'est une bonne question," intervint une Lily en pyjama qui descendait l'escalier menant au dortoir. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

"J'exprime ma bonne humeur ! Je n'ai pas envie de dormir et on n'a pas cours demain !"

"Que tu n'aies pas envie c'est une chose, mais n'empêche pas les autres de dormir pour autant !"

"Je te parie qu'ils sont tous trop excités par la soirée qu'ils ont passé, toi la première !" se moqua Carmen en remettant la musique.

__

_Wow! I feel good _

_I knew that I would now _

_I feeeeeel good _

_I knew that I would now _

_So good, so good, I got you! _

Lily et Jessica la regardaient grimper sur fauteuils et canapés et se déhancher au rythme des paroles de la chanson. La dernière avait du mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme de son amie après la soirée étrange qu'elle venait de passer, alors que la première avait une violente envie de l'imiter. Elle haussa les épaules et se joignit à son amie en prenant un autre « micro ». Lorsque Carmen vit qu'elle était accompagnée, elle hurla de plus belle et mit leur chorégraphie de fofolles au point, à base de coups de fesses ou d'échanges de micros … totalement délirant.

__

_Wow! I feel nice _

_Like sugar and spice _

_I feeeeel nice _

_Like sugar and spiiiice _

_So nice, so nice, I got you!_

Sur ces entre faits arrivèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter par le portrait. James les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard par l'escalier du dortoir et tous ensemble ils observèrent les 2 filles s'exciter sur la célèbre (oh combien géniale !) chanson. Elles semblaient trop absorbées dans leur gesticulation pour les remarquer, jusqu'à un tour complet sur elles-mêmes, où Lily s'arrêta brusquement en piquant un fard de l'enfer alors que Carmen continuait sur sa lancée (_NA : pour changer !_).

Sur ces entre faits arrivèrent Sirius, Remus et Peter par le portrait. James les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard par l'escalier du dortoir et tous ensemble ils observèrent les 2 filles s'exciter sur la célèbre (oh combien géniale !) chanson. Elles semblaient trop absorbées dans leur gesticulation pour les remarquer, jusqu'à un tour complet sur elles-mêmes, où Lily s'arrêta brusquement en piquant un fard de l'enfer alors que Carmen continuait sur sa lancée (). 

"Hey ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?" leur demanda-t-elle, gênée.

"Assez pour être amusés et un brin excités par la situation," s'amusa Sirius. "Tu ne veux pas continuer ?"

"Sans façon gros pervers !" rétorqua une Lily scandalisée en commençant à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la salle commune. "Carmen ? il serait temps d'arrêter là, non ?"

La petite espagnole continuait de chanter en remuant du popotin et secouant la tête, envoyant valser ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

"Et si vous nous disiez ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur ?" proposa Remus alors que Carmen terminait la chanson en se jetant dans les bras de Sirius (_NA : bah tiens y en a qui en profitent pas déjà ! lol_).

"Je sors avec Adam !" hurla-t-elle en retombant à terre. "Enfin, techniquement on ne sort pas encore ensemble mais c'est dans la poche !"

"D'où le _I got you_ ?" demanda James en souriant, sous le regard furieux de Sirius.

Carmen hocha la tête en s'affalant dans le canapé le plus proche, poussant un grand soupir de satisfaction.

"Ce mec est franchement bizarre !" commença Sirius. "Il ne parle jamais, même avec les gens de sa maison ! Il est venu au bal pour ne danser avec personne sauf toi et il a passé son temps à observer tout le monde ! Il est vraiment louche ! D'ailleurs aucune fille ne veut de lui !"

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux," se moqua Carmen. "Il est intelligent, doux et canon, et s'il n'a connu aucune fille je me ferai un plaisir de lui faire découvrir les joies du plaisir charnel," dit-elle sensuellement. "Et toi Lily, si tu nous racontait ta fin de soirée géniale ?"

James commença aussitôt à bouder alors que Remus, Peter, Sirius et Jessica se tournaient vers la rouquine avec un air plus qu'intéressé. Un peu mal à l'aise, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Carmen, imitée par les autres, et tritura nerveusement ses mains.

"Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose," marmonna-t-elle.

"A d'autres !" rit Carmen. "Elle a passé son temps à danser et parler avec Adrian Shulman et il l'a raccompagnée jusqu'ici !" hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des autres.

"Shulman ? C'était pas le crétin avec qui t'es sortie ?" demanda Sirius alors que James boudait encore.

"Ce n'est pas un crétin !" s'énerva Lily. "Il est très gentil, mignon et intéressant ! Je l'aime bien," finit-t-elle dans un murmure.

"C'est sûr qu'il est mignon," approuva Jessica. "Vous vous êtes embrassés ?"

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la préfète dans l'attente de la réponse. Même James ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air intéressé. Lily, toujours aussi mal à l'aise, remua un peu dans le canapé et chercha très vite une échappatoire.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas !" décida-t-elle.

"Elle l'a embrassé !" conclut une Carmen victorieuse.

"C'était juste un smack !" gémit une Lily à l'avance effondrée par les questions de ses amis.

"Va falloir que tu nous donnes plus de détails, la Tigresse," intervint Sirius, un sourire niais scotché au visage.

"Il n'y a rien à ajouter !"

"Vous sortez ensemble alors ?" supposa un James un peu en colère (ce qu'il ne montrait pas).

"Je crois," avoua Lily. "On est sensé se revoir bientôt."

"Quand ?" demandèrent les foules avides.

"Demain soir," sourit la rouquine. "Bon, on change de sujet ! Remus, ça va avec Amy ?"

"Elle est super," répondit le concerné. "Plus amusante que mes petites amies habituelles mais aussi plus intelligente."

"Et plus mignonne," ajouta Peter, "je ne sais pas comment tu l'as dénichée mais ne la perd pas maintenant !"

Sirius, Carmen, James et Lily approuvèrent par de vigoureux hochements de tête tandis que Jessica était plongée dans ses pensées. Inquiet, Remus se pencha aussitôt vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien," répondit Jessica en secouant la tête.

Ses amis insistèrent lourdement pendant une éternité et elle craqua.

"Tout va de travers ! Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? Est-ce que j'ai mal agi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de blessant ou gênant pour lui ? Pourquoi il fait ça ?" demanda-t-elle alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. "C'est parce que j'ai dansé avec mes amis ? Est-ce que c'est mal de danser avec vous alors que je suis sa cavalière ? C'est ça qui ne lui a pas plu ?"

"Je ne sais pas ma puce," répondit doucement Lily en la prenant dans ses bras sous les regards désolés des autres. "Je crois que tu devrais en parler avec lui et crever l'abcès, vous vous sentirez mieux tous les deux. Ne pleure plus ma puce, je suis sure que ça sera arrangé dès demain."

"Tu crois ?" demanda Jessica toujours en larmes.

"J'en suis sûre," la rassura Lily. "Va te reposer, tout ira mieux demain d'accord ?"

"D'accord," sourit Jessica à travers ses larmes.

Elle se leva doucement et grimpa lentement vers le dortoir. Les autres se regardèrent illico et Sirius commença, la colère perçant dans sa voix.

"Je vais flinguer ce connard," grogna-t-il. "De quel droit il se comporte comme ça avec elle ?"

"Arrête ça tout de suite Black," rétorqua Lily. "C'est leur histoire, on ne peut rien faire et de toute façon on n'a pas à intervenir !"

"Comment tu peux dire ça alors que c'est ton amie qui souffre ?"

"Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne peut pas aller le voir en lui disant d'arrêter son petit jeu stupide !" hurla-t-elle. "Seule Jessica peut mettre fin à tout ça, encore faut-il qu'elle en ait envie …"

En cet instant Lily semblait épuisée et désespérée. James l'observa quelques instants puis lui conseilla à elle aussi d'aller dormir.

"On y va tous," décida-t-il. "Demain est un jour nouveau, vous verrez. Bonne nuit à tous !"

"Bonne nuit !" répondirent les autres en chœur.

En entrant dans le dortoir, Carmen et Lily entendirent les pleurs de leur amie et échangèrent un regard éloquent. Si elles mettaient la main sur cet abruti elles lui feraient la peau, quels que soient les beaux discours qu'aient pu faire Lily !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, la petite troupe de gryffondors était attablée dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Tous, sauf Jessica qui n'était pas encore arrivée, avaient le nez dans leur assiette, perdus dans leurs pensées, le visage grave. A chaque arrivée d'élèves venant du hall ils relevaient brusquement la tête et cherchaient leur amie des yeux. Tyler n'était pas non plus arrivé.

Sirius posa brutalement ses couverts dans son assiette et les autres sursautèrent.

"Vous croyez qu'on doit aller la chercher ?" demanda-t-il.

"Bien sur que non !" répondit sèchement Lily. "Elle a du aller lui parler et ça met un peu de temps, c'est tout …"

Remus grogna et Carmen et James échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur frustration.

"On doit juste attendre un peu," reprit posément Lily, "elle ne devrait plus tarder maintenant …"

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens en regardant vers la grande double porte. Ses amis regardèrent immédiatement dans la même direction et virent Jessica, les yeux un peu rouges mais un sourire aux lèvres, se diriger vers eux. Ils retinrent leur souffle alors qu'elle les saluait en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lily et cette dernière se décida à intervenir.

"Alors ?"

"On a discuté," répondit la petite blonde, "et ça s'est arrangé. Je me suis excusée d'avoir dansé avec d'autres sans lui avoir demander d'abord et il m'a pardonné."

"Tu t'es excusée ?" hurla Sirius, attirant les regards des autres élèves. "Mais c'était à lui de s'excuser ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !"

"Peu importe qui a fait quoi," répliqua Jessica, "l'important c'est que tout est redevenu comme avant !"

"Mais enfin …" intervint Carmen.

"Parfait !" l'interrompit Lily. "Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !"

"Ah ouais ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi Tyler parle avec Gilson alors ?" grogna James en fixant la table des serdaigles.

Ses amis se tournèrent dans un bel ensemble vers le petit ami de Jessica et en effet, le jeune homme semblait absorbé par sa conversation passionnante avec Lynn Gilson, qui riait aux éclats.

"C'est une très bonne amie à lui," expliqua Jessica en détournant le regard. "Il me l'a dit tout à l'heure."

"Tu sais que c'est aussi son ex, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda James.

"Non … mais ça ne change rien," hésita Jessica. "Carmen et Sirius sont restés très amis malgré leur rupture !"

"Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre qu'ils sont un très mauvais exemple pour ce qui est de l'amitié ?" s'exaspéra Lily, faisant référence à sa discussion avec James. "Tout le monde sait qu'ils ne manquent pas une occasion pour se sauter dessus !"

"Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de nous comme si on n'était pas là ?" s'exaspéra à son tour Carmen.

"Je ne connais pas d'autre exemple," répliqua Jessica à Lily, "mais il y a plein de gens à qui ça arrive !"

"Alors comment se fait-il que tu ne la connaissais pas avant ? Et pourquoi ne t'as-t-il pas dit qu'il était sorti avec elle ?" enchaîna Sirius.

"Oh ! Vous m'énervez !" hurla Jessica sous les regards incertains de leurs voisins de tablée (comme de beaucoup d'élèves de la grande salle). "Ca ne vous regarde absolument pas alors laissez-moi tranquille !"

Elle les laissa en plan et sortit comme une furie en claquant les portes.

"Elle devait vraiment être sur les nerfs pour agir comme ça," remarqua Peter en secouant la tête, toujours le nez dans son thé.

Les autres échangèrent un regard sarcastique mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jessica fila comme une flèche à la bibliothèque, son havre de paix, comme pour Lily. De quels droits osaient-ils se mêler ainsi de sa vie ? Rien de tout cela ne les regardait de toute façon ! C'était à elle de gérer ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux !

Et puis Jack était honnête avec elle. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était une amie et rien de plus, et s'il n'avait pas mentionné leur relation passée c'était sûrement qu'elle n'avait aucune importance pour lui. Du moins, c'était ce dont elle essayait de se convaincre. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas adressé un regard depuis le moment où il était entré ? Même quand elle avait hurlé sur ses amis, il n'avait pas lâché l'autre pétasse des yeux, et ça plus qu'autre chose l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Elle décida d'aller l'attendre dans le couloir menant à sa salle commune, le seul endroit où elle était sure de le trouver. Elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, de ses mots doux murmurés à l'oreille, de ses baisers, de lui tout simplement. Une fois arrivée elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et se blottit dans un coin, enserrant ses genoux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack arrivait, en compagnie de Lynn.

"Jessica ?"

"Salut," répondit-elle en se relevant.

Il ne l'avait jamais appelée Jessica. Il trouvait que Jess était plus court et plus cool. Elle chassa les pensées stupides qui lui traversaient l'esprit et se concentra sur son petit ami. Jack regarda alternativement les deux jeunes filles, les présenta, puis dit à Lynn :

"Je te rejoins à l'intérieur !"

Celle-ci hocha la tête puis entra dans la salle commune. Jack referma soigneusement la porte puis se tourna vers Jessica.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'avais besoin de te parler," dit-elle en s'approchant doucement.

Elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux, et il ouvrit immédiatement ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir, ce qu'elle fit.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?" demanda-t-il tendrement.

"Je me suis disputée avec des copains," répondit-elle en pleurant, "c'était tellement stupide !"

"Chuuuuut, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là," murmura-t-il. "Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt se rendre compte de leur bêtise et viendront s'excuser, c'est certain ! Et tu sais que moi je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Elle garda les yeux fermés longtemps après qu'il eut arrêté pour profiter de cet instant mais ses doutes lui revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Avec hésitation, elle osa quand même lui demander.

"C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Lynn ?"

Il fronça les sourcils un bref instant puis se reprit et répondit.

"C'est vrai. Pourquoi ?"

"Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. C'est vrai, tu es tout le temps avec elle et …"

"C'est justement pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées à notre sujet ! Si je suis tout le temps avec elle, c'est parce qu'on a nos cours de rattrapage de sortilège ensemble. Elle est plutôt sympa alors autant que je réapprenne à la supporter, tu comprends ?"

"Bien sur," approuva-t-elle. "Excuse-moi de t'embêter avec ça !"

"Il n'y a pas de mal," répondit-il en souriant. "Je dois te laisser ma chérie, on se revoit plus tard ?"

Elle approuva et il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de rentrer lui aussi dans sa salle commune. Rassurée, Jessica se détourna pour revenir à la tour. Elle voulait prendre tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour travailler à la bibliothèque le restant de la matinée, les cours reprenant l'après-midi.

L'heure du déjeuner approchant, elle se rendit à nouveau à la grande salle et vit ses amis à leur place habituelle. Elle ignora leurs regards pesants et s'installa avec Alice et Eva, donc avec Franck, Owen, et quelques autres 7e année. Ils n'insistèrent pas sur le motif de leur dispute et bien vite elle dut se rendre en Botanique pour 2 longues heures où elle devrait encore éviter ses camarades.

Elle voyait bien qu'ils essayaient de s'approcher d'elle sans être vus par le professeur Chourave mais elle continua de les ignorer. Plusieurs fois James et Sirius se firent attraper et inventèrent une excuse bidon qui fit rire toute le classe, mais elle ne réagit pas. Au moment de faire des groupes elle se mit avec 2 poufsouffles assez sympathiques ; mais elle ne put esquiver les attaques de la brunette et la rouquine quand les élèves reçurent l'autorisation de se promener librement dans la serre pour chercher des ustensiles nécessaires à leurs travaux.

"Jessy, on est tous désolés de s'être comportés comme ça avec toi !" se lamenta Carmen. "On ne voulait pas te blesser, on voulait juste t'aider !"

"Sauf que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide," chuchota-t-elle hargneusement.

"On le sait," répondit Lily en chuchotant elle aussi, "et c'est pour ça qu'on s'excuse. On n'a pas à se mêler de tes affaires, on est désolées et on te présente nos excuses. Tu les acceptes ?"

Pour seule réponse Jessica grogna et le professeur Chourave, qui observait les filles depuis quelques secondes, intervint.

"Je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin d'une personne extérieure à votre groupe pour prendre ce dont vous avez besoin, Miss Torres et Miss Evans. Si vous avez fini retournez à vos places, sinon direction bureau !"

Les Miss en question obéirent à contrecœur et n'eurent plus aucun contact avec leur amie jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Quand la cloche sonna, Jessica se précipita vers sa salle d'Etude des moldus et se plaça au premier rang, là où elle était sure que les maraudeurs ne s'installeraient pas. Ils n'abandonnèrent tout de même pas les tentatives désastreuses d'entrer en contact avec elle, comme les petits mots ridicules par exemple.

_Dis-moi, tu vas bientôt égaler la tigresse au concours de « je fais la gueule dès que j'en ai l'occaz » !_

_Sirius_

Elle secoua la tête et jeta le mot dans son sac. Les garçons revinrent pourtant à la charge.

_N'écoute pas ce que dis Black, mais on est vraiment désolés tu sais ! On s'inquiète pour toi c'est tout !_

_James_

_Jamesie a raison !_

_Sirius_

_Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça !_

_C'est vrai, excuse-moi Jamesie !_

_Fais pas gaffe à ces deux idiots, sauf pour la remarque n°1 de James qui était très sensée pour une fois ! On te présente toutes nos excuses, c'était très maladroit de notre part de te parler de la sorte et on est désolés !_

_Remus_

Elle était touchée par leur attention mais elle ne l'admettrait pas devant eux. Elle leur en voulait encore, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et elle ne comptait pas leur adresser la parole pour l'instant.

A la fin de l'heure elle regarda droit devant elle malgré toutes les pitreries par lesquelles ils voulaient la faire rire et pour la énième fois de la journée elle grimpa à son dortoir avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Où pouvait-elle aller d'autre si elle n'avait personne à qui parler ?

Cependant, alors qu'elle était plongée dans son travail, Carmen, Lily et Remus firent irruption à ses côtés. Elle fit comme s'ils n'étaient pas là et alla chercher un bouquin dans le rayon botanique.

"Sirius et James ne sont pas venus pour cause d'une évidente phobie des endroits remplis de livres comme les bibliothèques," commença Remus. "Mais je t'assure qu'ils se joignent à nous pour les excuses ! On a essayé de te parler tout l'après-midi mais tu refuses. Pourquoi ?"

Elle resta silencieuse et continua son exploration du rayon, avec un peu plus de mal à se concentrer sur les titres des ouvrages.

"Jeeeeeeeess, je t'en prie, dis quelques chose !" pleurnicha Carmen. "Dis-nous que tu nous pardonnes !"

"Mmm …" murmura-t-elle en continuant de chercher son livre.

"C'est vrai ?" s'extasia Carmen.

"Merci," dit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jessica s'écarta vivement et retourna à sa place avec un livre sur la préservation des végétaux rares en Australie (_NA : allez savoir pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ! c'est pas grave ! lol_).

"On ne peut pas trop lui en demander pour l'instant !" justifia Lily au jeune homme.

Ils s'en allèrent tous avec un petit geste affectueux, comme un bisous sur le crâne, une petite tape derrière la tête ou une petite caresse des cheveux et elle se retrouva à nouveau seule. Une petite visite à son boyfriend s'imposait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La séance de bécots intensifs s'achevait et ils avaient même loupé le repas. Ils devaient se quitter et comme d'habitude, Jessica n'en avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie.

"On se voit demain après les cours ?" demanda-t-elle entre quelques petits bisous.

"Non je ne peux pas mon cœur, j'ai mes cours de sortilège," lui répondit-il. "Peut-être au dîner ou au déjeuner ?"

"D'accord, bonne nuit," murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Un dernier câlin et chacun s'en retournait vers les siens (_NA : lol ça fait très clan indiens et tout le toutim !_). Et Jessica se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux que le matin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Vous croyez qu'elle va arrêter de nous en vouloir un jour ?" demanda mollement James qui jouait avec une bouteille d'encre, affalé dans le canapé.

Une ambiance mortelle régnait dans leur petit coin de la salle commune. Peter et Remus jouaient aux échecs tandis que Sirius faisait joujou avec des morceaux de parchemin et que Lily aidait Carmen à déchiffrer leur devoir d'astronomie, puisqu'elle avait un peu de mal. Sans relever le nez de son livre, elle répondit du même ton mou.

"Mais oui, elle a du se réconcilier avec son chéri d'une toute autre manière maintenant, et je te parie qu'elle est de bien meilleure humeur."

"J'espère, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser comme ça 3000 ans, une demi-journée c'est déjà bien assez !" déclara Sirius en grimaçant et en froissant ses bouts de papier.

Sur cette bonne résolution le tableau pivota et Jessica entra en baillant longuement. Elle leur jeta à peine un regard et murmura un « Bonne nuit ! » plein de fatigue. Ses amis la regardèrent passer et haussèrent les épaules puis retournèrent à leurs 'occupations'. Ils ne tardèrent finalement pas à l'imiter et s'endormirent bien plus vite que la nuit précédente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée du lendemain commença comme les précédentes. Petit déjeuner avec les garçons qui faisaient les clowns, cours plus ou moins rasoirs, déjeuner et à nouveau les cours. L'ambiance n'était pas forcément la meilleure qui soit entre Jessica et ses amis mais au moins ils s'adressaient la parole sans se sauter à la gorge. Et Sirius trouvait toujours une ânerie plus grosse que lui pour détendre l'atmosphère, aidé activement par James et Peter évidemment.

Jessica n'avait vu Jack que quelques minutes au déjeuner et comptait bien se rattraper ce soir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir besoin de lui encore plus que d'habitude et être loin de lui la faisait se sentir mal. Même ses amis n'arrivaient pas à chasser ce sentiment.

A la fin des cours, elle se décida à faire un petit tour près de la salle commune des serdaigles. Elle avait complètement oublié les cours de rattrapage de son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des voix provenant d'une salle de classe. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pendant son cours mais la curiosité l'emporta et, un peu honteuse, elle lança un sort qui devait fabriquer un écran lui permettant de voir à travers la porte. Ce qu'elle vit ne collait absolument pas avec tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Jack était bien dans la pièce, avec Lynn, mais ils semblaient occupés à autre chose qu'à un cours de sortilèges. Elle était assise sur une table, lui était collé à elle, et ils s'embrassaient. Il l'embrassait, comme il l'embrassait _elle _à chacune de leurs rencontres. Elle pouvait presque voir leurs langues _s'emmêler_. C'était répugnant.

Une colère sourde l'envahit. Elle aurait voulu entrer dans cette salle et leur faire du mal à tous les deux. Physiquement et mentalement, autant qu'ils lui en faisaient à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne s'en sentait pas la force, et surtout elle n'aurait pas su quoi dire. Elle préférait attendre, ressasser ces images abjectes et leur sortir tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur plus tard. Plus tard. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on. Seulement serait-ce vraiment une vengeance ? Non, juste une mise au point finale, pour qu'il comprenne quel raté il était.

Une chanson lui revenait en mémoire à cet instant, et Merlin savait qu'elle s'en serait bien passé.

_I've been waitin' all day here for you babe __**Je t'ai attendu toute la journée  
**So won't you come and sit and talk to me __**Alors viens donc t'asseoir et me parler  
**And tell me how we're gonna be together always __**Et me dire comme on sera toujours ensemble  
**I hope you know that when it's late at night __**J'espère que tu sais que tard la nuit  
**I hold onto my pillow tight __**Je serre mon oreiller bien fort  
**And think of how you promised me forever __**Et je pense à tes promesses à jamais  
**  
_

_(I never thought that anyone) __**(Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un)  
**Could make me feel this way __**puisse me faire ressentir ça  
**(Now that you're here boy all I want) __**Maintenant que tu es là tout ce que je veux  
**Is just a chance to say **c'est une chance pour dire**_

_Get out (leave), right now__** dégage, tout de suite  
**It's the end of you and me __**c'est la fin pour toi et moi  
**It's too late(now) and I can't wait for you to be gone __**c'est trop tard, et je ne peux pas attendre que tu sois parti  
**Cause I know, about her(who), and I wonder (why) __**parce que je sais, à propos d'elle, et je me demande  
**How I bought all the lies __**comment j'ai pu gober tes mensonges  
**You said that you would treat me right __**tu disais que tu me traiterais bien  
**But you was just a waste of time **mais tu étais juste une perte de temps**_

Folle de rage, elle s'enfuit vers le parc.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'heure du dîner était arrivé. Jack et Lynn étaient assis à leur table, les maraudeurs, Lily et Carmen à la leur. Ces derniers attendaient Jessica qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis leur cours commun de métamorphose quand les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement sur elle. Elle était trempée, signe qu'elle avait du sortir sous la pluie, et semblait dans une rage froide. Elle ne prêta pas un regard à qui que ce soit et fondit sur son copain serdaigle, s'attirant des regards étonnés de partout mais surtout des deux principaux intéressés.

"Salut Jessy, qu'est-ce que tu …"

Il fut interrompu par la plus violente gifle que la jeune fille n'avait jamais donnée. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et elle ne lui permit pas de finir sa phrase.

"Comment as-tu osé faire ça ?" hurla-t-elle d'une voix qui devenait hystérique. "Pour qui tu te prends, hein ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que les autres pour sortir avec deux filles ?"

"Mais enfin qu'est-ce que …"

"Comment ça sortir avec deux filles ?" intervint Lynn.

"Quoi, tu ne le savais pas ?" demanda Jessica d'un ton très calme. "Ce sale bâtard joue sur deux tableaux !"

"Tu m'avais dit que toi et elle vous aviez rompu le soir du bal !" s'exclama Lynn.

"Ah oui ? C'est très drôle parce qu'à moi il a dit que vous aviez des cours de rattrapage en commun ! C'est fou comme les excuses changent selon les personnes en face !" remarqua toujours aussi calmement Jessica, foudroyant Jack du regard. "Alors écoute-moi bien, immonde petit salopard. Toi et moi, c'est comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. C'était juste une énorme perte de temps. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, tu l'oublies. On ne se connaît plus à partir de ce soir, j'ai été claire ?"

"Jessy …"

"Allez les filles ! Que toutes celles qui veulent être cocues se jettent sur lui !" hurla-t-elle au reste de la grande salle, sous le regard ébahi d'élèves et professeurs. "Heureusement que je n'ai pas fini dans ton lit !" lui dit-elle de façon à ce que tout le monde entende.

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie tandis qu'il restait silencieux, tout comme le reste des spectateurs qui restaient interdits.

_Tell me why you're lookin' so confused __**Dis-moi pourquoi tu as l'air si confus  
**When I'm the one who didn't know the truth _**_alors que je suis celle qui ignorait la vérité_**

_How could you ever be so cold? _**_comment as-tu pu être aussi froid?_**

Il se décida finalement à bouger et lui attrapa le bras.

"Jess …"

"Me touche pas sale fils de pute !" hurla-t-elle en lui collant un pain (NA : yessssssss ! girl power, rebellion ! lol). "Comment oses-tu encore me regarder en face ! Tu n'es rien qu'un déchet de l'humanité, et la prochaine fois que je te vois, c'est avec ma baguette que je t'envoie à l'hôpital, et je n'ai pas de problèmes en sortilèges, MOI !" hurla-t-elle.

_Get out (leave), right now __**dégage, tout de suite  
**It's the end of you and me __**c'est la fin pour toi et moi  
**It's too late(now) and I can't wait for you to be gone __**c'est trop tard, et je ne peux pas attendre que tu t'en ailles  
**Cause I know, about her(who), and I wonder (why) __**parce que je sais, à propos d'elle, et je me demande  
**How I bought all the lies __**comment j'ai pu gober tes mensonges  
**You said that you would treat me right __**tu disais que tu me traiterais bien  
**But you was just a waste of time _**_mais tu étais juste une perte de temps_**

Après un dernier regard assassin, encore tremblante de rage, Jessica se détourna lentement et disparut dans le grand hall. Là elle dirigea à nouveau vers le parc et s'adossa au grand hêtre qui leur servait de point de ralliement en été. Petit à petit, sa colère laissait place à une peine dévastatrice et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle essaya de les retenir mais plus elle essayait, plus elles coulaient, et plus elle se sentait affreusement mal. Elle ne sentait même pas le froid, ni la pluie, et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer et lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle vit que le couvre-feu était proche. Toujours en larmes et passablement trempée, elle se dirigea à petite allure vers la tour de Gryffondor.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Elle n'était ni à la bibliothèque, ni à la volière !" déclara une Lily plus qu'inquiète en débarquant dans la salle commune.

"Elle n'était pas non plus dans la salle sur demande, ni au dortoir," répondit Carmen. "Je ne comprends plus rien ! Quand a-t-elle découvert le pot aux roses pour Tyler ? Pourquoi elle nous a évité comme ça ?"

La panique commençait à l'envahir alors que l'idée que Jessica avait pu faire une bêtise prenait place dans sa tête. Elle avait elle aussi beaucoup de mal à retenir ses larmes et Lily ne put lui exprimer sa compassion qu'en la prenant dans ses bras. Elles s'affalèrent dans le canapé, qu'elles monopolisèrent à elles toutes seules de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le portrait s'ouvre. Elles se relevèrent immédiatement et Jessica entra, dans le même état qu'elle était dans le parc. Elle s'approcha d'elles en reniflant et en tremblant.

"Vous aviez raison à propos de lui," dit-elle en déclenchant une nouvelle crise de larmes. "Je suis tellement désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai dit ! Vous aviez raison depuis le début !"

Elle se jeta dans les bras de ses amies et pleura à nouveau de longues minutes.

"Il me disait qu'il m'aimait !" continua-t-elle, ne retenant pas ses larmes. "Et moi je l'ai cru, parce que je l'aimais aussi ! J'ai été tellement stupide !"

"Bien sur que non," murmura Lily en lui embrassant le front. "C'est lui qui est stupide. Il a joué avec toi et il n'a pas su voir quelle fille géniale tu es. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, on ne peut pas se reprocher de croire un garçon quand il nous dit qu'il nous aime."

"Si je suis stupide ! Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un … enculé !"

"Je suis tombée amoureuse de Sirius," déclara très calmement Carmen.

Les deux autres la regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire devant son air fataliste. Ravie de voir à nouveau son amie sourire, elle continua sur sa lancée.

"Eva était amoureuse de Mathew machin chose, Alice de John truc bidule, tous des bouffons ! Mais on ne peut pas le leur reprocher, parce que l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas. Par exemple, tu peux avoir un mec fantastique qui est amoureux de toi, comme … je ne sais pas, disons James Potter, et aller sortir avec un abruti de poufsouffle ! Ce n'est pas de la stupidité, c'est … de l'aveuglement ! Parce que l'amour rend aveugle !"

Elle s'attira un méchant regard noir venant de Lily et prit un air tout à fait innocent. Jessica eut un petit sourire, qui disparut pourtant bien vite.

"Tu ne veux pas me chanter quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle à Lily.

"Tu veux une chanson particulière ?"

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-elle tristement, "quelque chose qui t'inspire."

Lily regarda deux secondes Carmen et lui demanda :

"Tu me files un coup de main ? Me …"

"Myself and I," termina Carmen. "Pas de problème."

En un petit coup de baguette, la musique se déclencha et elles entamèrent en chœur.

_All the ladies, if you feel me, help me sing it out …_

Les maraudeurs entrèrent à cet instant. Ils semblèrent un peu dépassés par les évènements mais s'assirent près de Jessica pour les écouter. Ils comprirent bien vite ce qui se passait aux paroles de la chanson.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I BELIEVED **Je ne peux pas croire que je croyais  
**EVERYTHING WE HAD WOULD LAST **que tout ce que nous avions durerait  
**SO YOUNG AND NAIVE FOR ME TO THINK **Si jeune et naïve pour penser  
**SHE WAS FROM YOUR PAST **qu'elle faisait parti de ton passé  
**SILLY OF ME TO DREAM OF **Si bête pour rêver** _

_ONE DAY HAVING YOUR KIDS **qu'un jour j'aurai tes enfants  
**LOVE IS SO BLIND **L'amour est aveugle  
**IT FEELS RIGHT WHEN IT'S WRONG **Ca a l'air bien, quand c'est mauvais (NA: pas très français, sorry!)** _

_I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YEARS **Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai perdu des années  
**AND I'M SMARTER THAN THAT **Je suis plus maligne que ça  
**SO YOUNG AND NAIVE TO BELIEVE THAT WITH ME **Si jeune et naïve pour croire qu'avec moi  
**YOU'RE A CHANGED MAN **tu avais changé  
**FOOLISH OF ME TO COMPETE **Idiote d'entrer en compétition  
**WHEN YOU CHEAT WITH LOOSE WOMEN **quand tu me trompes avec des filles immorales  
**IT TOOK ME SOME TIME BUT NOW I MOVED ON **Ca m'a pris du temps mais maintenant j'ai avancé** _

_CUZ I REALIZED I GOT **parce que j'ai pris conscience que j'avais** _

_ME MYSELF AND I** moi, moi-même et seulement moi (**NA: pas non plus très français: toutes les façons de dire moi en anglais!**)  
**THAT'S ALL I GOT IN THE END **C'est tout ce que j'ai à la fin**_

_THAT'S WHAT I FOUND OUT **c'est ce que j'ai découvert** _

_AND IT AIN'T NO NEED TO CRY **et il n'y a pas de quoi de pleurer** _

_I TOOK A VOW THAT FROM NOW ON **J'ai pris la décision qu'à partir de maintenant** _

_I'M GONNA BE MY OWN BEST FRIEND **je serais ma propre meilleure amie** _

**_(x2) _**

_SO CONTROLLING , YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVE ME** manipulateur, tu disais que tu m'aimais  
**BUT YOU DON'T** mais c'était faux  
**YOUR FAMILY TOLD ME ONE DAY** Ta famille me disait qu'un jour  
**I WOULD SEE IT ON MY OWN** je le verrais par moi-même  
**NEXT THING I KNOW I'M DEALING** Après je me vois m'occuper  
**WITH YOUR THREE KIDS IN MY HOME** de tes 3 enfants dans ma maison  
**LOVE IS SO BLIND** L'amour est aveugle  
**IT FEELS RIGHT WHEN IT'S WRONG** ça a l'air bien quand c'est mauvais**_

_NOW THAT IT'S OVER** Maintenant que c'est terminé  
**STOP CALLING ME **arrête de m'appeler  
**COME PICK UP YOUR CLOTHES** viens reprendre tes vêtements  
**NO NEED TO FRONT LIKE YOU'RE STILL WITH ME** Pas besoin de faire semblant d'être encore avec moi  
**ALL YOUR HOMIES KNOW** tous tes potes savent  
**EVEN YOUR VERY BEST FRIEND** Même ton meilleur ami  
**TRIED TO WARN ME ON THE LOW** a essayé de me prévenir discrètement  
**IT TOOK ME SOME TIME** Ca m'a pris du temps  
**BUT NOW I AM STRONG** mais maintenant je suis forte** _

_BECAUSE I REALIZED I GOT** parce que j'ai pris conscience que j'avais** _

_ME MYSELF AND I **moi, moi-même et seulement moi  
**THAT'S ALL I GOT IN THE END** C'est tout ce que j'ai à la fin** _

_THAT'S WHAT I FOUND OUT** c'est ce que j'ai découvert** _

_AND IT AIN'T NO NEED TO CRY **et il n'y a pas de quoi pleurer** _

_I TOOK A VOW THAT FROM NOW ON **J'ai pris la décision qu'à partir de maintenant** _

_I'M GONNA BE MY OWN BEST FRIEND **je serais ma propre meilleure amie** _

**_(x2) _**

_Got me, myself and I / I KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER DISAPPOINT MYSELF **Je sais que je ne me décevrai jamais  
**_

_I must have cried a thousand times / ALL THE LADIES IF YOU FEEL ME HELP ME SING IT OUT **J'ai du pleurer un millier de fois / Toutes les filles, si vous me comprenez chantez avec moi**_

_I can't regret time spent with you / YA YOU HURT ME BUT I LEARNT A LOT ALONG THE WAY** Je ne peux pas regretter le temps passé avec toi / Oui tu m'as fait du mal mais j'ai beaucoup appris le long du chemin**_

_So I work out to make it through / AFTER ALL THE RAIN YOU SEE THE SUN COME OUT AGAIN **Alors j'y travaille pour en finir / Après toute cette pluie tu vois le soleil revient**_

_Now I got me, myself and I / HEEEEEY I KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER DISAPPOINT MYSELF **Je sais que je ne me décevrai jamais  
**_

_I must have cried a thousand times / (I'VE CRIED) ALL THE LADIES IF YOU FEEL ME HELP ME SING IT OUT **J'ai du pleurer un millier de fois / (J'ai pleuré) Toutes les filles, si vous me comprenez chantez avec moi**_

_I can't regret time spent with you / YEEEEEEAAAAAH YA YOU HURT ME BUT I LEARNT A LOT ALONG THE WAY **Je ne peux pas regretter le temps passé avec toi / Oui tu m'as fait du mal mais j'ai beaucoup appris le long du chemin**_

_So I work out to make it through / AFTER ALL THE RAIN YOU SEE THE SUN COME OUT AGAIN **Alors j'y travaille pour en finir / Après toute cette pluie tu vois le soleil revient**_

_Got me myself andI/ ME MYSELF AND I** J'ai moi, moi-même et seulement moi / moi-même et seulement moi **_

_I must have cried a thousand times / I HAVE CRIED SO MANY TIMES **J'ai du pleurer un millier de fois / J'ai pleuré tellement de fois**_

_I can't regret time spend with you / I CAN'T REGRET TIME SPENT WITH YOU **Je ne peux pas regretter le temps passé avec toi (bis)**_

_So I work out to make it through / AFTER ALL THE RAIN YOU SEE THE SUN COME OUT AGAIN **Alors j'y travaille pour en finir / Après toute cette pluie tu vois le soleil revient**_

_Now I got me, myself and I /I KNOW THAT I WILL NEVER DISAPPOINT MYSELF **Je sais que je ne me décevrai jamais  
**_

_I must have cried a thousand times / YES I'VE CRIED A THOUSAND TIMES BUT STILL YOU WERE SO FINE **J'ai du pleurer un millier de fois / oui j'ai pleuré un millier de fois mais toi tu allais toujours bien**_

_I can't regret time spent with you / YEEEEEEAAAAAHYOU HURT ME BUT I LEARNT A LOT ALONG THE WAY **Je ne peux pas regretter le temps passé avec toi / Oui tu m'as fait du mal mais j'ai beaucoup appris le long du chemin**_

_So I work out to make it through /I CANSEE THE SUNSHINEFOR ME MYSELF AND I **Alors j'y travaille pour en finir / Je vois la lumière pour moi, moi-même et moi**_

Les gryffondors applaudirent en chœur leurs stars de la chanson. Carmen salua et entraîna une Lily un peu gênée pour qu'elle l'imite. Seul James ne semblait pas surpris, puisqu'il l'avait déjà entendue à 2 reprises. Même Sirius était totalement impressionné, alors qu'il avait assisté à l'épisode du train. Jessica avait l'air moins triste et elle prit Lily et Carmen dans ses bras pour les remercier.

« Tu iras mieux Jessy, je te le promets ! » murmura Lily.

Elle s'excusa également auprès des garçons pour son comportement et ils lui pardonnèrent sans faire de chichis. Elle leur demanda s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos des profs.

"Mc Gonagall n'a jamais été aussi furieuse contre un autre gryffondor que nous," se moqua James. "Elle est effondrée qu'une élève de sa maison ait pu utiliser la violence physique !"

"Quelle genre de punition elle a prévu ?"

"Quelques jours de retenus et une petite cinquantaine de points enlevés, je suppose …" répondit tranquillement Sirius.

"Oh Merlin ! Je suis désolée de faire perdre des points Lil's !" se lamenta Jessica

"Tu plaisantes ? Il l'a mérité ! A ta place je l'aurais carrément roué de coups !"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Lily battre à mort un petit ami infidèle. Bizarrement, ce rôle lui allait à ravir !

"En tous cas joli crochet du droit," commenta Sirius

"Je donne un 10," approuva James.

Jessica sourit et les garçons restèrent dans leur délire « baston », sous les regards consternés de Lily et les éclats de rire de Carmen. Brusquement, la petite espagnole regarda sa montre et se précipita vers la sortie.

"Hasta luego, j'ai rencart avec Adam !"

"Et toi, tu ne vois pas Adrian ?" demanda Jessica à Lily.

"Je l'ai déjà vu cet après-midi," se justifia Lily.

"Et vous vous êtes mises d'accord avec Carmen pour ne pas me laisser toute seule à cause de vos mecs ? c'est adorable mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça !" répondit Jessica.

"On sait qu'on n'est pas obligées mais on sait très bien que c'est pas terrible d'être en solitaire quand toutes nos amies ont un gars ! et comme on ne peut pas dire que ta rupture se soit bien passée …"

Remus enchaîna très rapidement avec le sujet préféré de la gent masculine.

"La semaine prochaine c'est le premier match, James ?"

"Ouais, enfin, dans 9 jours quoi," répondit James en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

"Arrête avec tes cheveux !" se fâcha Lily. "Est-ce que tu stresses déjà ?" se moqua-t-elle.

"C'est pas drôle," bougonna-t-il.

Lily éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux puis lui embrassa la joue pour qu'il arrête de bouder, ce qui le fit immédiatement sourire et rosir.

"N'angoisse pas, vous avez toujours été les meilleurs, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change. Et puis cette fois je serais ta supportrice attitrée !"

Il sourit encore plus à cette pensée. Il savait que Lily avait toujours supporté sa maison, mais jamais lui personnellement. Savoir que Lily scanderait son nom dans les tribunes lui donnait déjà du courage. Un petit détail s'imposa pourtant à son esprit.

"Même avec ton petit ami qui est mon adversaire ?"

"Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais l'encourager alors qu'il affronte ma maison avec plusieurs de mes amis dans l'équipe ?"

"Tu as aussi des amis à Poufsouffle," la taquina-t-il.

"James Potter ! Comment oses-tu m'imaginer faire un tel affront à ma maison !" s'indigna Lily.

"Vous avez étudié leur jeu ?" demanda Jessica. "D'après ce qu'on dit ce n'est pas l'équipe la plus facile cette année !"

"Je crois qu'ils ont le même niveau que Serpentard," déclara Remus.

"C'est vrai," approuva James, très sérieux cette fois. "Mais on a travaillé pas mal de techniques d'attaque, tout le monde est au point vu qu'on a gardé la même équipe que l'année dernière. Les poufsouffles aussi, comme ça on sait à quoi s'attendre avec eux !"

"Je sens que ça va être un match génial," se réjouit Lily. "Tu m'entendras hurler du haut de ton balai !"

"Tu porteras une bannière avec « James Potter est merveilleux » dessus ?" demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

"Je crois que tes chevilles sont suffisamment gonflées," remarqua-t-elle narquoisement.

Ils se sourirent et continuèrent de se taquiner de longues minutes durant. Jessica les observait et se disait que vraiment, il faudrait faire quelque chose pour mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Elle se tourna vers Remus et vit qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Quand à Peter, il se demandait comment il ferait pour rester dans le petit groupe si tout le monde se mettait en couple. (NA : il ne se rendait pas compte que c'était là la question la plus intelligente qu'il s'était posé depuis le début de sa piètre existence ! mdr)

**FIN**

**_

* * *

_**

**Bon alors en fait je comptais inclure aussi le match dans le chapitre (donc tout ce qui se passe avant, je parle surtout des relations de Lily et Carmen avec leurs petits amis respectifs) mais je me suis rendue compte au cours de l'écriture que c'était mission impossible vu la longueur du tout. Conclusion : vous attendrez un peu le prochain chapitre !**

**Pour la mise en page, j'abandonne, j'ai passé je ne sais combien de temps dessus et ça passe toujours pas (au niveau des chansons) ! Je suis désolée si ça a perturbé votre lecture !**

**En ce qui concerne les chansons : **

**hum, je sais que les traductions ne sont pas super, surtout la dernière, mais la chanson est vraiment géniale, et les paroles sont très bien mais c'est dur de retranscrire en français sans faire du « calque », vous voyez ? mais bon, vous avez un aperçu général du sens du truc quoi ! **

**La chanson est ME MYSELF AND I de BEYONCE, elle est fantastique et je vous la recommande vivement, ne serait que pour voir ce que ça donne ! elle est sortie en single mais elle n'a pas fait un carton en France alors que c'est sûrement une des meilleures de l'album !**

**La première chanson c'est LEAVE (GET OUT) de JOJO, c'est de la pop donc avis aux amateurs (mais tout le monde a du en entendre parler, c'est la petite de 13 ans qui se prend pour une starlette ! lol heureusement pour elle elle fait quelques chansons bien ! dont celle-ci (je trouve))**

**Ah et bien sur, la chanson de Carmen au début, c'est bien évidemment I FEEL GOOD de JAMES BROWN ! sérieux cette chanson elle déchire, si vous avez un coup de déprime ou truc comme ça, commencez à chanter dessus et vous verrez ! lol**

**Bon bah voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, donnez-moi votre avis (même sur mes gouts musicaux si vous les trouvez merdiques ! lol) et bonne rentrée à tout le monde !**

**BIG KISS !**


	11. React

**Tin tin tin!!!! Me revoici chers lecteurs, pour de nouvelles aventures!!!! **

**Lol bon ok j'arrête mon baratin! Comment ça va les gens? bien j'espère? Je suis désolée pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, je ne pensais pas que le travail m'occuperait autant, en plus période de conseil de classe et tt … enfin vous voyez quoi! et j'ai eu un w-e assez agité donc voilà … **

**Bon allez on va commencer par les réponses aux reviews: **

**Click la magnifique: et oui pour Jess et Jack c'est pas trop tôt, mais l'amour peut rendre stupides parfois! et je dis pas ça méchamment! Mignon ton surnom lol, et oui elle a bien 13 ans, g vu ça sur mtv alors je pense pas qu'ils racontent des cracks! que ferions-nous sans maquillage, je vous le demande????!!! lol **

**Ta traduction est extra pour la chanson de Beyoncé, merci dem'aider à «m'anglophoniser»! lol **

**A bas le Lily-Adrian? tu vas être servie! merci de m'admirer lol (et merci pour ta review) mais tu sais je poste pas si souvent que ça, à mon grand regret d'ailleurs! **

**A jojo! (ou Jo? c'est comme ça que tu as signé alors je sais pas!) **

**Florette: dabor je previen ke ce sera surmen une des dernieres foi ou je ferai d RAR com sa mai je lavai deja faite avan tt sa dc voila **

**mdr total pour les conseils de lecture de ta prof d'anglais!! lol (n'empeche t'as de ces discussions toi pour arriver au fait que t'aime la bio! c de langlais kan mm!!! lol) **

**Pas 'rav pr la review, je c ke c pa facile pr toi (mm si kan on ve on pe … nan je rigol jte fou la paix!), et tant mieux pour la marrade! **

**Pour le pain j'ai pensé à Hermione dans le film ac drago, ou encore a mary ac robbie dans 7 à la maison!! mdr, allez gros bisous mon choupinou! **

**PS: ton pseudo etait total ridicul! lol **

**Jamesie-cass: je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il l'a mérité, le bougre! lol **

**Merci de reviewer encore sa fait tjs autant plaisir! **

**CC johnson: Ouais! j'adore les reviews d'excités! lol (a ne pas prendre au sens mechant! sa meclate et jaime bien en faire moi aussi! surtout que là la situation l'exigeait! lol), Jack est grave un enfoiré et il y aura p-e d'autres dans la fic (pk pas pour lily mnt … lol) **

**C'est vrai que je hais Peter. J'ai essayé d'etre gentille ac lui en pensant que c'était quand meme un maraudeur mais je trouve que c deja un assez grand privilege pour lui dapparaitre dans des fics tu crois pas? lol **

**En tous cas merci bcp bcp bcp, j'adore tes reviews! kiss **

**Cricritine, Phany, Gh()st: merci bcp!!! j'espere que la suite vous plait! **

**U.$.Hermy: bah ouais c jojo! et james brown sa dechire tout! (surtt cette chanson que je kiffe trop, et g deja contaminé mes cop's! lol) **

**Je sais que les lecteurs preferent en general qu'on parle des «vrais» héros plutot que des persos inventés mais j'aime bien jessica, c pa ma preferee mais c la plus normale quoi, Carmen etant assez speciale et Lily etant l'heroine! donc pour l'instant je parle d'elle mais par la suite ce sera plus les autres t'inquiète! merci pr ta review, biz **

**Sigridia: com flora, je previen ke c probablemen la derniere foi ke je vs ferai d RAR dan ce styl mai je lavai deja faite avt tt sa dc voila **

**aaaaaaaah manonette! comment va? alors alors, voyons voir la review … **

**mdr pr ton delire total du debut! lol g bien rigolé! T'as raison pour le PG, peut-être que quand ça forniquera dans tous les sens entre Carmen, Lily, Sirius et Jessica (pas tous ensemble!!!!!!!!! les partouses c pa ici!!!!!!!! mdr) là on changera le rating, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas qui peut être choqué! à 10 ou 11 ans il est grand temps de savoir comment ça se passe quand on s'embrasse! et aucune incitation à la debauche dans mes propos! lol trop bonne idée pour le «peace and love», je te ferai une dédicace!! **

**C'est clair que tes reviews dechirent tout, merci beaucoup, et de rien pour ton chap c'est normal! je sais pas comment elles font les autres pour ne pas trouver le temps de reviewer! pour les fics trop bien on trouve tjs le tps! a part si on n'a plus internet … boooouuuu!!!!!! lol c rien, les mauvais souvenirs sont remontés à la surface! Oui Dom nous a fait délirer mais bon pour ta sécurité j'aurais préféré qu'il n'existe pas!!!! lol **

**J'avoue jme suis tapée un big délire sur james brown, et yen aura surement d'autres t'inquiète pas! je rappelle que carmen est un peu … tourmentée psychologiquement! lol **

**Bah ouais carmen se balade dans la salle commune en debardeur! t'as un problème?? lol! et je te signale que les shortys c pa des boxers quand même!! sa couvre correctement le cul, c juste assez sexy mais c pas pire que de se balader en maillot de bain! enfin pas pour moi quoi! et pr le cul en gros plan c pa une baleine, son cul a des proportions plus que correctes alors elle peut se le permettre!! lol! et je rappelle également que la fille est une pas gênée de la vie! lol **

**Bah oui g choisi la chanson quand même! pour se taper un bon délire la dessus de soi-même faut vraiment qu'il se soit passé un truc bien, et pr carmen sa rime ac mec!!! logique non? lol! «coquine»? evidemment! elle va embrasser le premier venu alors sa devrait pas te choquer de l'entendre dire des trucs pareils! **

**ET OUI PETER A MONTRE UNE MARQUE D'INTELLIGENCE!!!! si c pa mortel tt sa!!! on fait péter le champ' comme dit marie!!! mdr **

**Je vais dire un truc tres sexiste mais je trouve qu'une fille qui dit le mot couille est bien plus vulgaire qu'un mec qui dit pareil! je sais pas pk, c la société qui veut sa! lol! et pr le «connard», n'importe lequel de mes persos peut le dire, sa me choque pas autant que le mot couille, je sais pas non plus pk(surement mon education au couvent!)! **

**oui c vrai que je dis bien ce genre de truc a propos de ma prof de maths ou d'svt … lol j'adore leur faire dire mes trucs pref! la violence, tjs la violence! MAIS ELLE EST OMNIPRESENTE DANS CETTE SOCIETE!!! LE MONDE COURT A SA PERTE!!! AU SECOOOOOOUUUUURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hum pardon, je me suis laissée emporter! mais elle est surtout omniprésente chez moi, faut l'avouer!! mdr **

**Oui la phrase de Lily était géniale! faut bien qu'il y ait qq1 qui remonte le niveau! d'habitude c Remus, bah la c elle!! lol **

**OUAIS G U LE DROIT A 2 LECTURES!! trop fort!!! lol merci de cet honneur gente dame! **

**En ce qui concerne Lynn tu auras plus de détails dans ce chap, voir plus bas! **

**Ouais je trouvais ça delire les petits mots, j'avais trouvé dans une fic qu'ils communiquaient comme sa en cours, j'me suis rappelé ce qu'on faisait tt le tps en 4e avec rion et dod et du coup je l'ai inclus dans le chap! lol tu vois le chemin que parcourt une idée dans mon cerveau chelou!!! **

**Merci pr les chansons, moi aussi je v sur ce site mais la j'étais pas sur le net et comme je comprenais à peu près bah voilà quoi! **

**Bien sur que je continue d'écrire!!! t'as cru quoi là?? lol, non serieux je pourrais pas m'en passer je crois! j'ai trop d'idées qui bouillonnent dans ma tête!! j'aimerais trop passer tout mon tps à écrire!!! vivement les vac's de Noel!!! en tous cas merci bcp pr ta review, je t'adore gros bisous! **

**PS: toi aussi tu vas nous pondre d'autres chapitres bientôt nespa?? **

**Ambre Amberson: tu m'idolatres?? moi geniale??? wow on m'avais jamais complimentée comme ça!!! merci bcp bcp bcp, c super sympa à toi et j'espere que l'attente n'a pas été insoutenable!!! et que tu ne seras pas déçue! lol **

**Elfywara: je sais pas si les français sont ptdr mais je suis contente que toi tu le sois!!! «ma petite touche perso» t'as raison, la vie sans musique c pas possible!! pour ce qui est des maraudeurs sa viendra plus tard, idem pr la decouverte par lily et carmen! et l'escapade dans la forêt sa ne m'était pas venu à l'esprit mais pk pas? j penserai! lol je suis d'accord ya rien de plus chou que le rose bonbon comme tu dis!! mdr! merci à toi pr ta review, j'espere que tu aimeras la suite! biz **

**Nfertiti: ouais jme contenterai de cte ridicule review … lol je deconne merci de l'avoir fait quand même! bien sur qu'il dechirait son crochet! c'etait un chapitre de defoulage contre les mecs connards! lol sa me prend de tps en tps de macharner contre des gens, vous verrez bien! t'as vu elle dechire ma chanson hein??? Beyonce elle a assuré quand elle a fait celle-là!!! James Brown aussi of course! **

**Oui Jamesie rêve un peu trop mais qui sait, p-e qu'un jour ça arrivera!!! mdr **

**C'est triste pour Jess mais elle va s'en remettre assez vite, elle va retrouver un gars bientôt! et qui va durer ça c'est sur! **

**Chapitre ATROCEMENT genial???? merci tu me flattes trop!!! apres tu t'étonnes que mon égo soit surdimensionné mais je ne suis qu'humaine, à force de compliments ma tête enfle! ou mes bras au choix! mdr dommage que ce soit pas mes seins!!!!!! **

**T'inquiete Lily s'en rendra compte plus tôt que tu ne le penses pr le mec idéal!! **

**Adam en lui-même je sais pas s'il te fera délire pck le gars n'est pas super marrant mais c'est surtout qu'il sait pas trop comment réagir face à Carmen! **

**Plus sa va mieux c??? merci bcp, jespere que ça continuera en progressant alors!! **

**Big bisous ma puce je t'adore!!! **

**Aresse: merci! quels persos tu n'imaginais pas comme ça? pour ce qui est des problèmes avec les serpentards ça va venir, j'ai envie de leur faire faire des trucs de malades tu vois mais je sais pas encore quoi alors on verra … merci encore, j'espere que la suite te plaira! **

**Bon bah voilà, j'espère que la suite va vous plaire, j'ai mis du temps à la pondre mais comme on dit: «tout vient à point à qui sait attendre»!!! mdr **

**Il va être assez longuet donc soyez heureux! lol! un peu plus de lily dans ce chap, de carmen également (comme son rendez-vous avec Adam) et jessica aussi forcément (continuité!) **

**Comme d'hab les gars se font assez discrets dans ce chap mais James apparaît un peu plus que les autres (enfin je crois)! **

**Bon cette fois je vous laisse vraiment, bonne lecture! **

**DEDICACE A MES SUPER POTESSES NFERTITI ET RINETTE!!!! JE VOUS KIFFE TJS AUTANT LES MEUFS!! (pas de sens goudou dans mes propos! lol) **

**AH NON JOUBLIAIS LE PLUS IMPORTANT (non c le chap le important mais bon): pour les lectRICES je conseille la série «le journal intime de Georgia Nicholson», c une série de bouquins pour ados et c'est trop délire, la fille est trop marrante et total égocentrique, c trop fort!!! lisez!!! **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 11: REACT**

Carmen descendit en courant le grand escalier de marbre en bas duquel elle aurait du retrouver Adam. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'ait attendu 20 min mais après tout, l'espoir fait vivre! _NA: vous avez remarqué, j'aime bcp les proverbes!!! mdr_

Toute pressée et distraite qu'elle était, elle loupa une des dernières marches de sa course. La scène se passa comme au ralenti: elle sentit le vide sous son pied, puis se vit tomber vers l'avant, et elle s'apprêtait à se manger durement le sol quand deux bras la maintinrent contre un torse puissant, avec une délicieuse odeur d'after-shave. Elle se rééquilibra tant bien que mal et releva la tête.

- Hey Adam! Tu m'as attendue?

- C'est ta façon à toi de me remercier? demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Carmen sourit à son tour et l'embrassa langoureusement.

- Un simple «merci» aurait suffi, remarqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi se contenter de si peu? rétorqua-t-elle, un air angélique scotché sur le visage. Alors, tu m'as attendue?

- Je me suis dit que tu n'étais pas le genre de fille à inviter un garçon pour lui poser un lapin. J'ai pensé que tu ne perdrais pas ton temps avec de tels enfantillages.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle, mais c'est aussi parce que tu mourais d'envie de me voir, n'est-ce pas?

Il soupira en secouant la tête de désespoir mais elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Il la repoussa encore et reprit la conversation.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour qu'on s'embrasse sans arrêt mais pour parler.

- Très bien, où veux-tu qu'on discute? demanda-t-elle en soupirant. Un endroit confortable de préférence.

- Je n'en sais rien, le local des serdaigles doit être occupé …

- Un local? Quel local?

- Tu ne le connais pas? Les serdaigles de 6e et 7e année ont un local pour leur rendez-vous amoureux. Il y a une chambre et une pièce aménagée en espèce de salle commune, le plus souvent réservée par un seul couple d'ailleurs.

- On devrait inventer ça pour les gryffondors, murmura-t-elle.

- Et vous allez où alors pour vos rencarts? demanda Adam, curieux.

- Là où on peut! La tour d'astronomie est très bien mais elle est trop souvent occupée. Par temps pas très froid je préfère aller dans le parc, c'est plus libre et si tu t'emmerdes un peu trop tu peux dire que tu as froid!

Adam s'esclaffa devant autant de prévoyance et elle reprit:

- Mais de toutes manières il fait trop froid en ce moment. On pourrait se réchauffer mais …

- Oublie, sourit Adam. Viens je connais une pièce où on sera tranquilles.

Le petit couple se promena dans le dédalle de couloir, veillant à ne pas se faire repérer par Rusard. Ils parlaient de tout et surtout de rien, puis s'arrêtèrent finalement dans une salle située près de la tour de Gryffondor. Il y avait à l'intérieur une cheminée et quelques fauteuils sur le point de s'écrouler mais après quelques «Reparo» ils purent s'installer confortablement. Une fois assise près du beau jeune homme, Carmen tenta aussitôt (avec un minimum de subtilité) une manœuvre d'approche. Elle réussit à l'embrasser sans qu'il n'oppose de résistance jusqu'à ce qu'il la repousse brutalement.

- Arrête ça Carmen! déclara calmement Adam. Si tu comptes te comporter avec moi comme tu le fais à tes autres rendez-vous tu peux courir pour que je revienne.

- Tu ne pourras pas m'ignorer, répondit Carmen en lui caressant la main. Je ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait se s'amuser un peu!

- Il n'y en a pas, et moi je veux m'amuser en parlant!

- Tu as de drôles de façons de t'amuser! se moqua-t-elle.

- Ecoute, si tu veux qu'il y ait un début de quelque chose entre toi et moi, on va suivre MES règles!

- TES règles? Dans tes rêves mon gars! rit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Carmen! Ca ne peut pas marcher si tu n'y mets pas du tiens! On doit faire un compromis: les ¾ du temps on parle, le reste on s'embrasse ça marche?

- Les ¾?????????? s'exclama Carmen. C'est pas équitable du tout ça! Sachant que je veux qu'on s'embrasse, et toi tu veux parler ET m'embrasser, alors ça doit être les ¾ à s'embrasser et le reste à parler!

- Hors de question, dit-il en la repoussant encore.

- Très bien, dit-elle très dignement. Disons que moi aussi j'ai envie de parler avec toi, parce que tu es vraiment _intéressant _comme garçon, ça fait moitié-moitié!

Carmen attendit en silence. Elle savait que c'était difficile pour lui, il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu et la moitié du temps c'était vraiment beaucoup, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses baisers. Après de longues secondes de réflexion, il accepta et lui tendit la main.

- Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux pour sceller notre accord? demanda-t-elle malicieusement en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Carmen, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- On a beaucoup parlé depuis tout à l'heure, se justifia-t-elle avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Totalement sous le charme, Adam la laissa faire et répondit à son tour. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient affalés sur le canapé dans une position plus qu'équivoque.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après quelques minutes d'activité intense, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés et un peu échevelés. Carmen arborait un sourire qui en disait long et regardait le jeune homme avec désir alors que lui faisait son possible pour retrouver son calme. Elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça en embrassant quelqu'un. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Sauf Sirius, avec lui c'était … différent. Elle savait qu'elle en deviendrait accro d'ici très peu de temps mais cette idée ne la gênait pas outre mesure: elle était certaine qu'il en serait de même pour le beau serdaigle.

- Alors, de quoi tu veux qu'on parle? demanda Carmen en remettant ses vêtements en ordre.

Adam garda le silence un moment et l'observa. Carmen se demandait s'il avait déjà envie d'elle à ce point où s'il était trop stressé pour trouver un sujet de conversation qui tienne la route.

- Parle-moi de Sirius, dit simplement Adam.

- Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas? s'exclama Carmen en roulant des yeux. Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble pour discuter et tu veux que je te parle d'un de mes ex?

- Pas _un de tes ex_, juste Sirius.

- Sirius EST un de mes ex, répliqua vivement Carmen.

- Mais il représente plus pour toi, remarqua Adam. Vous êtes très liés, même encore amoureux l'un de l'autre je crois?

- Mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête! marmonna la petite espagnole.

- Si tu es incapable de me parler de lui c'est que tu n'es pas guérie. Dans ce cas-là je ne sais pas ce que je fais là.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent sans que Carmen ne prononce un mot. C'était un test, elle le savait. Il voulait trouver ses limites, et il ne se donnerait pas entièrement dans leur relation s'il n'avait pas trouvé au préalable ce qu'il cherchait. Avec réticence, elle s'attarda quelques minutes sur le sujet.

- Très bien. Sirius et moi on est sorti ensemble quand je suis arrivée ici, en 4e année. Pour moi il était tout mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre et puis j'ai commencé à sortir avec d'autres garçons. On est devenu amis et il a eu l'air de se rendre compte de sa connerie, à moins qu'il ne voyait en ma personne un nouveau jeu très amusant. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire.

- Vous sembliez très proches au début de l'année. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il est retourné à ses anciennes occupations alors j'ai fait de même, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Pourquoi tu sors avec d'autres garçons si tu l'aimes encore?

- Qui t'as dit que je l'aimais encore? s'énerva Carmen. Et si c'est le cas, je ne compte pas rester amoureuse de lui toute ma vie! L'amour ne nous tombe pas toujours dessus, et des fois il faut le provoquer!

- En embrassant tous les mecs potables que tu trouves? demanda calmement Adam.

- Non. En sortant avec un garçon qui m'attire plus que les autres. Eux, c'est juste … pour combler le vide, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Adam resta silencieux et lui caressa la joue. Elle releva la tête et il trouva de la détresse dans ses yeux. Sans hésiter une seconde il l'embrassa tendrement et elle répondit de même. Il éprouva plus de douceur que jamais il n'en avait eu dans sa vie. Elle mit fin au baiser et se blottit dans ses bras. Comment cette fille pouvait se conduire comme la plus provocante des allumeuses et quelques secondes plus tard comme la plus douce des petites filles?

- A toi de me parler de toi maintenant, dit-elle en traçant des motifs sur son pull comme une fillette.

Il sourit et ils reprirent leur discussion. Il approuva le fait qu'il n'était jamais sorti avec une fille de Poudlard (en 1 an!) mais le justifia en disant qu'il n'avait jusque là pas trouvé une fille intéressante qui sache voir au-delà des apparences. Elle prit cela comme un compliment et l'embrassa à nouveau. Ils parlèrent tous deux de leur passé amoureux. Carmen expliqua qu'en Espagne elle n'était pas la même fille à cause de son grand frère trop protecteur. Il avait interdit aux garçons de leur école de l'approcher à des fins plus ou moins sexuelles donc ils gardaient leurs distances, et elle était trop timide pour faire le premier pas. Elle raconta qu'avant elle était très complexée et qu'elle avait changé uniquement pour sa rentrée en Angleterre. Sirius était donc son premier petit ami, d'où son innocence et sa naïveté face à son comportement de l'époque. Adam eut du mal à la croire mais il vit tellement de souffrance sur son visage pendant son petit discours qu'il changea vite d'avis.

Lui avait eut seulement 3 petites amies à Salem. Les Américains étaient autant remplis de préjugés que les Anglais et très peu de filles avaient brisé sa carapace. Il avoua cependant qu'aucune n'avait vraiment touché son intérêt, elles étaient juste assez mignonnes et ça lui avait suffit à ce moment-là. Il avait également connu une fille à Londres en débarquant en Grande-Bretagne et ils avaient rapidement fait connaissance, et plus. Désormais la gent féminine n'était plus vraiment sa priorité, même s'il n'aurait pas été contre une ou deux filles à se mettre sous la dent. Carmen éclata de rire à cette image.

Ils parlèrent également de leurs relations familiales, et Adam en avait beaucoup plus à dire que Carmen. Il expliqua qu'il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec son père, qui ne voyait pas en lui le fils qu'il aurait aimé. Ses parents avaient divorcé deux ans auparavant, ce qui l'avait poussé à suivre sa mère en Angleterre, son pays d'origine, puisque son père refusait net de s'occuper de ses «affaires de sorcier». De toute façon, c'était sa mère la sorcière dans la famille alors il préférait sa compagnie.

Arrivé là dans ses confidences, il vit qu'il était plus que temps qu'il la raccompagne à sa salle commune et elle accepta, un peu fatiguée. Ils rentrèrent en silence de peur de représailles du gardien acariâtre et ils s'arrêtèrent comme la dernière fois au bout du couloir. Ils s'embrassèrent de longues minutes et elle finit par s'en aller vers le portrait. A mi-chemin, elle se retourna et lui demanda:

«On se revoit quand?»

Il sourit et haussa les épaules, elle ajouta alors qu'elle le «choperait» dans la grande salle au déjeuner du lendemain, dans la plus totale discrétion évidemment puisqu'ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas en parler (sauf aux amis proches de Carmen). Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant et lui souffla un baiser avant de courir vers l'entrée de sa salle commune.

Il la regarda disparaître en souriant et s'en alla à son tour. Ils n'avaient pas respecté leur marché puisqu'ils avaient passé bien plus de temps à parler qu'à s'embrasser. Et cette simple constatation le satisfaisait beaucoup: elle s'investissait plus qu'elle ne le voulait dans leur relation, et cela ne pouvait que leur être bénéfique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, le petit groupe composé des Maraudeurs et des filles était à nouveau attablé dans la grande salle près des autres gryffondors. Tout le monde attendait des nouvelles du rendez-vous de Carmen.

- Ce mec est fantastique! s'exclama-t-elle. On a parlé d'un tas de choses, on s'est embrassé, moins que je ne l'aurais voulu mais je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte tout de suite! Il est tellement captivant et doux, c'est … Oh mon Dieu! Il arrive!

En effet Adam entrait tranquillement dans la grande salle. Tous les 7 le regardaient mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il se posa à la table des serdaigles et commença à lire son exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers.

- Vous voyez? Il arrive à être sexy même en lisant un journal! gémit Carmen.

Toute la troupe échangea un regard et pouffa de rire, sauf un Sirius passablement renfrogné. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, et qu'à part lui aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais rendue aussi euphorique, mais c'était justement ce qui le gênait. C'était de LUI qu'elle devait parler comme ça, pas ce bizarre serdaigle! Il se sermonna mentalement: elle était heureuse, c'était une bonne chose et il ne devait pas faire le moindre commentaire désagréable. Il vit James lui jeter un regard en coin alors que Carmen s'extasiait à nouveau sur son boyfriend mais il préféra l'ignorer et se concentrer sur l'adorable gryffondor de 4e année qu'il avait repérée. Après tout, 2 ans d'écart ce n'était pas énorme!

- Vous pensez que je devrais aller le voir? demanda Carmen, fixant toujours Adam.

- Il ne t'a pas demandé d'être discrète à propos de vous deux? s'étonna Jessica.

- Si … je sais! je le suivrai quand il sortira d'ici! Je l'entraînerai dans un couloir désert et là …

Les filles se regardèrent et poussèrent un gloussement digne d'une basse cour. Les gars secouèrent la tête de désespoir et dévièrent comme d'habitude sur le quidditch. Le prochain match était maintenant dans 1 semaine et James repassait toutes les tactiques avec Sirius. Peter les regardait en bavant d'admiration et Remus glissait un élément de jeu de temps en temps, en bon consultant qu'il était.

Lily s'en alla vers la table d'Adrian NA: je sais que vous l'aimez pas!!! niark niark niark et Carmen resta à contempler son nouvel apollon. Jessica, se sentant un peu seule, s'esquiva vers la tour. Elle fut malheureusement interceptée quand un corps fait de chair (donc une personne!) la percuta. Un peu sonnée, elle se baissa pour aider la personne à ramasser ses affaires et s'excusa. Lorsque la fille en face d'elle s'excusa à son tour, Jessica releva brusquement la tête. La fille en question n'était autre que Lynn Gilson.

- Salut … murmura-t-elle, gênée.

- Salut, répondit un peu plus courageusement Lynn. Quoi de neuf?

Elles échangèrent un regard éloquent et Lynn ajouta avec une petite moue:

- Désolée. Je … tu veux pas qu'on aille faire un tour?

- Tu as mangé?

- Non mais ça peut attendre.

Elles s'éloignèrent vers le parc et s'assirent sur un banc pas loin de l'entrée du château. Aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire et après un petit regard en coin, Lynn commença.

- Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait fait ça. Je n'étais vraiment pas au courant tu sais! Et … j'aurais préféré ne pas être celle avec qui il te tromperait.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, répondit calmement Jessica. En fait je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une petite pétasse sans importance, je crois que j'aurais été encore plus blessée.

Elle regarda au loin et Lynn la fixa tristement.

- Il m'a déjà fait ça tu sais, avoua-t-elle. Plusieurs fois.

- Il a été voir ailleurs?

- Oui, confirma Lynn avec un sourire cynique. La première fois, j'étais complètement anéantie. On était allé tellement loin tous les deux que je … je n'ai pas pu le quitter. J'étais tellement naïve! Je me persuadais que ce n'était qu'un accident et qu'il m'aimait trop pour recommencer. J'étais sure que si je lui laissais une chance, notre amour en ressortirait encore plus fort!

Elle s'esclaffa en regardant le ciel limpide et cette fois ce fut à Jessica d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Elle garda le silence pour la laisser continuer.

- Mais il a recommencé après. Sans arrêt. En fait, c'était comme s'il y avait deux mecs en un seul: celui qui sortait avec moi et celui qui changeait de copine toutes les semaines. J'étais tellement aveugle que je ne l'ai su que plusieurs semaines après qu'il ait recommencé.

- Et tu l'as laissé?

- Cette fois, oui. Ca a été horrible! Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie. Mais j'étais comme en manque, tu vois, et quand il est revenu vers moi, j'étais trop faible pour tenir bon. Je lui ai laissé encore une autre chance. Et encore une autre après ça, dans les mêmes circonstances. Au final, je ne sais pas si je l'aimais encore. J'étais seulement accro à lui. Alors j'ai fait mon possible pour rester forte et j'ai réussi à le quitter. Jusqu'au bal.

Jessica plongea dans ses pensées. Avec elle aussi il avait le contrôle. Sauf qu'elle ne se laisserait pas avoir comme Lynn. Elle ne l'aimait pas assez pour qu'il revienne de sitôt.

- Il est doué pour manipuler une fille hein? reprit Lynn.

- Quand il m'embrassait j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis, murmura Jessica.

- Et c'est comme une drogue, compléta Lynn. Le sexe est encore pire. Ca il assure au plumard!

Jessica sentait que la serdaigle se mettait en colère. Elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu avais raison dans la grande salle. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas te laisser avoir. Parce qu'une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en passer. A chaque fois qu'on se disputait, ou qu'il voulait me récupérer, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'on soit à proximité d'un lit. C'était un moyen plus qu'efficace. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'aimait, vraiment. Chaque fois, c'était ce qu'il me faisait sentir. Et je ne pouvais plus le quitter. Bon sang ce que j'étais conne!

- Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Il a ce pouvoir qu'on ne s'explique pas, pourquoi tu crois qu'il y a toujours des filles prêtes à atterrir dans son pieu?

- Ouais. En fait, j'en voulais plus à toutes ces filles qu'à lui. Tu imagines? C'était lui qui devrait m'être fidèle et c'étaient elles que je prenais en grippe! Putain, elles me voyaient toutes avec lui, on était loin d'être discrets ça je t'assure, et pourtant … Je crois que j'aurais pu les tuer!

Lynn secoua la tête de dépit. Elle sourit à Jessica et poursuivit.

«Le pire c'est que je connaissais toutes ces filles! Et qu'en plus elles voulaient faire la paix avec moi après ça!»

«Je suis désolée pour toi, reprit-elle. Cette fois il n'aura pas d'autre chance. Tu seras mon modèle, je serais aussi forte que tu l'es. Il comprendra sa douleur!»

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice et Lynn la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien toi et moi, mais il nous a en quelque sorte rapprochées n'est-ce pas? Alors je me demandais si tu voudrais qu'on reste amies …?

- Oui ça me plairait, répondit Jessica en souriant. Mais pour l'instant, je préférerais éviter tout ce qui peut me rappeler ce con alors …

- Bien sur, prends le temps qu'il faut! J'espère que tu te trouveras un gars bien! Il est sympa Remus non?

- Remus? Oui, très! Pourquoi?

- Eh bien, il est aussi très mignon et vous êtes tout le temps ensemble alors …

- On est juste amis! rit Jessica. Mais s'il t'intéresse tente ta chance!

- J'y songerai, répondit Lynn en s'éloignant. A bientôt!

Jessica la salua et repensa à leur discussion. Elle savait que Jack était un salaud mais pas à ce point là! En fin de compte le cas de Lynn était beaucoup plus traumatisant que le sien. Il avait tellement abusé d'elle! Avec elle au moins il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Et les évènements de la veille avaient complètement endormi toute dépendance au serdaigle!

Le cœur un peu plus léger, elle s'en alla vers la volière. En des moments douloureux, sa famille lui manquait plus que jamais. Des nouvelles de sa princesse ne seraient pas de refus.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les garçons parlaient toujours quidditch à la table des gryffondors, Franck Londubat s'était incrusté dans la conversation pendant qu'Alice babillait comme d'habitude avec Eva, et Carmen continuait de fixer son homme, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Lorsqu'il se leva de sa chaise, elle fit de même et se dépêcha de le suivre. Personne ne fit attention à eux car aucun élève ne pouvait imaginer la si populaire Carmen Torres traîner avec un loser comme Adam Tillman. Mais personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point les baisers de ce même Adam pouvaient être dangereux pour la santé mentale d'une adolescente.

Carmen se glissa derrière lui, vérifia qu'il n'y ait pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme. Elle le tira vivement dans une salle de classe désaffectée et verrouilla la porte. Ceci fait, elle se jeta sur Adam qui cette fois répondit ardemment. NA: je viens de me rendre compte que Carmen doit sûrement passer pour une psychopathe ces derniers chap! mdr

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchota Carmen contre son oreille.

Adam sourit et l'embrassa encore. Contre ses lèvres, il murmura à son tour «Toi aussi». Un sourire de pur bonheur éclaira le beau visage de l'espagnole et elle lui demanda:

- Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui?

Devant sa mine interrogatrice, elle ajouta

- On pourrait s'éclipser toute la journée? On parlerait autant que tu veux mais il faudra trouver un moyen de se réchauffer …

- Carmen, on est vendredi, remarqua Adam avec un sourire amusé. Et les cours commencent dans 20 minutes.

- Vendredi? merde! J'avais un devoir d'astronomie pour aujourd'hui! Je suis désolée je dois filer!

Elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte puis fit demi-tour et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Tu vas me manquer! On se voit ce soir?

- Pas si ça t'empêche de faire tes devoirs, ironisa le jeune homme.

Elle fit les gros yeux et il renchérit

- D'autant plus que tu as un devoir de SCM dans pas longtemps.

- Comment t'es au courant?

- On a le même prof, il nous donne les mêmes devoirs! Tu peux l'amener ce soir si tu veux …

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on aura autre chose à faire? glissa-t-elle avec un air lubrique. Alors on se retrouve où?

- Comme tu veux. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un hibou après les cours.

Elle acquiesça et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'en aller vers plusieurs heures de torture NA: je parle évidemment ici des cours! lol

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Jessica relut sa lettre une dernière fois avant de l'accrocher à la patte d'un hibou de l'école.

_Maman, _

_Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, comment allez-vous? _

_Pour moi ça ne va pas très fort. Tu te souviens du garçon génial avec qui je sortais au moment de ma dernière lettre? Eh bien c'est terminé. Il n'était pas si génial que ça finalement. Il a été monstrueux et il m'a fait beaucoup de mal, je ne vais pas entrer dans les détails. La bande m'aide beaucoup à surmonter tout ça mais c'est dur. J'ai l'impression de ne tomber que sur les mauvais garçons. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Ah oui, je l'ai frappé aussi. J'étais tellement en colère que je lui ai mis un pain, et j'ai fait perdre des points à Gryffondor. Je suis désolée si je te déçois, mais je ne pouvais pas me retenir. En fait, non, je ne suis pas désolée. Il l'avait mérité et si c'était à recommencer je le ferais. _

_Pour le bal d'Halloween, quelques élèves ont pris tout le monde en photo avec son déguisement. J'en ai une de moi avec notre petit groupe, je te l'enverrai dans ma prochaine lettre. Lily et Carmen avaient des costumes fabuleux tu verras! _

_Les cours se passent toujours aussi bien, j'ai eu O en potions cette semaine. La saison de quidditch va bientôt commencer, on est tous très impatients ici! L'école mise à part, tu crois que papa pourra nous prendre des places pour un match pendant les vacances? Avec les Tornades de préférence! _

_Et comment se passe son travail? Toujours aussi fatiguant? Et toi? Tu dois t'ennuyer sans Halley à la maison, non? Et elle, son problème à l'école s'est arrangé? J'espère qu'elle s'est fait d'autres copains. _

_Vous me manquez tellement. Dis à papa et Halley que je les embrasse très fort, toi aussi d'ailleurs, et j'espère que tu me répondras vite. Demande aussi à Halley de m'envoyer un de ses jolis dessins s'il te plaît! _

_Je vous aime tous, _

_Jessica _

La jeune fille l'accrocha solidement au volatile et l'envoya au dehors dans le froid glacial. Elle avait écrit son courrier pendant son cours de métamorphose, connaissant déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les transformations humaines. A la fin de l'heure, Mc Gonagall lui avait passé un savon de l'enfer à propos de l'histoire avec Jack. D'habitude, la prof l'aimait bien, étant bonne élève, mais là elle lui avait sorti le speech «Vous me décevez beaucoup … rien ne peut excuser un tel acte …» blablabla.

Si elle savait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La fin de semaine fila à toute allure pour nos 7 compagnons NA: eh oui, y a aussi Peter!!! mdr, et ils entamèrent la suivante avec plus ou moins de bonne humeur. James se montrait plus stressé que jamais à l'approche du match, ce qui avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Sirius, d'un naturel plutôt relax. Jessica semblait aller mieux de jour en jour, ce à quoi veillait Remus, et le sourire de Carmen était de plus en plus béat à la vue de son jules. Quand à Lily … eh bien, il y avait des hauts et des bas.

Le mercredi soir, au moment de repas, Lily débarqua comme une furie à la table gryffondorienne. Elle s'assit brutalement aux côtés de Sirius et Jessica, frappa la table avec pichets de jus de citrouille et gobelets, fit tinter bruyamment tous les couverts à portée de main et fusilla du regard tous les malheureux qui osaient la regarder avec curiosité. Jessica fut choisie silencieusement par les autres pour intervenir avec délicatesse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ma puce?

- Je viens de me disputer avec Adrian, grommela Lily en plongeant dans son assiette.

James afficha un grand sourire et Remus lui fila très vite un grand coup de coude dans les côtes. Le jeune homme retint un juron et s'écarta un peu de son ami, mais son sourire revint très vite alors que Lily donna un peu plus de détails.

- Il est jaloux et possessif, ça m'énerve! Dès que je m'approche d'un autre garçon il vient me montrer son mécontentement. Et quand il s'agit de James c'est encore pire! Il me tape des crises, c'est horripilant!

- Essaie de le comprendre, tenta d'expliquer Remus. Votre relation est toute récente et lui a l'air bien mordu, il a peur que ce ne soit pas ton cas et que tu ailles voir ailleurs. Et James est le candidat idéal pour ça!

Le sourire de James s'agrandit encore un peu et Lily rougit un tantinet. Carmen, jusque là un peu dans les vapes, intervint.

- Largue-le.

- Tu largues un garçon dès la première dispute toi? s'horrifia Lily.

- Ca dépend lesquels, mais lui est naze et d'après ce que tu viens de dire ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il te prend la tête.

- C'est idiot, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber au bout d'une semaine, raisonna Lily.

- Ecoute, chérie, expliqua plus ou moins calmement Carmen, quand on parle de mecs on ne raisonne pas avec la durée mais avec le plaisir, l'amusement. Or on ne s'amuse pas quand on se fait engueuler par son mec parce qu'on traîne avec des garçons. Donc largue-le. 2 jours, 3 mois, peu importe! il faut que tu le vires!

Lily soupira bruyamment et Carmen haussa les épaules avant de retourner à la contemplation de son bien-aimé.

- Je maintiens que tu devrais lui pardonner Lily, reprit Remus sous le regard furieux de James. Il n'est qu'un mâle et il se sent menacé, on a tous réagi comme ça un moment ou un autre.

- C'est faux ! s'indigna James. Je n'ai jamais fait un truc pareil à ma petite amie !

- C'est encore pire James ! Tu l'as fait à Lily alors qu'elle te détestait encore à cette époque ! rit Remus.

- Ah oui, je me souviens ! s'esclaffa Carmen. C'était le jour où elle s'était affichée publiquement avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ! Tu as tapé un scandale en hurlant qu'elle trahissait sa maison alors que tu sortais toi-même avec la poursuiveuse de Poufsouffle !

- C'était plus que comique, approuva Remus.

- Tu peux parler, se vexa James, quand Jessica est sortie avec Alex truc-muche, tu es rentré dans le dortoir et tu as détruit tout ce qui se trouvait sur ton chemin !

Les filles fixèrent l'intéressé avec un regard plus que surpris (en particulier Jessica) et Sirius éclata de rire devant l'évidente gaffe de son ami.

- J'étais un peu en colère parce que c'est un coureur et je ne voulais pas qu'il lui fasse de mal !

- Un peu en colère ? T'étais carrément furax ! renchérit James.

- Je crois que c'est le moment de la fermer, Cornedrue, chuchota un Sirius sur le point de se pisser dessus.

En voyant la tête de Jessica, James se tut automatiquement et baissa la tête vers son assiette. Carmen ricana devant la gêne du brun et Lily secoua la tête de désespoir, ayant très bien compris le petit manège des garçons. Fort heureusement pour notre maraudeur adoré, Remus n'était pas du genre à rougir facilement.

- Oui j'étais furieux, comme vous l'étiez également quand elle a choisi Tyler, remarqua-t-il posément.

- Ca c'est clair, répondit Sirius en roulant des yeux, sauvant par la même occasion son meilleur ami.

Tout le monde approuva vigoureusement avant que James ne change de sujet pour ne pas mettre Jessica mal à l'aise. Et bien évidemment, la discussion repartit sur le quidditch.

- Sirius il faut qu'on aille s'entraîner ce soir !

- Encore ?? se plaignit le beau brun. On s'est déjà entraîné hier, avant-hier, avant avant-hier et encore le jour d'avant … en fait tous les autres jours d'avant !!!!! On est suffisamment prêts !

- Je veux qu'on leur mette la raclée de leur vie ! s'emporta James.

- Et vous le ferez, le calma Lily avec un bisou sur la joue. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont loin d'être aussi forts que vous !

James lui sourit pour la remercier, le cerveau trop ramolli pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est ce moment que choisit un petit hibou marron pour lâcher une lettre juste à côté de l'assiette de Jessica. Celle-ci s'empressa de l'ouvrir, reconnaissant l'écriture de sa mère, et lut son contenu en souriant.

_Ma Jessy, _

_Je suis contente d'avoir enfin de tes nouvelles. Je suis désolée à propos de ce garçon, mais crois-moi tu en trouveras un qui te mériteras enfin ! Tu ne me déçois pas du tout mon ange, sache que tu ne pourras jamais me décevoir, j'aurais seulement préféré que tu n'utilises pas la violence physique ... la violence ne résout rien, retiens bien ça. _

_J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis si fantastiques, l'été prochain peut-être accepteras-tu de me les présenter (enfin !) ? _

_Félicitations pour tes bons résultats, ton père et moi sommes très fiers de toi. Il espère encore que tu abandonneras les études de médicomagie et que tu le rejoindras au ministère ; tu sais, quand il a une idée en tête ... Vous en parlerez pendant les vacances. _

_Il n'y a aucun problème pour le match, ton père vous a eu des places pour les _Canons_ contre les _Tornades_, tu le remercieras en rentrant. Il va extrêmement bien. Malgré l'agitation au-dehors, son travail n'est pas trop stressant. Quant à moi, il est vrai que je m'ennuie un peu sans Halley. Cela dit elle me donne du fil à retordre à distance : figure-toi qu'elle a mis en pratique ce que tu lui as appris sur l'affreux petit garçon qui lui faisait des misères au début de l'année ! Elle a été au coin et a reçu une fessée, mais elle restait plus que fière d'elle ! Maintenant tous les garçons ont peur d'elle et la laissent jouer dans leur équipe à la récréation ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi la violence a pris une place si importante dans ta vie, il faudra qu'on en reparle mon coeur ! _

_Je t'envoie ici les dessins que t'a faits Halley (elle s'est beaucoup appliquée !) ainsi qu'une photo d'elle sur son mini balai et une photo de nous 3. En espérant que tu nous enverras celles du bal. _

_Tu nous manques tous beaucoup ma chérie, on t'embrasse très fort et vivement Noël. _

_Ta mère qui t'aime. _

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ? demanda Remus.

- Halley a frappé un garçon au point sensible et maintenant tous les garçons la respectent ! pouffa Jessica.

- C'est une vraie terreur cette petite ! s'enthousiasma Sirius. Une future maraudeuse !

- Ne rêve pas trop ! Elle est sage comme une image à la maison, ce môme a vraiment du la provoquer ! Tenez, j'ai une photo d'elle ! ajouta-t-elle en montrant sa petite soeur.

Tout le monde poussa des exclamations d'adoration en voyant Halley voler sur son balai en faisant des coucous au photographe.

- Championne de quidditch en plus ? En voilà une perle pour Gryffondor ! s'exclama James

- Elle est trop gnonne ! s'extasia Lily tandis que Carmen gardait son expression d'adoration. Vivement que tu nous présentes !

- Sûrement aux prochaines vacances, sourit Jessica.

- J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Carmen en se levant de table. Bon les jeunes, j'ai des choses à faire alors je vous laisse, mais je veux être au courant de tout ce qui se dira d'intéressant par ici, c'est clair?

Tout le monde acquiesça poliment et la regarda sortir de la grande salle en jetant des coups d'œil à son copain serdaigle. Ce dernier la repéra immédiatement et se leva à son tour, de manière très discrète pour un observateur non averti. Pourtant, Abby Rooney avait entre aperçu la scène, mais ils n'en subirent pas immédiatement les conséquences.

Le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant chez les gryffondors. Les maraudeurs se donnèrent encore en spectacle en faisant renverser le pichet de jus de citrouille sur la tête de rogue (James assista seulement à la scène, à son grand damne!) mais les professeurs étaient trop occupés à parler entre eux et ne virent pas exactement qui avait fait quoi. Et sans preuve … aucune accusation. Rogue tempêta un long moment, aidé par les autres serpentards, mais les gryffondors soutinrent ardemment leurs camarades.

Sirius et James arboraient de grands sourires de vainqueurs et les gryffondors et 6e et 7e année les applaudirent longuement. Franck se retint en tant que préfet en chef mais son sourire en disait long. Lily était beaucoup moins relax. Elle poursuivit les maraudeurs jusqu'à leur salle commune et elle passa le tableau en leur hurlant dessus. Sirius, qui en avait vraiment ras-le-bol, jeta un regard rempli de menaces à James, protecteur attitré des Lily Evans en détresse, en remuant sa baguette, l'incitant grandement à trouver une solution avant qu'il n'utilise la manière forte. En désespoir de cause, sous l'œil encourageant de son loulou préféré, James s'avança, entoura le visage de sa belle de ses mains et … l'embrassa. Il la relâcha au bout de 2 minuscules secondes et Lily, trop choquée pour réagir, les laissa rejoindre leur dortoir. Les garçons ne se firent pas prier et s'enfermèrent à coup de sorts dans leur chambre, juste avant d'entendre des hurlements retentissants et d'adorables petites mains tambouriner à la porte.

- «JAMES POTTER!!!! OUVRE IMMEDIATEMENT CETTE PORTE ET EXCUSE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE!!! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS????

Les garçons se regardèrent en se mordant la lèvre puis éclatèrent d'un rire étouffé pour ne pas énerver un peu plus la tigresse, James le regard un peu plus rêveur que les autres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Sirius se leva de bonne heure le samedi matin grâce à l'aide de Remus, leur coach attitré en ce qui concernait le quidditch. Le grand jour était enfin arrivé et le beau brun était plus que motivé pour affronter les poufsouffles. Pour James en revanche, c'était une autre histoire.

- Allez Jamesie bouge-toi, le match commence dans 2 heures! le harcela Sirius alors qu'il restait assis sur son lit et fixait le vide.

- C'est le premier match, c'est le premier match de la saison et Lily ne me parle plus, marmonna James les yeux dans le vide.

- C'est si dramatique? s'enquit Peter avec un air pas très sûr de lui.

- Elle ne m'encouragera pas, gémit James avec un air désespéré.

- Allez Jamesie, tu t'es passé de ses encouragements les 4 dernières années, tu peux encore le faire cette fois-ci non? demanda Sirius avec un air dégagé.

Devant le regard paniqué de son ami il répondit de lui-même, avec beaucoup moins d'aplomb.

- Non? Alors t'as plus qu'à aller la cueillir à la tombée du lit et la cuisiner jusqu'au début du match pour qu'elle te pardonne!

- Tu crois que ça peut marcher?

- Je pense que oui Cornedrue, déclara posément Remus. Lily est une gentille fille, si elle voit que ça te tient à cœur elle te pardonnera.

James hocha la tête puis se leva d'un bond pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les autres échangèrent un regard consterné puis finirent à leur tour de se préparer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les 5 filles étaient descendues ensemble de leur dortoir, prises dans l'agitation qui secouait leur maison toute entière. Eva, Alice et Carmen s'étaient habillées complètement en rouge et or, Jessica et Lily avaient visé dans la discrétion avec leurs simples écharpes aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Les 3 premières babillaient à n'en plus finir alors que Lily et Jessica se contentaient de glisser une phrase de temps en temps.

Alice abandonna rapidement ses amies pour donner un long baiser de bonne chance à son chéri, qui en avait bien besoin il faut le dire. Eva s'en alla se blottir dans les bras de Owen et Carmen loucha en direction de son copain. Elle vit qu'il la regardait aussi et elle se leva, sachant très bien ce qu'ils avaient tous les 2 en tête. Adam l'imita quelques secondes plus tard et elle l'attendit dans un couloir désert proche de la Grande Salle. Mais oh surprise, qui débarqua derrière son chéri? Abby Rooney!

- Salut Carma! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait avec toi ici?

- Euh … rien, pourquoi?

- Je sais pas, depuis quelques jours vous avez l'air de beaucoup traîner tous les deux, vous sortez ensemble ou quoi? se moqua-t-elle. A moins que tu n'aies pas réussi à lui mettre le grappin dessus?

Carmen fronça les sourcils devant tant de méchanceté gratuite et regarda Adam, n'osant pas répliquer de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise. Il trouva la solution tout seul après avoir regardé longuement sa bien-aimée pendant qu'elle se faisait charrier.

- Ouais, on sort ensemble, ça te pose un problème? Et pour ce qui est de me mettre le grappin dessus elle a mieux réussi que toi!

Abby les regarda les yeux ronds alors qu'Adam s'approchait pour prendre Carmen dans ses bras. Elle alla encore plus loin en l'embrassant et il sourit. Elle l'entraîna avec elle vers le hall d'entrée et ils se concertèrent rapidement, riant nerveusement.

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Maintenant qu'elle le sait, ce soir toute l'école sera au courant!

- C'est pas grave, sauf si tu as honte de moi bien sûr!

- Jamais de la vie, répondit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Et ils s'en allèrent clopin-clopant vers le terrain de quidditch NA: j'adore cette expression!!! mdr

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Pendant que nos deux amoureux batifolaient, l'ambiance était plutôt tendue à une certaine partie de la table de Gryffondor. Les maraudeurs avaient rejoint Jessica et Lily et cette dernière ignorait superbement notre attrapeur préféré. Sirius crut donc bon d'intervenir.

- Dis donc la Tigresse tu peux pardonner à Jamesie ce qu'il a fait, rapidement? Parce que nous on en a marre de l'entendre geindre sans arrêt!

- Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir, grogna Lily en écrabouillant le reste de ses corn-flakes.

- Je crois qu'on va vous laisser, intervint Remus en embarquant Peter et Jessica à sa suite. Patmol?

- Je préférerais les écouter, répondit Sirius en observant attentivement les deux protagonistes. Ok, je viens, ajouta-t-il devant les yeux menaçants du loulou.

Ils s'éloignèrent doucement, jetant des regards frénétiques pour vérifier que Lily n'étranglait pas leur capitaine puis disparurent enfin derrière les grandes portes. James regarda Lily sous tous les angles en essayant de la faire réagir puis se décida enfin à parler.

- Lilyyyyyyyyy!!!!!! Excuse-moi je t'en prie!!!!

- James, embrasser sa petite amie pour la faire taire ce n'est déjà pas bien, mais embrasser une fille qui ne l'est même pas pour les mêmes raisons, c'est carrément odieux! Alors pourquoi je t'excuserais après ce que tu as fait?

- Parce que c'était pour toi!!

Devant le regard plus que sceptique qu'elle lui lança, il tenta d'expliquer les faits.

- Tu te souviens que tu étais en train de nous engueuler à propos de Rogue, et Sirius en avait vraiment ras-le-bol, et il m'a fait comprendre que j'avais intérêt à trouver un moyen de t'arrêter, et celui-là me semblait le meilleur!

- Pour toi ou pour moi, _James_? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi tu avais intérêt, et comment il t'a montré ça?

- Il avait ce regard menaçant des Blacket il faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, il voulait te jeter un sort!

- Oh! Et toi tu as voulu me protéger, tu crois que je ne sais pas me défendre seule?

- Lil's, c'était déloyal il t'aurait prise par surprise! Même toi tu ne saurais pas faire grand-chose contre lui dans ces circonstances!

- Mais t'aurais pas pu trouver un autre moyen?!!

- Comme quoi par exemple?

- Je ne sais pas moi, me demander d'arrêter par exemple!

- C'est ça, tu aurais demandé pourquoi, je t'aurais expliqué et tu te serais moqué de Sirius! Au final ça aurait donné la même chose!

La préfète garda le silence et replongea dans sa bouillie de corn-flakes. James, totalement désespéré, employa donc la méthode dite du chien battu. Il sauta par-dessus la table pour se retrouver à côté de sa belle et commença son speech.

- Lil's je t'en priiiiiiie! La vie est insupportable quand tu ne me parles pas! Et aujourd'hui j'ai encore plus besoin de toi que d'habitude! Tu voudrais être responsable de la défaite de ta maison?

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur et répondit.

- Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'aurais pas encouragé?

- Peut-être que si, mais de là-haut je ne l'aurais pas su, lui dit-il doucement.

- Très bien, tu es pardonné, murmura Lily. Mais la prochaine fois que tu fais un truc dans ce goût-là …

- Tu ne me reparleras plus jamais de ta vie, et je ne te soûlerai même pas, promis! Lil's t'es un ange!

Il lui embrassa rapidement le front avant de sortir précipitamment de la Grande salle (le match commençant 20 min plus tard), emportant avec lui le magnifique sourire de sa princesse. Tout ceci sous l'œil attentif et un brin jaloux du petit ami de la princesse en question.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Peter, Remus et Jessica s'étaient trouvé des places dans les gradins de Gryffondor. Ils papotaient sagement quand Lily arriva enfin. Ils n'osèrent pas lui demander comment s'était passée sa discussion avec James de peur d'une possible réaction violente. Lily s'en rendit compte et leur raconta les évènements en souriant. Ils la félicitèrent de sa décision mature et en vinrent aux pronostiques du match. Ils en étaient à se battre sur l'avantage avant que James n'attrape le vif d'or quand une voix en colère leur parvint aux oreilles.

- Laisse-moi passer tout de suite Rooney!

- La tribune des poufsouffles c'est de l'autre côté! répondit la barbie en puissance.

- Dégage de là avant que je t'en colle une! répondit l'autre jeune fille.

La basse cour de Abby poussa des exclamations choquées devant tant de violence et la Poufsouffle poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Je t'aurais prévenu!

Lily, reconnaissant enfin la jeune fille, crut bon d'intervenir avant que la bagarre (gagnée haut la main par la jeune boxeuse (!)) n'ameute les professeurs autant que les élèves.

- Hey Charlyn! Tu viens avec nous? Abby, dégage de là les tribunes sont à tout le monde!

- Charlyn? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma belle? demanda Jeff Dyson d'un air ravi.

- J'étais entourée de bouffons dans ma tribune alors j'ai préféré venir ici. Ca vous gêne pas au moins?

- Jamais, assieds-toi là, sourit Jeff.

Charlyn sourit à son tour et ils entrèrent dans une discussion animée mélangeant quidditch, cours et musique. Jessica, Remus et Peter, un peu étonnés, interrogèrent Lily du regard. Celle-ci éclata de rire et leur expliqua que Charlyn faisait partie de la chorale de l'école (« Y a une chorale à Poudlard?» dixit Peter) et qu'elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Carmen et elle. Jeff étant DJ, il participait souvent et travaillait avec Charlyn pour des projets personnels; et, bien sur, il en pinçait un peu pour elle. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi: avec sa peau «café au lait», ses beaux yeux noisettes et son sourire à tomber par terre, elle était vraiment magnifique. Juste un peu violente apparemment.

Chacun interrompit sa discussion quand la voix de Carmen retentit dans toutes les tribunes grâce au mégaphone magique qui servait aux commentaires des matchs.

«Bonjour tout le monde! Ca y est, c'est le week-end, mais si on est là c'est surtout parce que c'est le premier match de l'année, opposant Gryffondor à Poufsouffle!»

Des applaudissements et des pieds tambourinant contre les gradins retentirent. Il y avait une ambiance de folie dans le stade.

«Les joueurs ne devraient plus tarder à arriver sur le terrain, Ms Bibine a déjà sorti les 4 baballes! Aaaaah, ce match promet ça c'est sûr! Gryffondor a gardé la même équipe que l'année dernière mais Poufsouffle a dû effectué quelques remplacements, et leur technique est bien meilleure cette année! Cela dit, peut-on vraiment battre les indétrônables Lions?»

Les tribunes de Poufsouffle et Serpentard se répandirent en sifflements tandis que la majorité des Gryffondors éclatait de rire et applaudissait.

«Oh, bien sûr on peut battre Gryffondor, il suffit d'une batteuse pourrie jusqu'à la moelle qui frappe délibérément le cognard dans la tête de l'attrapeur adverse au moment où il attrape le vif! Quel fair-play!»

Les gryffondors s'écroulèrent de rire dans leurs gradins et les serpentards balançaient des menaces de mort envers la commentatrice. Mac Gonagall lui ordonna immédiatement de se calmer.

«Et voilà nos champions qui arrivent! Et championnes, excuse-moi Alyson! Alors on commence par l'équipe de Poufsouffle, avec Knight le capitaine, Shulman, Hannigan, Wyle et Lastrap pour les batteurs, Coleman comme gardien et Wright comme attrapeur!»

Les tribunes de Poufsouffle résonnèrent un long moment des hurlements de la foule, accompagnés par les applaudissements légers des serpentards et des serdaigles.

«Et maintenant l'équipe de Gryffondor! Londubat, Wilkins et Mac Comb pour les poursuiveurs! Notez que c'est la seule équipe où deux filles sont sur le terrain! Ca mérite des applaudissements! Ok j'arrête professeur … Black et Graham pour les batteurs beaux gosses (t'inquiète pas Eva je te le laisse!!)! Turner pour le gardien et … James Potter, capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe!!! James t'es le meilleur!!!!!»

Elle eu droit à une courbette du capitaine en question et aux hurlements déchaînés de la gent féminine de l'école (mise à part celle de Serpentard). Sirius et Owen avaient aussi eu leur lot de hurlements et on voyait partout des bannières du style «Sirius je t'aime!», «James, veux-tu m'épouser» et Eva et Alice brandissaient un panneau avec un énorme et magnifique «Owen, Franck, vous êtes les meilleurs on vous aime!!!».

Le coup de sifflet de Ms Bibine retentit et les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Les groupes de supporters se mirent aussitôt en action et Carmen reprit son commentaire.

«Et c'est parti! Gryffondor prend le souafle avec Mac Comb, qui passe à Londubat, wow, qui esquive un cognard! Sirius fait ton job bordel! Scusez, professeur… et le cognard revient à la charge, Londubat fait tomber le souafle cette fois mais Wilkins veillait au grain, c'est bien ma fille! Tentative de contre-attaque de la part de Poufsouffle avec Knight qui essaie de shooter dans la balle mais peine perdue, elle est solide notre petite Emma! Wilkins qui passe à Londubat, qui passe à Mc Comb … qui marque!!! 10 – 0 pour Gryffondor!»

Des hurlements retentirent dans la tribune rouge et or alors que des sifflements échappaient aux serpentards.

«Poufsouffle reprend le souafle, Hannigan passe à Shulman, qui feinte Wilkins, ouuuh! Le cognard lui a frôlé l'oreille, bien joué Owen! Shulman passe à Knight, qui esquive Londubat et … oh, il perd le souafle! Gryffondor reprend la main, avec Mac Comb et Wilkins qui tentent un petit deux contre un face à Hannigan, et les filles s'en sortent très bien! Black se précipite vers Mac Comb, que se passe-t-il … il frappe le cognard à 1m de Mac Comb, c'est stupéfiant!»

James regarda vers Sirius du haut de son balai en entendant le commentaire de Carmen et lui montra son pouce vers le haut NA: genre: tu dechires mon gars!! vous voyez? lol. Sirius hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et retourna à sa mission, et James se dépêcha de l'imiter.

Le capitaine tourna un bon moment autour du terrain à la recherche de la petite balle jaune. Il était inquiet de voir de gros nuages noirs se rapprocher et voulait mettre fin au match au plus vite. James jeta un coup d'œil à l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse juste derrière lui et décida de le faire un peu tourner en bourrique. Il enchaîna descentes en piqués, brutales accélérations et cet abruti le suivait partout. James était mort de rire sur son balai mais le poufsouffle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, jusqu'à ce que Adrian Shulman hurle à son coéquipier: «Putain Wright tu vois pas qu'il se fout de ta gueule?!». C'est à ce moment que James repéra un petit éclat jaune à environ 5m du sol. Il se tourna vers Wright avec un sourire de vainqueur et fonça vers le vif à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le poufsouffle, croyant encore à un stratagème de James, ne bougea pas d'un pouce dans la bonne direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, le gryffondor remontait en chandelle, la petite balle dans la main.

«Et Potter attrape le vif d'or!!!!!! hurla Carmen. Victoire écrasante de gryffondor 290 – 100!!!!!!»

Les deux équipes mirent pied à terre et se serrèrent la main avec le plus de bonne foi possible (cad vraiment peu pour certains) et les gryffondors se sautèrent dans les bras les uns les autres. Tous leurs supporters descendirent sur le terrain pour se joindre à eux et les féliciter. Carmen, Lily, Jessica, Remus et Peter furent des premiers à se jeter sur eux, avec Alice et Eva bien entendu. Les deux dernières se précipitèrent sur leur chéri respectif et les autres se répandirent en embrassades et autres démonstrations de joie. Lily restait un peu en retrait pour laisser ses amis exprimer leur joie et James s'approcha d'elle.

- Hey! Ca va?

- Et comment que ça va! Vous venez de remporter le premier match de l'année et pas le plus facile, alors oui ça va! Félicitations! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux quand James la fit tournoyer en la gardant dans ses bras. Il la reposa par terre et Lily lui donna un baiser sonore sur la joue. Tous les autres, ravis, assistèrent au spectacle en se retenant de pousser des hurlements de joie. Adam faisait également partie du lot. Il s'approcha des deux champions et les félicita en leurs serrant la main.

- Euh … je crois que vous connaissez Adam … Adam, ce sont mes meilleurs amis …

- Ravis de te rencontrer, on espère tous que tu ne feras pas de mal à notre Carma … déclara James comme le grand frère qu'il n'était pas.

- Aucun risque, répondit Adam avec un petit sourire.

Pendant cette petite discussion, Lily était restée scotchée au bras de James. Elle se sentait plus heureuse de vivre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et ça faisait un bien fou! Cependant son bonheur très momentané fut vite écarté quand elle croisa le regard d'Adrian. Apparemment il n'avait pas l'air content et elle pensait savoir pourquoi. Elle était venue féliciter James à grand renfort de cris de joie et elle n'était même pas allée le voir _lui_. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses copains et se dirigea vers le poufsouffle. Elle pré sentait une dispute qui ne serait pas de tout repos.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'agitation d'après match était enfin passée, ou en tous cas sur le terrain, et James savourait les quelques instants de tranquillité qui lui restaient avant la fête dans la tour. Sortant des vestiaires plongé dans ses pensées, il aperçut avec un peu de retard la charmante petite rousse qui l'attendait sur un banc au bord du terrain. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Salut! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là dans le froid?

- J'avais envie de réfléchir un peu alors je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre un peu, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma belle? demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux qui la fit encore sourire.

- Rien de très grave, le rassura-t-elle, c'est juste que … j'ai rompu avec Adrian.

- Oh je suis désolé!

- Tu n'en penses pas un mot! se moqua Lily

- C'est vrai, c'était un nul, admit-il.

Elle lui sourit et acquiesça.

- C'est sûr. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je te félicite aussi … chaleureusement, du coup on s'est encore engueulé et j'en ai eu marre alors je l'ai viré. Carmen avait raison.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire! Il ne te méritait pas c'est tout, ajouta-t-il plus tendrement.

- Merci, rougit Lily. Mais tu sais, je me demande si je trouverai un jour un mec qui me méritera!

- Eh! s'exclama-t-il.

- Excuse-moi! s'esclaffa Lily. Mais je parle de petit ami, et toi et moi on n'est qu'amis …

- Pour l'instant, chérie, minauda-t-il avec une voix de faux charmeur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux puis le silence revint. James regarda sa belle pendant que celle-ci réfléchissait.

- En fait, je crois que l'amitié c'est le plus important. Parce que certaines personnes ne trouvent jamais le grand amour et pourtant vivent heureuses, parce qu'elle sont entourées de gens qu'elles aiment! Et moi je vous adore tous! Et je sais que grâce à vous tous je peux tout surmonter!

- Tu dis ça maintenant, mais peut-être que tu changeras d'avis, murmura James.

- Je ne crois pas, conclut-elle. Je sais que la seule chose stable dans ma vie c'est mon amitié avec Carmen et Jessica. Et bientôt avec vous j'espère …

- Evidemment. Ouais finalement t'as peut-être raison … L'amitié, y a que ça de vrai!

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête puis la posa sur l'épaule de James.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre? demanda-t-elle avec le ton d'une petite fille fatiguée à une trop longue soirée.

- Bien sûr, il te faudra encore de l'énergie pour la petite fiesta qui nous attend là-haut!

- Oh non, pas de fiesta! Je vais tous les renvoyer dans leurs chambres, décida la Tigresse en baillant.

- Tu m'accorderas une petite danse avant non? demanda-t-il en la mettant debout.

- Non, dès que j'arrive j'enlève la musique et je les vires tous!

- Tu n'arriveras pas à virer un Sirius bourré! A son anniversaire ils ont du se mettre à plusieurs 7e année pour le ramener au dortoir! rit James

- En parlant de l'anniversaire de Sirius …

James avança plus vite en gardant la tête baissée. Lily perçut sa gêne mais continua sur sa lancée.

- Comment tu as fait? Pour me voir sans te faire voir?

- Tu promets de ne rien dire? demanda James après une longue pause en s'arrêtant brusquement.

- Bien sûr!

- J'ai … une cape d'invisibilité.

Lily le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle ne su quoi dire pendant quelques secondes.

- Une cape d'invisibilité? Wow … je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne vous faîtes jamais choper dans vos conneries! Comment tu l'as eu?

- Ca me vient de mon père, répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Oh … ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirai rien … Mais attend, ça veut dire que tu as vraiment tout vu ce soir là?

James hocha la tête, penaud.

- Oh … répéta Lily. On … on devrait rentrer maintenant!

- D'accord, approuva James.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers la tour, et Lily fit un beau sourire à son prétendant avant de passer le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle éjecta comme elle l'avait promis les joyeux fêtards de la salle commune, y compris Sirius qui n'était pas si soûl que ça, puis fit un dernier sourire au capitaine de gryffondor avant de monter se coucher, ce qui laissa le jeune homme tout rêveur.

**FIN **

**Enfin bouclé!! Alors normalement vous aurez 2 chapitres minimum pour les vacances, tout dépendra de qui skouate le PC chez moi! Donc dans le prochain petite transition et celui d'après ce sera les vacances de Noel! (pour eux bien sur! nous c deja sa! enfin en France en tous cas!) **

**Bon bah voilà j'ai pas grand-chose à vous raconter cette fois, alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chap et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre point de vue! **

**Ah si j'oubliais, React est une chanson de Erik Sormon ac Redman, les paroles sont sûrement pourries mais c'est du bon son quand même! (en anglais, ça passe! comme dirait Gad) **

**Bisous à tous, merci de suivre encore cette fic, passez d'excellentes vacances, de bonnes fêtes et tout le tralala!! lol **

**Shetane **

**PS: petits conseils musicaux et cinématographiques: Locked up de Akon et le dernier album de Destiny's child! et Honey et Freaky Friday en films, ça déchire!!**


	12. I do it for you

**Hi !!!! Comment va tout le monde ? **

**Moi pas mal, c'est les vacances, après-demain c'est Noel, cool quoi! **

**Bon bah je vais pas raconter ma vie plus longtemps, on passe aux RAR: **

**Phoque: c'est pas pour la fic mais c'est pas 'rav!! Je suis contente que mon profil te plaise lol!!! et sur quoi t'es d'accord avec moi exactement? J'ai tellement blablaté que faut préciser! lol **

**Butterquifly: salut!! oui on voit bien que tu fantasmes sur Remus mais je te rassure t'es pas la seule ! quoique pour moi les 3 maraudeurs se valent! excepté au niveau caractère où sirius me plait un peu moins dans sa jeunesse! ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis sur Jessica, je voulais que ça ait l'air un peu réaliste! mais pour elle et remus tu vas devoir attendre un peu dsl … en tous cas merci pour tes compliments ça me fait très plaisir!! **

**Petite maraudeuse: ma 100e revieweuse!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bravo lol !!!! si je me rappelle de toi, c'est pas 'rave si tu loupes des chap, les reviews sont pas obligatoires, ça fait juste plaisir à l'auteur mais personne n'oblige à reviewer!! ça arrive à tout le monde de pas le faire! ça fait plaisir que tu n'aies pas oublié cette fic, et aussi que tu aimes Adam, j'avoue que moi aussi il me plait bien et je l'ai choisi avec beaucoup d'attention pour carmen mais bon, je vais pas te dire la fin quand même! lol mais t'inquiète il aura une fin heureuse, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs! s'il y a un truc à savoir sur moi c'est que j'aime les Happy end! p-e parce que dans la vraie vie ça se passe pas tjs comme ça … enfin tout ça pour dire que t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui! lol merci bcp pour tes compliments et ta review, joyeux noel et bonne annee a toi aussi! **

**Cricritine, S-Jennifer-S: merci bcp pour vos reviews, joyeux noel a vous aussi et pour la relation lily-james je crois que tu seras surtout servie dans le prochain chap **

**Liliflowers: bah je crois que j'ai rep à ta review par mail, j'espere que t'as réussi à te dépatouiller avec le site et si c pa le k n'hesite pas à redemander! merci pr ta review! **

**Celine: ah ça fait plaisir de trouver enfin qq1 qui connais georgia nicholson!! je kiiiife ces bouk1!!! en ts k merci pr ta review c tres gentil! **

**Sadesirius: voilà la suite tant attendue lol j'espère qu'elle ne te décevras pas trop! 3 chapitres par contre je crois pas que ça soit possible miss!! j'adorerais passer ma vie à écrire mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas, je vais déjà speeder pr le 2e donc m'en demandez pas trop lol!!! c genial que t'aimes autant cette fic lol merci! et pr james non son père n'est pas mort mais disons que je ne suis pas sure que la cape d'invisibilité soit autorisée, surtout dans une école et il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à son paternel c'est tout!! les malheurs viendront plus tard lol, mais bcp plus tard! merci encore de reviewer! **

**Cc johnson: excellentissime??? arrête tu vas me faire rougir!! lol! moi aussi je les trouve trop cute tous les 2, encore plus dans le prochain chap tu verras, en attendant voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! **

**Voilà maintenant le chapitre, il est un peu court et j'en suis pas très satisfaite mais je savais trop comment arranger tout ça donc vous me direz ce que vous en pensez (enfin si vous avez le tps et l'envie quoi! lol) **

**Bon bah bonne lecture alors, et gros bisous à tous mes reviewers!! **

**Attendez, l'habituelle dédicace à mes potesses NFERTITI ET RINETTE je vous adore les filles, passez de bonnes vac's et bonnes fêtes!! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 12: I DO IT FOR YOU **

Le premier match de quidditch de l'année était passé et les élèves reprenaient leur ennuyeuse routine, y compris pour nos 4 compères. Malgré le sermon de début d'année de James, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer des petits tours de-ci de-là (en particulier aux serpentards), son compère étant plus occupé à faire les yeux doux à sa belle qu'à inventer des _blagues magistrales_. Il s'en plaignait régulièrement, comme Peter, mais Remus excusait son ami par un seul mot: l'Amour.

- Oh arrête ça Lunard, l'amour ne rend pas aussi taré qu'il l'est devenu!

- Alors ce serait du à quoi selon toi? Une soudaine peur de la graisse des cheveux de Rogue? se moqua Remus.

- Tu rigoles mais c'est possible, il faudrait éclaircir ça, approuva Sirius.

Malheureusement pour lui c'était mission impossible depuis que la préfète n'avait plus de petit ami. Elle affichait désormais clairement son amitié avec James (notamment grâce à l'aveu de la cape, elle lui donnait maintenant toute sa confiance) et celui-ci en profitait bien. Certes ils n'étaient pas aussi proches qu'ils l'étaient avec leurs meilleurs amis respectifs mais ils passaient quand même beaucoup de temps ensemble, reléguant les maraudeurs et les filles au second plan.

Les autres ne s'en plaignaient pas trop, ils préféraient les voir ainsi qu'en ennemis jurés. Les garçons restaient ensemble, Carmen passait son temps avec Adam et Jessica consolidait son amitié avec Lynn. Elle avait découvert en elle une fille très intéressante, cultivée, intelligente, passionnée, drôle … elle se demandait souvent pourquoi Jack ne l'avait pas gardée.

Vers la mi-novembre, la chorale reprit plus sérieusement pour Carmen, Lily, et les autres. Ils devaient commencer à penser au spectacle de fin d'année et ils étaient tous plus excités les uns que les autres. Lily et Carmen déclarèrent donc une réunion d'urgence en tout petit comité à la table de Gryffondor au dîner. Jeff était présent, ainsi qu'une 4e année avec un talent incontestable en chant, Tina Pratt. Une impression de déjà vu envahit les trois premiers en entendant des éclats de voix au bout de la table. Charlyn et Abby se battaient encore verbalement.

- Rooney, il me semble t'avoir déjà demandé de dégager de mon chemin et de ne pas m'emmerder, je n'ai pas été assez claire?

- Les poufsouffles n'ont pas à s'asseoir avec les gryffondors, je crois que c'est clair aussi!

- Et pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit, bouffonne? C'est écrit dans aucun règlement je crois!

- Peu importe, on ne veut pas de toi ici!

Charlyn ne contint pas sa rage plus longtemps et lui hurla:

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de pétasse! Tu crois que tu peux ramener ton sale petit cul et diriger le monde? Mais pour qui tu te prend? Regarde-toi, tu couches avec tous ceux que tu trouves et tu en es fière! Tu fais honte à toutes les filles de cette école! Alors maintenant dégage avant que je t'en colle une!

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur? Peut-être que tu parais effrayante dans ton gang de Londres avec tes copains noirs mais ici t'es pas chez toi et t'es toute seule! Tu ne fais peur à personne!

- Ah ouais? Tu diras plus ça quand je t'aurai botté le cul! hurla Charlyn en se jetant sur Abby.

Elle eut le temps de lui décocher la plus magnifique droite jamais vue dans une école avant d'être arrêtée par des 6e année de sa maison plus quelques gryffondors. Jeff, Lily et Carmen arrivèrent en courant et se chargèrent de calmer la lionne en l'amenant à leur place.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé la frapper? Je sais que vous en mourez d'envie! supplia Charlyn à l'intention de Jeff et Lily.

- C'est certain, ma belle, mais ça t'aurait sûrement attiré des ennuis, si tu n'en as pas déjà, remarqua pertinemment Jeff.

- Justement, j'aurais pu au moins terminer le travail!

James, Sirius, Remus et Jessica, qui assistaient à la scène juste à côté, pouffèrent de rire et Charlyn les regarda en haussant les sourcils. James et Sirius crurent bon de se présenter avant de s'attirer les foudres de la rivale de Lily niveau agressivité. La jeune fille leur fit un magnifique sourire quand elle apprit qu'ils étaient amis avec Lily et Carmen (qu'elle adorait) et les 2 garçons tombèrent immédiatement sous son charme. Sirius ne put pourtant retenir sa curiosité.

- Tu fais vraiment partie d'un gang?

Charlyn éclata de rire devant l'air un peu désemparé des Maraudeurs.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je vis dans un quartier chaud de Londres et que je suis noire que je fais partie d'un gang! s'empressa-t-elle de justifier. J'ai appris à cogner pour défendre, c'est tout! Et je n'aime pas les petites blanches fascistes!

La petite troupe soupira de soulagement et Carmen leva les yeux au ciel, sous l'œil amusé de Lily, Tina et Jeff. Charlyn embraya avec Carmen sur le choix des musiques pour le bal de fin d'année.

- Je propose un sondage parmi les élèves pour trouver les styles de musique qu'ils préfèrent, intervint Lily. Comme ça on saura à peu près ce qu'on devra chanter.

- Ce n'est pas aux élèves que les chansons doivent plaire mais à nous-même, répliqua Charlyn. Si on chante ce n'est pas pour eux mais c'est parce qu'on aime ça!

- Je suis plutôt de l'avis de Charlyn, glissa Carmen.

- Mais si on a choisi d'animer ce bal, c'est aussi pour faire plaisir aux élèves! s'exaspéra Lily.

- Eh bien tu te contentes de ne pas lancer des «fuck» à toutes les sauces et tu donnes le meilleur de toi et ça ira! répondit la belle poufsouffle en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Quoique pour les «fuck» ça plairait sûrement beaucoup à certains …

- Très bien, admettons qu'on chante ce qu'on a envie de chanter, ce sera quoi pour toi?

Elle s'arrêta de boire quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil à Jeff. Celui-ci hocha la tête en souriant et elle répondit, tous les regards tournés vers elle.

- En fait, je comptais chanter quelques trucs à moi …

- C'est vrai? s'extasia Carmen. Tu as déjà les textes et tout?

- Pas exactement, répondit Charlyn. Jeff m'aide à trouver des sons mais au niveau texte c'est pas encore très au point …

- C'est quel style? enchaîna Carmen.

- Plutôt soul/rnb/hip-hop, répondit Jeff.

- Je ne sais pas si les élèves aimeront mais c'est ce que j'adore! sourit Charlyn.

- C'est génial! s'exclama Lily. Tu nous présentera tes chansons en exclusivité?

- Evidemment! Eh les jeunes on doit y aller! Le professeur Dweck va nous tuer si on arrive en retard!

Le petit groupe se leva d'un même bond et plusieurs élèves les rejoignirent. Bientôt les apprentis chanteurs arrivèrent à la salle de musique.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La séance commença comme d'habitude par une discussion amicale entre le professeur et ses élèves, puis quelques vocalises, qui tournèrent comme d'habitude en impro totale de Charlyn et Carmen. Les 2 filles tentèrent tant bien que mal d'intégrer Lily à leur petit jeu mais elle n'était pas assez indépendante du regard des autres pour les imiter.

Mr Dweck les fit ensuite s'asseoir en cercle et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient chanter, pour le spectacle mais aussi pour les cours.

- Du gospel! hurla Carmen.

Les élèves sorciers la regardèrent les yeux ronds mais Charlyn et Ty (_NA: à prononcer Taï_!), un serdaigle de 6e année, l'applaudirent bruyamment. Lily tenta donc d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'était le gospel.

- C'est une musique inventée dans les églises noires protestantes aux Etats-Unis. C'est un chant religieux.

- Et comme on approche de Noël, je me suis dit que c'était la période parfaite!

- Génial! approuva Ty.

Les autres élèves approuvèrent à condition d'avoir un petit échantillon. Nos 3 amis s'en donnèrent une joie et réquisitionnèrent Lily, puisqu'elle était la seule à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et que 3 ce n'était pas assez pour chanter du gospel. Celle-ci s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce mais les autres (ainsi que le professeur) semblèrent convaincus.

- Comment vous connaissez ça?

- Ty et moi on a tous les 2 chanté dans une Eglise avant Poudlard, expliqua Carmen.

- Et dans l'église où vont mes parents on ne chante que ça! ajouta Charlyn.

- Et puis c'est très connu chez les moldus, termina Lily.

Les élèves passèrent en revue différents styles de musique, et le professeur entendant un peu trop les mots rock et rap crut bon d'intervenir pour la suite des évènements.

- Je rappelle également qu'un trop plein de grossièretés ne serait pas le bienvenue, remarqua Dweck.

- Je dois exclure le gangsta rap de ma liste de vinylesalors ? demanda Jeff. Trop dommage, les «bitches» et «niggers» à tout va vont me manquer!

Tous ceux qui connaissaient le genre éclatèrent de rire, et les rebelles en puissance s'abstinrent donc d'introduire toute idée de destruction dans ce qui devait être une fête.

Tous les autres styles de musique semblaient plaire au groupe et on se mit d'accord sur ceux qui chanteraient en solo, en groupe ou en chœur. Tina, Lily, Carmen, Charlyn et Ty furent vite choisis comme solistes et la rouquine commença à paniquer. Carmen la rassura sur ses talents de chanteuse puis passa en revue avec Ty tous les chants qu'ils pourraient apprendre aux autres. Ils consacrèrent leur séance au merveilleux OH HAPPY DAY et décrétèrent avoir de l'espoir vis-à-vis de leurs camarades.

La séance prit fin et certains en sortirent plus satisfaits que d'autres. Jeff et Charlyn avaient beaucoup travaillé sur les idées textuelles de la jeune fille, et les choses avançaient plutôt bien. Elle était sure d'être au point d'ici quelques mois et cela promettait de longues heures de travail intensif qui réjouissaient déjà le gryffondor.

- Vous pensez que c'est possible de changer de maison? demanda Charlyn à ses compères en rangeant ses affaires un jour de fin novembre.

Les autres se sourirent et Lily répondit.

- Même si tu pouvais tu irais où? A Gryffondor on se coltine Abby!

- Je pourrais aller à Serdaigle. Là-bas ils ont moins peur de moi que dans ma propre maison! s'écria-t-elle alors que les autres éclataient de rire. Et comme ça je resterai avec Ty et avec ton mec, Carma.

- Il n'est pas très bavard tu sais, confia la jeune espagnole.

- Oh, on se demande ce que vous faîtes de votre temps alors, se moqua Charlyn.

Elle se prit un coup de sac et éclata de rire avant de s'éloigner avec Jeff. Apparemment, elle était la seule à ne pas se rendre compte du béguin du jeune homme. Et comme il ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié, les choses n'avançaient pas.

Mais pour le moment, Lily avait autre chose en tête que jouer la marieuse pour ses amis. Le bal de fin d'année obsédait ses pensées et elle paniquait encore à l'idée de chanter devant autant de gens. Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas? Si elle se plantait lamentablement? Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand Carmen la tira vers un canapé de leur salle commune où James, Remus, Jessica, Peter et Sirius se trouvaient déjà. Tous parlaient des vacances de Noël qui approchaient.

- Alors vous restez chez vous ou vous partez? demanda Sirius.

- Je pars dans la famille de mon père en Espagne, annonça gaiement Carmen. Je crois qu'il y aura tout mes cousins, oncles et tantes, ça va être génial!! Et vous?

- Je pars au ski avec mes parents et ma sœur, déclara Jessica.

- Laisse-moi deviner, en France? demanda James.

Jessica hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et Carmen lui demanda avec une lueur malveillante.

- Attend un peu, ils sont mignons les français?

- Délicieux, répondit Jessica en se mordant la lèvre. Et les espagnols?

- Mon Dieu, aucune population mâle ne les surpasse, s'extasia Carmen. Ils sont … wow!

- Dis donc Carma, ton petit ami dirait quoi s'il entendait tout ça? demanda un Jamesie un peu vexé.

- Il connaît mon penchant à apprécier du regard les spécimens mâles qui m'entourent, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'y a que lui dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, dit Carmen avec une moue de petite fille.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, et ce fut le moment que choisit un hibou pour toquer au carreau de la salle commune. Quelqu'un lui ouvrit puis le volatile fonça sur Lily et se posa sur son accoudoir en tendant sa patte. Surprise, la préfète prit la lettre qui était accrochée et la lut en silence. Les autres attendirent le verdict mais Lily ne dit rien, prit une plume et un parchemin qui traînait et écrivit rageusement sa réponse. Elle l'attacha sans douceur au hibou, qu'elle mena jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta violemment au dehors. Elle revint s'asseoir, croisa les bras et resta sans rien faire avec son air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lil's? demanda James.

- Mes parents vont voir des tordus en Ecosse pour les fêtes alors ils me laissent le choix entre venir avec eux et rester à la maison avec Pétunia. Je préfère encore rester là.

- Je suis désolée Lil's! se lamenta Carmen en la prenant dans ses bras. Si on avait été à la maison je t'aurais invitée mais là…

- Pareil pour moi! dit Jessica. Je t'aurais bien invitée au ski mais on a réservé pour 4!

- Et je ne sais pas si ma mère apprécierait que j'invite une fille séduisante avec 2 de mes copains, surtout si elle est quasiment inconnue pour elle!

- Hey! C'est pas grave! répondit Lily en riant. Il y a des choses pires que de passer Noël à Poudlard!

- Toute seule! ajouta Sirius.

- Peu importe! répliqua la rouquine. On vit dans une des plus belles écoles du monde, je trouverais bien quelque chose à faire, croyez-moi!

Ses camarades haussèrent les épaules, pas convaincus, mais Lily relança la conversation sur le quidditch, thème qui leur ferait forcément oublier ses malheurs. Le stratagème fonctionna sur les garçons, du moins en apparence, et Lily s'en alla vers le dortoir, un peu fatiguée et énervée contre sa connasse de sœur.

Carmen et Jessica se tournèrent immédiatement vers les garçons, qui l'avaient bien vu venir.

- Tu ne peux pas convaincre ta mère, James? Elle avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier Lily à la rentrée!

- Elle ne la connaît pas! Elle sait juste ce que je lui en ai dit, et tu crois vraiment qu'elle invitera chez elle la fille dont son fils est amoureux depuis des années?

- Pourquoi pas?! Lily n'est pas amoureuse de toi, elle!

- Merci de le rappeler, grogna James.

- Essaie! S'il te plait! supplia Carmen.

James regarda Remus, Sirius et Peter, qui semblaient approuver la belle espagnole, et soupira en signe de défaite.

- Je veux bien essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien!

- Merci, t'es chou, dit Carmen en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle entraîna Jessica à sa suite et se dirigea à son tour vers le dortoir, avec un dernier au revoir pour les garçons.

- Ah! Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait pas pour la fille qu'on aime! soupira Sirius.

- Je n'aime pas Carmen! s'offusqua James.

- On sait, tu aimes Lily, Remus aime Jess et moi j'aime Carmen, c'est pour ça qu'on t'incite fortement à obtempérer!

- Hey! s'offusqua à son tour Remus.

- Oh je t'en prie Lunard, tu crois que ton truc «j'étais furieux parce que c'est un play-boy» marche avec nous?! se moqua Sirius (_NA: rapport au chap précédent_)

- Et toi, monsieur «je broie la main du copain de Carmen quand j'en ai l'occasion»! C'était super fin ça aussi!

- Tu crois qu'il l'a remarqué? demanda le brun, plein d'espoir.

- Patmol, tout le monde a remarqué!

Le jeune homme s'affala dans son fauteuil, satisfait de lui-même, et James sortit en riant vers la volière. Il était temps de recommencer la correspondance maternelle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques jours plus tard, au déjeuner, James était d'une humeur morose. Il avait reçu la réponse de sa mère qui n'était pas excessivement pour le fait que Lily passe ses vacances chez les Potter, surtout parce qu'elle et Mr Potter avaient beaucoup de travail et qu'ils passeraient peu de temps au manoir, ce qui laissait beaucoup trop de possibilités pour 3 garçons et une fille plus que jolie aux yeux de parents paranos.

Cette nouvelle avait rendu le gryffondor maussade tout au long de la matinée, malgré les tentatives de ses amis pour lui redonner le moral. Le déjeuner était le premier moment de la journée où il voyait les filles, et il prévoyait déjà leur réaction.

Il en était là dans ses pensées quand les trois mousquetaires se montrèrent. Leur sourire témoignait de la matinée d'amusement qu'elles venaient de passer et il allait tout gâcher. Les autres Maraudeurs, d'habitude si prompt à gaffer et se balancer les uns les autres, ne pipèrent mot à propos de la lettre. Mais Remus lui jeta quand même un regard encourageant pour l'inciter à parler. Il n'eut pas à choisir le moment puisque Carmen y vint elle-même.

- Alors James, tu as reçu une réponse de ta mère?

Lily releva brusquement la tête de son assiette, les autres tournèrent immédiatement leur regard vers lui. Mal à l'aise, il répondit pourtant, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix.

- Oui elle … elle n'est pas d'accord pour que Lily vienne à la maison.

- Oh, fut tout ce que pu dire Lily avant de se replonger dans sa passionnante assiette.

Tout le monde était gêné désormais, et Remus et James observaient la préfète en quête d'une quelconque réaction. Ce dernier souffrait énormément de laisser celle qu'il aimait seule pour 2 semaines, surtout au moment d'une fête aussi symbolique que Noël. Soudain, la solution lui apparut, aussi claire que de l'eau de roche (_NA: mdr pr l'expression!! je savais pas quoi mettre d'autre!!_).

- On va rester avec toi.

Nouveau relevage de tête de la part de Lily et tournement de tête des autres.

- Quoi? demanda la belle rousse.

- Quoi? demandèrent Jessica et Carmen au bord de l'explosion de joie.

- Quoi? demandèrent Remus et Sirius, eux aussi concernés par la chose.

Peter daigna enfin lever le nez de sa nourriture.

- Hein?

- Tu veux rester à Poudlard pour Noël alors qu'une belle maison t'attend? l'ignora Lily.

- Bien sûr! assura James. Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait t'abandonner ici toute seule?

- Vous préférez l'école à un beau manoir? C'est idiot! Je peux très bien me débrouiller seule!

- On sait petite fleur, répondit Sirius, mais tout seul l'école est d'un triste! Avec nous tu la verras sous un jour nouveau et tu t'amuseras comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait!

- On sait exactement comment rendre cet endroit plus qu'amusant!

- James, ne reste pas ici pour moi, passe les fêtes avec ta famille, demanda Lily.

- Ecoute mon ange, je te l'ai dit, mes parents ont beaucoup de travail et on ne les verrait pas souvent, on s'amusera plus ici avec toi!

Lily l'observa longuement, cherchant la trace d'un mensonge éventuel, puis le prit dans ses bras doucement et chuchota un «merci» qui sonna comme le plus doux mot au monde pour James. Elle lui fit un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit volontiers, puis elle embrassa également Remus et Sirius qui devraient la supporter pendant deux semaines entières. Sirius râla un peu pour la forme mais Lily savait que tout ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde tant qu'il était avec ses amis.

Le reste du repas se termina beaucoup mieux qu'il n'avait commencé, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Désormais tous avaient hâte d'être en vacances, surtout un certain brun aux cheveux ébouriffés qui ne pouvait penser qu'à ces 2 merveilleuses semaines qu'il passerait en tête à tête avec sa dulcinée. Enfin mis à part les 2 squatteurs qui lui servaient de meilleurs amis.

**FIN **

* * *

**Vous avez vu j'ai fait vite cette fois! **

**Il est court je vous avais prévenu mais c'est un petit chapitre de transition avant les vacances, il peut pas se passer des trucs tous les 4 matins quand même!! lol **

**«I do it for you» est une chanson de Brandy, je crois que c'est une reprise mais je suis pas sûre. Et évidemment je crois que vous connaissez tous «Oh happy day», cette magnifique chanson de gospel que toute personne civilisée doit avoir entendue une fois dans sa vie!!!!!!! hum excusez je m'enflamme! **

**Bon bah voilà j'ai fini mon baratin! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me lisent et aux reviewers et surtout: **

**JOYEUX NOEL!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Bisous**


	13. Christmas time

**Salut tout le monde ! **

**Bonne année ! Meilleurs vœux à tous, surtout santé, amour et réussite ! C'est ça le bonheur non ?**

**Ok, ok, je vous avais promis ce chapitre à la fin des vacances, je suis impardonnable ! mais j'ai quand même des excuses, même si elles sont mauvaises ! Les profs nous ont enseveli de travail, entre travail à la maison et contrôles c'était des semaines assez hard et j'avais pas trop le temps d'écrire !**

**De toute manière c'est de ma faute, j'avais dit que je ne donnerai plus de délais pour plus être en retard mais je l'ai fait alors voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu (la patience est une vertu … lol) et surtout que ce chap va vous plaire … il est long mais je sais pas s'il est terrible donc vous m'en donnerez des nouvelles !

* * *

**

**RAR : merci à tous ça fait super plaisir ! réponses individuelles en dessous !**

**Cricritine : génial que vous ayez une chorale dans votre bahut ! En plus pour chanter des bons trucs comme ça c'est mortel ! trop de chance ! en tous cas merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue ! biz**

**Makkai : Wow ! bah dis donc ! j'adore me découvrir des admirateurs ! lol ! merci beaucoup c'est super gentil, ça fait très plaisir de savoir que tu l'aimes autant ! et pour l'écriture c'est pas une question d'ordi maintenant, c'est surtout une question de temps ! **

**En ce qui concerne Sirius et remus moi aussi je les aurais bien embarqués ! mais la méchante JKR veut pas me les prêter ! booooouuuuh ! lol ! Pour Jamesie et Lily j'ai déjà des projets pour eux lol, et en effet c'est assez proche de ce que tu imagines, sauf que ça peut traîner en longueur ! lol ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chap ! biz**

**Click la magnifique : hello ! comme tu vois mon postage ultra rapide était une exception de vacances ! lol mes super pouvoirs se sont envolés avec la reprise des cours ! Pour les chansons je cherchais des titres de chapitres avant de publier et je trouvais marrant qu'il y ait des chansons qui était parfaitement adaptées alors j'ai décidé de les garder ! voilà ! mais par contre de temps en temps c'est galère pour en dénicher ! lol ! Et pour Lily et james bah … vois plus bas ! biz**

**Cc johnson : salut ! bonne année ! lol c'est clair Jamesie-chou est génial, c'est bien connu ! désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue par cette suite ! merci pr ta review ! biz**

**Hermione B, Diabela, Synopsis, Gaelle : des nouvelles lectrices ! génial ! lol merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est super gentil j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre ! biz**

**U..Hermy : aaaaaah les bug d'ordi ça me connaît ! mon ancien était pareil et y fallait des redémarrages à tout va ! bien chiant quoi ! lol ! pour savoir s'ils vont enfin sortir ensemble … faut continuer de lire ! lol biz et merci de reviewer !**

**Ambre Amberson : oh une autre fan de georgia ! génial ! lol ! Oui j'ai passé de très bonnes fêtes, et de bonnes vacances aussi (j'ai été très occupée, d'où l'absence de 13e chap jusque là), et toi ? Merci énormément pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup tu peux pas savoir ! lol ! Après on me dit que je prends la grosse tête ! lol ! contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue, dsl encore pour l'attente et bonne lecture ! biz**

**Cleyme : Salut ! Bonne année toi aussi ! bien sur que je vois ta review dans le lot ! lol une review c'est précieux, c'est gentil de la part des lecteurs d'en laisser c'est pas des mots qu'on accumule ! lol ! ça me fait plaisir ton petit message ! merci ! et pour les stéréotypes je t'avoue que c'est un peu dur parce que c'est à peu près comme ça que je l'avais imaginé au début, alors c'est pas facile d'en sortir ! mais de toutes manières les histoires auront le temps de se développer parce que la fic sera sûrement très longue et y aura même une suite ! donc voilà lol ! merci encore et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! biz**

**Nfertiti : hi mon ptit chou ! ma dernière revieweuse (mais non des moindres ! last but not least en anglais ! mdr !) ! la forme ? finis les petits coups de déprime ? lol j'ai vu ça sur ton LJ et je me suis sérieusement posé des questions quand même ! Pk tu ne veux pas me parler de ça ? Ca sert à ça les amis aussi ! enfin bref ne ressassons pas les idées noires et revenons au sujet qui nous préoccupe, à savoir tes reviews ! merci beaucoup d'en avoir fait 2 longues, je comprends que ça te rebute, moi aussi souvent ! lol !**

**Oui tu es sadique pour la chute de la pauvre carmen ! heureusement qu'elle s'est bien rattrapée ! lol ! sinon je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais pour les persos masculins je reporte un peu mes fantasmes ! lol entre adam, james, et sirius, ça y va ! pour le passage du coq à l'âne je m'inspire de toi marionnette ! là-dessus on fait la paire toi et moi je sais pas si t'as remarqué ! mdr ! j'adore aussi le couple adam-carmen mais bon … enfin tu sais, quoi ! lol ! et non il les prend pas au berceau sirichou ! tu dirais non à un mec de 2 ans de plus que toi ? non bah là c'est pareil ! lol ! pour lynn le mode solidarité est obligatoire ! à la base je comptais en faire une salope (d'où le nom ! mdr) mais bon c'est lui que je voulais faire passer pour un connard et j'étais dans ma phase « toutes soudées contre l'oppression masculine ! » ! d'ailleurs je le suis en casi-permanence ! lol ! jessy va bien sortir ac un type bien, donc moony attendra un peu sorry ! et oui carma est accro ! c'est une psychopathe mais je l'aime comme ça ! na ! lol ! Oui Remus a méchamment cassé Jamesie mais bon il l'avait bien cherché le garçon ! et pour la méchante gaffe bah c'était moi en pire ! mdr ! pour les maitresses ce ne sont pas des barbares sadiques, en l'occurrence c'était halley la barbare ! lol on donne pas un coup dans les couilles comme ça ! même si c delire ! lol ! pour mes expressions sorry tu risques d'en trouver quelques unes … Tu l'as vu toi-même Jamesie a bien regretté ! mais bon Lily n'est pas sadique non plus et ils sont amis mnt alors voilà ! merci pour le match, et j'avoue j'ai adoré imaginé la scène des attrapeurs ! mdr ! moi aussi j'aime la faire rompre Lily (ptdr) et bon faut la comprendre quoi en ce qui concerne les mecs …**

**Charlyn aussi je l'adore ! lol moi qui suis violente de nature je crois que c'est à elle que je ressemble le plus ! avec Lily peut-etre ! oui c'est moi dans chacune des filles et mes fantasmes dans chacun des mecs ! mdr ! abby est bien une connasse mais tu sais y en a partout ! c'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça ! je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : Pamela ! ptdr ! pour la chorale non vaut mieux pas je suis pas douée j'aime chanter mais bon qui n'aime pas tout seul dans sa chambre ! lol ! Oh happy day je suis trop d'accord, tu l'as la version de Sister Act 2 ? elle déchire trop ! le mec a une voix trop bien ! contente que le chap t'ait plu mon chou, mais je rappelle que je ne suis pas en mode R donc les détails croustillants tu peux rêver ! lol ! merci d'avoir fait d'aussi longues reviews, pas grave pour le retard ! toi t t ptdr en lisant mes chap bah moi c en lisant t reviews ! lol ! allez a la prochaine ma puce, je t'adore ! big bisou !**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà voilà, les fans de Lily et James seront peut-etre déçus mais bon sachez que vous serez récompensés de votre fidélité un jour ou l'autre ! lol !**

**Je remercie énormément tous les lecteurs et les revieweurs, se savoir lue ça agit énormément sur le moral alors merci beaucoup à vous tous ! je vous aime ! lol**

**JE DEDICACE CE CHAP A MA RINETTE (que j'adore malgré ce qu'elle peut penser !) ET MA RIONNETTE, J'AI NOMME NFERTITI (eh oui encore une dedicace ! mdr), qui lit et review à chaque chap, qui postais même pour moi avant, et son soutien est très apprécié ! merci beaucoup ma poule continue comme ça ! je vous adore toutes les deux, et malgré les coups de blues et la déprime on y arrivera ! **

**et tous ceux qui ont lu cette dédicace allez lire leurs fics ! enfin après le chapitre lol !**

**Allez Enorme bisous à tous et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 13: CHRISTMAS TIME**

Le samedi des vacances arriva enfin. Tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande salle pour leur dernier petit déjeuner avant de rentrer chez eux, sauf les membres de la chorale. Carmen et Charlyn avaient eu l'excellente idée d'interpréter des chants de Noël et des chants religieux avant le départ pour Pré-au-lard, faisant paniquer la préfète de Gryffondor.

Lily attendait avec les autres, agitée, pendant que Carmen, Charlyn et Ty, qui s'étaient portés volontaires pour être solistes, effectuaient les derniers réglages sur leurs micros magiques. Ils étaient tous les trois excités comme des mômes qui découvrent leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin, alors qu'elle était verte de peur. Tina la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put mais ce ne fut évidemment pas assez. Carmen essaya à son tour mais elle était tellement survoltée qu'elle angoissa un peu plus son amie.

La seule chose qui la rassurait était de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas au-devant de la scène cette fois. Avec leur charisme, les 3 solistes feraient presque oublier le chœur!

Puis ce fut l'heure. Elle se mit à la place prévue dans le rang, attendit quelques secondes puis la musique retentit. Le chœur se mit à taper des mains et elle imita ses camarades. Les premières paroles retentirent et elle oublia tous ces gens autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus que ce chœur, Ty, Carmen et Charlyn. La jeune poufsouffle faisait preuve d'une voix extraordinaire, et le «public» semblait s'en apercevoir.

Puis ce fut au tour de Ty d'avoir la vedette avec Amen, avant de rendre le flambeau aux deux filles, qui s'éclatèrent sur la musique que Jeff avait réussi à leur trouver. Elles chantaient un medley de leur composition et Lily ne pouvait que les admirer en cet instant tant elles semblaient transportées. Ty interpréta ensuite (tjs avec le chœur naturellement) He saved my soul puis les filles demandèrent de l'aide à Lily et Tina pour chanter leur version de Amazing grace. Bien que paniquée, la jeune fille s'avança donc avec Tina pour clôturer le mini show a capella. Elles se positionnèrent toutes les 4 en demi-cercle en se tenant les mains puis Carmen débuta. Lily oublia immédiatement son angoisse en voyant la plénitude sur le visage de son amie. L'harmonie fut parfaite entre leurs 4 voix et elles furent chaleureusement applaudies à la fin de la chanson. Une véritable ovation accueillit la chorale entière. Ils saluèrent et se jetèrent dans les bras les uns les autres avant de retrouver leurs camarades.

- Vous avez été sensas'! s'exclama Jeff en prenant chacune des filles dans les bras

- Merveilleuses! s'exclama James en faisant de même avec Carmen et Lily avant de laisser le champ libre à Sirius, Remus, Jessica et Adam.

Ces derniers félicitèrent à leur tour leurs amies. Ils eurent à peine le temps de reprendre une conversation normale que Dumbledore annonça que les élèves qui rentraient chez eux devaient partir pour Pré-au-lard. Les 4 pensionnèrent accompagnèrent leurs amis jusqu'aux calèches pour un dernier au revoir. Carmen et Jessica eurent beaucoup de mal à laisser Lily mais celle-ci les rassura du mieux qu'elle put, aidée par les 3 garçons et Adam. Leur véhicule fut d'ailleurs le dernier à s'éloigner du château, avec les 2 amies penchées aux fenêtres en faisant de grands signes de la main.

- Enfin seuls! hurla Sirius.

- Il n'y a aucun autre élève? s'étonna Lily.

- Si, 2 serdaigles de 2e année, répondit Remus. L'un parce que sa famille est partie à l'autre bout du monde, l'autre pour pas laisser son copain seul.

- Peu importe, c'est pas eux qui vont chercher les emmerdes! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bon, je vais travailler, annonça Lily.

James et Sirius la regardèrent comme si des ailes de dragon avaient poussé dans son dos.

- Lil's, c'est les vacances! suffoqua Sirius.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui et demain c'est les devoirs, on rigolera plus tard, répondit Lily.

- Mais c'est les vacances, répéta bêtement James.

- Le travail scolaire passe avant la rigolade, un point c'est tout, termina Lily avant de s'éloigner vers la tour de Gryffondor.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, visiblement désespérés. Ils regardèrent ensuite Remus, en quête d'approbation, mais celui-ci ne fit que hausser les épaules.

- Vous devriez faire pareil, dit-il simplement avant de s'éloigner à son tour.

Les 2 jeunes hommes n'eurent qu'à échanger un regard:

- Quidditch?

- Quidditch!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Carmen soupira et s'effondra sur une banquette du premier compartiment vide qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup du déroulement des vacances de sa meilleure amie entourée de ces 3 zoziaux, malgré les tentatives de réconfort de Jessica et Adam. Elle imaginait déjà plusieurs scénarios catastrophe: les 3 garçons oubliant complètement l'existence de Lily et se consacrant uniquement à leurs «activités de mecs», ou encore les mêmes garçons rendant la vie infernale à leur préfète pour rattraper le temps perdu, ou pire encore James déclarant sa flamme à Lily et gâchant définitivement l'ambiance du groupe. Jessica s'étonnait d'ailleurs de l'ordre de gravité qu'elle avait choisi, même si la dernière solution était la plus plausible.

- Tu crois qu'il serait aussi stupide? demanda une Carmen pas très rassurée.

- Il ne le fera pas, intervint Peter après avoir avalé un fizwizbiz. Remus lui dira que c'est stupide alors il l'écoutera, même si ça lui coûtera.

Carmen hocha la tête, un peu moins angoissée, mais continua de faire les 100 pas dans le compartiment. Peter, agacé, s'en alla à la recherche de sa copine poufsouffle mais Jessica, elle, n'avait pas d'échappatoire. Elle observa son amie un bon moment avant de lui conseiller d'aller voir son copain qui était dans le compartiment de Ty, Charlyn et Jeff. La belle espagnole approuva et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Jessica sourit et replongea dans le bouquin qu'elle avait ouvert quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle en était à la moitié quand un beau garçon de Serdaigle entra dans le compartiment. Cheveux châtains, beaux yeux noisette, assez grand, tout à fait son genre. Et son sourire … mmmm. Shawn Daniels, c'était son nom, était connu dans toute l'école non seulement pour son physique avantageux mais aussi pour son poste de gardien et depuis cette année capitaine de son équipe. Après avoir retrouvé un semblant d'esprit, Jessica se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Il la salua et lui expliqua qu'il cherchait le petit chat de sa sœur qui s'était échappé. Vraiment adorable. Au moment où elle allait lui répondre, un chaton roux vint s'accrocher au jambes du jeune homme. Il grimaça légèrement puis ramassa le petit animal avant de s'excuser de l'avoir dérangée et s'éloigner.

Elle n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle s'ennuyait avec son stupide bouquin, et maintenant Shawn Daniels venait de quitter son compartiment. Il lui avait souri! A cette seule pensée elle soupira et s'affala sur sa banquette avec un sourire idiot scotché au visage. Elle se reprit vite de peur que les éventuels passants ne se posent des questions. Elle eut raison car 2 minutes plus tard, Shawn repassa la voir. Il se présenta (inutilement), expliquant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire connaissance, le tout avec le même sourire craquant dont elle était déjà tombée amoureuse. Elle se présenta à son tour et la discussion s'engagea, malgré la gêne de la jeune fille. Il sut la mettre à l'aise très vite et quand le train ralentit en arrivant en gare, ils furent tous les 2 déçus de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu penses … qu'on pourrait se voir? pendant les vacances et même … à Poudlard?

- Bien sûr! On s'écrira? proposa-t-elle.

- D'accord, approuva-t-il en s'éloignant vers son compartiment. A plus!

Jessica le regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Finalement, il existait des serdaigles tout à fait potable dans cette école! Elle raconta ses «péripéties» à Carmen qui lui avoua être sortie avec lui en 4e année (en précisant bien qu'il faisait partie des exceptions serdaigliennes qui embrassaient trèèèèès bien) mais Jessica s'en fichait. Elles se dirent au revoir avant de rejoindre leur famille pour ce qu'elles savaient être d'excellentes vacances.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily et Remus fermèrent leurs derniers livres de cours après un long après-midi de travail. Ils avaient avancé à plus de la moitié de leurs devoirs mais à quel prix! Une journée entière passée à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune entourés de piles de parchemins en tous genres …

Au moment où ils terminaient leur rangement, James et Sirius débarquèrent en riant dans la tour. Lily les regarda venir avec un regard moqueur et commença à les embêter.

- Salut les garçons! Alors vous en êtes où dans votre devoir de métamorphose? et celui d'enchantement? Oh mais suis-je bête! Vous ne les avez pas fait puisque vous avez passé la journée dehors!

- Lily, c'est les vacances, on aura tout le temps de faire nos devoirs, répondit Sirius en baillant.

- C'est ça, approuva ironiquement Lily. Bon je vous laisse, je vais me coucher …

- Quoi tu dors dans ton dortoir? s'étonna Sirius.

- Où veux-tu que je dorme? rit Lily.

- Pete n'est pas là, tu peux dormir avec nous, répondit Sirius comme si c'était une évidence.

- Pardon?

- Si c'est la propreté qui t'inquiète on changera les draps, ajouta James.

- Vous croyez que je vais dormir entourée de garçons pervers? s'affola Lily.

- Je t'en prie Lil's, pour qui tu nous prends? rit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas en toi que je n'ai pas confiance, c'est l'autre là! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant Sirius du doigt.

- Même si je voulais tenter quelque chose ce serait carrément impossible avec tes 2 chevaliers servants aux alentours, remarqua Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou pas … marmonna Lily.

- T'as jamais fait de soirée pyjama? Dormir entourée de gars ça doit pas être si terrible, surtout des beaux gosses comme nous, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire séducteur.

- Te fais pas de films! le rembarra Lily. D'accord j'accepte, mais je veux que votre chambre soit rangée quand j'arrive!

- Euh … qu'est-ce que t'appelles «rangée»? demanda intelligemment James.

- Rien qui traîne par terre, les vêtements rangés dans les placards et les déchets à la poubelle! je me contenterai de ça aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en s'éloignant vers sa chambre.

Les 3 garçons se regardèrent et montèrent illico parfaire le «rangement». En effet on trouvait dans la chambre des papiers de chocolats et des bouteilles vides de bierraubeurre un peu partout, des vêtements jetés sur des chaises et des bricoles de chez Zonko qui dépassaient de sous les lits.

Quand Lily arriva un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient seulement rangé les vêtements et amassé les déchets _près_ de la poubelle. Quant aux farces et attrapes, ils avaient tout tassé sous le lit et _presque_ rien ne filtrait. Lily roula des yeux en posant ses affaires sur le lit de Peter mais ne fit aucun commentaire méchant.

- Je suppose que c'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire en si peu de temps. Maintenant quelqu'un sait comme changer des draps?

- Jette seulement un sort de nettoyage, proposa Remus. Pete n'est pas si dégueu que ça!

- Avec les mecs mieux vaut se méfier, répondit-elle sagement.

Les garçons s'affalèrent sur leur lit et la regardèrent installer ses petites affaires sur la table de nuit, dans la commode et dans la salle de bain. Amusé en la voyant ranger des sous-vêtements, Sirius lui demanda malicieusement s'ils auraient le bonheur de la voir uniquement avec ça sur le dos.

- Le jour où je vous verrai tous en string, pourquoi pas?

- Ooooooh petite fleur tu nous verras en caleçon ou boxer un million de fois pendant ces vacances (_NA: bavez! lol_) alors tu peux nous accorder ce privilège!

- Dans tes rêves mon grand! se moqua-t-elle.

Tous soupirèrent de déception et elle les regarda d'un air indigné avant de leur lancer un oreiller à la figure. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que ce genre d'attaque ne restait jamais sans suite. Les garçons n'eurent même pas à se concerter pour que le ridicule coup de coussin dégénère en grande bataille de polochons. Epuisés, ils se changèrent puis se mirent au lit (après que James et Sirius aient littéralement bavé devant Lily en shorty, malgré le t-shirt informe qui le recouvrait).

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée du lendemain se passa comme la précédente, sauf que Remus se joignit cette fois à ses meilleurs amis. Lily soupira encore une fois de désespoir et les garçons s'éclipsèrent vers Pré-au-lard. Aucun n'avait acheté ses cadeaux de Noël (qui était le jeudi suivant) ni n'avait d'idée alors ils avaient préféré prévoir la journée.

- Eh Lunard, c'est samedi la pleine lune c'est ça?

- Ouais, grogna Remus. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir cette fois, Queudver n'est pas là et avec Lily ce serait trop risqué …

- Tu pourrais lui dire, proposa James. Je veux dire, elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance.

- Là n'est pas la question! Je sais parfaitement que si elle le dit à quelqu'un ça ne peut être que Jessica et Carmen; le problème c'est qu'elle aura peur! Je ne serais plus Remus Lupin, je serai Remus le loup-garou!

- Joli, ton nouveau p'tit nom, se moqua Sirius. Et d'ailleurs quand a-t-elle montré qu'elle était digne de confiance? Tu te souviens de comment elle a réagi pour la carafe de jus de citrouille? Comment on sait que cette fille peut garder un secret, aussi important en plus? Tu sais que je l'adore James mais …

- Je lui ai dit pour la cape, avoua James.

- Tu as quoi? Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi? hurla Sirius.

- Elle me demandait comment j'ai fait pour la voir danser la dernière fois alors je lui ai dit …

- Elle va nous balancer!

- Elle ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le ferait plus tard.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et souffla bruyamment pour se calmer. Il avait du mal à avaler que James avait lâché un de leurs plus grands secrets pour épater une fille, aussi canon soit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu lui dis pas Remus! s'énerva Sirius en désignant James.

- Je fais confiance à Lily. C'est une fille de parole, si elle a dit qu'elle ne dirait rien, elle ne dira rien. Et toi Patmol essaie de comprendre: cet été James s'est engagé à conquérir Lily de quelque manière que ce soit, et il a choisi la meilleure solution avec la confiance … s'il lui cache des choses il n'arrivera a rien … Lily est spéciale tu sais! Il faut la traiter comme telle!

Sirius resta grognon une bonne partie de la journée mais son moral remonta en flèche après leur petite visite à Zonko. Ils reprirent leur discussion sur la pleine lune et les deux animagi affichèrent clairement leur motivation de soutenir leur ami dans cette douloureuse épreuve. Ils prendraient simplement beaucoup de précautions avec Lily.

Les garçons revinrent du village après le dîner et Lily commençait à se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Lorsqu'elle vit tous les sacs qu'ils ramenaient, elle sursauta violemment et un «O» de panique s'inscrivit sur sa bouche.

- Je n'ai pas acheté mes cadeaux de Noël!

- On n'aura qu'à retourner à Pré-au-lard demain, remarqua posément James.

- Les sorties au village ne sont pas autorisées pendant les vacances, contra Lily. Comment vous avez fait?

- Tu sauras ça demain, petite, répondit Sirius en montant au dortoir.

Les deux autres garçons haussèrent les épaules avec un sourire avant de suivre leur camarade. Lily soupira à nouveau et les suivit pour se mettre au lit. Nouveau bavage de James, et Sirius se joignit à lui en voyant un string en dentelle traîner dans la salle de bain. Il charia longuement la rouquine mais elle le cassa immédiatement dans son délire: les seules fois où il la verrait jamais le porter seraient … dans ses rêves. Remus et James se retinrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de leur ami mais Lily les ignora superbement et se glissa dans ses draps. Après avoir consciencieusement caché leurs paquets, les garçons l'imitèrent et tous s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêve.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

«PRE-AU-LARD!»

Sirius venait de hurler pour réveiller ses camarades et Lily lui jeta son oreiller à la figure. Le problème était que maintenant elle n'avait plus rien pour éviter à ses oreilles ces affreux braillements. Résignée, elle se dépêtra de ses couvertures et se dirigea les yeux à demi clos vers la salle de bain. James la rejoignit peu après et malgré son esprit embrumé par le sommeil il ne put s'empêcher de loucher à nouveau vers la demoiselle. En effet cette fois-ci la préfète portait un bas de pyjama mais avec un débardeur à fines bretelles, sans soutien-gorge forcément. Totalement inconsciente de son effet, Lily se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, et il fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser. Après tout, les autres les attendaient pour déjeuner, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment!

Lily l'expulsa gentiment de la pièce pour pouvoir s'habiller et James fit de même dans la chambre. Il passa cependant tellement de temps à rêvasser qu'elle entra vêtue de ses habits moldus alors qu'il était encore en caleçon.

- Ouh! Je ne te savais pas aussi bien foutu! dit-elle avec un œil appréciateur fixé sur son torse musclé.

- Est-ce que tu me mates Evans? demanda James en reprenant le petit air supérieur qui faisait enrager Lily l'année précédente et qui la faisait rire désormais.

- A ton avis? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

La jolie rousse éclata de rire, James sourit et la jeune fille descendit à la salle commune après avoir prit son argent. James finit de se préparer en vitesse puis rejoignit le petit groupe. Après avoir mangé, les garçons emmenèrent Lily jusqu'à la statue dela sorcière borgne (_NA: merci aux reviewers!_), sous les questions incessantes de la jeune fille. Quand Sirius ouvrit le passage, Lily stoppa net, ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson rouge et regarda alternativement les 3 garçons.

- Surprise! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Mais encore? bredouilla Lily avec effarement.

- Ceci, expliqua James, est un passage secret qui mène droit dans les caves de Honeydukes à Pré-au-lard. Onl'emprunte au moins une fois par semaine pour acheter des sucreries et aller chez Zonko. Rusard ne le connaît pas alors inutile de te préciser qu'on compte sur ta discrétion, y compris avec tes amies …

- D'accord, réussit à articuler Lily malgré son ébahissement.

Ils s'engouffrèrent chacun leur tour dans le passage, Sirius en tête et James fermant la marche derrière Lily.

- Sérieusement, tu n'as jamais pensé qu'il y avait des passages secrets qui menaient vers l'extérieur de l'école? Comment tu crois qu'on faisait pour récupérer toutes nos farces et attrapes? Tu croyais qu'on faisait des provisions pour au moins 3 mois? se moqua Sirius.

Lily poussa Remus pour aller frapper Sirius mais James la ceintura pour l'en empêcher et le beau brun éclata de son rire-aboiement. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au village.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Bien, je vais faire les magasins et on se donne une heure de rendez-vous ok?

- Ca marche pas comme ça princesse, contredit James. On ne va sûrement pas te laisser traîner toute seule dans le plus célèbre village sorcier avec la menace Voldemort qui se balade! Tu seras au moins toujours accompagnée de l'un de nous!

- James par exemple! proposa innocemment Remus.

- Mais je ne veux pas qu'il voit son cadeau! protesta Lily.

- Eh bien, quand tu achèteras le sien Remus ou moi t'accompagnerons!

- Remus! Je ne te fais pas confiance à toi, répondit Lily à Sirius.

Celui-ci ne le prit absolument pas comme une insulte et éclata à nouveau de rire, et Lily soupira d'exaspération. Les 2 autres sourirent d'un air indulgent et embarquèrent les 2 bagarreurs chacun de leur côté. Lily pesta un bon moment à propos de cet «effroyable être qui aurait du atterrir à Serpentard» puis finit par se détendre grâce aux tentatives de blagues de son camarade. Ils passèrent la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi dans une ambiance de rigolade puis James et Remus inversèrent les rôles, les 2 têtes brûlées filant vers Zonko (_NA: encore! lol_). Lily réussit à faire oublier à Remus la pleine lune durant une heure complète, et il lui en fut reconnaissant pour ça.

Tous aidèrent Lily à porter ses paquets sur le chemin du retour mais elle eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas leur donner les leur, au grand damne de Sirius. Epuisée, Lily s'écroula dans un canapé en arrivant dans la salle commune. Les garçons eux étaient encore pleins d'énergie et décidèrent de s'exciter sur un malheureux château de cartes explosives. Lily les regarda un instant puis fila vers le dortoir pour se glisser dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle dormait d'un sommeil de plomb et n'entendit pas les garçons se coucher dans les alentours de minuit.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une gigantesque tempête de neige s'abattit sur les environs durant la nuit, se prolongeant toute la journée de lundi. Aucune sortie du château n'était donc autorisée, encore moins pour voler comme le souhaitaient James et Sirius. Ces derniers passèrent donc leur journée dans la salle commune … à voler. Ils avaient découvert depuis longtemps déjà que les balais leur donnaient accès aux dortoirs des filles et ils profitaient du vide pour faire le «tour du propriétaire». Lily essaya tant bien que mal de les arrêter mais sans balai c'était un peu difficile.

Le mardi la tempête n'était toujours pas calmée, et ils durent encore rester cloîtrés. Cette fois les garçons se chargèrent de faire découvrir à Lily les moindres recoins de l'école. Elle en connaissait déjà pas mal grâce à son statut de préfète mais ils lui firent visiter une pièce où tous les meubles étaient en verre, une à l'aspect délabrée avec une barrière de magie qu'il fallait désactiver pour découvrir une suite de luxe et une autre avec des animaux empaillés, et Lily se dépêcha d'en sortir.

L'après-midi, Lily leur montra la salle de musique, qui ressemblait plus à un mini amphithéâtre. Les garçons, impressionnés par l'endroit, n'osèrent piper mot pendant quelques secondes et sifflèrent d'admiration. Lily, toute fière, s'installa au piano et ses doigts glissèrent le long du clavier comme le fond les jazzmen à la fin d'une chanson. Les garçons la regardèrent s'éclater quelques minutes puis lui demandèrent de chanter quelque chose. Elle refusa d'abord, trop gênée, et inventa toutes sortes d'excuses.

- Tout ce qui me vient en tête je veux le chanter pour le bal alors non!

- Lil's s'il te plaît! Tu chantes tellement bien!

- Non! et puis il n'y a pas de musique!

- Ca ne t'avait pas arrêté pour Jessica, remarqua Remus.

Lily poussa un grand soupir de résignation et remua sa baguette. Une douce musique envahit la pièce et la jeune fille présenta la chanson, «White flag». Elle se mit ensuite à chanter d'une belle voix claire, envoûtant nos 3 spectateurs. Ils en réclamèrent aussitôt une autre et elle partit sur «Bring me to life», plus rock et donc qui leur plairait plus. Elle ne s'était pas trompée car à la fin de la chanson ils l'applaudirent chaleureusement, enchaînant compliment sur compliment.

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Sirius posa la question qui tue.

- James nous a dit que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien en danse, tu pourrais nous apprendre?

Lily éclata de rire puis s'arrêta soudainement en voyant qu'il était tout ce qu'il y avait de sérieux, malgré son sourire idiot.

- Carma m'a dit que j'étais vraiment nul, et pour James et Remus c'est pareil alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous apprendre!

- Ca va prendre beaucoup de temps, commenta Lily.

- Apprend-nous les bases, proposa James.

- Alors allez vous changer, on ne danse pas en robes de sorcier!

Quand Lily redescendit du dortoir des filles, les garçons étaient bien dans ce qu'on pouvait appeler des pantalons … oscillant entre le baggy et le survêtement; elle haussa les épaules et se contenta de leur expliquer le principe de base de la danse: suivre la musique. Après maintes démonstrations (accompagnées de bave de garçon), aide (avec contacts qui firent rougir Jamesie), Lily déclara forfait en s'écroulant sur le canapé. Les garçons étaient morts de rire de la voir aussi désespérée mais un peu inquiets aussi. Après une bonne douche ils oublièrent leurs déboires et passèrent leur soirée à inventer des nouveaux sorts, sous l'œil vigilant de Lily qui leur donna néanmoins un coup de main de temps en temps.

Le lendemain, après une grasse matinée bien méritée pour tant d'efforts fournis (_NA: hum_) nos 4 compères eurent la joie de trouver Poudlard recouvert de neige sans aucune tempête à l'horizon. Après le déjeuner, Sirius sortit donc en hurlant comme un fou, imité par James et suivi à pas plus mesurés par Remus et Lily. Cette dernière finit par entraîner plus vivement son camarade vers Sirius qui s'était jeté dans la neige pour faire un ange. Lily l'imita puis James proposa une bataille de boules de neige par équipe. Il se mit naturellement avec Lily, qui se révéla être un coéquipière hors paire.

Cependant, très vite Lily ne trouva plus ça amusant du tout. Les équipes étaient très équilibrées et ils avaient beaucoup de mal à s'avoir les uns les autres. La jeune fille regarda le «champ de bataille» et vit la tignasse ébouriffée de James quelques mètres devant elle. Il était tellement confiant en cet instant qu'elle ne put résister. Tout en fixant son objectif elle prépara une magnifique boule et l'envoya dans la tête si charmante de James Potter. Morte de rire, elle le regarda enlever la neige infiltrée dans son manteau avec une grimace et se retourner lentement vers elle.

- Ah tu veux jouer à ça? EH LES GARS! MAINTENANT C'EST CHACUN POUR SOI!

Et il envoya aussitôt ses projectiles sur Lily qui hurla comme une hystérique en essayant d'esquiver (ce qu'elle ne fit qu'à moitié). Sirius tira à son tour avec sa force de batteur et Remus le visa tandis qu'il était concentré sur sa proie. Le tout se poursuivit avec projectiles plus ou moins puissants, hurlements en tous genres et éclats de rire retentissants, et se termina avec les 4 participants affalés dans la neige, reprenant leur souffle.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, on va attraper la crève ici, remarqua Lily.

Les garçons approuvèrent et ils rentrèrent au château clopin-clopant (_NA: mdr j'adore dire ça! lol_). Chacun fila sous la douche (Lily chez les filles) puis James et Remus allèrent chercher à manger. Sirius finit de se préparer et Lily revint dans la chambre, les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en sortit une lettre puis s'allongea sur son lit avec, la mine sombre.

Sirius, remarquant le silence peu coutumier de la rouquine en sa présence, alla s'asseoir près d'elle sur son lit. Elle leva le nez de son courrier et il croisa son regard voilé de tristesse.

- Tes parents? demanda-t-il seulement.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je ne leur en veux pas, expliqua-t-elle douloureusement, tout ça c'est du Pétunia tout craché! Elle n'a pensé qu'à elle comme d'habitude, en profitant au passage pour me pourrir la vie!

Devant le regard perdu de Sirius, elle expliqua.

- Mes parents ont toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire de Noël une fête de famille. On l'a toujours passé ensemble, avec quelques fois mes grands-parents ou des oncles et tantes … bref ça aurait été le cas cette année si miss je-suis-le-nombril-du-monde n'avait pas _exigé_ la maison pour les vacances. Ou en tous cas quelques jours. Elle a carrément viré mes parents pour Noël! Tout ça pour passer quelques nuits de folie avec son petit ami, cette … traînée!

Elle secoua la tête de dépit et Sirius continua de l'observer, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Ce qui m'horripile c'est qu'uniquement par jalousie elle détruit toute notre famille! Et mes parents vont devoir choisir entre elle ou moi, c'est comme ça que ça se finira! Et ce n'est pas elle qui partira …

- Je sais que tu aimes tes parents, alors ton cas n'est pas tout à fait identique au mien mais franchement, tu arriveras très bien à faire ta vie sans ta famille, en particulier cette pétasse ! Ca sera difficile au début mais tu t'en construiras une nouvelle! Regarde, moi j'y suis bien arrivé! termina-t-il en riant.

Elle sourit en le regardant et lui demanda avec le plus de tact possible,

- Ta famille est vraiment aussi horrible que le disent les autres?

- Tu n'as pas idée! pouffa Sirius. Commençons par les progénitures. Tu vois qui est Regulus, mon cher frangin? Serpentard, totalement stupide, qui ricane après chaque supposée blague sur les gryffondors ou les moldus? Eh bien dis-toi que c'est le fruit de l'éducation de mes parents adorés, ainsi que de tous leurs amis proches qui font venir leurs enfants chez nous!

- Mais ils t'ont aussi élevé, toi! remarqua Lily.

- Ce sont les Potter qui m'ont élevé Lil's, répondit posément le brun. Je les ai rencontrés à une soirée organisée par le ministère quand j'avais 8 ans. J'étais un stupide gamin mais James et moi on s'est tout de suite entendus, malgré nos éducations totalement opposées. Les Potter m'ont pris sous leurs ailes et mes parents ne s'en sont pas soucié vu qu'ils étaient de _sang pur_. Les parents de James ont tout de suite vu toutes les idées qui me trottaient dans la tête et se sont comportés comme des vrais parents. Ils m'ont grondé, expliqué les choses, et tout me semblait tellement mieux comme ça! C'était eux ma vraie famille …

- Tu crois qu'ils voudraient m'adopter? demanda naïvement Lily.

- J'en doute, surtout vu ce qui pourrait venir à l'esprit de leur fils! se moqua Sirius. Où j'en étais? Ah oui, ma charmante famille! Donc quand je revenais à la maison je gardais le silence sur tout ce qui concernait les moldus et tout ça … jusqu'à ce qu'un jour ils me demandent de leur raconter. Quand je leur ai dit qu'on était allés dans le monde moldu, et que j'avais essayé d'argumenter, j'ai reçu le sortilège le plus douloureux dont je connaisse l'effet! Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était parce que je ne me rappelle pas de la formule mais je te garantis que ça m'a secoué! Après ça ils m'ont interdit d'aller chez James et moi j'étais encore plus convaincu de mes nouveaux idéaux. J'ai toujours été rebelle, mais bon je savais me taire quand il fallait!

Sirius resta plongé un moment dans ses pensées et Lily garda le silence, puis il reprit.

- Il n'y a à ma connaissance que 2 exceptions (autres que moi) dans la famille la plus proche. Le premier c'est mon oncleAlphard, il a toujours adoré les moldus, va savoir pourquoi! Je crois qu'il est un peu timbré quand même …

- Et la 2e exception? s'enquit Lily.

- Ma cousine Andromeda, sourit Sirius. Cette fille est absolument extraordinaire! C'est la sœur de Bellatrix et Narcissa, tu imagines? Je me suis toujours demandé comment 3 sœurs pouvaient être aussi différentes! Elle a toujours été aussi calme que Narcissa, mais tellement plus tolérante! Je crois que sans les adorer elle n'a jamais eu de préjugés contre les moldus. Et son entrée à Poudlard l'a totalement transformée! A chaque vacances son opinion était de plus en plus arrêtée sur notre famille, elle s'exprimait de plus en plus librement sans aucune crainte des représailles! Elle était vraiment impressionnante pour un morveux comme moi … Et le summum a été quand mon père m'a lancé ce sortilège. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle l'a insulté, ainsi que ma mère, et son père lui a lancé un doloris! Je me souviendrai toujours de ce hurlement … elle est tombée à genoux mais après avoir repris son souffle et ses esprits elle s'est relevée la tête haute, elle m'a porté dans ses bras jusqu'à ma chambre et elle s'est occupé de moi. Depuis ce jour on est très proches elle et moi. Elle savait que j'en avais besoin au moins jusqu'à mon entrée à l'école. On s'est écrit des lettres, beaucoup. L'été suivant celui de l'incident, il y a eu un gros scandale parce que notre famille a appris qu'elle voyait un moldu. Elle a démenti évidemment, elle a dit qu'ils étaient souvent partenaires en cours et qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble, c'est tout. Heureusement pour elle c'était vrai et ils s'en sont contenté, même s'ils étaient loin d'être satisfaits. L'été suivant elle n'est pas revenue. Elle a envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour dire qu'elle s'était fiancée à son moldu, Ted Tonks. Elle en a envoyé une à ses sœurs où elle leur disait de ne pas suivre aveuglément la famille Black mais Bellatrix l'a brûlée en la nommant «honte de la famille». Et elle m'en a envoyé une à moi, où elle me disait que je devais toujours me battre pour mes convictions, quoi qu'il m'en coûte, qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi et qu'elle m'écrirait. Quelques semaines plus tard je rentrais à Poudlard et elle m'a vraiment écrit, et elle continue d'ailleurs, une à deux par mois. Elle est heureuse avec son moldu et ils ont eu une fille, Nymphadora.

- J'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien, commenta Lily en rêvant. Et tu fais comme elle n'est-ce pas? Tu te bats pour tes convictions, c'est ce qui t'a amené à Gryffondor! Je sais qu'en général je me comporte vraiment comme une peste avec toi mais … je t'admire vraiment.

- Merci, sourit Sirius. Et je me moque souvent de tes manières de préfète mais je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi … seulement … ne lui brise pas le cœur.

- A qui? demanda une Lily à l'ouest.

- Mon meilleur pote Lil's! Ne joue pas avec lui, et ne le laisse pas espérer s'il n'y a aucune chance, implora-t-il.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention! J'adore James et je ne veux pas lui faire de mal!

- Je sais, mais fais attention de ne pas lui en faire non intentionnellement.

Un peu perturbée par tout ça, elle hocha simplement la tête, au moment même où les garçons revenaient avec les provisions. Ils passèrent un réveillon dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur générale, et bizarrement la relation Sirius/Lily ne posa aucun problème ce soir là.

Cependant, au moment de se coucher, Remus était un peu nerveux. Lily était dans son lit et le loup-garou faisait les cent pas dans la salle de bain, attirant ses camarades.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon vieux? demanda un Sirius échevelé.

- Ca commence ce soir, je peux pas dormir là, s'affola Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qui …

James s'interrompit en réalisant les paroles de son ami. La pleine lune était samedi. Quelques jours avant il avait toujours une journée et une nuit de … euh, intense excitation. Et Lily constituait une véritable tentation.

- Comment je fais? Les mecs je dors dans la salle commune mais il faut que vous utilisiez un sortilège assez puissant pour m'empêcher d'entrer, même avec ma baguette. La journée j'arrive à me contrôler à l'aide de moyens drastiques mais la nuit …

- Tu sais Mumus tu devrais dormir dans un autre dortoir mâle alors, parce que si ton sommeil est … euh, agité, tu ne dégueulasseras pas les canapés de la salle commune et quand Lily se réveillera demain matin elle ne tombera pas sur tes … tes …

- On a compris! coupa James. Et Lunard t'as intérêt à te tenir parce que si tu oses faire quoi que ce soit à Lily, loup-garou ou pas je te casse la gueule!

- C'est ça, se moqua Remus. Je squatte le dortoir des 1e année, c'est le plus éloigné.

Et il s'éloigna avec son intense nervosité. James et Sirius se regardèrent et pensèrent la même chose: «Merlin, faîtes que Lily ne pose pas trop de questions! ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Où est Remus? demanda Lily en déballant ses premiers paquets le matin de Noël.

- Il est allé courir, répondit nonchalamment Sirius après un regard d'avertissement de James.

- Le matin de Noël? s'étrangla Lily. Et par ce temps?

- Toi tu travailles bien le premier jour des vacances, remarqua Sirius.

- Il aime courir dans la neige c'est tout, proposa James.

Lily esquissa une moue dubitative puis haussa les épaules. Les garçons échangèrent un regard éloquent puis revinrent à leurs cadeaux. Remus rentra à ce moment dans la chambre, en sueur et toujours aussi nerveux.

- Hey! s'exclama Lily. Joyeux Noël Remus!

Et elle le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme fit de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid, aidé par James qui montrait ses mains l'air de dire «bas les pattes, n'en profite pas mon loulou!».

- Toi aussi Lily, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire. Je … je crois que je vais prendre une douche.

- Bonne idée, approuvèrent les garçons d'une seule voix.

Lily leur lança un regard réprobateur, croyant qu'ils se moquaient de leur ami, puis retourna une nouvelle fois à ses cadeaux. Carmen lui avait offert un cd de gospel, qu'elle s'empressa de faire écouter à ses camarades. Le «Amen» qu'avait interprété Ty passa en premier.

- Pourquoi ce type parle d'un bébé pour le matin de Noël? demanda bêtement Sirius.

- Le bébé c'est Jésus! se moqua Lily.

- Qui est Jésus? demanda James avec intérêt.

- Attendez, vous savez ce que signifie Noël chez les moldus n'est-ce pas?

- Eh bien … commença James.

- C'est la fête des cadeaux! s'exclama Sirius.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'horrifia Lily. Vous n'en avez vraiment aucune idée! Remus, demanda-t-elle au revenant, tu sais ce qu'est Noël chez les moldus?

- Euh … c'est la naissance du fils de Dieu et d'une vierge mais je ne me souviens plus des noms …

- C'est Jésus! s'exclama Sirius.

James pouffa de rire et Sirius l'imita, accompagnés par l'expression de stupeur totale sur le visage de Lily. Elle essaya de son mieux de faire abstraction de la nullité des garçons en étude des moldus. Elle prit le dernier cadeau qu'il lui restait, celui de James. Elle déchira le papier avec fébrilité et découvrit une boîte de velours, qui contenait visiblement un bijou.

- James il ne fallait pas … commença-t-elle en ouvrant délicatement l'écrin.

Ce qu'elle y trouva la pétrifia. De magnifiques boucles d'oreille en diamant s'étalaient sur le velours, étincelant de mille feux. Sa bouche se figea dans un «Oh» de stupeur et elle se tourna vers James, toujours muette. Sirius, voyant venir la réaction de la Tigresse, entraîna prestement Remus à l'étage. Le début de conversation qui suivit lui confirma le bien-fondé de sa réaction.

- James, tu … c-comment tu … enfin elles …

- Elles ne te plaisent pas? T-tu veux que je les change? bégaya James à son tour.

- Mais enfin je ne peux pas accepter ce cadeau! C'est trop! Tu te rends compte de la valeur de ce-ce truc!

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose tu sais, répondit un James tout gêné.

- Pas grand-chose? hurla Lily. Mais enfin mon cadeau est minable à côté de ça! Et puis sans parler de ça, c'est le genre de cadeau qu'on offre à une petite amie (de longue date d'ailleurs!) et pas à une simple amie! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais en m'achetant ça!

James vit combien Lily était désespérée, combien ce cadeau la bouleversait. Il savait qu'elle ne disait pas ça pour le blesser mais qu'elle avait peur de ce que ces boucles d'oreille impliquaient.

- Ecoute, Lil's, mes sentiments pour toi ne sont plus un secret pour qui que ce soit maintenant, d'accord? Et les tiens non plus. Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis qu'un ami pour toi, et crois-moi je ne voulais pas «t'acheter» avec ce cadeau, je sais que ce n'est pas ces boucles d'oreille qui te feront tomber amoureuse de moi! Mais quand je les ai vues j'ai tout de suite pensé que tu serais encore plus magnifique avec, et je t'aime alors je te les offre, finit-il doucement.

- James, gémit Lily, d'abord la robe et ensuite ça … J'ai l'impression de profiter de toi et de tes sentiments pour moi, et je ne veux pas faire ça!

- Tu ne profites de rien du tout, répliqua James en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne me demandes rien c'est moi qui voulais t'offrir ça … Et c'est moi qui te demande d'accepter ces boucles, pas en preuve d'amour mais d'amitié, parce que ça me ferait plaisir que tu les portes … pour les grandes occasions …

- James …

Elle ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Il était tellement adorable! Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir de la forcer à accepter tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle … tellement gentil … Elle lui fit un tendre baiser sur la joue et le prit dans ses bras. «Merci mon ange gardien». Il sourit et la garda serrée contre lui, jusqu'à ce que ses deux amis redescendent.

- Quoi vous nous avez pas attendus pour les embrassades? s'exclama Sirius en débarquant de l'escalier.

Il se joignit gaiement au petit couple malgré les véhémentes protestations de James, et Remus les observa, mort de rire. Lily se détacha en riant également et farfouilla quelques secondes parmi les papiers cadeaux.

«Jess et Carma nous ont chacune écrit une lettre, dit joyeusement Lily. Je vais vous dire ce qu'elles racontent. Jess d'abord. Alors … d'abord elle nous souhaite tous un joyeux Noël … elle espère qu'on ne s'est pas ennuyés» dit-elle en souriant, «ses retrouvailles avec Halley se sont mieux que bien passées, la petite n'a pas voulu la lâcher pendant ¼ d'heure! Oh! Et elle a rencontré un garçon dans le train! C'est Shawn Daniels … désolée Remus» ajouta Lily en relevant la tête de la lettre.

- Quand allez-vous comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi! elle a le droit de vivre sa vie! enragea le loup-garou déjà sur les nerfs (enrage à cause des sous-entendus de ses potos et tout, pas pq Jess a un gars!). Il est plutôt sympa et il la traitera bien alors c'est bien pour elle!

- Si tu le dis, rétorqua James, ne faisant rien pour calmer son ami.

Sachant que Lily était déjà plus que surprise par sa réaction il se calma tant bien que mal, les nerfs toujours à vif. Lily reprit la lecture de la lettre.

«Apparemment ils se sont déjà vus 2 fois depuis le début des vacances! Ils en profitent un maximum vu que Jess doit partir pour le nouvel an … elle dit qu'il embrasse super bien et qu'il est vraiment merveilleux! Bah dis donc ça c'est du coup de foudre! Ensuite elle te laisse un petit message Remus, elle dit qu'à la rentrée tu devrais tenter ta chance avec Lynn … apparemment elle a un sacré béguin pour toi et elle ne rêve que de t'embrasser dans le local des serdaigles!» pouffa Lily.

Les garçons se tournèrent vers leur ami avec un regard pervers et Remus haussa un sourcil, intéressé, sentant son corps s'enflammer rien qu'à la pensée de lui et Lynn dans un canapé … mieux un lit … il se focalisa bien vite sur Dumbledore et Mac Gonagall en pleine action pour se calmer. Rassuré, il put revenir aux paroles de Lily.

«Voilà, elle dit qu'elle nous aime tous et qu'elle nous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Passons à Carma maintenant» dit la rouquine en décachetant l'enveloppe. «Alors …Joyeux Noël tout le monde …elle espère que ses cadeaux vous ont fait plaisir … ah elle nous dit qu'elle s'éclate en Espagne avec ses cousins et cousines malgré l'ambiance bizarre entre les adultes de sa famille, et qu'Adam lui manque ... elle dit que tout ce temps est gâché quand ils sont loin de l'autre, c'est mignon! Et elle est aussi très jalouse parce que pour le nouvel an Adam retourne en Amérique chez son père pour voir sa meilleure amie de Salem … il lui a montré une photo et elle est très jolie d'après elle … Adam lui a dit qu'ils ne sont jamais sortis ensemble mais elle dit que les amitiés entre garçons et filles finissent toujours sur de l'amour! Et notre groupe c'est quoi alors?» demanda la naïve Lily.

«Elle dit qu'elle est désolée pour toi Remus à propos de Jessica mais qu'elle a déjà repéré plusieurs filles qui te conviendraient parfaitement! Elle te dit aussi qu'il ne faut pas abandonner pour Jessica, qu'elle finira par se rendre compte que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre! Siri elle espère que tu n'essayes pas de me mater dans la salle de bain … James elle dit que tu réussiras car ton cœur est pur … mais de quoi elle parle?» demanda-t-elle, faisant hausser les épaules à un James qui avait très bien compris.

«Voilà elle espère que vous ne me martyrisez pas trop et elle vous fait de gros bisous» termina la préfète.

- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi maintenant?

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre les autres cd que tu as reçus et on dansera dessus, proposa Sirius au lieu du «TU danseras dessus» qu'il avait en tête.

Lily accepta évidemment et se retrouva seule à danser, tentant d'entraîner Sirius ou James trop hypnotisé par les mouvements de son corps pour bouger correctement. Et Remus ne pouvait que lui donner raison. Elle était tellement … sexy! Se sentant bouillir petit à petit il s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller plonger dans la neige au dehors.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Pourquoi Remus est resté dehors toute la journée? demanda Lily après le dîner en rentrant dans la salle commune.

- Je crois qu'il aime la neige, répondit James.

- Ah oui? Moi je crois qu'il m'évite! Vous avez vu comment il était énervé avec la lettre de Jessica? Il m'a carrément hurlé dessus! Je ne pensais pas l'avoir autant offensé!

- C'est rien petite fleur, dit Sirius. Tu vois, vous les filles vous avez une période du mois où vous êtes … tu sais … un peu sur les nerfs! Remus c'est pareil! Enfin, il n'est pas transsexuel ou un truc comme ça! ajouta-t-il, affolé. Mais nous les mecs on a aussi des périodes … désagréables pour les autres … t'inquiète pas pour ça!

- Et puis pour Jess peut-être qu'on se plante finalement, réfléchit James. C'est vrai pour l'instant aucun des deux ne semble vraiment attiré par l'autre et …

- Tu oublies sa mémorable démonstration de jalousie! l'interrompit Sirius.

- Il a vraiment tout fracassé parce qu'elle sortait avec un autre? demanda Lily, fascinée.

- Oh oui! approuva James avec un grand sourire. Mais on savait qu'à ce moment là c'était … sa mauvaise période … Et puis là il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, ça a peut-être changé? Tu as vu sa tête quand on lui a parlé de Lynn?

- Peut-être qu'il faut les laisser chacun dans leur coin, ils finiront par se retrouver quand toutes leurs histoires foireront!

- Peut-être … concéda Sirius.

Sur ces méditations les garçons se lancèrent dans le commentaire du championnat de quidditch d'Angleterre alors que Lily plongeait dans un nouveau bouquin.

Bien plus tard, quand ils furent tous les trois couchés, Remus monta au dortoir des 1e année, prit une dernière douche et se glissa sous ses draps. Demain est un autre jour, dit-on.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le vendredi se passa beaucoup plus tranquillement pour Remus. Après une nuit agitée, il se reposa une bonne partie de la journée, et se balada autour du parc avec Lily en s'excusant de son comportement de la veille. En effet leurs réflexions sur lui et Jessica l'agaçaient beaucoup mais il admit qu'il n'aurait pas dû se conduire de la sorte. Lily quant à elle s'excusa de l'embêter autant et promit d'arrêter. Les garçons eux n'avaient que faire des états d'âme de leur ami et continuaient de le charrier, tout autant que tous charriaient Sirius à propos de Carmen et James à propos de Lily.

La même ambiance de détente régnait le lendemain, sauf que la fatigue commençait vraiment à se faire sentir pour Remus. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, n'y tenant plus, il s'en alla à l'infirmerie, prétextant un coup de froid attrapé à cause de leurs jeux «enneigés». James et Sirius croisèrent les doigts pour que Lily gobe cette lamentable excuse et cette dernière ne réagit pas, souhaitant seulement à Remus de bien se reposer.

Le soir venu, James et Sirius laissèrent Lily vaquer à ses occupations pour élaborer leur plan d'action. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas partir dès la nuit tombée, Lily se poserait trop de questions. Ils devaient donc s'arranger pour les faire coucher le plus tôt possible (ou en tous cas monter dans leur chambre) et prétexter une virée vers les cuisines pour s'esquiver. Certes Lily leur demanderait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas rentrés de la nuit mais ils auraient tout le temps d'inventer pendant leur sortie.

Le plan fonctionna comme prévu. Lily n'opposa aucune résistance et allait même s'endormir quand elle entendit les garçons se lever. Sirius passait la porte quand elle les appela, se redressant à moitié. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sirius s'en alla, laissant James seul quelques instants avec Lily.

- James? Où vous allez?

- On va aux cuisines princesse. Tu veux qu'on te ramène quelque chose?

- Ouais une pomme, s'il te plaît. (_NA: là vous devez vous dire «mais pq elle bouffe une pomme à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit?» lol_!)

James acquiesça puis s'éclipsa, et Lily se redressa totalement. Que se passait-il ici? Elle se glissa hors de ses couvertures, enfila gros pull et chaussons puis suivit la trace de ses amis. La tâche n'était pas aisée puisqu'ils se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité mais elle était guidée par le bruit de leurs pas et leur voix. Arrivés hors du château, James sortit de sous la cape mais Sirius était introuvable. Lily plissa les yeux, essayant de voir à travers l'obscurité, mais tout ce qu'elle distinguait était James avec ce gros chien noir. D'où sortait-il?

James et le chien s'arrêtèrent devant le saule cogneur. James prit un grand bâton qui traînait, appuya sur un racine et une ouverture apparut sous l'arbre. Le chien disparut à l'intérieur mais James resta dehors.

Quelques secondes plus tard un magnifique cerf apparut à l'endroit où se trouvait James, sous les yeux ébahis de Lily.

Lily s'éloigna vers le château d'abord à reculons, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de l'animal, puis en courant en voyant sortir le gros chien. Elle retourna dans son dortoir, ne trouvant que difficilement le sommeil.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est un James bien fatigué qui revint à la tour de Gryffondor le lendemain matin. La nuit avait été comme d'habitude très agitée, et il sentait que ses muscles étaient de plus en plus douloureux depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers le dortoir.

Il espérait de tout cœur que Lily serait encore endormie, ça lui laisserait un peu de temps pour souffler. Il savait qu'elle serait plus qu'énervée de voir qu'il ne rentrait que maintenant, et Sirius l'avait désigné pour négocier avec la Tigresse, préférant rendre une petite visite matinale à leur loup-garou préféré. James respira un bon coup et pénétra dans la chambre.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, et la Tigresse qu'il redoutait regardait par la fenêtre au lieu de se trouver dans son lit.

- Tu es déjà réveillée?

- Toi aussi, remarqua-t-elle froidement.

Ce ton fit l'effet d'une douche froide à James. Apparemment elle était plus qu'énervée.

- Je suis allé rendre visite à Remus, inventa-t-il.

- Avec tes vêtements d'hier?

- Bah … je suis crade tu sais …

- James, où vous êtes allés hier soir?

- Aux cuisines je te l'ai dit!

- Tu ne m'as rien ramené, contra-t-elle. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes même pas revenus. Je le sais parce que je vous ai attendus, et vos lits sont comme vous les avez laissés hier. Alors?

- Lily c'est vrai! c'est juste qu'on s'est un peu éternisés avec les elfes de maison et …

- James, ne mens pas, s'énerva Lily.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et regarda ailleurs. C'était dur de mentir à la belle rousse, mais lui dire la vérité serait encore pire. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Pour Remus et Sirius.

Voyant que James gardait le silence, Lily fulminait. Il voulait vraiment jouer à ça? Elle attendait qu'il lui raconte tout mais apparemment lui n'y comptait pas. Elle prit donc le parti de jouer franc jeu.

- Alors … tu es animagus? demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

James manqua de s'étouffer et la dévisagea. Comment savait-elle?

- Comment tu le sais?

- Je vous ai suivis. Tu vois, chacun son tour d'espionner l'autre. Par contre je n'ai pas compris comment Sirius a fait pour disparaître comme ça! Et où vous l'avez trouvé votre chien noir?

- Lil's, écoute, je … j'aimerais te parler de ça mais je peux pas, vraiment!

- Mais enfin, pourquoi? hurla-t-elle. Maintenant que je connais ton secret tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas parler! Tu caches autre chose c'est ça? Bordel c'est pas possible tu connais tout de moi et tu n'es même pas foutu de me dire où tu as trouvé ce chien!

Alors la porte s'ouvrit doucement. Sirius entra, soutenant un Remus totalement KO qui se tenait difficilement debout. Sirius installa son ami dans son lit et posa quelques potions et chocolats sur la table de chevet, le tout sous le regard pénétrant de Lily.

- C'est moi le chien petite fleur, avoua Sirius. James ne voulait pas me balancer, ne t'en prends pas à lui.

- Toi aussi? Depuis quand? Et comment vous avez fait? Et vous êtes déclarés? Et pourquoi vous étiez dehors hier?

James et Sirius se regardèrent, gênés, et Remus, malgré son manque de sommeil, les observa avec intérêt.

- A toi l'honneur mon vieux, dit Sirius.

- Alors … hum, on … on l'est depuis l'année dernière, à peu près la rentrée je crois … comment je pourrais pas te l'expliquer …on a travaillé là-dessus depuis notre 2e année et un jour on a réussi c'est tout …

- Vous êtes déclarés? demanda à nouveau Lily.

- T'es folle! s'exclama Sirius. On pourrait plus rien faire, ils nous feraient passer une tonne d'examens et ils nous diraient qu'on est trop jeunes, et toute leur merde!

- Vous ne pourriez plus rien faire _d'illégal_, souligna Lily. Ok, mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça? Tout ce travail, vous aviez tout le temps le reste de vos études!

Les garçons se regardèrent à nouveau. Sirius, le regard sombre, hocha négativement la tête. Il s'était balancé mais hors de question de trahir Remus. Sauf que Remus lui-même intervint.

- Ils l'ont fait pour moi. Parce que je suis un loup-garou.

Lily, choquée, garda le silence, un «oh» de stupeur s'afficha sur sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est adorable! Vous avez fait ça pour votre ami? Parce que les loups-garous supportent les animaux n'est-ce pas?

- Attend, il n'y a rien qui te choque dans ce qu'il vient de te dire, dit Sirius, il t'a dit qu'il était un loup-garou!

- Et alors?

- Alors? alors c'est un bien plus gros truc que nos formes animagi!

- Je savais pour Remus, rétorqua Lily.

- Tu savais? pâlit Remus.

- Bien sûr! En fait je n'ai pas été très futée, je n'ai deviné qu'en 4e année. Le truc c'est qu'avant tu étais juste le copain de James et je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment de vous. Mais tu m'intriguais alors j'ai cherché, et j'ai trouvé. J'ai entendu Pomfresh en parler avec Mac Gonagall, j'ai vérifié sur un calendrier lunaire et les dates de tes absences correspondaient avec la pleine lune.

- Ca … ça ne t'a rien fait? Tu n'as pas eu peur?

- Non! enfin, c'était toi, Remus! Tu as toujours été loup-garou mais tu as toujours été adorable, en quoi le fait que je le découvre aurait du changer quoi que ce soit? Et puis tu sais les moldus acceptent sûrement plus les loups-garous que les sorciers, on n'a pas de stéréotypes et dans beaucoup d'histoires les loups-garous sont des humains malheureux à cause d'une malédiction, on est plus compatissant qu'autre chose …

- Jess et Carmen …?

- Je ne leur ai rien dit, mais c'est possible qu'elles aient trouvé de leur côté et qu'elles aient estimé comme moi que c'était ton secret et qu'elles n'avaient pas à le dire!

- Merci Lil's, dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Toujours fatigué, il se recoucha bien vite et Lily poursuivit la conversation avec les 2 autres.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça pour lui! Je veux dire, si Carmen ou Jess était loup-garou je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force et le courage de tenter ça!

- En fait à l'époque on comprenait pas vraiment l'enjeu pour Remus, expliqua Sirius. On s'est dit que ça serait cool pour lui d'avoir ses potes pour jouer, et pour nous c'était plus un défi qu'autre chose.

- Pour montrer qu'on était vraiment les meilleurs en métamorphose, compléta James.

- Bah dis donc, se moqua Lily. Heureusement que tout ça a changé!

- Bien sûr, approuva James. Plus on passait de temps avec Remus et plus on souffrait pour lui! Il était très fatigué c'est certain mais surtout il se blessait et c'était vraiment horrible! C'est pour ça qu'il restait à l'infirmerie quelques jours. Maintenant il lui faut juste du repos, une bonne potion et ça va mieux!

- Au fait, pourquoi il n'est pas à l'infirmerie jusqu'à demain ou ce soir?

- J'ai parlé à Pomfresh, elle est en vacances elle aussi alors je lui ai dit que Remus n'avait pas besoin d'elle! Elle ne l'a pas très bien pris mais au moins elle a pu rentrer chez elle! répondit Sirius.

Lily éclata de rire en imaginant le visage offensé de l'infirmière mais s'arrêta brusquement de peur de réveiller Remus. Elle observa un moment les garçons puis leur demanda:

- Montrez moi vos formes animagi.

- Avec plaisir miss, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Quelques secondes plus tard un gros chien noir posa ses pattes sur les genoux de Lily et lécha son visage. Lily éclata à nouveau de rire, caressant le chien.

- N'en profite pas Patmol, grogna James.

Sirius se retransforma tout de suite, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi James?

- Non … y a pas assez de place, marmonna-t-il.

- S'il te plait! Le cerf est tellement magnifique! supplia Lily.

Sirius haussa un sourcil ironique pour narguer James mais celui-ci, trop content, accepta de se métamorphoser. Lily, hypnotisée, se leva pour aller caresser le cerf. Celui-ci ferma les yeux de contentement et Lily le caressa de plus belle.

- Cornedrue, murmura-t-elle. Tu es magnifique …

Avec regret James s'écarta légèrement et redevint lui-même.

- Merci, sourit-il, faisant rougir Lily.

- Toi c'est Patmol, dit-elle à Sirius pour changer de sujet. Parce que tu es un chien! enfin, façon de parler!

- Bien sur, rit Sirius. Remus est lunard et Peter est queudver.

- Queudver?

- C'est un rat, expliqua James.

- Oh, dit simplement Lily. Et les maraudeurs, ça vient d'où?

- Rusard! Une fois on l'a entendu bougonner tout seul pendant une de nos petite sorties et il disait «Ah si je les attrape ces maraudeurs, je les enfermerai dans les cachots, blablabla» bref on a trouvé que ça sonnait bien alors on a gardé! répondit James.

- Je vois, dit Lily.

Ils continuèrent de parler un long moment de tout et de rien, mais surtout des activités maraudeuresques, Lily étant très curieuse sur le sujet. Ils lui promirent de la transformer en maraudeuse d'ici la fin de l'année, et celle-ci accepta avec joie, malgré ses obligations de préfète. Elle leur précisa que si Remus pouvait faire partie du groupe, elle aussi.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter, quelques fois dans le parc, d'autres dans la salle commune et parfois au chevet de Remus. Grâce aux potions celui-ci se remettait assez rapidement et le lendemain il serait apte à participer à leurs activités, y compris au patinage proposé par Lily. Les trois sorciers étant quasiment incultes dans ce domaine, l'après-midi promettait vraiment …

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voilà c'est fini ! je comptais mettre les vacances entières dans ce chapitre mais c'est très long et je ne sais pas si je pourrais beaucoup écrire ces prochains jours donc je vous laisse là !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes que la relation Lily-James n'évolue pas d'une autre façon, mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! lol**

**Allez bye bye tout le monde, à bientôt j'espère !**

**Bisous !**


	14. It'll be ok

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment va ?**

**Moi super : suis en vacances ! lol mais n'attendez pas plus de chapitres parce que en premier je me suis fait arracher les dents, après je rédige mon TPE, ensuite je commence à réviser mon oral blanc de français et après je pars ! donc vous voyez j'ai pas trop le temps ! lol**

**Alors alors, comme d'hab j'ai été 3 de tension, je m'excuse de vous faire attendre mais je suis vraiment submergée … j'espère que vous comprenez**

**Le chapitre d'avant j'avais oublié de vous parler des chansons ! navré vraiment !**

**Donc pr les chansonnettes, _Amen_ et _He saved my soul_ sont des chansons de gospel trouvées dans _Best of gospel_, la première chantée par les Brooklyn Gospel Singers et la seconde par The Swan Silvertone. Le medley j'ai pensé au medley des Destiny's child (sur l'album _survivor_) et _Amazing grace_ est un petit remix de la chanson du même nom (qui figure sur l'album _The Writings on the wall_). Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de présenter _Bring me to life_ et _White flag ! _Voilà je crois que c'est tout …

* * *

**

**Allez on passe aux RAR :**

**U..Hermy : hello ! merci pour la sorcière borgne, plusieurs gens ont confirmé par la suite. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi en ce qui concerne James, il est à croquer et Lily est total bouchée ! lol mais bon à la base elle est pas amoureuse de lui donc ça peut pas lui tomber dessus comme ça ! moi aussi je me disais que ça serait un peu gros que Lily ne sache toujours pas pour Remus après + de 5 ans alors qu'Hermione a deviné en quelques mois ! merci aussi pour l'oncle, je sais pas pk j'avais le prénom Ted dans la tête et comme j'ai écrit le tout en plusieurs fois je me suis pas rendu compte de ma connerie ! lol, pr Amen renseignements plus haut ! biz et merci bcp pr ta review**

**Danaspooky : merci pr la statue, j'espère que tu vas continuer à aimer ! biz**

**Rhermione : slt toi ! merci pr ta review enthousiaste ! en 2 jours, t'as fait fort quand même ! surtout avec les frères et sœurs comme tu dis ! lol ! Donc passons aux choses sérieuses : des trucs te frustrent ? je t'en prie dis-moi ! même si ça continue de te frustrer je pourrais peut-etre m'expliquer ! enfin c kom tu veux cela dit … biz, j'espere que tu aimes tjs !**

**Click la super magnifique : hello jo ! sa fait tjs autant plaisir d'avoir de tes reviews ! lol ! niveau rapidité faut arrêter, tu me bats de loin mnt ac ta fic « L'amour a ses raisons … » ! lol fic qui déchire d'ailleurs, je ne le répèterai jamais assez ! je trouve aussi james-lily mignons mais bon c'est pas tout à fait gagné ! lily est … voilà quoi ! lol ! et pr mumus je me suis découvert une nouvelle passion pour lui donc je pense dvp un peu plus son aspect de l'histoire ! mon passage « à fond dans Sirius » est fini pour le moment donc je pense le laisser un peu de côté pr notre loulou adoré ! lol je suis contente de mettre un peu de suspense pr lui, il faut que moi-même je trouve ! allez big bisous et a+**

**Pitite maraudeuse : slt ! mdr pr ted, je sais pas pk ce prénom me trottait dans la tête ! pr « balai » je suis très dsl ! je suis moi-même pas trop mauvaise en orthographe d'habitude mais pour ce chap j'étais vraiment très distraite et je faisais des fautes partout ! je vais essayer de m'améliorer dans celui-là et si c tjs aussi parsemé de trucs agaçants on reparlera de la beta ok ? merci de ton offre en ts k ! et merci de me donner ton pt de vue pr les happy end, mes copines sont tjs exaspérées quand je leur dis ça ! lol pr finir merci bcp pr ta review sa me fait très plaisir, big biz**

**Cricritine, Lilyflowers, Phany, Etincellet, Petitelily : merci bcp à vous ! vos compliments me font très plaisir ! j'espère que vous aimerez ce qui suit ! bisous**

**Sadesirius : je crois que j'ai pigé ce qui se trame dans ton cerveau ! en me mettant à votre place je me dis la même chose donc voilà ! lol et pr l'épisode du mattage je pense qu'il y aura d'autres passages de … je sais pas comment dire, d'allumage complice ? lol enfin voilà merci bcp pr ta review, la suite en dessous ! biz**

**CC johnson : slt une de mes + fidèles revieweuses ! comment va ? merci bcp de tes compliments ! c clair que vu que la fic commence fin 5e année je voulais pas que ça aille trop vite, rapport au tome 5 ! jusque là ça va mais bon peut-etre que vous allez finir par sérieusement vous impatienter ! lol ! dsl pr la lenteur d'écriture, débordée de boulot ! lol allez a+ biz**

**Ambre Amberson : hello ! tu sais que tu vas vraiment finir par me gêner ac tout ce que tu me dis ? lol pr l'instant t'as de la chance j'ai les chevilles suffisamment enflées pr supporter le poids des compliments ! lol ! et évidemment que ton avis est important ! l'avis des lecteurs l'est bcp, d'autant + quand ils sont aussi enthousiastes que toi ! lol merci bcp pr tout et j'espere que tu vas aimer ce qui suit ! bisouuuus !**

**Makkai : dsl que t'aies attendu si longtemps ! apparemment tu as aimé c'est déjà ça ! merci pr la bataille, j'en ai moi-même lue une géniale ya qq jours, dans la fic « pensées inconcevables » chapitre 8 ! elle est vraiment géniale je la conseille a tout le monde ! lol et oui jamesie chou est naif mais ça fait partie de son charme ! lol ! heureusement pr lily quand même, elle est chieuse mais pas au point de jarter mumus ! non mais ! lol enfin merci bcp pr ta review, voici la suite ! biz**

**Nfertiti : hello ma miss ! alors dabord : totale ptdr dvt ta review ! bonne tranche de marade vraiment ! commençons par le commencement : j'accepte tes excuses à mes pieds ! lol passant moi-même par une phase prolongée de « mini tonne » de travail je comprends tout à fait ! et je comprends aussi pr les coups de fil en période de déprime, c clair que c + facile de parler en face qu'au telephone et tt le toutim mais faut que ça change tout ça ! depuis le tps qu'on se connaît quand meme … enfin bref ! changeons de sujet (com dab lol ! pour nos conversations c clair faut être concentré mais au moins on s'ennuit pas ! mdr !) ! en ce qui concerne les persos idéalisés perso g un peu de mal ac snape … pk contrairement a draco dont laparence est assez negligée dans les descriptions du bouquin, snape a lair sinistre et affreusement laid ! donc faut pas pousser quand meme ! lol ! mais qui te dit que ça viendra un jour pr mumus et lautre ? peut-etre que j'ai changé d'avis ?seul lavenir nous le dira (enfin non moi je sais mais toi pas ! niark niark !) ! pour ce qui est de mes ressemblances ac les persos, en fait carma est la fille que j'aimerais être (genre canon et qui se fait plein de mecs ! lol), Jessica est la fille parfaite (jolie, intelligente, agréable, gentille, aimante, qui ne « potine » pas … un peu une marie-sue en somme sauf qu'il lui arrive quelques trucs pas bien de temps en temps …), Lily a hérité de mes humeurs et de mon côté moralisateur (elle est entre les 2 autres en quelques sortes, caractere explosif comme carmen mais en plu grognon et « modèle » comme Jessica) et Charlyn a hérité de mon côté violent (plus l'indépendance que j'aimerais avoir !) ! lol ! un petit panaché quoi ! faut de tout pr faire un monde après tout ! (ça me donne envie de la réécouter … ça mérite un petit conseil audio à la fin du chap ! lol) en ce qui concerne pamela je suis comme toi, cela dit son côté fan d'aladin m'a un peu surprise ! je m'attendais pas à ça d'elle ! lol ! pr le chant merci beaucoup (rougit) mais bon franchement je sais pas si ça me tenterait … tu comprends ça m'étonnerait qu'on chante le style de musique qu'on aime ! TA LE FILM ? rionnette va yavoir du skoit ! soit tu viens chez moi (si je suis trop handicapée ! lol) soit c moi ki vient ! il dechire trop le film ! lauryn hill est trop bien ! (on reconnaît la fan … lol !) au fait ta réécouté son album ? tro bieeeeeennnnnn ! lol ! aaaaaaah lancelot ! soupire et rêvasse un instant oui malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment de fotos de lui pk je le trouve bo qu'en lancelot ! lol ! je pense a un truc a propos de clive owen, dans ses films il se tape que des bombes sexuelles kan mm ! keira knightley, julia roberts, nathalie portman … il s'emmerde pas le garçon ! lol ! oui je crois que je vais arrêter les dédicaces pk sa te reussit pas ! lol je dec ! petite parenthèse : jadore la place qu'on utilise pr le « hors chap » kan mm ! mdr fo continuer kom sa ! mnt passons au com de texte : des frissons pr la chorale ? merci sa me flatte, c super cho de transcrire ce qu'ils peuvent éprouver tous, surtout si on connaît pas les chansons ! mais kanteske tu va te decider a ecrire NOEL au lieu de NOYEL ! c plu cour et lotre se prononce pa pareil ! lol ! « le nouveau bonbon de jessica » mdr ! jadore ta façon de voir les choses ! ptdr ! et oui dans ma tête il était plus que très mignon, après tu limagines com tu ve ! lol ! et c vrai que pr linstant c un peu le mec parfait … mais bon on pensera plus la même chose quand ils casseront (vu qu'on est du pt de vue de jess tu comprends ?) ! perso si je devais rendre un perso de la fic vivant ce serait plutot … adam je pense ! ou mumus au choix ! lol pk james trop dosé de lotre et siri chou trop playboy ! et puis bon inutile de parler de peter ! mdr ! shawn est pas mal mais en meme temps faut pas se leurer il est venu la voir pk elle est bien foutue (kel mec ne fai pa sa cela di ? lol !) ! total dacor pr lily ! a sa place je me serais jetée dans le lit de james ! lol (sa ferait peut-etre un peu trainee en meme tps … lol) ! jimagine leur chambre pire que mon buro c pr dire ! (et il a koi ton canapé ? et lekel dailleur ? lol) ! mdr en repensant a la chambre de maxime ! le caleçon par terre c t affolant ! mais je maintiens : la leur est pire ! lol ! moi aussi veux être a la place de lily ! veux mater des super canons en boxer ! bouh ! mdr sur le delire poisson roussette, j'en ai ocune idée mon chou ! et dsl pr tous mes oublis et fautes dorto je devais être dans le paté ! lol ! ptdr marion la rebelle ! elle mavait fait delirer ta mere quand elle avait di sa ! lol ! pr la famille black je suis dac a part drakichou ! lol ! mdr encore pr le delire lily-remus/ron-gato ! tu as tres bien resumé la situation ! lol ! je crois savoir de qui tu parl pr le kdo dun certain ga … et oui jamesie na pa lésiné mais je rappelle ke c un put1 de richou kan mem ! perso je me permetrai plein de truc a sa plas ! lol ! et oui lily est bien naive (encore un truc kel tient de moi) sauf pr leur histoire de petite sortie ! c t pr sa la pomme en fait ! et en fait sa c mon reve minceur : au lieu de bouffer de la glace ou des cookies ac du lait au bo milieu de la nuit com les rik1 dan les films, bah la tu manges une pomme ! nespa un concept genial ? lol ! jaime bien le mot « loupio » ! je crois que je le mettrai bientôt ! lol ! comment ça rusard NOTRE ami ? perso je me sens pas visée ! lol ! bon bah voilà merki bcp pr ta super review, je me suis bien bidonnée en la lisant dc continue de men faire des com sa (héhé) et bah a bientôt jespere (vu que g survécu ! lol) ! au fait tit chou tu comptes publier un jour ? lol ! biiiiiiiiiiiig bisous ! je tadore ! tu as remarqué la longueur impressionnante de cette RAR ! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Ah oui, je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes que j'ai pu faire dans le dernier chapitre, j'espère que ça ne s'est pas reproduit cette fois-ci (parce que là j'ai grandement la flemme de relire ! lol je sais c'est pas bien mais je suis trop fatiguée !)**

**Bon, chapitre de longueur plus que potable je pense, pas forcément grand-chose au niveau de l'action, je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude lol ! j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous et à toutes !**

**Toujours dedicace à mes potesses de toujours (ou presque) : NFERTITI, RINETTE, SIGRIDIA, AGUA ET DOD, big biz a vous toutes les meufs !

* * *

**

**Et pour finir en beauté avant de commencer, quelques citations que j'adore (et qui n'ont pas la même portée je vous préviens tout de suite !) :**

**« Il te dira que le sang est le même pour tous/ seules les couleurs changent/ on finit de la même façon/ on tend la main aux anges » Shurik'n (de IAM), la lettre**

**« Au plus haut trône qu'on soit assis, on n'est jamais assis que sur son cul » Montaigne, Essais (dernière phrase ! lol)**

**« Je n'ai qu'une seule ride et je suis assise dessus » Jeanne Calmant (sais pas comment ça s'écrit dsl !) mdr !**

**Voilà les deux dernières m'ont bien fait délirer (surtout la derniere lol)**

**Allez je vous laisse cette fois, bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 14 : IT'LL BE OK**

- Je refuse de monter là-dessus! Par Merlin, ce truc va me faire tomber! hurla James du haut de ses patins à glace.

- Je t'en prie ne fais pas le gamin! Ce truc c'est de la glace et je t'aiderai à rester debout! s'exaspéra Lily.

Nos deux compères, avec Remus et Sirius, tentaient d'avoir un semblant d'activité sur le lac gelé, mais la volonté du capitaine de Gryffondor était mise à rude épreuve en voyant l'enchaînement de chutes des 2 plus courageux. Sirius s'était tout de suite lancé et avait fini presque aussitôt les 4 fers en l'air, et Remus, bien qu'étant plus prudent, n'avait pas maîtrisé son virage et s'était vautré lamentablement.

- Lily tu ne peux pas me forcer!

- Bien sûr que si! Tu ne pourras pas courir dans la neige avec ces patins!

- Et alors? je ferai venir un balai!

Lily soupira d'agacement et réfléchit 2 minutes.

- Très bien. Si tu viens jusqu'à moi tu auras un bisou!

Sirius stoppa net tout mouvement en entendant cette phrase.

- Avec la langue et tout? demanda-t-il avec un air pervers.

- Non! juste un smack, répliqua Lily.

- C'est toujours bon à prendre mon vieux, intervint Remus qui avait réussi à freiner.

James pesa le pour et le contre pendant que Lily le regardait avec un air innocent. Se rappelant le simple effet d'un baiser de Lily, il accepta.

- Mais si je tombe en cours de route? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je t'en empêcherai, répondit gentiment Lily.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, respira un bon coup et posa un premier pied sur la glace. Il le retira promptement en se sentant trembloter sur son patin.

- James! hurla Lily.

- D'accord, d'accord! répondit James de la même manière, j'y vais d'un coup!

Il respira à nouveau, posa son pied droit sur la glace et se propulsa à l'aide du pied gauche. Il vacilla un peu, tout en avançant, et Lily lui donna des conseils. Plusieurs fois il faillit tomber jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à sa belle. Elle l'attrapa pour l'arrêter et le regarda de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

- Tu vois ce n'était pas si dur! dit-elle doucement.

James hocha la tête, la gorge serrée d'anticipation. Tout en elle respirait la beauté. Son teint porcelaine était rehaussé par le rouge de ses joues et de son adorable nez à cause du froid, et ses lèvres étaient d'un rose vif captivant. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se leva sur la pointe de ses patins pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Et James se crut au paradis pour la 2e fois de sa vie.

Lily se recula lentement, lui sourit à nouveau et partit patiner un peu plus loin. James resta un moment immobile pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, et ses amis le regardèrent en souriant. Lily revint vers lui et lui demanda de patiner avec elle. Ne le voyant pas décidé, elle vint jusqu'à lui et lui prit la main pour le tirer. De peur de se retrouver les fesses par terre il se laissa faire et Lily se révéla être un très bon guide, malgré les hurlements du garçon.

- Ne fais pas ta chochotte! Tu ne fais pas ça du haut de ton balai!

- Je ne tombe pas du haut de mon balai!

Lily éclata de rire et le lâcha. Livré à lui-même, James poussa un plus grand hurlement encore et après beaucoup de gesticulations, finit par se stabiliser.

- Comment les moldus peuvent-ils s'amuser là-dessus?

- En fait c'est facile Cornedrue! Tu te laisses porter et tu te penches ni trop en avant ni trop en arrière! Regarde! cria Sirius en accélérant brutalement. Ils sont géniaux ces moldus, je le savais!

Un brin maussade, James réessaya mais avec peu de succès. Lily, qui eut pitié de lui, revint lui prendre une ou deux mains et après de longues minutes le jeune homme put se débrouiller seul.

L'après-midi continua avec courses, chutes, essais de cascade ratés … jusqu'à ce que le soleil décline et qu'il soit temps de rentrer. Epuisés, tous s'affalèrent dans les canapés de la salle commune après leur douche. James, le plus en forme, alla leur chercher de la nourriture et des bierraubeurres et la soirée se poursuivit en rigolades.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Les garçons se révélaient de plus en plus doués sur des patins avec la pratique et Lily leur apprit le hockey. Ils se payèrent une bonne tranche de rigolade en trébuchant sur les crosses des adversaires comme des coéquipiers, et le tout se finissait souvent la tête dans la glace.

Les garçons enseignèrent à Lily l'art du quidditch, ou tout du moins du vol, la jeune fille ayant beaucoup de mal à allier balles et balai. Ils s'aperçurent vite cependant que ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Ils passèrent le réveillon du nouvel an à danser (les garçons firent un effort) et manger. Ils eurent droit à de nouvelles lettres de leurs amis dans les environs de minuit puis discutèrent de l'heure fatidique.

- Lil's, les garçons et les filles doivent s'embrasser à minuit, c'est la règle, maintint Sirius.

- Non mais tu rêves! Il n'y a que moi pour vous trois, c'est hors de question!

- Très bien alors choisis l'un de nous trois!

- Non! à moins que les deux autres s'embrassent aussi, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent et poussèrent un «Aaaaaaah» dégoûté (_NA: dsl pr les fans du couple mais à la base je les voyais tous les deux hétéro donc pas de déviation slash!_). Lily éclata de rire mais rejeta quand même les propositions des garçons, qui durent se contenter d'un bisou sur la joue.

Bien trop tôt au goût de nos quatre mercenaires, la rentrée arriva. Le samedi soir ils observèrent le déferlement des troupes poudlardiennes avec désespoir, malgré l'arrivée de leurs amis par la même occasion. Les amis en question remarquèrent immédiatement le changement dans les relations entre Remus, Sirius, James et Lily. La jeune fille était beaucoup plus proche des garçons, plus câline avec James, plus complice avec Remus et moins énervée avec Sirius. Ils se taquinaient l'un l'autre sans que cela ne tourne en violent conflit.

Jessica, Carmen et Peter racontèrent leurs vacances. La première était toujours aussi bouleversée d'avoir quitté sa petite sœur, la seconde semblait étrangement froide en parlant de sa famille et Peter … eh bien, Peter était le seul qui s'en sortait bien. Apparemment il avait été gâté pour Noël et sa grand-mère mourante lui avait promis de le mettre en premier dans son testament. Bref pour lui tout allait bien.

Adam était revenu bronzé de San Diego, où habitait son père, et faisait son possible pour éviter de parler de son amie Erika et raviver la jalousie de Carmen. Charlyn ramenait son humeur habituelle avec elle, répliquant à la première provocation de Abby, qui nécessita l'intervention de Jeff.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes(_NA: dédicace à mon ami Voltaire! lol_).

A la fin du repas, la plupart des élèves s'éternisèrent dans la grande salle, sauf les serpentards. Ceux-ci préféraient ne pas se «mêler au peuple» et rentrèrent immédiatement dans leurs cachots. Cependant, les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme prévu.

- Professeur Dumbledore! s'exclama le préfet de 7e année de leur maison. Professeur, on ne peut pas entrer dans notre salle commune!

- Vraiment? Et pourquoi donc? demanda Dumbledore avec intérêt.

- Professeur, le mot de passe est erroné! s'énerva le préfet.

- C'est impossible, intervint le directeur de Serpentard, c'est moi qui ai donné le nouveau mot de passe!

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est pas valide, répondit le préfet.

Tous les élèves de la grande salle observaient attentivement la scène, et personne ne remarqua les regards entendus des maraudeurs. Lily fut la première à s'en apercevoir et se pencha vers eux, essayant de ne pas alerter les autres.

- Vous avez quelque chose à voir là-dedans? chuchota-t-elle.

- Peut-être bien, répondit un Sirius énigmatique.

- C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes absentés avant qu'ils arrivent tous? murmura-t-elle.

James hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, imité par ses compères, même Peter qui avait discrètement été mis au courant du plan.

- Mais comment vous avez fait? s'exclama la préfète, alertant quelques gryffondors alentours.

- Fait quoi? demandèrent Jeff et Charlyn dans un bel ensemble, Carmen et Jessica étant trop occupées par leur copain respectifs.

- Changé le mot de passe de Serpentard, répondit Lily en en faisant les gros yeux.

- Hey! Vous assurez les mecs!

Les maraudeurs approuvèrent en faisant l'accolade de l'amitié, sous les éclats de rire de Carmen et Jessica qui venaient d'être mises au courant. L'info se propagea rapidement dans toute leur maison et finit par arriver aux oreilles de quelques serpentards très en colère. Immédiatement, Rogue se précipita vers Dumbledore pour porter des accusations (in)fondées qui sonnèrent comme un coup de fouet chez les gryffondors, et toute la grande salle se tut aussitôt. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brouhaha insupportable éclata à la table des rouge et or, mêlant protestations et insultes virulentes.

- Stop! réclama Dumbledore en se levant, tout en gardant un ton relativement posé. Messieurs Lupin, Black et Potter, avez-vous quelque chose à répondre à cela? demanda-t-il avec dans les yeux l'étincelle qu'il avait toujours lorsque il s'adressait aux maraudeurs.

- Evidemment professeur, répondit James en se levant avec classe. Je pense pouvoir m'exprimer au nom de mes camarades également en disant que cette … personne n'a absolument aucune preuve de ce qu'il avance. Tout le monde sait qu'il a une rancune tenace envers Sirius et moi-même et qu'il ferait donc n'importe quoi pour nous causer des problèmes! Inutile de préciser qu'aucun de nous n'a quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, termina James avec un sourire en coin en se rasseyant sous les regards admiratifs des élèves présents, éblouis par son discours mêlant respect pour Dumbledore, mépris pour Rogue et amusement total de la situation.

- Bien, approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire paisible, je crois que Mr Potter a parfaitement résumé la situation. En toute honnêteté, le changement de mot de passe illégal n'est pas à mes yeux un crime impardonnable. Vu la rapidité de l'opération, j'envoie donc Mr Stokes vous remettre le mot de passe initial et aucune sanction ne sera prévue pour les coupables. Je dois cependant les prévenir que si l'incident venait à se reproduire, des mesures désagréables seraient prises à leur encontre. Vous pouvez tous retourner à vos dortoirs, navré de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, ajouta-t-il pour les serpentards présents.

Ceux-ci ne cachèrent pas leur mécontentement mais Dumbledore les ignora et se retira. Les gryffondors se regardèrent avec un grand sourire et remontèrent vers leur tour. Carmen et Jessica restèrent cependant avec leurs copains respectifs et Jeff s'éclipsa avec Charlyn vers la salle de musique.

- Alors comme ça Lily a squatté mon lit? demanda Peter désespoir. Mais je vais devoir changer les draps, moi, maintenant!

- Eh! s'offusqua Lily. Je suis pas aussi crade que vous, les mecs!

Les 3 autres garçons sourirent d'un air innocent mais la dispute continua entre Peter et Lily. Le tout se finit comme d'habitude par des coups de coussin dans la salle commune, et le reste des maraudeurs participa activement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était couchée dans son lit, attendant impatiemment le retour de ses amies. Elles s'étaient toutes les deux comportées de façon étrange pendant le dîner et la jeune fille savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle soupira un bon coup et tenta de se reposer un peu avant leur arrivée. Le dortoir était désert, et elle supposa que Alice et Eva avaient trouvé une occupation pour leur samedi soir.

La préfète n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, Jessica ouvrit doucement la porte, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Evidemment elle ignorait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

- Jessy, je ne dors pas, dit seulement Lily.

Jessica alluma la lumière et lui sourit. Elle vint jusqu'au lit de la petite rousse, s'affala un moment puis prit Lily dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué petite fleur, chuchota-t-elle.

- On ne s'est quitté que 2 semaines, remarqua Lily avec un air amusé.

- Tu sais comme je suis sentimentale, répondit Jessica avec un petit sourire.

Lily hocha la tête et observa son amie un moment. Sa rencontre avec Shawn (_NA: son boyfriend, rappelez-vous! lol_) semblait lui avoir fait du bien mais elle avait toujours cet éclat de tristesse dans les yeux.

- Ils te manquent, hein?

- Plus que ça, soupira Jessica. Rien que de penser que je ne reverrai pas Halley avant les vacances d'hiver j'envisage de mettre fin à mes jours!

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça! s'écria Lily, paniquée.

- Du calme Lil's, rit Jessica. Je suis triste mais pas à ce point-là!

Lily hocha la tête et chercha quelque chose pour lui changer les idées.

- Alors avec Shawn? Est-ce que c'est le grand amour?

- J'en sais rien, sourit Jessica, mais c'est bien parti pour. Il est tellement génial! Et gentil! Il fait tout pour me faire plaisir, c'est vraiment adorable! Et est-ce que tu as vu son sourire? Je manque de m'évanouir à chaque fois qu'il m'en fait un!

- Crois-moi toutes les filles de cette école ont vu son sourire! se moqua Lily. Mais qu'est-ce que ça doit être quand il t'embrasse!

- Le paradis! rêvassa Jessica.

Lily éclata de rire et donna un coup de coussin à son amie.

- Tu es jalouse! siffla moqueusement Jessica. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu finiras par tomber amoureuse d'un abruti, qui sera amoureux de toi aussi, avant de te rendre compte que c'est un crétin et que celui qu'il te faut c'est James, parce qu'il est le seul qui t'aime suffisamment pour te mériter!

- Arrête ça! On a mis les choses au point lui et moi et on est uniquement amis !

- Non, Lil's, TU as mis les choses au point, la corrigea Jessica, mais je doute que ça ait changé quoi que ce soit pour lui. D'ailleurs …

La jeune fille s'interrompit à l'entrée d'une Eva passablement échevelée, gloussante et rêvassante. Lily et Jessica se regardèrent et se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Eva leur expliqua qu'elle était avec Owen et que c'était la plus belle soirée qu'elle ait jamais passée, d'où son état d'extase étonnamment avancé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carmen fit son entrée, souriante mais pourtant moins joyeuse que d'habitude. Lily et Jessica le remarquèrent immédiatement et alors que la jeune espagnole s'apprêtait à camper un bon moment dans la salle de bain, Lily vint lui réclamer une discussion pour le lendemain avant de lui faire un gros câlin en guise de bonne nuit. La brunette sourit du mieux qu'elle put et Lily retourna dans la chambre pour trouver une Jessica étourdie par le flot de parole de Eva à propos de Owen. Jessica roula les yeux dans sa direction et Lily pouffa avant de souhaiter bonne nuit à tout le monde et de se glisser dans ses couvertures. Les autres firent de même en quelques minutes, et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir sous le coup de la fatigue. Aucune des 4 filles ne manqua de remarquer le lit vide d'Alice.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, les 3 filles furent réveillées par l'embuscade tendue par Eva après la tentative d'entrée en douce dans le dortoir d'Alice. Eva, totalement surexcitée, sautillait et hurlait dans tous les sens.

- Ah-Ah! Tu ne rentres que maintenant! T'étais où? Avec Franck? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

- Du calme! On dirait ma mère mais en plus … perverse! bah!

Lily, Carmen et Jessica émergèrent difficilement pour analyser la source du vacarme. Carmen fut la première sur pieds en comprenant la situation.

- Oh mon Dieu! hurla-t-elle en sautant de son lit pour aller vers celui d'Alice. Raconte-nous _absolument_ tout!

- Carma, grogna Jessica en sortant de sous sa couette, c'est très mal élevé de demander ça, c'est un truc très personnel!

- Attendez, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on parle de ce _truc_-là? intervint Alice.

- Tu ne l'as pas fait alors? demanda Lily de son lit avec intérêt.

Alice rougit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Eva se précipita évidemment à sa suite.

- Evidemment qu'elle l'a fait! Elle a passé toute la nuit dans sa chambre de préfet en chef! Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé!

- Je ne savais pas que ma vie amoureuse vous intéressait tant … rougit à nouveau Alice en revenant vers la chambre.

- Bien sur que si, d'autant plus s'il s'agit de _ça_! répondit Carmen avec un sourire pervers.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise! paniqua Alice devant tant de persévérance.

- Si vous l'avez fait, dit Eva.

- Combien de fois, enchaîna Carmen.

- Comment c'était, ajouta Lily.

- C'est tout, conclut Eva avec un air angélique.

- Je ne pense pas que ça nous regarde si elle ne veut pas en parler, remarqua Jessica.

Alice lui sourit en remerciement mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix face aux furies face à elle.

- Bon … oui on l'a fait. Et une seule fois Carma! Honnêtement ça m'étonnerait que tu le fasses 10 fois pour ta 1e fois … enfin tu me comprends. Et c'était fantastique. Vraiment.

- Douloureux? demanda Jessica, curieuse malgré tout.

- Un peu au moment critique. Mais comparé au reste ce n'est rien! Il était tellement … wow! s'extasia-t-elle en s'affalant sur son lit.

Les filles eurent un sourire de connivence, attendries.

- Et le mariage c'est pour quand?

Alice éclata de rire et se releva avec un grand sourire.

- On n'en est pas encore là, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne crois même pas qu'il y ait pensé! Mais tu sais quoi, je crois que même s'il me larguait aujourd'hui je ne lui en voudrais pas, rien que pour la merveilleuse nuit d'amour que j'ai passé avec le garçon que j'aime.

- Oooooooooh, firent les 4 autres dans un bel ensemble.

- Je le recommande à tout le monde! Eva, Jess, Carma, n'hésitez pas si vous aimez vos chéris, ça en vaut vraiment la peine, sourit-elle coquinement. Et toi Lily, tu devrais penser sérieusement à engager James pour l'expérience, il serait plus que volontaire à mon avis!

- Oh la ferme! hurla Lily en lui jetant un oreiller dans la figure.

Alice éclata de rire à nouveau et lui rendit son coup, entraînant les 3 autres dans la bataille. Décidemment, les gryffondors ne changeraient jamais.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les filles et les maraudeurs étaient attablés dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Les garçons avaient été réveillés aussi brutalement que les filles par Jeff Dyson qui n'avait rien trouvé d'autre à faire un dimanche matin que des essais de vinyles. Evidemment, son dortoir avait ensuite été victime de quelques sortilèges mais le préfet de 5e année avait réglé l'affaire.

Bref, tout ce petit monde déjeunait joyeusement pendant que Carmen racontait ses derniers déboires amoureux (_NA: ça n'a pas l'air joyeux comme ça mais vous allez comprendre! lol_).

- Vous vous souvenez de Josh Atkins? Le petit serdaigle, maintenant en 5e année avec qui j'étais sortie après les BUSEs?

- Ah oui! d'ailleurs tu l'avais traumatisé en rompant! répondit Lily.

- C'est ça! Eh bien figurez-vous qu'il s'est mis en tête qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre! Il dit que ce qui se passe quand on s'embrasse ça ne peut être qu'une réaction d'harmonie entre nos deux âmes! Je sais que j'embrasse bien mais quand même!

Les garçons pouffèrent de rire et les filles se retinrent pour ne pas vexer leur amie devant le ridicule de la situation. Carmen les fusilla du regard mais leurs rires redoublèrent.

- Sympa les mecs! Mais je vous jure que c'est horrible! Que va penser Adam ?

- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à ce Josh que tu es avec Adam maintenant?

- Parce que cet idiot me croit pas! Il me dit que je dis ça parce que je refuse la réalité, que j'ai peur de mes sentiments et tout le toutim!

- Et si c'était vrai Carma? demanda Lily avec un air sérieux.

- Quoi!

Elle se calma de suite en voyant une Lily morte de rire face à elle.

- Sérieusement, Carmen, pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une preuve _imagée_ de ta relation avec Adam? proposa Jessica.

- Rassure-moi par imagée tu entends un baiser public et pas baiser en public! paniqua Carmen.

- Evidemment! répondit Jessica en levant les yeux au ciel.

- En fait je l'ai proposé à Adam, expliqua Carmen avec un sourire forcé, en lui disant bien que c'était la seule façon de me débarrasser de cet énergumène, mais comme il n'aime pas s'afficher de cette façon il a refusé! Il m'a dit que s'il allait trop loin il irait lui mettre un pain personnellement mais qu'il refusait de se montrer en public comme ça!

- Il est bizarre ton mec, grimaça Sirius.

Jessica, Remus, James et Lily se regardèrent en souriant mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

- Oh non, sauvez-moi, gémit Carmen en se tassant sur son banc.

Le petit groupe tourna la tête comme un seul homme et ils virent Josh Atkins, plein d'assurance, qui se dirigeait vers eux le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement agacée, Carmen se redressa et le toisa alors que le jeune homme lui faisait un adorable sourire.

- Salut Carmen!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-elle seulement en fronçant les sourcils.

- En fait, je me demandais ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui! On pourrait passer la journée ensemble non?

- C'est impossible, je passe la journée avec mon petit ami Adam. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, je ne passerais pas une seule minute en ta compagnie!

Le petit groupe fit les gros yeux devant tant de méchanceté mais ils comprirent à la réplique suivante du garçon.

- Carmen, mon ange, à quoi bon lutter? Nous sommes faits pour être ensemble! Tu te souviens de nos baisers? Tu te souviens de tous les frissons que nous avons eus? demanda-t-il, émerveillé.

Les autres se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire dans leurs assiettes. Ce garçon n'était vraiment pas normal, et très très naïf!

- Si tu as eu des frissons, c'est parce que tu me trouves jolie et que j'embrasse bien, aucun rapport avec de l'amour! C'est juste une obsession! Moi je suis amoureuse d'un autre alors maintenant tu me fous la paix! hurla-t-elle en se levant de table.

Lily la suivit immédiatement pour jouer les gardes du corps en cas de tentative désespérée de l'amoureux transi mais celui-ci la fixa rêveusement depuis la table des gryffondors.

- A bientôt, Carmen!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Folle de rage, Carmen sortit à grands pas de la grande salle. Elle entendit quelqu'un qui la suivait en courant mais n'y prêta pas attention. Ce type avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle avec ses minauderies et ses promesses d'amour éternel! Et Dieu savait que ce n'était pas le moment!

- Carma! hurla Lily en la rattrapant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce?

- Je hais ce type! A peu près autant qu'un serpentard!

- Arrête Carma, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a pas que lui qui te met dans cet état, dit doucement Lily en lui prenant la main. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Carmen respira un grand coup, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

- Pas ici. Au dortoir.

Lily hocha la tête et elles montèrent ensemble à la tour de Gryffondor. Heureusement pour elles, Eva et Alice avaient toutes deux déserté le dortoir et elles purent s'installer tranquillement. Lily dut faire le premier pas car son amie ne semblait pas disposée à parler.

- Alors. Raconte-moi, demanda Lily. Il s'est passé un truc pendant tes vacances?

Carmen semblait de plus en plus bouleversée. Elle déglutissait et respirait bruyamment et ne regardait pas dans la direction de Lily. Elle rassembla le peu de courage qu'elle avait et se lança.

- En fait, mes parents … je ne le savais pas mais ils ont parlé à grand-mère et … Oh mon Dieu Lil's ils me détestent! finit-elle en sanglotant.

- Non, non, ne pleure pas mon cœur! supplia Lily en prenant Carmen dans ses bras. Qui te déteste?

- Tout le monde! Grand-mère, ma tante, son mari … mon Dieu, papa aussi doit me détester!

- Non ma chérie, ne dis pas ça, dit Lily, désolée. Pourquoi ils te détesteraient?

Carmen essuya ses larmes et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

- En fait, grand-mère s'est renseignée sur mon école. Papa lui avait dit que j'allais dans une pension quelconque, et elle s'est rendu compte que c'était faux. Alors mon père a du lui dire la vérité et …

Elle sanglota à nouveau et Lily lui serra la main en signe d'encouragement.

- Tu connais la famille de mon père, et surtout grand-mère! Plus catho tu meures! et elle … elle a dit que j'étais un produit de Satan, que le Malin était en moi! Et puis elle s'en est prise à ma mère en disant que c'était elle qui avait amené le Diable dans la famille! Si tu l'avais vue, Lil's, elle était si froide! et tout ce qu'elle avait dans le regard c'était du dégoût! C'était horrible!

Elle fondit à nouveau en larmes dans les bras de Lily. Celle-ci se sentait totalement impuissante face à la situation et ignorait complètement comment consoler son amie. Elle se contenta donc de la serrer fort contre elle et d'écouter.

- J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir! J'ai toujours été sa préférée! Et c'est une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie, elle ne peut pas m'abandonner comme ça!

- Ecoute, ma puce, répondit Lily en lui caressant les cheveux. Ta grand-mère t'aime, d'accord? Elle se rendra compte de son erreur! Regarde, pour tes parents la magie ne pose plus de problème maintenant! Ton père a fini par l'accepter parce qu'il aimait ta mère, malgré l'éducation catholique qu'il a reçue! Ce sera pareil pour ta grand-mère, elle t'aime trop pour te laisser tomber!

Carmen hocha la tête, peu convaincue, les larmes continuant de couler sur ses joues.

- Et, tu sais, je crois que tu devrais parler de ça avec Adam.

- Adam est trop occupé à penser à Erika! grimaça Carmen à travers ses larmes.

- Adam ne pense à Erika que comme à sa meilleure amie! et Adam s'inquiète pour toi!

- Tu crois ça? demanda Carmen, incrédule.

- Evidemment! Il s'inquiète depuis hier et toi tu ne vois rien! Il sent que tu es préoccupée et il aimerait savoir pourquoi, c'est certain! Peut-être même qu'il pourrait plus t'aider que je ne le fais!

- Tu m'aides beaucoup Lil's! Rien que de m'écouter m'aide beaucoup! merci …

Lily sourit et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Allez, smile ma puce, et va voir ton homme!

Carmen sourit aussi et se détacha d'elle. Alice et Eva entrèrent à cet instant, riant comme des folles et Carmen s'éclipsa discrètement après avoir articulé un «merci» silencieux à Lily. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour puis tenta de s'incruster dans la conversation de ses 2 camarades de chambre, sans succès. Elle fit les gros yeux avant de quitter le dortoir pour rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il se trouva qu'elle eut bien du mal puisque nos 4 compagnons étaient partis à la chasse. Pas à la chasse aux gazelles, non. A la chasse aux serpentards.

En effet ils avaient tous mis à profit leurs vacances pour créer de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux enchantements, et de nouveaux gadgets (plus ou moins dans le dos de Lily). Maintenant, tous n'attendaient qu'une chose: tester la marchandise sur des cibles de choix.

- 1e année à 3h, chuchota Sirius.

- Négatif, on annule, c'est un poufsouffle! ajouta précipitamment Peter en voyant le brun se préparer à lancer le sort.

Tous se figèrent d'une même mouvement et regardèrent passer la demi-portion dans le couloir principal des cachots. Ils avaient une devise: ne jamais s'en prendre à un innocent. Sauf si c'était un serpentard. Cela dit, peut-on vraiment qualifier un serpentard d'innocent? Cette question méritait réflexion.

Mais franchement, qu'est-ce que ce mioche foutait là? Les cours ne reprenaient que le lendemain, il ne faisait quand même pas du zèle auprès de leur prof de potions! Ils haussèrent les épaules dans un bel ensemble et se re-concentrèrent sur les hypothétiques passages de leurs victimes. Entendant des pas, James jeta un coup d'œil à leur carte et un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

- Alors là, ça va être sa fête!

Même Remus se permit un petit sourire en voyant le nom de Rogue se rapprocher des leurs sur le parchemin. James s'assura du concours de Sirius rien que par le regard et positionna correctement sa baguette sous la cape d'invisibilité. Son camarade se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir dans un recoin sombre avec Peter. Si leur plan fonctionnait comme prévu, ils avaient très peu de chances de se faire coincer.

- Un, articula-t-il devant le petit miroir qui servait à la communication entre eux deux, Deux, Trois!

Les deux sorts fusèrent au même moment vers un Rogue totalement ahuri. Ses jambes le lâchèrent brutalement et de petits boutons bien rouges recouvrirent tout son si beau visage. Les garçons avaient réussi une variante d'un sortilège d'acné. A leur connaissance il n'y avait pas de contresort (contrairement au sortilège _furonculus) _et il faudrait donc un traitement «naturel». Sort bien plus efficace donc. Quant aux jambes, ils avaient simplement lancé le sortilège de l'élastique, pas très terrifiant mais suffisamment utile pour le retarder sur son chemin vers l'infirmerie et augmenter son humiliation.

Conformément au plan, Sirius et Peter se changèrent immédiatement en leurs formes animagi pour ne pas se faire repérer et s'esquivèrent non sans un regard méfiant de Rogue vers le gros chien noir, qui lui répondit par un grognement sourd. Intérieurement mort de rire, James jeta un coup d'œil à la carte et vit l'étiquette «Lily Evans» se diriger vers eux. Il regarda Remus avec un air horrifié, sur le point de lui chuchoter de filer mais ce dernier lui plaqua la main contre la bouche en secouant la tête. Mieux valait observer comment s'en sortait la tigresse.

- Oh mon Dieu, Rogue, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? s'exclama Lily.

- Je t'ai rien demandé sale sang de bourbe! cracha Rogue.

James tenta d'aller cogner le serpentard mais Remus le retint fermement.

- Tu sais ça te va plutôt bien en fait, ça te rehausse le teint! plaça innocemment Lily.

Rogue la regarda rageusement et sortit sa baguette. Lily, rapide comme l'éclair, dégaina aussi la sienne, tout comme James sous sa cape (_NA: ça fait assez western mon affaire! lol_).

- Je ne pense pas que tu y tiennes, Rogue, dit froidement Lily. Je te conseille plutôt d'aller à l'infirmerie avant que je ne décide de faire un rapport pour manque de respect envers un préfet.

Rogue se contenta donc de lui jeter un regard noir et s'éloigna tant bien que mal vers l'aile est du château, sous les pouffements étouffés de Lily devant sa démarche étrange. Dès qu'il eut passé l'angle du couloir, James sortit de sous la cape et se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Oh, princesse, j'ai eu si peur pour toi!

- Pour moi? je t'ai déjà dit que je savais me défendre James! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Les garçons se regardèrent, honteux, et l'esprit de Lily fit «tilt».

- C'est vous! hurla-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas honte!

- Tu nous as aidés à inventer des sorts! protesta James.

- C'est ta défense, James Eric Potter! Et toi, Remus, tu es sensé les garder dans le droit chemin et tu fais ce genre de coups avec eux!

- Tu sais, une certaine personne possède un moyen qu'efficace pour garder celui-là sur le droit chemin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, remarqua-t-il subtilement.

James et Lily rougirent brutalement mais la jeune fille réagit plus que brusquement.

- Remus Lupin, arrête avec tes sous-entendus merdiques! et maîtrise tes copains sinon je serai obligée de faire un rapport sur eux mais aussi sur ton état de corruption avancé!

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, Remus souriant de toutes ses dents et James un peu inquiet.

- Elle va nous en vouloir non?

- Sûrement, mais pas autant que la fois où tu l'avais embrassée.

James rougit à nouveau à ce souvenir et s'éloigna à son tour vers leur salle commune, Remus sur ses talons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le déjeuner se déroula relativement calmement. Lily semblait décidée à ne pas adresser la parole aux garçons, mais ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à se moquer de Rogue pour y faire attention. Apparemment, madame Pomfresh avait estimé que la gravité de son cas ne nécessitait pas d'alitement et son calvaire était donc maintenu (après qu'elle ait désactivé le sortilège de l'élastique).

Lily se détournait donc obstinément d'eux et discutait avec Jessica (qui lançait souvent de petits regards vers Shawn), Carmen (qui fixait carrément Adam), Jeff, et Charlyn (qui occupait maintenant leur table dès que Jeff était dans les parages, le garçon y tenant absolument). Carmen s'en alla ensuite raconter ses problèmes à son beau serdaigle avant que la chorale commence, Jessica s'éclipsa discrètement de la grande salle avec Shawn, et Lily, Jeff et Charlyn continuèrent de parler sur le chemin de leur mini-amphithéâtre.

Durant tout le cours qui se passa dans la même ambiance de détente que d'habitude, Carmen et Lily remarquèrent que Charlyn semblait extrêmement nerveuse. Elle avait souvent un air préoccupé et s'énervait beaucoup plus qu'elle n'en avait l'habitude. Les filles lui en parlèrent à la fin de l'heure et la belle poufsouffle leur demanda un endroit calme. Pour la 3e fois en 24h Lily se dirigea vers son dortoir pour écouter les confidences d'une amie.

Naturellement, cette intrusion de la chanteuse en herbe déclencha pas mal de surprise chez les gryffondors, voire plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lily? demanda sèchement Abby. Les poufsouffles ne sont pas autorisés à entrer ici!

- La ferme Abby, lâcha Lily après avoir profondément soupiré, elle est avec nous.

- C'est de l'abus de pouvoir! Je vais être obligée d'en parler à Mac Gonagall, glissa Abby en se levant de son fauteuil.

Les autres, captivés, observaient la scène entre les tigresses de leur maison. Charlyn tenta d'intervenir à sa manière mais Carmen lui expliqua que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment étant donné qu'elles étaient en tort dans la situation présente.

- Et moi je serais obligée d'aller raconter à Mac Go ce que tu as fait hier soir dans le placard à balai du premier étage avec Donovan Gershwin, répondit calmement Lily qui n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout! s'époumona Abby.

- Eh bien, ce ne sera pas ce que Mac Gonagall pensera après, répondit Lily.

Et elle laissa Abby avec sa mine horrifiée, Carmen et Charlyn à sa suite. Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, Lily ferma la pièce à clé et l'insonorisa. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Charlyn qui était restée debout et faisait les 100 pas.

- Alors. Si tu nous racontais maintenant? proposa Lily.

- Ca va vous faire un choc, prévint Charlyn. Et je veux votre parole que vous n'en parlerez à personne, sauf à Jessica après l'avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire!

Les filles jurèrent, curieuses et un peu inquiètes et attendirent la suite.

- Je … je suis enceinte!

Carmen la regarda les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, trop choquée pour parler. Lily, elle, fit illico marcher son fabuleux esprit logique.

- C'est pas possible, il aurait fallu que tu aies un mec pour ça!

Charlyn la regarda en haussant un sourcil et Lily comprit immédiatement.

- Tu as un mec à Londres, c'est ça? Bon, ok, mais tu ne peux pas savoir si tu es enceinte au bout de 2 semaines, c'est trop tôt!

Charlyn la regarda de la même façon et Lily réfléchit un instant.

- La méthode sorcière, évidemment!

- Est-ce que Clay le sait? demanda enfin Carmen.

- Clay? Qui est Clay? demanda à son tour Lily, pommée.

- Mon petit ami, enfin plus ou moins, répondit Charlyn à Lily. Et non, il n'est pas au courant, je ne l'ai moi-même su que hier soir. Et puis tu m'imagines lui envoyant un _HIBOU_ avec un p'tit mot genre «salut clay, ça roule depuis la nuit où on a baisé? Eh devine quoi, comme on n'a pas pensé à la capote tu m'as mise enceinte! ça te dérangerait de faire ta vie avec moi ou de me donner une pension alimentaire?»?

- Alors … tu comptes garder l'enfant?

- J'en sais rien … répondit Charlyn. Tu sais … c'est un petit garçon! et je … enfin j'ai du mal à réaliser …

- Je comprends, répondit Carmen. Est-ce que tu vas le dire à Jeff?

- Pourquoi je le ferais? Tu imagines ce qu'il penserait de moi maintenant, que je suis une pute!

- Bien sur que non, il t'adore! répondit aussitôt Lily. Mais c'est super important, c'est ton meilleur ami tu ne peux pas le lui cacher!

- J'en sais rien … tu sais c'est déjà délicat pour moi de parler de sexe alors de grossesse …

- Attend, c'était ta première fois?

- Dis-moi, pour qui tu me prends exactement Carma? s'énerva Charlyn.

- Arrête, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, la calma Carmen. Mais tomber enceinte pour ta 1e fois, ça doit être encore plus difficile c'est tout.

Charlyn hocha la tête et toucha son ventre, comme une future maman.

- C'est arrivé tellement vite! On ne s'était pas vus depuis 4 mois et tout s'est déchaîné … lui et moi ça a toujours été bizarre tu sais, on n'est pas vraiment un vrai couple mais on est tellement liés que c'est … foudroyant! Je ne sais pas comment expliquer! Quand je l'ai vu, tout de suite j'ai perdu le contrôle et …

- Tu l'aimes énormément.

- Oui, c'est sur …

Charlyn les observa toutes les deux et finit par leur demander

- Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

- Réfléchis à tout ça, suggéra Lily. Pense à toi, au bébé, à ce Clay, à tes sentiments pour lui, aux siens pour toi … mais n'oublie pas la date limite.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez à ma place? demanda Charlyn, angoissée.

- On ne peut pas répondre, dit Carmen après un échange de regards avec Lily. Toi seule peux prendre en compte la situation dans sa globalité, et toi seule te connais parfaitement. C'est à toi de voir. Mais sache qu'on est là si tu veux encore parler, d'accord?

Charlyn hocha la tête courageusement et prit Carmen dans ses bras, puis Lily. Elle se rendait compte maintenant de la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir près d'elle.

- Oh, une dernière chose, glissa Lily. Parles-en à Jeff. Il comprendra et il t'aidera.

Charlyn acquiesça et sortit de la chambre. Lily et Carmen se regardèrent longuement, pensant toutes les deux la même chose: les prochains jours n'allaient pas être faciles pour tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily avait définitivement besoin de réfléchir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle savait par expérience que c'était plutôt mauvais pour la suite. Il lui fallait un endroit pour penser, et elle n'en voyait pas de meilleur que la tour d'astronomie. Elle savait que les filles y ayant rendez-vous mettaient souvent une heure après le dîner pour être prête. En outre, on était dimanche soir et les étudiants se préparaient surtout à reprendre les cours.

Cependant, elle eut le surprise de trouver un garçon en haut de la tour. Il observait les étoiles, rêveur, et se tourna pour voir qui entrait. Lily reconnut alors un poufsouffle de 5e année, Dan Cauldwell. Très mignon d'ailleurs.

- Est-ce que j'empêche une nouvelle tentative de suicide impromptue? demanda-t-il en se détournant.

- Pas du tout, rit Lily. Trop d'action pour une journée, c'est tout. Et toi?

- Beaucoup d'étoiles à observer, répondit-il en souriant.

Ils bavardèrent quelques minutes puis Dan la laissa seule avec son besoin de réfléchir. Et Lily se surprit à regarder son postérieur (très bien fait d'ailleurs). Elle rougit et se détourna vers le fabuleux paysage qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Finalement, la journée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, pensa-t-elle en souriant.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! j'espère que cette petite chose vous a plu !**

**Alors, en ce qui concerne Charlyn et son point de vue de la grossesse, je tiens à dire que je n'ai rien contre l'avortement donc n'interprétez pas son petit discours de travers ! Mais je vais pas m'étendre sur la question vu la sensibilité du sujet …**

**It'll be ok est une chanson de Limp Bizkit (j'ai choisi cette chanson uniquement pour son titre je précise, n'étant pas fan de ce groupe)

* * *

**

**PETIT COUP DE PUB POUR LA FIC ROMANCE VAMPIRIQUE DE LOWEN, INSPIREE DU FILM UNDERWORLD, JE CONSEILLE LE FILM ET LA FIC VIVEMENT ET COMME ELLE NA PAS BEAUCOUP DE LECTEURS POUR LINSTANT JE VOUS ENCOURAGE A JETER UN COUP DOEIL !

* * *

**

**Quelquesconseils musicaux pour les adeptes du téléchargement :**

**-La Lettre, de Shurik'n : petite merveille à écouter absolument**

**-Faut de tout pour faire un monde, de Sniper + noire peut-être mais réaliste avant tout**

**-Fever, interprété par Beyoncé : cette version est géniale je trouve qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillée sur ce coup-là !**

**-Through with love, de Destiny's child : meilleure chanson de leur dernier album selon moi ! écoutez vite !**

**-Karma, de Alicia Keys**

**-Forget everything, de A New Found Glory : extrait punk rock de American pie 3**

**-Respect, de Aretha Franklin : pour les independant women ! lol perso je m'éclate dessus !**

**-So good, de Davina**

**-Only you et Rain on me, de Ashanti : une plutot club et l'autre … du pur rnb, une merveille !**

**-Close to me, de Common et Mary J Blige : une autre perle rnb, avec le clip c'est le top !**

**-Y a pas de couleur, de Kery James : hymne à la paix dans ce monde de souffrance …**

**-Crazy feelings, de Missy Eliot et Beyoncé : nouvelle perle rnb, à écouter !**

**-Someday, de Nickelback**

**-Charisme, de Rohff et Wallen**

**-Fils de France et Jeune et con, de Saez**

**-Locked up, de Akon et Styles P**

**-Girl talk, de TLC**

**-Donna, de Wallen : pour toutes les Donna qui someillent en nous (je parle aux adolescentes là !)**

**-la BO de _The Fighting Temptations_, en particulier les morceaux Swing low sweet chariot et Time to come home (fever y est oci je crois)**

**-les albums La Fierté des Notres, A Force de Vivre de Rohff et Wallen ( a force de vivre est son premier mais je le trouve mieux que le dernier )**

**Voilà je sais ça fait beaucoup mais bon ça en vaut la peine je trouve !**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont et courage pour les autres !**

**Big bisous à toutes et tous !**


	15. Me vs the world

**Hello tout le monde ! z'allez bien ?**

**Bon là je trouve que j'ai fait vite, mais le chap est assez court. Concept : une journée de la _tigresse_ Lily ! Je crois que le titre en dit assez long ! lol**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les problèmes de mise en page, sur mon ordi c'est parfait mais sur fanfic ça bug sans arrêt à cause des paroles de chanson ! désolée !**

**

* * *

**

**Allez les RAR :**

**Cricritine : slt ! alors pour charlyn tu sauras ça dans le prochain chapitre ! je suis d'accord avec toi que c'est galère mais après c'est une question d'opinion, de croyance, de motivation, etc ! merci de continuer de reviewer, zibou !**

**Cc johnson : merci de ta compréhension ! les lecteurs comme toi sont très rares ! lol ! merci beaucoup, et bon courage pour tes cours ! gros bisou, j'espere que ce petit interlude te plait !**

**Marina : merci ! j'espère que tu vas continuer d'aimer lol ! biz**

**Sigridia : wa manoun ! sa fait plaisir de te voir parmi mes reviewers ! non je n'imaginais pas ta mort mais pas loin quand même ! lol non je déconne, je comprends que quand on n'est plus dans le truc on ait moyen envie de se tartinner plein de chapitres ! lol tu es toute pardonnée ! merci pour les applaudissements rougit mais si j'ai « autant » d'inspiration c'est surtout que j'ai déjà planifié pratiquement toute la fic dans ma tête et je me force pour mes adorables lecteurs ! lol ! tu m'etonnes jalouse de Lily ! serieux qui ne le serait pas ? elle a un bo gosse a ses pieds et elle passe 2 semaines avec lui et 2 autres bo goss ! boooouuh veux moi oci ! lol ! merci encore de reviewer manoun malgré le chiantisme de la chose, et je te fais des big bisous !**

**Tari Faelivrin : hello ! thanks, ça fait plaisir ! lol ! par contre j'ai pas trop compris ton com sur charlyn, kel est le rapport ac jamesie ? j'ai ptetre le cerveau anesthesié remarque ! lol ! sinon pr jamesie et Lily ça va un peu s'accélérer dans les prochains chap je pense, tu verras ça ! bisous et merci de ton soutien !**

**Sadesirius : saloute ! tinkiete pas pr lily c'est juste une ptite dispute de rien du tout pk elle a jms aimé ce qu'il faisait à rogue mais mnt elle l'adore trop pr lui faire la gueule tro lgtps ! lol ! et son pt de vue sur lui changera petit à petit, tu verras ! lol bisous et merci encore de ta fidélité !**

**Nfertiti : hello miss ! merci de reviewer à temps (d'autant plus que je publie assez vite cette fois !) ! c clair que je prefererais etre en cours mais SANS les tpe ! lol c ça qui me pourrit les vac's en fait pk le bac blanc je m'en balance un peu ! lol ! en fait pr pamela ça la rend pas plus sympa mais je la pensais plutot du genre à se foutre de la gueule de ceux qui aiment les DA tu vois ? quand à aurore sans vouloir etre mechante je l'aime bcp moins cette année (peut-etre pk je suis pas dans sa class, c pa !) ! bah le squat pr l'instant vaut mieux que tu viennes pk j'ose pas sortir ac ma gueule ! mdr ! pr Shawn, dans ma tête il se la raconte pas forcément (c pa de sa faute si jess bave devant lui ! lol) c juste que Adam est + disponible vu qu'il est tres discret ! lol ! franchement pr ton canapé je m'en rends jms compte kan je viens ! lol peut-etre pk je suis moi-meme habituée au cafarnaum (c pa comment sa secrit ! lol) ! fodra ke je revois american pie 2 aux prochaines vacances (pk je doute d'avoir un w-e libre pr un bon moment ! lol), il est mortel ce film ! mieux que le 3 je trouve ! pr le kdo de machin, c l'intention qui compte mais faut pas pousser quand mm ! quand je vois comment mehdi il se casse le cul pr trouver un cadeau a aurelie ! voila koi ! pr tes fics, sa m'est egal lakel tu publie mais publie ! lol et puis pas besoin d'un plan pr commencer a ecrire faut juste ke taies une ID de listoire et c bon ! pr les citations, la 1e j'approuve totalement, j'aurais mis toute la chanson si je pouvais mais bon ça faisait peut-etre un peu longuet ! lol (koike je la mettrai maybe dans un chapitre a venir ! elle est tellement tro bien !) ! et pr les 2 autres : la 1e c'est mme français qui nous l'a sorti quand on étudiait « le roi se meurt », elle était morte de rire c t tro fort ! ptdr ! et du coup g KC le cul de july en lui répétant comment le mec etait trop fort du coup elle ma sorti celle de jeanne calman ! tro marrante cte femme la ! lol ! je suis d'ac ils sont trop chou lily et james mais je répète ils seront pas ensemble tout de suite ! et lily déchire c'est bien connu, et contente que tu ne protestes pas pr le non-slash ! lol ! ah oui laurent ! my god ce mec doit se faire plein de meufs quand mm ! g la rage en pensant que ça pourrait etre moi ! mdr ! non le dortoir ne part pas en sucette rionnette, c juste que ce sont des ado alors … il se passe d trucs c normal ! lol ! pr la curiosité c normal je ferais pareil mais sérieux si c'est à toi qu'on pose les questions c normal que tu sois mal à l'aise non ? vi vi jamesie dirait oui mais bon … pr l'instant la fille n'est pas trop pr (va savoir pk ! lol) ! mdr pr la dedicace a sophie ! elle dechire cette fille ! lol ! pr le petit jeu de mots je le trouve un peu moche en fait lol, mais bon il m'est venu sur le coup als je l'ai laissé ! lol ! nivo mémé de carma, j'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'elle ferait ! je verrai bien d'ici leurs vacances d'été ! oui rogue est laid je revendique mon pt de vue lol, et oui ils sont très laches mais en mm tps c rogue als faut pas trop leur en demander ! lol ! pr charlyn tu verras dans le prochain chap (ça demande reflexion ce genre de truc kan mm !) mais bon ça donnera rien de vraiment dramatique de tte façon ! vs verrez koi ! lol ! ouais je prefere prendre mes precautions pr préserver la sensibilité des gens lol (j'ai pas envie que des lecteurs me lâchent à cause de divergence d'opinion ! lol) ! bon bah voilà je te laisse mon ptit chou, merci d'être aussi fidèle (tu es bien la seule … snif ! lol) et gro zibooouuuu ! ze tador !**

**Kiks : mici ! c tres gentil a toi ! oui james est chou je trouve (contrairement aux bouquins lol) ! tu vois t'as pas trop attendu cette fois mais ce sera malheureusement pas tjs com sa ! allez biz, j'espere que tu aimeras cette suite !**

**

* * *

**

**Bon ces derniers temps j'ai été assez inspirée pour un chapitre de vener ! J'avais envie de me défouler un peu, je sais pas si ça donne bien, à vous de juger (votez, et éliminez le maillon faible ! mdr non j'arrête c'est bon !) !**

**Dedicace spéciale pour Manoune, j'ai nommé SIGRIDIA, qui s'est remise à lire ma fic et ça me fait très très plaisir ! big bisous ma fille ! Bonne Rome ! lol**

**

* * *

**

**RE PUB POUR LA FIC ROMANCE VAMPIRIQUE, inspirée du film Underworld (qui déchire tout !) ! c'est la 1e fic du genre et elle a peu de lecteurs pour l'instant alors ce serait sympa d'aller jeter un coup d'œil (mais vaut mieux avoir vu le film …) ! Merci pour elle !**

**Allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE : ME VS THE WORLD**

_**Hey boys hey girls **_

**_Hey anybody who will listen to me_**

_**In case you haven't noticed**_

**_It's just me against the world today_**

_Les garçons, les filles_

_N'importe qui qui m'écoutera_

_Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué_

_C'est moi contre le monde aujourd'hui_

_**I fell down on the wrong side of the bed**_

_**And landed in the worst mood**_

_**That stupid alarm clock**_

**_Screaming at me from across the room_**

_Je suis tombée du mauvais côté du lit_

_Et donc de la pire humeur_

_Ce stupide réveil_

_Me criant dessus à travers la chambre_

Lily se réveilla en sursaut et tomba du lit. Elle entendit un réveil sonner et se dépêtra tant bien que mal de ses couvertures. Pourquoi diable se trouvait-elle par terre d'abord ? Elle se souvenait d'un sommeil agité mais n'avait aucune idée du cauchemar qu'elle avait fait.

Elle entendit Carmen lui crier qu'elle les rejoindrait au petit-déjeuner et la porte du dortoir claqua. Sympas, les copines ! Et pourquoi ce stupide réveil lui hurlait dessus ? Ce n'était même pas le sien en plus ! En suivant le son elle trouva la machine sur le lit de Carmen. Elle indiquait 8h et les cours commençaient à 9 ! Elle ne serait jamais prête !

Lily jeta le réveil à travers la pièce et la bestiole se tut, mais en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle trébucha sur ses couvertures et s'étala de tout son long. Elle se releva en grognant et claqua la porte de la salle de bain. Quelle belle journée qui commençait !

En se regardant dans le miroir elle se demanda pourquoi elle était de si mauvaise humeur. Elle avait déjà eu quelques réveils difficiles mais très peu comme ça. Que s'était-il passé la veille pour la mettre dans un état pareil ?

Soudain tout lui revint en tête. James arrivant en retard au dîner avec un sourire ravi. James leur annonçant qu'il venait de passer beaucoup de temps avec cette pouf de Rebecca Payne. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans cet état. Elle-même avait Dan après tout (_NA : cf fin chapitre précédent_). Et James avait toujours caché ce qu'il pensait de ses ex petits amis. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas simplement faire pareil ?

Elle se dépêcha de finir de se laver, s'habilla puis descendit à la salle commune en claquant la porte. Quelques petits de Gryffondor sursautèrent devant la brusquerie de leur préfète mais elle se contenta de leur lancer un regard foudroyant.

Arrivant dans la grande salle, elle se calma du mieux qu'elle put mais sa volonté fut mise à rude épreuve avec les regards moqueurs que lui lançait son petit groupe.

_**I'm trying to be nice**_

_**Trying to be reasonnable**_

_J'essaye d'être gentille_

_D'être raisonnable_

Elle les ignora pour rester calme mais elle les sentait la fixer. Et sourire. Elle détestait ça. C'était comme si elle avait quelque chose sur la tête et que personne ne voulait lui dire ce que c'était.

« Alors Lil's, bien dormi ? » demanda gentiment Remus.

**_But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be_**

_Mais c'est très dur quand je n'ai pas envie de l'être_

« Demande ça à celle qui ne m'a pas réveillée, ou à celle qui a laissé son réveil beugler dans la chambre ! » répliqua sèchement Lily.

Carmen et Jessica se regardèrent en pinçant les lèvres et détournèrent le regard. En fait elles n'avaient pas réussi à la réveiller et avaient laissé le réveil faire le boulot. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas donner ce genre d'info à Lily, sous peine de déclencher la 3e guerre mondiale.

« T'as mangé du chien ou quoi ? » blagua James.

« Hey ! » râla Sirius, vexé.

Lily le fusilla du regard et répliqua vertement.

« Non, mais je pourrais très bien commander du _cerf_ ! »

Les filles se regardèrent, perplexes, mais les garçons firent les gros yeux et camouflèrent leurs sourires. Lily recommença à les ignorer en découpant rageusement son toast avec ses dents. Sur les nerfs, elle le reposa rapidement et but son jus de citrouille.

_**If you're looking for that nice girl from the day before**_

_Si tu cherches cette gentille fille de la veille_

« Salut Lily ! » lança joyeusement Emma Wilkins en s'approchant de la préfète.

« Salut » répondit sèchement Lily en se levant de table.

« Euh » continua Emma « je voulais te demander à propos de samedi … »

_**Don't bother she doesn't live here anymore**_

_Ce n'est pas la peine elle ne vit plus ici_

« Demande à Remus » la coupa Lily en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Emma la regarda, estomaquée, et se tourna vers le petit groupe.

« J'ai fait quelque chose ? »

Tous secouèrent la tête en cœur et Emma hocha la tête, un peu perplexe quant à l'attitude de sa préfète.

« Et moi, elle m'en veut ? » demanda à son tour James, l'air de rien.

« Il ne faut jamais, JAMAIS énerver une tigresse de mauvaise humeur. Tu la laisses se défouler contre la Terre entière s'il le faut mais tu ne fais aucune réflexion, sauf si c'est quelque chose de gentil et qu'elle n'a rien à te reprocher ! » expliqua Carmen. « Me suis-je faite comprendre ? »

James hocha la tête, étonné de ce « protocole » mais n'ajouta rien. Tous se regardèrent : encore une journée qui s'annonçait bien !

_**Cause it's me against the world**_

_Parce que c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Oh what a stupid day**_

_Oh quelle stupide journée_

Lily courait dans les couloirs pour atteindre la tour de Gryffondor. Elle était en retard puisqu'elle était la seule à avoir laissé ses affaires au dortoir. _Merde _!

_**It's me against the world**_

_C'est moi contre le monde_

_**Just stay out of my way**_

_Reste hors de mon chemin_

Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier était contre elle. A croire que tous les élèves s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans _ces_ couloirs précis juste pour la ralentir. Elle bouscula pas mal de petits sur sa route sans perdre de temps avec des excuses mais aucun n'essaya de lui en arracher, rien qu'avec la tête qu'elle affichait.

_**And in case you haven't noticed**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué_

_**And in case you haven't heard**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu_

_**It's just me against the world**_

_C'est juste moi contre le monde_

Elle récupéra en vitesse ses affaires de cours et fila vers la salle de métamorphose en courant, faisant même tomber un 1e année. Le pauvre dut se faire aider par ses camarades pour se relever, se contentant d'un simple « désolée ! » de Lily lancé du bout du couloir.

La préfète plaqua un peu plus son sac contre elle pour éviter qu'il ne la ralentisse mais lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du couloir, il était désert.

« Merde ils sont rentrés ! »

A bout de souffle, elle cogna à la porte et entendit le « entrez » de Mac Gonagall. Poussant doucement la porte, elle vit la sorcière au regard sévère lui lancer un sec :

« Vous êtes en retard, Miss Evans ! 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor ! »

Et la lanière de son sac craqua, répandant ses affaires à terre.

_**And the world is winning**_

_Et le monde gagne_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**You should have let me stay in bed**_

_Tu aurais du me laisse au lit_

_**I got this pounding in my head**_

_C'est ce qui résonne dans ma tête_

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée dans son lit ? C'était la question qu'elle se posait depuis le début de son cours de métamorphose. Après s'être donnée en spectacle, elle avait été martyrisée par Mac Gonagall qui lui avait posé des questions plus compliquées les unes que les autres sur les animagi, alors que les 3 zoziaux au fond de la classe auraient répondu les doigts dans le nez. Pourquoi la vie était si injuste ?

« Lily ? » l'appela James en sortant du cours. « Tout va bien ? »

La concernée respira très fortement, essayant de chasser de son esprit le sourire stupide de James la veille au soir, ou encore son sourire stupide du petit-déjeuner, et aussi tous les rires stupides qu'il avait eu avec Sirius et Peter pendant qu'elle se faisait torturer par la vieille peau !

_**No nothing's ok**_

_Non rien n'est ok_

_**Won't you stay out of my face today**_

_Ne vas-tu pas rester loin de moi aujourd'hui_

« Non, James, rien ne va ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'aimerais autant éviter de te voir aujourd'hui, ok ? »

La tigresse tourna les talons comme une furie et James la regarda partir, les yeux ronds. Où était passée l'adorable Lily qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour le prendre dans ses bras ou lui faire un gentil bisou ? Apparemment très loin d'ici …

_**Stay out of my way**_

_Reste hors de mon chemin_

_**Cause if you don't you will be scared away**_

_Parce ce que sinon tu risques d'avoir peur (NA : je ne savais pas trop comment traduire cette phrase !)_

Les gens faisaient preuve d'un tact remarquable. Voyant l'humeur peu disposée de Lily par son pas conquérant, les élèves se décalaient légèrement pour la laisser passer et évitaient de la fixer. Cela aurait du la réjouir mais au contraire, elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient d'autant plus ligués contre elle.

C'est alors qu'elle repéra un groupe de 1e année qui bloquait le hall d'entrée, et par conséquent l'entrée de la grande salle. Occasion rêvée pour exprimer son intense nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Euh … » répondit le plus téméraire.

« Rien du tout. Vous n'avez rien à faire là ! Alors c'est très simple : vous allez déjeuner, vous allez en cours ou dans votre salle commune, mais vous ne créez pas de bouchon ! » s'écria-t-elle. « J'ai été assez claire ? Sinon c'est des points en moins pour chaque maison ! »

Apeurés, les petits se dispersèrent rapidement et la préfète récupéra pendant ces quelques secondes de tranquillité. Quelques secondes seulement puisque Dan vint la trouver.

« Hey Lil's ! Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur, » répondit-elle bravement. « Tu veux me parler ? »

« Euh oui mais pas ici. »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et l'emmena dans la salle déserte la plus proche. Elle vit tout de suite que Dan semblait mal à l'aise, crispé. Elle s'assit donc sur une table face à lui et l'écouta.

« Tu vois Lil's … tu es vraiment une fille géniale … »

_Oh non, non, non ! ça sent la rupture à plein nez !_ Lily s'agita un peu sur sa chaise mais le laissa poursuivre.

« Et nous deux c'était super ! »

Lily hocha la tête. Oui, cet idiot était bien en train de la larguer.

« Mais tu vois, il y a cette fille … »

_Cette fille ?_

« Andie … enfin, je suis amoureux d'elle et … en fait, je crois que je l'ai toujours été, tu vois ? » demanda-t-il d'un air rêveur.

Alors comme ça, ce gigolo était amoureux de cette fille alors qu'il sortait avec elle ? _Respire, Lily, respire !_

_**I'm trying to be nice**_

_**Trying to be reasonnable**_

_J'essaye d'être gentille_

_D'être raisonnable_

« Dan ... » l'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce. « J'espère juste … »

_**But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be**_

_Mais c'est très dur quand je n'en ai pas envie_

« Que cette Andie te mettra le plus gros râteau de ta vie ! » finit-elle sèchement.

_**And you're looking for that nice girl from the day before**_

_Et si tu cherches cette gentille fille de la veille_

_**Don't bother she doesn't live here anymore**_

_Ce n'est pas la peine elle ne vit plus ici_

Dan la regardait les yeux ronds. _Pourquoi tout le mon__de faisait ça aujourd'hui ?_

« Sortir avec une fille alors qu'on est amoureux d'une autre, c'est immonde, et pour les deux ! »

_Pourquoi ça avait l'air de s'appliquer à quelqu'un d'autre aussi ?_

« Qui que ce soit, tu ne mérites pas cette fille sinon tu te battrais pour elle au lieu de me raconter ta vie et d'aller regarder les étoiles ! Et celle que tu mérites encore moins, c'est moi ! Parce que comme tu l'as dit je suis une fille géniale, et tu en aurais peut-être profité, quoique je t'aurais sûrement largué avant ! »

Lily sauta de la table, prit son sac et claqua la porte. Ca commençait vraiment à devenir une habitude.

_**Cause it's me against the world**_

_Parce que c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Oh what a stupid day**_

_Oh quelle stupide journée_

"Il m'a jetée ! » s'égosilla Lily à la table des gryffondors. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait jetée ! Et c'est qui cette Andie d'abord ? »

« Petite fleur, tu trouveras un autre garçon, faut pas t'énerver autant, » essaya Sirius.

« Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Ce mec est un looser ! Il sort avec moi alors qu'il en aime une autre, quel genre de mec fait ça ? »

Remus, Sirius et James se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux.

« Non, je regrette juste de pas l'avoir jeté la première ! » termina Lily.

Carmen éclata de rire et lui tapa dans la main, déclenchant le premier sourire de la journée de Lily. Après tout, sa journée n'était pas foutue, elle avait encore un après-midi pour se rattraper !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**_Yeah it's me against the world_**

_Ouais c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Just stay out of my way**_

_Reste hors de mon chemin_

Cours de SCM. Une créature particulièrement vicieuse essayait de l'entraîner vers l'enclos boueux. _Elle_ voulait rester à l'extérieur. Le combat avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure, et Lily avait demandé à travailler seule, malgré les avertissements du professeur Brulopôt et ceux de ses amis (bien plus doués qu'elle dans la matière).

_**And in case you haven't noticed**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué_

_**And in case you haven't heard**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu_

_**It's just me against the world**_

_C'est juste moi contre le monde_

Elle leur avait juste lancé un regard style « Quoi, vous ne m'en croyez pas capable ? » et aucun n'avait insisté. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée.

« Allez, viens par là beauté, » murmura Lily à la mocheté ambulante.

« Lil's tu devrais peut-être demander de l'aide, » glissa Carmen en observant la rouquine.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour mater cette stupide bestiole ! » cria-t-elle, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

La bestiole en question, vexée et en colère, tira un bon coup sur sa laisse et Lily fut traînée dans la gadoue, sous les regards moqueurs des élèves de la classe. Non, la journée n'allait sûrement pas s'améliorer !

_**And the world is winning**_

_Et le monde gagne_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**I'm gonna be impossible**_

_Je vais être impossible_

**_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red _**

_Je dois te dire que je vois rouge_

La fureur de Lily était à son maximum. Le professeur Brulopôt l'avait envoyée prendre une douche et la préfète s'évertuait à démêler ses longs cheveux roux. Pourquoi gardait-elle une tignasse pareille ? Elle s'observa dans la glace et sur un coup de tête, métamorphosa une pince à épiler qui traîna en paire de ciseaux. Les mèches qui lui tombaient habituellement au creux du dos tombèrent au sol dans un bruit de cisaille. Fière d'elle, Lily s'attacha les cheveux en une queue de cheval haute (ses cheveux lui arrivant maintenant un peu plus bas que les épaules) pour ne pas qu'on voit les légers ratages.

De nouveau prête à affronter le monde, Lily prit son sac avec ses affaires de DCFM et se dirigea vers le couloir est du 3e étage (_NA : cherchez pas de repères spatiaux du château, je n'en ai aucun comme vous avez du le remarquer dans les précédents chap ! lol_). Elle savait que cet abruti de Mac Coy ne l'aimait pas, en partie parce qu'elle était la meilleure en théorie, et qu'elle avait un assez bon niveau en duel. D'habitude, c'était bien les élèves doués que les profs appréciaient non ? Elle fit la moue et rentra en dernier dans la salle de classe.

« Oh mon Dieu Lil's qu'est-ce que t'as fait à tes cheveux ? » hurla Carmen, la main devant la bouche, horrifiée.

« J'en avais marre, » décréta Lily. « Un problème ? »

Les autres secouèrent négativement la tête et le cours commença.

« Je vais vous rendre les devoirs que vous m'aviez remis au dernier cours. Je suis assez satisfait dans l'ensemble, bien qu'il y ait quelques … exceptions. »

Pendant la distribution, des exclamations de joie fusaient à travers la classe. Les garçons reçurent leurs copies et firent leur traditionnelle accolade de l'amitié, puis ce fut au tour de Lily.

_A, devoir peu méticuleux._

« Quoi ? » hurla-t-elle.

Toute la classe se tourna vers elle comme un seul homme, professeur compris.

_**I'm gonna be impossible**_

_Je vais être impossible_

**_I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red _**

_Je dois te dire que je vois rouge_

« Vous m'avez mis un A ? » s'égosilla Lily.

« Comment osez-vous hurler de la sorte dans ma salle de classe ? » s'épouvanta Mac Coy.

« Non ! Comment _vous_ osez me mettre une note pareille ? Ce devoir était parfait ! »

Les maraudeurs et les filles se regardèrent, paniqués. Lily était dans une telle rage maintenant qu'il était impossible de l'arrêter. Le fait que le prof soit Mac Coy n'arrangeait rien, et son statut de préfète risquait fortement d'en prendre un coup vu son insolence.

« Je me demande, Miss Evans, comment vous pouvez prétendre juger les travaux des élèves à ma place, » dit Mac Coy d'une horrible voix mielleuse.

« Je suis encore apte à juger _mon _propre travail ! Ce devoir était tout ce qu'il y a de plus 'méticuleux' ! J'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque, c'est sûrement le devoir le plus complet que vous ayez ! »

« Vous êtes d'une prétention insupportable, » s'énerva le professeur « sans parler de votre insolence ! C'est moi qui mets les notes ici, pas vous, c'est clair ? »

_**I'm gonna be impossible**_

_Je vais être impossible_

_**I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red **_

_Je dois te dire que je vois rouge_

« Et vous, vous êtes d'une incompétence extraordinaire ! N'importe quel prof de ce château m'aurait mis O ! Vous n'êtes qu'un vieil acariâtre qui veut la peau de sa meilleure élève, Merlin seul sait pourquoi ! »

Le professeur Mac Coy semblait lui aussi avoir dépassé le stade de la fureur.

« Sortez ! » hurla-t-il, les yeux exorbités. « Immédiatement ! Mr Lupin, veuillez escorter votre collègue jusque chez le directeur ! »

« Pas besoin, je connais le chemin ! » cria-t-elle en réponse.

Elle ramassa ses affaires précipitamment, prenant bien soin de déchirer son devoir sous les yeux de son professeur avant de ranger les deux moitiés dans son sac et de sortir de la salle en claquant la porte. Remus se dépêcha de la suivre et la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Hey Lil's ! Attends ! »

Lily l'ignora et pressa le pas, non pas vers le bureau du directeur mais vers le grand hall.

« Lily ! Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ! »

La jeune fille se retourna finalement vers lui, une veine palpitant sur son front d'habitude si lisse. _Oh-oh_

**_I'm gonna make you believe what I say_**

_Je vais te faire croire ce que je dis_

_**I'm gonna make you ...**_

_Je vais te faire ..._

« _Je_ suis dingue ? Ce mec me met A et c'est _moi_ qui suis dingue ? Il me hait Remus ! Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour me plomber mon année et je devrais rester là à rien dire ? »

« Lil's, il ne te hait pas … » la rassura Remus.

« Ah parce que tu es de son côté ? » hurla-t-elle. « Vous êtes tous contre moi, hein ? Merde, allez vous faire foutre, » ajouta-t-elle en shootant dans un mur avant de s'enfuir vers le parc.

_**Cause it's me against the world**_

_Parce que c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Oh what a stupid day**_

_Oh quelle stupide journée_

« Lily ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes ! Et ton insigne ! » hurla-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de s'enfuir.

« Tu sais où ils peuvent tous se la mettre ! » répondit-elle de la même façon. « Et si tu dois faire un compte-rendu à Cerbère, dis-lui que je me fous pas mal de ce qu'il va raconter à Dumbledore ! »

Remus la regarda partir et soupira. Comment un être humain pouvait-il être aussi … fou ? Et puis, qu'allait-il dire au « Cerbère » ? _On va se contenter de la version malaise_, décida-t-il avant de repartir vers la salle de cours.

**_Yeah it's me against the world_**

_Ouais c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Just stay out of my way**_

_Reste hors de mon chemin_

Une fois dans le parc, Lily entreprit de vider la berge du lac de tous ses cailloux pour mieux exprimer sa colère. Les rares oiseaux qui traînaient encore s'envolèrent avec un regard courroucé pour la jeune fille, qui n'y prêta même pas attention. Elle avait eu sa dose de sales bestioles pour la journée !

Le temps passa à une vitesse hallucinante, si bien que très vite, un James un peu essoufflé se dirigea vers elle à petites foulées. Ne pouvait-on pas juste la laisser en paix ?

« Lily ? »

« Aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore mon nom, » répondit-elle hargneusement en tentant un ricochet.

« Euh … princesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, gêné.

_**And in case you haven't noticed**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué_

_**And in case you haven't heard**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu_

_**It's just me against the world**_

_C'est juste moi contre le monde_

_**Oh what a stupid day**_

_Oh quelle stupide journée_

« Ce qui se passe ? » s'époumona-t-elle. « Ce qui se passe c'est que c'est une journée de merde, où tout va de traviole, où mes amis sont comme absents, où je me fais larguer, où tu sors avec cette pétasse … »

« Attend, tu parles de Becca ? C'est elle qui te rend de mauvaise humeur depuis hier ? » demanda-t-il, largué.

« Oh ! c'est pas Becky ? » minauda-t-elle.

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« C'est une pouf James ! » s'emporta-t-elle. « Elle est superficielle, elle veut tous les beaux garçons avec un minimum de popularité ! »

« Tu ne veux pas que je sortes avec elle ? Je n'en avais pas l'intention, tu sais, » dit-il doucement.

« Bien ! Alors dans ce cas c'est parfait ! » conclut-elle, encore énervée.

James hocha la tête et se détourna lentement d'elle pour rentrer au château. Il ne put pas longtemps empêcher un grand sourire d'éclairer son visage : Lily était jalouse, et Lily le trouvait beau garçon. Il devrait peut-être penser à l'énerver plus souvent.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_**Yeah it's me against the world**_

_Ouais c'est moi contre le monde_

_**Just stay out of my way**_

_Reste hors de mon chemin_

Une fois la nuit tombée (et le dîner passé depuis longtemps), Lily se décida enfin à rentrer à la tour. Elle avait encore une montagne de devoirs, et peut-être devait-elle aussi quelques excuses à ses amis. Mais ce dernier point était plutôt secondaire, en fait.

Une fois le portrait de la grosse dame passé, Lily pénétra dans la salle commune et jaugea la pièce du regard. Les quelques malheureux élèves qui croisèrent son regard se tassèrent sur leur chaise et dégagèrent un coin tranquille pour leur préfète. Celle-ci y déposa son sac, rageuse, et répara son devoir de DCFM. Elle le relut une autre fois puis le jeta sur la table : il était vraiment parfait. Elle contint du mieux qu'elle put l'accès de rage qui menaçait de l'envahir en fermant les yeux et respirant profondément, mais une voix forte et enjouée vint la perturber.

« Lily ! » claironna Carmen. « Alors, ton grand bol d'air t'a mis du plomb dans la tête ? »

« C'est pas le moment, Carmen, » grogna la rouquine hargneusement.

**_And in case you haven't noticed_**

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué_

_**And in case you haven't heard**_

_Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu_

_**It's me against the world**_

_C'est moi contre le monde_

« Chérie, si tu ne le prends pas toi-même ce ne sera jamais le moment aujourd'hui, » dit doucement Carmen en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Alors, si tu me racontais les évènements traumatisants de ta journée dont j'aurais pu louper une partie ? »

Lily la regarda avec un air sceptique et Carmen l'encouragea.

« Allez ma puce, commençons par le cours de DCFM. »

« Carma, il est parfait ! » gémit Lily en montrant son travail. « Pourquoi ce prof me hait autant ? »

« J'en sais rien Lil's, mais on a tous un prof qui ne nous apprécie que moyennement. Moi c'est la vieille Mac Gonagall par exemple. Si ça avait été moi ce matin elle m'aurait collée tu peux en être certaine ! Mais il faut faire avec, mon ange, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde ! Il faut apprendre à maîtriser ses humeurs, c'est tout ! Quoi d'autre ? »

Lily haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, et Carmen comprit aussitôt.

« Oh-oh ! James est revenu du parc tout sourire tout à l'heure, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec lui et Payne ? »

« Ce petit con souriait ? » s'écria Lily. « J'étais furieuse contre lui ! »

« Et ça lui a fait plaisir que ça soit à cause d'une autre fille, » sourit Carmen. « Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? »

"Non !" hurla Lily. "Il sort avec qui il veut, mais pitié qu'il choisisse au moins une fille bien ! Tu imagines ? On les aurait vus tous les jours avec leurs minauderies et leurs bécots aux coins des couloirs ! »

« Lil's, » la calma Carmen. « Cette fille n'est rien pour lui. Il est dingue de toi et je crois qu'il le restera un long moment ! Mais tu vois, les garçons ne peuvent pas rester en inactivité trop longtemps. Ils ont besoin de se rassurer, de flatter leur ego, et pour ça rien de mieux qu'un peu de chasse à la gazelle, aussi pouf soit-elle ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sûr ! Cela dit, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, alors que tu dis ne pas être amoureuse de lui … »

« Je ne le suis pas ! Mais je veux qu'il choisisse une fille bien ! Tu comprends, quand il aura quelqu'un il va s'éloigner de moi … de nous … et je veux pas que ce soit pour quelqu'un comme elle ! je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et que je suis égoïste de ne pas le laisser vivre sa vie mais … »

« Mais tu tiens à lui, » la coupa Carmen avec un doux sourire. « C'est adorable ! Et je suis sure qu'il apprécie. »

Lily hocha la tête, un peu sceptique, et Carmen garda encore longtemps son sourire de conspiratrice.

« Et tes cheveux ? »

« Ca ne me va pas ? » demanda Lily, un peu inquiète à présent.

« Si ! Mais je crois qu'il faudra demander aux garçons de t'amener à Pré-au-lard d'ici peu pour égaliser tout ça ! Ca t'a prise d'un coup ? »

La préfète hocha à nouveau la tête, gênée cette fois, mais son amie la rassura aussitôt.

« T'inquiète pas ! Tu es toujours aussi radieuse ! » rit Carmen. « Allez, viens dormir miss, demain est un autre jour ! »

Lily acquiesça, souriante, et se dirigea vers l'escalier du dortoir. Alors qu'elle allait monter la 1e marche, un 7e année ouvrit la fenêtre et un hibou de l'école se dirigea droit sur elle. Il se posa élégamment sur son épaule et tendit sa patte. Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers Carmen, qui haussa les épaules, puis décrocha le mot.

_Miss Evans,_

_Ayant eu vent de votre regrettable comportement de la journée (notamment au cours du professeur Mac Coy), j'ai le déplaisir de vous annoncer que vous serez en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine prochaine. Le professeur Mac Coy, ne préférant pas supporter votre présence plus que nécessaire, a confié la surveillance de vos soirées à Mr Rusard._

_Il est inutile de vous préciser à quel point j'ai honte pour cette maison. Votre insigne n'est pas menacée pour autant (s'agissant d'une journée isolée) mais si ce genre d'évènements venait à se reproduire, les sanctions seraient plus sévères à votre égard._

_J'espère que vous arriverez à contrôler ces humeurs désobligeantes qui ont ainsi ruiné votre journée,_

_Professeur Mac Gonagall._

Lily ferma les yeux de désespoir et monta pesamment vers sa chambre. _Demain est un autre jour !_

_**And the world is winning**_

_Et le monde gagne_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà ! bon j'avoue qu'on peut faire beaucoup mieux, mais en fait j'avais juste besoin d'un bon défoulage ! lol**

**J'espère que ce petit interlude vous a plu, en attendant le prochain « vrai » chapitre.**

**Me vs the world est une chanson des Halo Friendlies, présente sur la BO du film Freaky Friday (tous les deux trop biens ! lol)**

**Allez, big bisous a tous et à la prochaine !**


	16. Love & Life

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Je vous ai manqué ? (bon je me fais pas trop d'espoir, c'était pour la forme ! lol)**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'accumule. Je me rends bien compte que c'est pas terrible pour les lecteurs mais ces derniers temps le boulot et le manque d'inspiration se sont mélangés, donc c'est vraiment pas top pour écrire …**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit mot gentil après ma déprimante note, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! maintenant il me reste mon oral de français (le 27 juin), donc je pense que vous n'aurez pas d'autre chapitre avant début juillet ! vraiment désolée encore une fois mais il faut avoir des priorités dans la vie … snif !

* * *

**

**Bon allez, je passe aux RAR, donc celles du chap 15 :**

**Agua : hello floretta ! comme ça me fait plaisir de voir ta review ! eh oui cette chanson est géniale et … tu m'aimes ? snif j'en suis toute retournée, moi aussi je t'aime mon petit chou ! vi, Lily c'était pas sa journée, mais je crois qu'on en a tous des comme ça non ? enfin pas au point de « s'adresser de la sorte à professeur » mais bon … quoique pour mon prof d'anglais et la sicrounette je serais bien tentée (surtout le premier grrrrr) ! bah voilà, la suite est là floretta, et + « normale » ! lol big bisous mon petit chou je t'adore !**

**Sigridia : hello manoune ! hum fidèle lectrice mon œil (pr pas dire autre chose !) ! quand on reviewe tous les 36 du mois j'appelle pas ça être fidèle ! mdr je déconne mon chou ! mais j'avoue les autres déconnent grandement pour les updates (enfin sauf rionette ac ses vignettes) ! enfin voilà, de rien pr les dédicaces manoune, en espérant que toi aussi tu postes bientôt (je sais ça date de pas longtemps mais toi tu as PLUSIEURS fics ! ha ha !) mdr bon allez je te laisse, gros bisous et a+**

**Misstyc, Sorndemon666 : merci beaucoup ! j'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant !**

**Tari Faelivrin alias Isa-syn ex U.$.Hermy : salut toi ! ça en fait des pseudos hein ? lol ! chap sympatoche, tu trouves ? super alors, c'est ce que je voulais ! lol ! et oui, lily est jalouse, et ça va un peu continuer par la suite … mdr pr ta 2e review ! mon frangin était derrière moi et a malencontreusement glissé un œil vers l'écran, il s'est bien marré ! lol cela dit je suis d'accord avec toi faudrait trucider ceux qui ont inventé les oraux, mais en même tps je suis contente de savoir ce qui m'attend à mon bac ! lol allez merci pour tes encouragements ils m'ont fait super plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras cette suite ! Zoubi !**

**Cricritine : hello ! ouais ça fait bizarre de voir lily comme ça mais je voulais montrer pourquoi on l'appelle la Tigresse ! lol et disons que toutes mes frustrations je les ai faites passer par elle … l'écriture est une excellente thérapie ! hum, je m'égare là … merci pour ton petit mot, en esperant que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous**

**Sadesirius : salut ! merci beaucoup pr cette review géniale ! j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un comme moi (et lily ! lol), qui certains jours est en colère contre le monde entier ! merci tu m'as rassurée ! lol ! pour la scène avec le prof, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu ! merci encore pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce chap va te plaire ! bisous**

**Cc johnson : merci bcp ! et pr la chanson, c'est ce qui me l'a inspiré en fait, c'est ma chanson de vénere ! lol allez j'espere que tu aimeras ce chap aussi et je te fais de gros bisous !**

**Eilwin : hello ! vi, pr lily c'était vraiment la journée pourrie … je souhaite à personne d'en vivre des pareilles (mmmmm je rectifie, je ne souhaite à personne sauf les gens que je HAIS mais il y en a heureusement peu) ! pour les cheveux de lily je suis désolée je pensais pas que ça choquerait quelqu'un ! mdr t'inquiète pas c'est resté à une longueur correcte et ça va repousser ! lol ; merci pour tes compliments, j'espère que ça continuera de te plaire ! et pour la review tardive c'est pas 'rave, l'important c'est que tu m'aies laissé ce gentil petit mot ! bisous a toi !**

**Makkai : salut toi ! comment va ? Tu me mets O ? et tu connaissais la chanson ? mais tu sais que je t'aime toi ! lol ! pr lily, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça … mais t'inquiète pas ça se rapprochera toujours plus et à la fin … mwahaha ! hé hé, très pertinent ta remarque sur ses cheveux ! tu m'autorises à la glisser dans la fic ? je te ferai une dédicace ! lol ! contente que tu n'apprécies guère le jeune homme, c'était le but ! Et merci aussi pr ton petit mot d'encouragement, ça fait plaisir ! bisous à toi (en espérant que ce chap ne sera pas ENCORE trop court pour toi ! lol)**

**Riri : salut ! contente que tu aimes la fic dans l'ensemble … pour le chap 15, je comprends parfaitement qu'aimer la musique n'a rien à voir avec aimer les song-fics ! plus encore si tu n'aimes pas la chanson en question ! si je fais ça, c'est parce qu'en écrivant le chapitre j'ai une certaine musique dans la tête, comme dans les films avec les musiques de fond ! ici je me suis dit que peut-être en voyant les paroles qui correspondent parfaitement à l'ambiance, vous auriez envie d'écouter cette musique-là … je suis du genre à vouloir faire partager mes goûts aux autres (tu as du remarquer avec la longue liste que j'avais fait la dernière fois), et je suis dsl que tu ne partages pas les miens et que tu aies trouvé ça aussi pénible, mais malheureusement je compte mettre quelques chansons encore (et en anglais pk 1) on est en Angleterre donc eux parlent anglais et 2) pk je n'écoute pratiquement que des chansons anglophones …) alors si ça ne te plait pas bah … je sais pas, je pense qu'on peut facilement faire abstraction (tout du moins si on aime la fic) et si c'est pas le cas eh bien … j'en suis navrée. Je te remercie pour ton avis, mais j'espère que tu comprends que je ne vais pas changer ma façon de fonctionner parce que tu n'as pas trop aimé … pk écrire c'est avant tout un plaisir. Enfin voilà, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la fin de cette fic. Biz**

**Nfertiti : Hello ! mdr oui on l'appelle pas la tigresse pour rien ! c'était vraiment une journée pourrie mais j'avais besoin de faire vivre des misères à qq1 ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué (probable que je suis la seule à le savoir) mais Lily s'est comporté avec son prof comme j'aurais aimé le faire avec mon prof d'anglais … je te jure que je le hais ! Cela dit moi il m'a mis un vrai A ! mwahaha ! Et pour ses cheveux, tu trouves ça si dramatique que ça ? 'fin bon ça repousse ! Allez miss ciao, et merci pr les menaces de virus ! Big bisous**

**Rinette : mdr pr ta review ! apparemment tu n'as pas aimé, mais je t'en veux pas, je tiens juste à dire que c'était moi façon sauvage ! ça veut tout dire sur l'estime que tu me portes ririnette … lol bon allez je te laisse ac ce chap 16, et au lieu de donner des leçons sur la veneritude de mes persos (pk mnt c mes persos quand je les utilise dans ma fic) écrit plutôt ton chapitre ! lol bisous mon chou**

**La p'tite Clo : hello ! vi Ionesco est zarbi, et j'ai été interrogée sur lui ! Autant te dire que j'étais dégoûtée ! lol bah voilà, la suite est là j'espère qu'elle te plait. Zoubi**

**Petite maraudeuse : salut ! lol faut pas avoir honte, c'est déjà gentil de penser à reviewer de temps en temps ! mais si t'as des problèmes de loupage de chapitre tu devrais te créer un compte et mettre les auteurs que tu lis dans tes alertes, comme ça tu serais sure de rien louper ! Ouais pour le chap c'était du gros ras le bol, mais je sais pas si celui-ci sera plus marrant (perso j'ai trouvé assez fun d'écrire le 15e) mais en tous cas il sera plus long et l'action va reprendre vraiment (enfin action au sens littéraire du terme ! lol). Merci beaucoup pour tes gentils compliments et tes encouragements, et rassure-toi je suis pas prête de lâcher cette fic de si tôt ! Bisous a toi**

**Geobabault : salut ! merci pour toutes ces belles paroles ! lol venant d'un lecteur mâle ça fait encore plus plaisir ! Et pr ta question rhétorique je vais quand même répondre : je suis l'extrême opposé ! mais je suppose que des filles comme ça doivent exister … merci encore pour ton petit mot, en espérant que la suite te plaira. Biz**

**Liliz mamba : hello ! merci bcp pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, comme t'as vu ça s'est plutôt bien passé … j'espère que tu apprécieras de « dévorer » ce chapitre lol. Zoubi**

**Black007 : merci bcp ! pr le lily-james c'est un peu obligé je trouve vu la catégorie de la fic mais pour les 2 autres couples tu verras … niark niark je vais pas tout dire dans une RAR, où est l'intérêt de lire la fic après ? lol merci encore et biz**

**Ladybird : merci bcp de ton enthousiasme ! et merci de tes encouragements pr les cours (on en a tjs besoin), tu vois tu as pas trop attendu finalement … si ? lol et pr lily et james t'inquiètes c'est le sujet de la fic ! mais bon faudra attendre un chtit peu … patience ! bisous**

**Lina44 : hello ! tout d'un coup ? wow merci ça me fait très plaisir ! vi je sui un peu occupée, d'où le retard considérable mais là ça va mieux donc normalement les updates seront plus réguliers. Pr le Lily-James tu verras, ça se rapproche de plus en plus mais il reste encore qq étapes … pr Carmen, Adam et Sirius bah … je préfère rien te dire pour l'instant ! merci encore pour tes compliments, et pour l'anachronisme musical c'est fait exprès ! en fait, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la question en commençant la fic mais j'avais aucune envie de tout mettre dans les 70's, ne serait-ce qu'à cause des fringues , et je me suis dit que je pouvais prendre les bons écarts d'années mais pas forcément la même époque. Je sais qu'après ça mets HP dans les années 2020 lol mais bon je préfère faire un espèce de truc sans époque précise. Les puristes HP n'apprécient sans doute pas mais bon c'est une fanfic ! J'espère que ça ne t'énerve pas trop, c'était un choix en début de fic et mnt j'ai pas très envie de changer ! lol merci encore pour ta gentille review, bisous à toi !**

**Les RAR je les fais au fur et à mesure que je reçois les reviews, donc si elles vous semblent un peu dépassées dsl.

* * *

**

**Voilà, nouveau chap avec les nouveaux problèmes existentiels de James, Lily et surtout Charlyn.**

**Petit rappel : **

**Charlyn Douglas est une poufsouffle de 6e année, elle est dans la chorale avec Lily et Carmen. Elle est enceinte d'un mec extérieur à Poudlard.**

**Jeff Dyson est un gryffy de 6e année. Il est apprenti DJ et participe plus ou moins a la chorale. Il est amoureux de Charlyn.**

**Lucy Bradford est l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, en 6e année aussi. Elle s'est intéressé à James et a dansé avec lui au bal de Halloween mais sans succès.**

**Shawn Daniels est le capitaine de Serdaigle et petit ami de Jessica.**

**DEDICACE A TOUS CEUX QUI PASSENT DES EXAMS OU DES CONCOURS, MERDE A VOUS ! ET DEDICACE A MES COP'S QUI VIENDRONT LIRE CE CHAP ! **

**Voilà, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 16 : LOVE & LIFE**

Le parc de Poudlard était désert et recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Le mois de janvier touchait à sa fin et l'hiver se faisait encore plus sentir pour les habitants du château (_NA : je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un peu star ac' mon affaire … oh mon Dieu j'ai honte !_). Peu étaient ceux qui se risquaient dehors avec un temps aussi peu clément. Mais ce n'étaient pas quelques flocons qui auraient arrêté l'acharnée qu'était Lucy Bradford.

Lorsque James arriva en vue du terrain de quidditch, il vit Lucy tournoyer sur son balai avant de se poser avec grâce sur le sol. La jeune fille leva la tête en direction des anneaux de but puis s'affala sur un des bancs des gradins, toujours en regardant vers le ciel. James s'approcha tranquillement et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Salut, » dit-il gentiment.

« Hey, salut ! » répondit Lucy en lui souriant pauvrement avant de retourner à la contemplation des anneaux.

James la sonda du regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? t'as pas l'air bien, » remarqua-t-il avec légèreté.

« Oh, » soupira la jeune fille, « l'équipe ne va pas très fort depuis le dernier match ».

James hocha la tête. Le match en question était la rencontre Serdaigle-Serpentard, où les serpentards avaient gagné haut la main grâce à d'ignobles manœuvres de tricherie pure (_NA : comment ça je prend parti ? mais non enfin !_ ), tradition oblige. Mais tricherie ou pas, Serdaigle était plutôt mal partie pour espérer remporter la coupe, et il comprenait parfaitement l'abattement de Lucy.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute. Tout le monde aurait perdu à votre place. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sure, » le contredit-elle. « Et le reste de l'équipe non plus. »

« Ce qui explique ta présence ici, » déduisit James. « Mais je vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui fais des heures sup' alors que tu es la seule qui a fait correctement son job chez vous. Les batteurs et les attrapeurs ont beaucoup plus à revoir. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, Shawn leur fait pas de cadeaux ! » se moqua Lucy. « Mais avec les chutes de neige de ces derniers jours les entraînements sont moins fréquents. Et là c'est une initiative personnelle. J'avais besoin … tu sais, de m'évader un peu. »

« Je connais ça, » sourit James en montrant son propre balai. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? … si c'est pas trop indiscret ! »

« Euh, j'ai comme qui dirait rompu avec mon petit ami. Ou plutôt il a rompu avec moi, » grimaça-t-elle.

« Oh, » dit simplement James. « Désolé. Ca faisait longtemps ? »

« Presque trois mois, » répondit doucement Lucy. « Et toi, avec Lily, ça avance ? Vous avez l'air de vous entendre plutôt bien ! »

James grimaça à son tour et Lucy éclata de rire.

« Rassure-moi, tu vas lui demander d'aller avec toi au bal de la Saint-Valentin n'est-ce pas ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment pensé à y aller. Voir tous ces gens filer le parfait amour me rendrait malade. »

« Tu ne t'imagines pas parmi ces couples avec Lily ? »

James garda le silence, ce que Lucy interpréta comme une réponse positive.

« Un conseil : demande-lui mais vite, parce que sinon une horde de garçons risque de le faire à ta place, ou elle ira voir ailleurs en ne sachant pas que tu étais là pour elle. »

« Tu as toujours raison ? » bouda le jeune homme. « On dirait Lily. »

Lucy éclata de rire et James avec. En la voyant ainsi il la trouvait aussi belle que le soir du bal, et tellement gentille. _Mais pas comme Lily_.

« Allez, jeune demoiselle, on est là pour voler ou non ? » s'enquit James en se levant du banc, son balai à la main.

« Bien sur ! » approuva Lucy en se levant à son tour. « Compétition avec vif d'or ou pirouettes pour le fun ? »

« Les deux, puisque apparemment tu as un peu de mal en match, » lâcha le gryffondor en grimpant sur son balai et en s'élevant légèrement au-dessus du sol.

Lucy eut une expression faussement choquée, sachant qu'il plaisantait.

« Ah ouais ? Tu vas voir ça mon grand, je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles ! » s'écria-t-elle en relâchant le vif qu'elle gardait jusque là dans sa main.

James éclata de rire et s'élança à l'autre bout du terrain, Lucy dans son sillage. Lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire de son après-midi, il avait trouvé une occupation plus qu'enrichissante.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'était l'heure de pointe du dîner. La majorité des élèves de l'école étaient attablés avec leurs condisciples de leur maison et le vacarme était assourdissant. Mais malgré cette agitation ambiante, tout le monde à Gryffondor avait remarqué l'absence de James Potter, en particulier ses amis proches. Lily s'agitait sur son siège et Peter, Carmen et Jessica regardaient sans arrêt (à tour de rôle) vers l'entrée de la grande salle.

« Vous commencez à devenir stressants, vraiment ! » s'énerva Sirius.

« Faut pas s'inquiéter, il va finir par arriver, » ajouta Remus.

« Mais c'est suspect vous trouvez pas ? » demanda Carmen.

« C'est vrai, d'habitude il reste toujours avec vous, » remarqua Lily en essayant de paraître détachée.

« Tu sais Tigresse, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles on n'a pas besoin d'être tous les quatre, » se moqua Sirius.

« Oh la ferme toi, » s'agaça Lily.

Sirius éclata de rire , vite imité par Remus (plus discrètement). Ce fut le moment choisi par Peter pour intervenir.

« Il arrive ! » s'excita-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée pour regarder un James bien plus échevelé qu'à l'ordinaire et tout guilleret. Le petit groupe observa James se diriger vers eux, les saluer, s'asseoir en face de Sirius et se servir à manger. Sirius se mit à sourire d'un air entendu mais James ne le vit pas tout de suite, trop occupé par la nourriture. Lorsqu'il sentit le regard pesant des filles et des maraudeurs, il releva la tête et tomba sur le sourire niais de Sirius. La bouche pleine, il se contenta d'un regard interrogateur dans sa direction.

« Alors, elle s'appelle comment mon vieux ? »

« Qui, 'elle' ? » demanda un James complètement pommé.

« La fille qui t'a mis dans cet état ! on sait quel genre de sport tu as du faire ! » dit Sirius avec le même air entendu, sous l'air choqué de Lily.

James repéra l'intérêt chez ses amis et soupira.

« Patmol j'ai fait du quidditch tout l'après-midi et j'ai très faim, alors laisse-moi manger ! » soupira-t-il à nouveau.

« Tout seul ? T'aurais du m'appeler ! »

« Non, j'ai volé avec Lucy, » précisa négligemment James.

« Lucy ? Lucy Bradford ? » demanda Carmen, incrédule.

« Vous la connaissez ? » demanda James en relevant le nez de son assiette.

« Et comment ! » s'exclama Sirius. « C'est l'attrapeuse canon de chez les serdaigles ! »

« Et la fille avec qui tu as dansé à Halloween, » ajouta Lily. « Elle te plait ? »

« Eh bien … elle est vraiment très sympa ; elle est intelligente, et plutôt mignonne, ce qui ne gâche rien. Mais … je suis pas vraiment intéressé, » finit-il, embarrassé.

« Franchement, j'ai vraiment du mal à te comprendre Cornedrue, » dit Sirius. « Cette fille est vraiment extra ! Je l'ai draguée un bon million de fois mais elle n'a jamais cédé … Je crois que Jeff est sorti avec elle, on va lui demander … »

« Sirius s'il te plait … » l'interrompit James.

« … JEFF ! » appela Sirius, « viens voir, mon vieux ! »

« A vos ordres chef ! c'est quoi le problème ? » s'enquit Jeff en s'asseyant entre eux, imité par Charlyn juste derrière.

« T'es sorti avec Lucy Bradford, pas vrai ? » demanda Sirius entre deux bouchées de tarte aux pommes. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur elle ? »

« Dis donc, tu te sens pas traître à ta maison en sortant avec une joueuse de Serdaigle ? » demanda Charlyn avec désintérêt en piquant dans l'assiette de Lily.

« Eh ! » s'offusqua Jessica.

« Toi c'est pas pareil, » précisa Charlyn en continuant de picorer de-ci de-là. « Lui est sensé être un commentateur engagé. Comment tu as fait pour le match Serdaigle-Gryffondor ? »

« Elle était pas encore dans l'équipe, » répondit Jeff en haussant les épaules. « Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Quelqu'un est intéressé par elle ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Non personne, » répondit précipitamment James.

« Si, Jamesie l'est, » contredit Sirius.

« Eh James faut pas avoir honte, cette fille est une crème ! » reprit Jeff la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat. « Lucy est vraiment géniale, on est resté assez potes depuis ce temps-là et crois-moi c'est un bon choix ! »

« James va sortir avec Lucy Bradford ? » s'étonna Alice West (_NA : gryffy 6e année rappelez-vous_).

« C'est vrai ? » demanda avidement une 4e année.

« Et c'est reparti ! » soupira James en levant les yeux au ciel. « Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Tout ce que vous allez faire c'est créer de stupides rumeurs à notre sujet ! »

« Dîtes, pour en revenir aux propos de Jeff, quand allez-vous enfin considérer les filles comme des personnes et non des marchandises ! » s'énerva Lily.

« J'approuve ! » s'exclama Charlyn en envoyant des postillons d'un quelconque gâteau.

« Dis donc, depuis quand tu te goinfres autant toi ! » remarqua Jeff avec une pointe de dégoût. « Tu manges pour deux ! »

Charlyn stoppa net tout mouvement et échangea un rapide regard avec Lily et Carmen. Apparemment Jessica était aussi au courant puisqu'elle captura son regard un bref instant en lui souriant gentiment. Au moins elle avait une autre alliée. Jeff secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

« Bref, » reprit-il, « pour répondre à ta question, Lil's, les deux ne sont pas forcément incompatibles ! »

« J'approuve ! » s'exclama à son tour Sirius.

« Vous êtes des porcs ! » s'écria Charlyn, l'air horrifié.

« Regarde d'abord ta façon de manger ! » répliqua Sirius, qui se prit immédiatement un coup de coude dans les côtes par Lily.

« Moi je n'approuve pas, » intervint calmement Remus.

« Merci ! » s'écria Lily. « Et toi James ? »

« Eh bien … à première vue les deux n'ont rien de compatible en effet, » répondit James avec un sourire en coin en direction de ses copains.

« Traître, » murmurèrent Jeff et Sirius en même temps.

Charlyn choisit ce moment pour se lever, enfin rassasiée.

« Oh Charlyn, soit pas fâchée, tu sais bien que je penserais jamais ça de toi ! » cria Jeff avec désespoir.

« Je ne suis pas fâchée, » s'irrita la jeune fille, « je dois aller voir Dumbledore. »

Carmen, Lily et Jessica n'eurent pas à se concerter pour sortir de table et se précipiter à sa suite. Les garçons se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules sans autre commentaire que « Ah les filles ! ».

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Charlyn montait les marches du grand escalier de marbre à vive allure quand elle entendit des bruits de course derrière elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pourtant qu'en entendant la meute des filles les plus hystériques qu'elle connaissait hurler son nom. Les trois gryffondors arrivèrent au petit trot, tout essoufflées.

« Alors, tu as pris ta décision ? » demanda gravement Lily.

« Je le garde, » articula Charlyn.

Les trois filles la regardèrent puis, la voyant esquisser un sourire, sourirent franchement à leur tour et la prirent dans leurs bras avec des exclamations enthousiastes et des félicitations.

« Tu … tu es sure que tu as bien réfléchi à tout n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne risques pas de le regretter ? » bégaya Lily sous le coup de l'émotion.

Charlyn répondit par un hochement de tête.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à régler les derniers détails avec Dumbledore. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Jessica avec gentillesse. »

« Non. Non je … je dois le faire toute seule. C'est une affaire entre lui et moi pour cette fois, vous voyez ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Carmen, compréhensive. « T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passer, » reprit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. « Ce mec-là est vraiment génial. »

Les deux autres approuvèrent en la prenant aussi dans leurs bras. Charlyn les remercia, les yeux humides, et se détourna vers sa destination initiale.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La jeune poufsouffle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur le ventre noué. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, et elle était sure de sa décision ; mais malgré tout une peur sournoise s'infiltrait en elle. Pas la peur d'avoir un enfant, non. Enfin un peu sans doute mais elle avait passé le stade d'être terrifiée par ça, elle avait suffisamment réfléchi. Non, maintenant elle était terrifiée par la réaction des autres ; en particulier celle de Dumbledore. Elle avait eu assez d'ennuis à Poudlard (à cause de son caractère difficile) pour connaître un minimum le directeur, et il avait été très gentil et tolérant avec elle. Mais là on ne parlait pas de discipline, on parlait de grossesse, de quelque chose qui allait bouleverser sa vie. Peut-être serait-il un peu moins indulgent cette fois. Savoir que son avenir était entre les mains du vieil homme la rendait horriblement nerveuse.

« Allez Charlyn, fais pas ta mauviette ! Faudra bien passer par là un jour où l'autre ! » murmura-t-elle.

Elle inspira un bon coup et prononça le mot de passe que le professeur Brulopôt lui avait donné. Elle prit l'habituel escalier tournant pour se retrouver devant la porte du bureau directorial. Re-renforcement mental, re-respiration et petits coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Charlyn ouvrit doucement la porte, se glissa par l'ouverture et esquissa un sourire au directeur avant de refermer la porte. Dumbledore l'invita à s'asseoir et débuta la conversation.

« Alors miss Douglas, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Venez-vous confesser une faute pas encore découverte comme le terrorisme contre les 1e année de votre maison ou un mauvais tour joué à miss Rooney ? » demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants.

Charlyn ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur ses lèvres mais se reprit bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

« En fait c'est bien plus important que ça, » répondit-elle.

« Oh, » fit Dumbledore, son ton se faisant plus soucieux, « avez-vous fait exploser les toilettes de Mimi geignarde comme le répète Peeves à qui veut l'entendre ? »

« Non ! » s'indigna Charlyn. « Ca ne concerne que moi cette fois. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour l'inviter à continuer. La jeune poufsouffle soupira une dernière fois avant de se lancer pour de bon.

« Je suis enceinte »

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et ? » reprit-il

« Comment ça 'et ?' » répondit Charlyn, déroutée.

« Eh bien, si vous venez me voir c'est que vous avez pris une décision, quelle qu'elle soit, pour laquelle je dois vous venir en aide, n'est-ce pas ? » ajouta le vieil homme.

Son air bienveillant rassura quelque peu Charlyn qui hocha la tête et répondit, les yeux baissés.

« Je veux garder ce bébé. »

Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui du directeur. Il était plein d'affection et elle se permit de respirer plus librement.

« Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez réfléchi aux conséquences ? » dit Dumbledore.

« J'ai … j'ai compris que cette décision pourrait remettre en cause mon avenir à Poudlard. Je souhaite rester ici mais il est évident que vous n'allez pas me garder avec un ventre de baleine, ça ferait scandale et vous auriez trop de problème, » répondit Charlyn, la voix tremblotante.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous prêtiez autant attention à l'opinion d'autrui, » remarqua calmement le directeur.

Charlyn le fixa, cherchant une réponse dans son regard, mais elle avait trop peur de se tromper.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire, miss Douglas, c'est que je ne vous oblige en aucun cas à quitter l'école. »

« Mais … je ne comprend pas ; quand les puritains montreront le bout de leur nez vous allez en prendre un sacré coup ! »

« Pas nécessairement, » répondit Dumbledore. « De combien de temps êtes-vous enceinte ? »

« Ca va faire un peu plus d'un mois. Mais, sauf votre respect monsieur, où est le rapport ? »

« Vous n'avez pas de petit ami à l'école n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, » hésita Charlyn. « Mais encore une fois, où est le rapport ? »

« Eh bien c'est très simple. Si vous voulez m'aider comme vous le dîtes il va falloir vous montrer discrète. »

« Discrète ? C'est pas vraiment mon genre ! »

« A propos de votre grossesse, » précisa le vieil homme avec un air amusé. « En fait, j'aimerais que vous cachiez tout ceci le plus longtemps possible. Avec des vêtements adaptés, vous pouvez le faire pendant environ quatre ou cinq mois ; ce sera d'autant plus facile que vous êtes une adolescente, et que vous n'avez pas d' « ami ». »

« Et ? »

« A cet âge, les jeunes filles peuvent subir une certaine prise de poids, » expliqua Dumbledore avec le plus de diplomatie possible.

« Et vous pensez que ça marchera ? » demanda Charlyn sceptique. « Mais après ça ? quand ça se saura, _ils_ vous tomberont quand même dessus ! »

« C'est possible, » avoua le directeur. « Néanmoins, c'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. Vous rendez-vous compte de la pression que vous aurez à supporter ? Les adolescents peuvent parfois être très cruels, vous savez. »

« Je le sais, » dit la jeune fille. « Mais je n'ai pas peur de ça. Je saurai faire face. »

« Qu'en est-il de vos amis ? Sont-ils au courant ? »

« Carmen, Jessica et Lily le savent. »

« Et pas monsieur Dyson ? » l'interrogea Dumbledore.

« Non ! Jeff est … c'est un gars génial, vraiment, mais comment je pourrais supporter son regard ? Mon Dieu, il me trouverait ignoble ! » se lamenta Charlyn.

« Je pense que vous devriez l'informer de la situation, » déclara gravement Dumbledore. « C'est un bouleversement important dans votre vie, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide possible ; et d'après ce que je sais, ce jeune homme se ferait une joie de vous en apporter. »

Charlyn hocha la tête puis resta silencieuse. Devait-elle ou non le dire à Jeff ? C'était vrai qu'elle avait besoin de lui, il était son meilleur ami. Mais en même temps, l'aiderait-il comme le disait Dumbledore ou la rejetterait-il ?

« Avez-vous prévenu votre famille ? et le père de l'enfant ? »

« Vous plaisantez ? Ma mère me tuerait, tout comme mes frères, et le père du bébé est un irresponsable ! Et puis leur dire ça par courrier c'est pas top ! Je préfère attendre de les avoir en face de moi. Peut-être que dans un élan d'affection soudain ils passeront l'éponge et décideront de m'aider, » supposa Charlyn.

Toutes ces angoisses étaient une véritable torture. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir les poumons comprimés et de ne pas pouvoir respirer. Sa voix montait un peu trop dans les aigues à son goût et elle essaya de se calmer. Elle n'allait pas faire une crise d'hystérie dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! Le directeur reprit la parole et elle se força à l'écouter.

« Nous devons parler de vos interactions avec vos camarades. »

« Mes interactions ? Avec mes camarades ? Euh … pour résumer, il n'y en a pas, » répondit Charlyn avec un sourire forcé.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'elles n'étaient pas très développées, » admit Dumbledore, une étincelle dans les yeux, « néanmoins elles existent. Le simple fait de dormir dans un dortoir commun ou de les croiser dans la salle de bain sont des interactions en soi. Il va falloir vous montrer extrêmement prudente pour qu'aucune d'entre elles ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. »

« Oui, parce que les filles de Poufsouffle sont les championnes du commérage, » approuva Charlyn.

« Je préfère éviter les généralités, » dit légèrement Dumbledore.

« Oh, vous avez raison. Y a qu'à voir Rooney ou Ledger pour casser le mythe du bon et courageux gryffondor ou du vilain serpentard, » remarqua la jeune poufsouffle.

Le vieil homme sourit franchement cette fois mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Bref, pour en revenir à notre sujet initial, il faudra vous montrer la plus discrète possible. Quand il sera impossible de le cacher à vos camarades de chambre, arrangez-vous pour vous montrer insupportable à tel point qu'elles ne veuillent plus de vous dans leur dortoir. Les professeurs Brulopot, Mac Gonagall et moi-même nous verrions alors dans l'obligation de vous fournir un dortoir personnel. »

Charlyn hocha la tête. Ce ne serait pas le plus difficile. En temps normal les autres avaient déjà du mal à la supporter, il suffira de simuler l'entrée dans une phase plus violente encore de sa crise d'adolescence.

« L'aspect médical doit également être abordé. Je veux que vous vous fassiez examiner par Mme Pomfresh ce soir, je la mettrai au courant de votre situation. Vous devrez absolument être suivie pendant cette grossesse qui pourrait être dangereuse de par votre âge notamment. Si mes calculs sont exacts, vous devriez avoir cet enfant fin septembre, n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est ça, » approuva la jeune fille, un peu angoissée à l'idée de l'évènement final.

« Il vous faudra éviter tout déplacement au moins une semaine avant, et toute activité physique intense ou stressante le plus tôt possible. Heureusement vous ne pratiquez pas le quidditch. »

« Je n'ai pas l'esprit d'équipe, d'après ce cher Andrew, » dit Charlyn d'un air absent (_NA : andrew knight, le capitaine de Poufsouffle_). « Dîtes, pour la chorale ça ne change rien ? Je veux dire, avec le son, les ondes, les machines, tout ça, le bébé ne risque rien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas spécialiste en la matière mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas de danger, » la rassura Dumbledore. « Néanmoins évitez de vous épuiser à la tache. » (_NA : et là je m'interroge, gentils lecteurs, l'un ou l'une d'entre vous connaitrait-il les trucs à éviter en étant enceinte, et à quel moment de la grossesse ?_)

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle simplement. Immédiatement elle revint au sujet qui la préoccupait. « Comment pouvez-vous être sûr que le comité ne vous causera pas d'ennui ? C'est pas très bien vu une fille enceinte dans une si belle école anglaise. »

« Oh, je trouverai bien quelque chose pour les distraire, » répondit tranquillement le vieil homme.

« Mais ils peuvent vous virer n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta Charlyn.

« On dit 'renvoyer', » corrigea négligemment le directeur, « et ils le peuvent, en effet. » Devant l'air horrifié de la jeune fille, il ajouta « Ecoutez, miss Douglas, j'apprécie tout l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je risque moins gros que vous dans tout cela. Je trouverai un moyen pour vous assurer tranquillité et sécurité, à vous et à l'enfant, mais il ne faut pas vous faire autant de soucis. J'ai eu des situations bien plus difficiles à gérer, alors faîtes-moi confiance. »

Il regardait Charlyn droit dans les yeux en disant ces mots, et elle se dit que personne ne pouvait alors faire autrement que lui donner une confiance totale. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour elle (ce qui signifiait beaucoup) et qu'elle pouvait vivre tranquille.

« Bien, » dit-elle en se levant, comprenant l'entretien était terminé, « merci énormément pour tout. C'est … je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si … »

« Je sais, » la coupa-t-il devant son émotion, « ce n'est rien. N'oubliez pas votre visite à l'infirmerie. Je vous y rejoindrai plus tard dans la soirée. »

Charlyn acquiesça et sortit du bureau. Toute la tension accumulée avant et pendant la discussion s'évacuait d'un coup et cela faisait un bien fou. Elle respira un grand coup et s'autorisa un sourire avant de rejoindre la salle commune des poufsouffles. Après réflexion, elle fit demi-tour et fila vers la tour de Gryffondor. Les filles méritaient bien d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Génial ! tu es sauvée, tu seras débarrassée de tes coloc' gonflantes, maintenant il ne te reste plus qu'à le dire à Jeff ! » résuma Carmen avec entrain.

« Alors tu n'écoutes jamais rien de ce que je te dis, n'est-ce pas ? » conclut Charlyn.

« Charlyn, elle a raison tu sais. Tu ne pourras pas le lui cacher très longtemps de toutes manières ! » remarqua Jessica.

« Et pourquoi ça ? Le truc des ados qui prennent du poids, c'est pas con ! » dit Charlyn.

« C'est ça ! Et tu crois que ça marchera avec lui ? Depuis le temps qu'il te connaît tu n'as jamais grossi d'un pouce, sauf de là, » dit Lily en montrant sa poitrine.

Carmen pouffa stupidement et Jessica secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Charlyn haussa un sourcil mais réfléchit à la question. Jeff lui avait toujours porté beaucoup d'attention, sa remarque à propos de la quantité de nourriture absorbée le montrait bien. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Sa conscience répondait de plus en plus par l'affirmative.

« Sérieusement, » reprit Lily, « je ne le connais pas autant que toi mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse mal réagir face à un truc aussi … »

« Grand ! » termina Carmen.

Charlyn hocha la tête puis regarda droit devant elle avec un air déterminé. « Je vais lui dire. »

Elle se leva du lit de Jessica sur lequel elle était assise et descendit à la salle commune retrouver Jeff, qui s'amusait à trafiquer un lecteur CD moldu. Dès qu'il la vit, il arrêta immédiatement son activité et lui fit un grand sourire qui la fit se sentir un peu plus mal encore, pensant qu'elle n'en reverrait peut-être plus jamais un comme ça.

« Je dois te parler, » dit-elle pourtant courageusement, « c'est important. »

Jeff la suivit, intrigué, et elle le mena dans le coin le plus isolé de la salle commune. Elle vit Lily s'assurer un peu plus loin que personne ne pouvait les entendre à l'aide d'un sortilège.

« Je t'écoute, » dit gentiment Jeff.

Devant son air si adorable, Charlyn se sentit fondre. Comment pouvait-elle mentir à un gars aussi génial ? Comme face à Dumbledore, elle inspira un bon coup et se lança. _Courage des gryffondors mon c, ils ont pas le monopole !_

« Je suis enceinte, » annonça-t-elle sans oser le regarder en face.

Au bout de quelques secondes sans réponse, elle releva la tête pour voir Jeff faire le poisson rouge. En d'autres circonstances elle aurait trouvé ça comique, mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour plaisanter.

« Jeff ? »

« Tu es … tu es … » bredouilla-t-il. « Qui ? »

« Il n'est pas de l'école, » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Et quand … enfin depuis … ? »

« Depuis un mois. »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui se détourna d'elle et il planta ses mains dans le mur, la tête entre les bras. Il semblait complètement chamboulé et elle ne savait pas _exactement_ pourquoi, ni ce que ça présageait de bon.

« Jeff, tu … »

« Comment … comment as-tu … »

« Je vais pas t'expliquer le processus ! » s'énerva Charlyn.

« Non ! comment as-tu pu faire ça ! » hurla-t-il. « Mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi ! »

« Me crie pas dessus ! » hurla-t-elle à son tour. « Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger ! »

Un peu plus loin, près de Lily, des petits de 3e année s'étaient approchés. Ils voyaient les deux protagonistes s'énerver et gesticuler mais n'entendaient pas leur conversation.

« On peut pas savoir ce qu'ils disent ? » demanda un petit curieux.

« Je crois pas que ça vous concerne, petits morveux ! Dégagez de là ! » s'énerva Lily, anxieuse pour son amie.

Elle vit que Charlyn était de plus en plus bouleversée, et Jeff lui de plus en plus énervé.

« Ah non ? » poursuivit Jeff, « mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais exactement en m'annonçant ça ? Que je te féliciterais et te prendrais dans mes bras ! »

« Non, mais un peu de compréhension et de soutien ne seraient pas du luxe ! » hurla Charlyn, au bord des larmes. « Je savais que j'aurais rien du te dire ! Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! »

« Non la question c'est comment tu as pu être aussi bête pour tomber enceinte ! » cria Jeff.

Charlyn le regarda, choquée, et éclata en sanglots en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des 6e année de Gryffondor. Carmen et Jessica avaient déserté mais Lily, qui avait tout vu, regarda Jeff d'un air triste avant de filer rejoindre la jeune poufsouffle.

Celle-ci s'était écroulé sur le premier lit venu, en l'occurrence celui de Carmen, et pleurait de tout son soûl. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais les hormones devaient changer la donne, surtout avec toute la pression accumulée. Lily s'approcha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Elle lui caressa le dos en signe de réconfort mais Charlyn ne se calma pas pour autant.

« Ma puce, ça va s'arranger, » dit doucement la rouquine.

« Non, Lil's, » sanglota Charlyn, « il me méprise de tout son être ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Jeff est incapable de mépriser un infime morceau de ta personne ! »

« Il m'a dit que j'étais conne d'être tombée enceinte ! »

« C'est parce qu'il était sous le choc, » expliqua Lily. « Sous le coup de l'émotion, de la colère, on dit des choses qu'on ne pense pas vraiment. »

« Mais pourquoi il est en colère ? » gémit Charlyn.

« Il vient d'apprendre que tu vas avoir un bébé, c'est-à-dire que tu as couché avec un autre garçon ! C'est normal que ça le traumatise ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la poufsouffle, désorientée.

« Parce qu'il t'aime ! » s'écria Lily, « Ne me dis pas que tu le savais pas, c'est tellement évident ! »

Charlyn la regarda, les yeux exorbités. Lily la regarda à son tour, bouche bée.

« Tu ne savais pas ? Mais c'est aussi évident que Sirius avec Carmen, ou … »

« … James avec toi ? »

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté une seconde et grimaça, admettant l'évidence.

« Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est normal qu'il l'ait mal pris ! Mais il va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il a mal réagi et il va s'excuser. »

« Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Et s'il reste fâché contre moi ? » s'inquiéta Charlyn.

« Il le fera. Je lui parlerai, » la rassura Lily en séchant les larmes de son amie.

Celle-ci sourit et la remercia, juste au moment ou quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de la chambre. La voix d'Eva retentit alors, hurlant qu'elle aimerait pouvoir rentrer dans son dortoir un jour ou l'autre. Lily sourit et envoya Charlyn dans la salle de bain pour s'arranger un peu avant d'aller ouvrir à sa camarade de chambre.

« Désolée, on était … occupées. »

« Pas de problème, Lil's. C'est Charlyn dans la salle de bain ? » demanda Eva.

Lily acquiesça et rejoignit son amie.

« Je dois filer, Remus m'attend pour un truc de préfets. Ca te dérange pas que je te laisse seule avec Eva ? Elle est sympa et … »

« Ca va aller, Lil's ! » sourit Charlyn, « Merci. »

Lily sourit à son tour et s'éclipsa hors du dortoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Eva rejoignait Charlyn dans la salle de bain.

« Salut. Tu vas bien ? Le bruit court que tu t'es disputé avec ton petit ami, » dit Eva en montrant les yeux rougis de Charlyn.

« Jeff n'est pas mon petit ami, » précisa-t-elle.

Charlyn ne doutait pas de la gentillesse de la gryffondor mais elle parlait un peu trop à son goût, niveau commérage. Elle avait vu la vie d'une petite de Serpentard devenir misérable par la force de ses propos ; elle n'allait sûrement pas commencer à lui raconter sa vie.

« Si tu veux en parler … » proposa Eva.

« Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas, » sourit hypocritement Charlyn avant de s'en aller hors de la tour. Les gryffondors étaient bien trop bizarres pour elle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Miss Torres, j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez examiner miss Douglas tranquillement, » réprimanda Ms Pomfresh.

L'heure de l'examen médical avait sonné pour Charlyn. Carmen, qui l'avait croisée sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, avait tenu à l'accompagner et l'infirmière n'en était pas vraiment ravie.

« Oh je vous en prie ! » supplia la belle espagnole, « c'est pas comme si j'allais regarder quand vous irez visiter son utérus ! »

Ms Pomfresh et Charlyn grimacèrent toutes deux face à une telle crudité de langage.

« Miss Torres, là n'est pas la question ! C'est un examen médical et c'est personnel ! »

« Ms Pomfresh, ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle reste … enfin jusqu'à ce que vous … enfin, vous voyez … »

« J'ai compris, » approuva l'infirmière. « Quant à vous, » ajouta-t-elle pour Carmen, « tenez-vous tranquille. »

Carmen acquiesça silencieusement et l'examen commença pour de bon.

« Comment savez-vous que vous êtes enceinte ? Avec le retard ? »

« Oui et puis j'ai fait le test. »

« Moldu ou sorcier ? »

« Sorcier. Ca fait une différence ? »

« Le test sorcier est sûr à 100 et pas le moldu. De combien de temps date le rapport ? »

Charlyn rougit d'embarras et répondit : « Un peu plus d'un mois. »

« Miss Douglas, ce n'est pas mon rôle de vous juger, je suis là pour vous aider dans cette épreuve. »

« Une épreuve ? Ca va être si douloureux que ça ? »

Carmen lança un regard incendiaire à l'infirmière, qui ne lui prêta aucune attention.

« La grossesse est un évènement merveilleux ; on s'apprête à donner la vie à un être, c'est un miracle, mais il est évident que la douleur sera présente. Néanmoins je ne parlais pas seulement de la douleur, mais aussi du soutien psychologique. »

« Soutien psychologique ? Parce qu'en plus ce gosse va me rendre cinglée ? »

« Non ! » rit Ms Pomfresh, « mais vous serez probablement plus lunatique qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous passerez de la lassitude et la fatigue à un état d'agacement intense ou à une euh … excitation déplacée en quelques minutes. »

« Excitation déplacée ? Je vais sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? » s'épouvanta Charlyn.

« Ca n'arrive pas à toutes les femmes, » la rassura Ms Pomfresh, « néanmoins si c'est votre cas l'aide de votre petit ami serait appréciable. »

« Je n'ai pas de petit ami, » articula lentement Charlyn, « est-ce que ça signifie que je risque de me jeter sur le garçon avec qui je suis le plus souvent, à savoir mon meilleur ami ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée miss Douglas, vous constaterez par vous-même ! » répondit gaiement l'infirmière. « Revenons à nos moutons. Avez-vous constaté des saignements dernièrement ? »

« Non. »

« Vomissements ? »

« Presque tous les matins, des fois à d'autres moments. Vous n'auriez pas un truc contre ça ? » demanda Charlyn.

« Naturellement. Tenez. A prendre tous les soirs, ça commencera à agir dans 2 ou 3 jours. Maintenant allongez-vous. »

« Dites, » intervint Carmen, « chez les sorciers on fait quoi à la place des écographies ? »

« On utilise un sort mais le but est le même. On voit ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de l'utérus sur une espèce d'écran qui se matérialise. Mais de toutes façons il est trop tôt pour envisager l'écographie, on ne verrait rien du tout. »

Le reste de la visite se passa dans le brouillard pour la jeune poufsouffle. Elle suivit les conseils de Ms Pomfresh (se détendre et respirer) et se concentra uniquement sur son souffle. Elle sentit que Carmen lui prenait la main droite en signe de soutien et Charlyn sourit : c'était la place du mari normalement. Toutes ses angoisses lui revinrent à l'esprit comme un boomerang et inconsciemment elle serra la main de Carmen dans la sienne. Carmen lui caressa les cheveux et chuchota « Ca va aller mon chou. Elle a l'air de savoir à peu près ce qu'elle fait. » Charlyn sourit et se détendit, se concentrant sur les remarques débiles de Carmen qui avaient le mérite de lui changer les idées.

« C'est fini miss Douglas, il ne manque plus que le professeur Dumbledore et je vous laisserai partir, » dit Ms Pomfresh avec un sourire amical.

Charlyn se redressa et observa l'infirmière faire un peu de rangement. Carmen continuait de lui caresser les cheveux et demandait sans arrêt si elle allait bien, jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur. Il écouta attentivement les conclusions de Pomfresh puis donna les derniers détails nécessaires à Charlyn.

« Vos professeurs ne seront pas informés immédiatement de la situation. Si vous avez un quelconque souci dans votre travail à ce propos, dites-le moi et j'interviendrai auprès d'eux. Conformément à vos souhaits, votre famille ne sera pas informée non plus. Pour les élèves, je vous demande encore une fois d'être discrète. Si vous avez un doute concernant le filtrage des informations, prévenez-moi pour que je puisse gérer une éventuelle crise. Nous reparlerons de tout ça quand ça se produira. Des questions ? »

« Oui, une : vous pensez que je pourrais repasser sous le choipeau ? Parce que, sérieusement, je crois qu'il a eu une légère défaillance au moment où il m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle. Je n'ai aucun point commun avec ces gens-là ! Personne ne m'aime et je le leur rends bien ! J'aurai été plus à ma place à Serdaigle, y a bien des cancres aussi là-bas ! Ou encore à Gryffondor ! On peut pas dire que je manque de courage, hein ? »

« Vous n'auriez pas peur d'être avec miss Rooney ? » demanda espièglement Dumbledore.

« Oh vous savez, j'ai bien réfléchi à la question et je me dis qu'il vaut mieux être avec une plaie humaine et des amis que sans rien du tout, » dit Charlyn avec sérieux. « Et puis ça se trouve je me serais mis le préfet en chef dans la poche et il lui mettrait un tas de retenues. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de Rooney, elle aussi devrait repasser sous le choipeau ! Parce que le peu de bon cœur qu'elle avait en arrivant ici elle l'a vite perdu moi je vous le dis ! »

« Malheureusement miss, c'est impossible, » sourit Dumbledore. « Mais peut-être serez-vous amenée à vous rapprocher de certaines personnes prochainement … »

« J'aime pas tellement ce genre de phrases énigmatiques, » chuchota Carmen alors que Dumbledore se détournait d'elles pour parler avec l'infirmière. « De qui tu crois qu'il parlait ? »

« J'en ai aucune idée mais pitié, faîtes qu'il parle de votre petit groupe de gryffys ou de la chorale, » pria Charlyn.

« Bien, miss Douglas, » les interrompit l'infirmière. « Recommandations essentielles : nourrissez-vous correctement, hydratez-vous, évitez le quidditch ainsi que toute activité à sensations fortes. Oubliez l'alcool, bien que ça ne soit déjà pas autorisé, ainsi que toutes les cochonneries moldues. »

« Elle parle du tabac et autres drogues, » traduisit Carmen.

« Quoi d'autre … ? Je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. N'oubliez pas votre potion, le flacon que je vous ai donné est rationné pour une semaine, vous reviendrez m'en demander. Et surtout, si vous avez le moindre problème, si vous éprouvez la moindre douleur ou la moindre gêne, ou si vous constatez quelque chose d'anormal, venez immédiatement m'en parler, c'est clair ? Vous pouvez partir. »

Charlyn la remercia et s'éclipsa avec Carmen. Celle-ci passa son bras autour de sa taille et la poufsouffle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, fatiguée. « Tout ira bien, » chuchota Carmen en embrassant le dessus de son crâne. Et les deux jeunes filles retournèrent dans leurs maisons respectives.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Allongée dans son lit, Charlyn ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Elle ne cessait de se tourner et retourner, prise du même malaise qui l'avait réveillée. Elle regarda sa montre : 5h30 du matin. Elle se rallongea sur le dos et inspira profondément. Tout d'un coup, elle fut prise d'une violente nausée et se leva précipitamment, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller ses camarades de chambre. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se vida dans les toilettes et essaya de se calmer. Une sueur froide coula le long de sa tempe et son estomac fit à nouveau des siennes. Une fois certaine que plus rien ne sortirait, elle s'affala contre le mur de la salle de bain.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas feutrés lui parvinrent, et Andretta Price se faufila dans la salle de bain avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Charlyn hocha la tête et se leva pour se débarbouiller. En se voyant dans la glace, elle eut un sursaut de dégoût face à ce visage creusé par la fatigue mais se contenta de se laver la figure.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne peux pas être moche, » dit calmement Andie.

Charlyn la dévisagea dans la glace et Andie lui sourit gentiment. Dommage, la future maman se trouvait dans l'incapacité de sourire pour le moment.

« Je sais que tu es enceinte, » lâcha simplement Andie.

Charlyn en laissa tomber sa serviette et se retourna brusquement pour la regarder fixement.

« Comment ? Comment tu … » demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement rauque.

« Ce n'est pas très dur à deviner. Depuis la rentrée tu t'énerves contre tout le monde, j'entends par là plus qu'avant, et tu vomis tous les matins. Sans parler de ta dispute avec ton prétendant ; quoi d'autre aurait pu l'énerver à un tel point ? »

Charlyn la regarda, scotchée. Andie était du genre discrète, qui ne parlait que quand c'était nécessaire et passait son temps à observer les gens en gribouillant dans un petit carnet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'ami mais n'était pas rejetée pour autant, la plupart du temps c'était elle qui préférait s'éclipser. C'était aussi l'un des gros cerveaux de Poufsouffle. Cela expliquait le fait qu'elle ait autre chose à faire que des futilités comme répandre des horreurs sur les gens, ou qu'elle soit la seule à ne jamais avoir eu peur de Charlyn. Leurs conversations étaient brèves mais civilisées et détendues. Cela dit, jamais la jeune métisse n'aurait pensé que sa camarade s'intéressait à elle au point de relever ce genre de détails. Elle ne releva pas le fait que tout le monde était déjà au courant de sa dispute avec Jeff.

« T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de le répéter, ni de m'intéresser à ta vie privée. Mais si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un ou que tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas, » ajouta Andie en haussant les épaules.

Charlyn hocha la tête, méfiante et un peu mal à l'aise, et retourna dans la chambre. Elle enfila la première robe qu'elle trouva par-dessus son pyjama et sortit silencieusement du dortoir pour se diriger vers le parc de Poudlard.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il était 6h30 du matin et Jeff n'arrivait déjà plus à dormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Charlyn et à l'incroyable nouvelle. La vérité c'était que la culpabilité le rongeait depuis qu'il l'avait vue fondre en larmes, et Lily en avait rajouté une couche après. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus en le traitant de monstre, sans-cœur, j'en passe et des meilleures, et lui avait répété un bon million de fois que s'il tenait vraiment à elle il devrait la soutenir au lieu de se conduire comme un goujat. Autant dire qu'il avait écourté très vite la discussion pour fuir mais son cerveau continuait de tourner.

Il quitta à son tour rapidement sa chambre et erra dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il arriva dans le grand hall et sortit dans le parc. Après quelques pas, il vit Charlyn qui lui tournait le dos, assise seule au bord de la fontaine. Il s'avança un peu pour pouvoir admirer en partie son visage et fut comme toujours frappé par sa beauté. Seul ombre au tableau : elle fumait. Il s'approcha donc de son amie et lui prit la cigarette des doigts avant de l'écraser.

« C'est pas bon pour toi, surtout en ce moment, » lui dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« C'était ma dernière, » répondit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Charlyn, » soupira-t-il.

« Jeff, je suis tellement désolée ! » sanglota-t-elle, « si je t'ai fait de la peine c'était pas volontaire, je t'assure ! »

« Non, arrête, » l'interrompit Jeff. « J'ai été odieux avec toi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça ! Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'aurais du me montrer compréhensif et non … »

« Méchant ? » proposa Charlyn.

« Et minable, » compléta Jeff. « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. Tu es loin d'être stupide. Je regrette de m'être énervé contre toi. Tu sais à quel point je t'adore. »

Il avança sa main vers celle de son amie et la frôla. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de mouvement de recul, il prit sa main avant d'en embrasser le dos. Ils se regardèrent et les quelques larmes de Charlyn se transformèrent en sourire.

« Alors, » reprit-il, « tu vas le garder ce bébé ? »

« Oui, j'en ai parlé à Dumbledore. »

« Dans ce cas, je crois que les félicitations sont de rigueur, n'est-ce pas ? » la taquina-t-il.

Charlyn le regarda bizarrement, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux, puis il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Ils se détachèrent doucement l'un de l'autre mais Jeff garda un bras autour de sa taille. Elle en profita pour se blottir contre lui car elle avait froid, et Jeff resserra sa prise.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Evidemment, Jeff, c'est mon bébé ! » s'esclaffa Charlyn.

« Non. Le gars. Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-t-il gravement.

Charlyn le regarda dans les yeux, hésitant sur la réponse à donner. Elle savait que la vérité lui ferait du mal, pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais menti et elle n'avait pas l'intention de commencer.

« Ouais, » murmura-t-elle. « Oui, je l'aime. »

Jeff ne répondit rien et hocha la tête. Charlyn se tut, sachant que quelque chose devait lui trotter dans la tête pour qu'il pose cette question.

« C'est pour ça que tu gardes ce bébé ? »

« Non ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille. « Bien sur que non ! D'ailleurs ça ne rentre même pas en compte dans la réflexion … enfin si, pour savoir si je pourrais élever un enfant avec lui ou non. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il te soutiendrait ? » demanda Jeff, curieux.

« Non. Mais je n'y compte pas trop. Enfin un peu quand même, mais je ne me vois pas fonder une famille avec lui ! C'est un irresponsable, il va sûrement flipper avant d'accepter de m'aider, et encore ! »

« Tu sais, » dit-il en lui reprenant la main, « sans parler de fonder une famille et tout ça, je pourrai t'aider. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, et je peux être cette personne là. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais, hein ? »

Charlyn hocha la tête, émue. Sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux, elle s'écarta un peu du jeune homme et éclata de rire tout en sanglotant.

« Je suis désolée, j'arrête pas de pleurer en ce moment ! Je ne savais pas que les femmes enceintes vivaient un tel calvaire ! »

« Pas de problème ma belle, » sourit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir. « Il serait peut-être temps de rentrer maintenant, non ? Il est 7h30 et tu es loin d'être prête ! »

Charlyn hocha la tête et ils rentrèrent tous deux au château, la jeune fille tenant toujours son mouchoir dans sa main.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Huit heures quinze du matin, dans la Grande salle. Lily, Carmen, Jessica et les maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des gryffondors depuis un petit quart d'heure et Jeff et Charlyn venaient de les rejoindre. Ils furent tous deux félicités pour leur petite réconciliation, puis la discussion sur les nouvelles frasques de Rooney reprirent. Carmen essayait toujours de la défendre face à Jessica, mais on voyait que c'était plus son bon côté que son amitié pour elle qui parlait. James et Sirius crachaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient à son sujet tandis que Remus, Peter et Lily restaient en dehors de la conversation. La préfète avait décidé depuis un bout de temps avec beaucoup de sagesse de ne plus gâcher le temps qu'elle passait avec ses amis en parlant d'une petite gourgandine (_NA : dedicace, les Weasley ! lol_).

Au moment du courrier, plusieurs dizaines de hiboux entrèrent avec moult bruissements d'ailes dans la Grande salle. Une grande chouette effraie atterrit devant Lily qui détacha le journal qu'elle apportait et posa une noise dans la petite bourse en cuir fixée à la patte de la chouette. Une fois l'animal envolé, elle déplia la Gazette et regarda les gros titres.

« Oh mon Dieu, » murmura-t-elle.

Une des choses qu'elle redoutait le plus était arrivé. Depuis quelques années, un terrible mage noir du nom de Voldemort montait en puissance en Angleterre à coups d'attentats et meurtres sanglants perpétrés par ses fidèles Mangemorts. Ensemble ils semaient la terreur dans le monde sorcier mais de plus en plus chez les moldus également. Et face à une telle situation, le ministère de la magie avait finalement pris une décision tragique.

« Oh mon Dieu, » répéta-t-elle en survolant l'article.

« Lily, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda enfin James, le premier à s'apercevoir de son bouleversement.

« Ils … ils ont … » bégaya-t-elle, sous le choc.

« Lil's, qui a fait quoi ? » demanda à son tour Carmen alors que l'attention générale se portait sur la préfète.

« Le ministère, » répondit Lily en continuant de fixer son journal sans vraiment le voir, « Croupton, le directeur du département de la justice magique … il a décidé d'autoriser les impardonnables chez les aurors. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Lily, c'est pas possible, » répliqua Jessica.

« Lis toi-même, » chuchota Lily en lui tendant le journal.

« Attendez, c'est quoi les impardonnables ? » demanda Charlyn.

Lily réalisa qu'elle était la seule avec elle-même à venir du monde moldu mais qu'elle ne se tenait pas autant informée, par conséquent elle ne pouvait pas connaître de tels sorts.

« Les sortilèges impardonnables sont au nombre de trois, » expliqua Remus pendant que Jessica finissait sa lecture et que Lily ruminait en silence, « l'imperium, le doloris et l'avada kedavra. Ils permettent de soumettre quelqu'un à sa volonté, de provoquer une douleur atroce ou de tuer la personne à qui on jette le sort. Jusque là, ils étaient interdits parce que … eh bien, ils sont impardonnables pour un être humain. Mais les Mangemorts, eux, les utilisent ; je suppose que Croupton voulait mettre les aurors à armes égales, » se crispa-t-il.

« Quelle bêtise, » souffla Lily, la tête dans ses mains.

« Ah oui, et tu m'expliques en quoi ? » demanda Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

Sa question fit l'effet d'une bombe chez Lily, Jessica et Charlyn, qui relevèrent brusquement la tête pour le dévisager. Remus fit de même mais plus calmement, habitué aux provocations de son ami.

« En quoi ? Sirius, ces sortilèges sont inhumains ! » s'écria Lily, horrifiée.

« Lily, tu es tellement naïve ! Ces mecs là ne sont déjà plus humains puisqu'ils les utilisent à tour de bras ! » répliqua Sirius d'un air méprisant.

« Alors il faut s'abaisser à leur niveau ? » hurla-t-elle en se levant de colère. « Tu n'as donc aucune morale, aucun principe ? Mais même sans parler des pourris, tu penses aux innocents ? Aux gens qui seront suspectés et sacrifiés alors qu'ils ont été manipulés ? »

« Putain, Lily, on est en guerre ! A la guerre des innocents sont sacrifiés, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça ! »

« Je peux pas croire que t'aies dit un truc pareil … » murmura Lily alors que le silence s'était installé dans la grande salle. « Très bien alors, puisque la vie d'étrangers te passe au-dessus de la tête, qu'en est-il de te famille ? Ta cousine Bellatrix s'est engagée là-dedans, non ? Qu'elle se fasse tuer, ça t'est égal ? »

« Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ? Cette salope n'est pas ma cousine ! Elle a choisi son camp depuis longtemps alors qu'elle crève, le monde en sera débarrassé ! » rugit Sirius en se levant à son tour, les traits déformés par la rage.

Savoir qui avait entendu et ce que les gens pouvaient faire de cette information lui était désormais totalement égal. Le simple fait de mentionner sa pseudo famille l'avait mis dans une rage folle, et Lily se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas choisi l'interlocuteur le plus objectif. Toujours choquée et elle aussi en colère, elle se tourna donc vers ceux qui n'avaient pas encore donné leur avis sur la question.

« Et vous, ça ne vous dérange pas plus que ça ? Toi, James, le futur auror, lancer le sortilège de la mort ne te fait déjà aucun effet ? » murmura-t-elle avec un air méprisant.

« Sirius a raison, Lil's, » dit James gravement, « ils ont choisi leur camp, ils ont choisi de répandre mort et souffrance pour leur maître alors ce ne sera pas une grande perte. »

« Et toi Carma, » demanda Lily avec une colère contenue en détournant vivement son regard de James, « tu penses comme eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, Lil's, » hésita Carmen. « D'un côté je me dis que c'est totalement immoral, mais de l'autre eh bien …je crois qu'ils méritent d'être punis. »

Après avoir soutenu son regard un temps, la jeune espagnole détourna le regard pour retourner à son assiette. Lily balaya ses amis d'un regard mêlant mépris, colère et tristesse puis s'éloigna en murmurant : « Je dois parler à Dumbledore. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, qu'il fera changer Croupton d'avis parce qu'une collégienne n'est pas d'accord ? » s'écria Sirius.

Lily lui fit un geste obscène sans se retourner et sortit rapidement de la grande salle silencieuse. Les discussions et l'agitation reprirent brusquement mais pas dans le petit groupe à la table des gryffondors. Personne ne savait plus quoi dire face à la gravité de la situation.

« Personne ne devrait pouvoir s'octroyer le pouvoir divin, » murmura enfin Charlyn.

Et sur cette réflexion elle se leva de table avec Jeff, laissant ses amis méditer sur la question. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius fit de même d'un pas rageur, et Remus et Jessica échangèrent un coup d'œil avec un air tendu. Les prochaines heures, voire les prochains jours n'allaient pas être amusants pour tout le monde.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez rien faire ? » s'écria Lily.

La jeune fille avait filé dans le bureau du directeur pour demander des explications, connaissant son importance pour la communauté sorcière et pour le ministère.

« Miss Evans, vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas laissé une telle loi s'instaurer sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore avec son infinie patience.

« Mais, professeur … »

« Miss Evans, il faut que vous compreniez, » la coupa le directeur avec gravité. « Les Mangemorts sont bien plus dangereux que ce que vous pouvez imaginer. De plus, les aurors leur sont inférieurs numériquement parlant, car la capacité de Voldemort à rallier de nouveaux partisans dans la plus grande discrétion est phénoménale. Les gens sont inquiets pour les troupes du ministère mais aussi pour eux-mêmes. Si les aurors ne peuvent assurer leur sécurité, qui le fera ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les sortilèges impardonnables, » répliqua Lily les sourcils froncés.

Dumbledore soupira derrière son grand bureau et la regarda avec tristesse par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

« Disons que, pour Croupton comme pour une bonne partie de la population sorcière, la meilleure défense est l'attaque. Et quoi de mieux pour empêcher de nuire que le sortilège de la mort, puisque de toutes façons c'est ce qui les attend à leur jugement. »

« Mais il n'y a pas que la mort ! Mon Dieu, ils ont aussi autorisé l'imperium et le doloris, ce sont les sortilèges les plus inhumains qui soient ! » hurla Lily.

« C'est vrai. Malheureusement, beaucoup de gens au ministère ne considèrent pas inquiétant que les méchants deviennent des défouloirs. »

Lily ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit pour lancer un regard désespéré au directeur.

« Et les innocents, professeur, » murmura Lily. « Des innocents seront tués par les aurors. »

« Je sais, Lily, je sais. Mais que sont quelques innocents contre quelques Mangemorts éliminés, » sourit tristement Dumbledore.

Lily baissa les yeux et sentit la tristesse l'envahir. Si même Dumbledore était incapable d'intervenir, alors tout était fichu. Bien sûr, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, qui n'avait pour le moment aucun rôle dans cette guerre ; mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé ressentir un tel sentiment d'impuissance l'envahir, devenir une simple … spectatrice. C'était absolument insupportable. Sa gorge se serrait, ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus faire partie de cette réalité.

« Alors c'est terminé. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire ? » se résigna-t-elle.

« Rien, sauf faire retirer la loi une fois la guerre terminée, » répondit Dumbledore avec douceur. « Miss Evans, si je puis me permettre … vous êtes fille de moldus, et amie de probables futurs aurors … pourquoi la vie de ces Mangemorts vous importe-t-elle autant ? »

« C'est un principe, » répondit calmement Lily après un instant de silence. « Je me suis toujours dit qu'aucun Homme ne devait arracher la vie d'un autre, quelles que soient les atrocités qu'il ait commises. Et comme vous me l'avez dit vous-même une fois, ce sont nos principes qui nous tiennent debout, qui font qu'on peut encore se regarder dans une glace. » (_NA : re interrogation, chers lecteurs, je ne sais plus où j'ai chopé cette phrase ! alors si ça fait tilt dans votre cerveau, ce serait sympa de me repondre comme ça je préciserai l'info au prochain chap _)

Une étincelle de fierté brilla dans les yeux du directeur, qui l'observa au-dessus de ses lunettes et lui sourit.

« Professeur, vous parliez de faire retirer la loi … vous pensez donc que nous allons gagner cette guerre ? »

« Je pense, » répondit Dumbledore avec un air léger, « que vous devriez retourner auprès de vos amis, miss Evans, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »

« Bien sûr, » approuva Lily en se levant de son siège. _Trop jeune pour comprendre_.

Elle prit rapidement congé mais jeta un dernier regard en arrière, gardant une vision assez inquiétante en tête : le tout-puissant Dumbledore, assis derrière son bureau, réfléchissait la tête baissée, des rides de souci barrant son front. L'avenir n'était donc pas aussi clair que le vieil homme le prétendait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après cette petite entrevue, Lily ne se sentait pas d'humeur à rejoindre ses amis. Recevoir et distribuer des regards assassins à la ronde n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle avait besoin. Hésitante, elle s'arrêta devant la Grande salle puis dévia vers le parc. Une fois dehors, elle inspira profondément l'air froid avec bonheur puis se dirigea vers la fontaine qu'elle aimait tant ; c'était toujours là qu'elle allait lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Mais oh surprise, cette fois elle n'était pas seule à avoir eu cette idée.

'_Je commence à être fatiguée de trouver des gens partout où je veux être tranquille,_' soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Seulement voilà, le « gens » en question était un garçon très, mais alors très mignon. Beaucoup de filles l'auraient sûrement qualifié de CANON. Cheveux châtain clair, peau assez mate, il avait l'air assez grand mais elle n'étais sure de rien puisqu'il était assis. Mais bon, canon ou pas, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire compter fleurette (_NA : vive mme Gaudin ! lol_), ni pour lui, ni pour elle. Elle amorça un mouvement de recul mais fit crisser la neige sous ses pas, ce qui alerta le jeune homme.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te déranger, » s'excusa Lily avec un pauvre sourire.

« C'est pas grave, » répondit le garçon, « tu peux rester si tu veux. »

'_Oh mon Dieu'_. Elle ne voyait ses yeux bleus que de loin mais ils étaient vraiment … magnétiques. Ok, ce n'était pas le moment de taper l'amitié (_NA : dsl j'ai pas trouvé de terme plus approprié dans le langage courant ! _), mais elle pouvait bien s'asseoir à côté de lui, ça n'engageait à rien. Elle hocha la tête et vint se poser au bord de la fontaine, assez éloignée de lui mais pas trop, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de lui faire la conversation tout en lui laissant cette possibilité. '_Oh mon Dieu, je commence à faire des calculs sournois comme Carmen. Et pourquoi je n'arrête pas de répéter _Oh mon Dieu'

« Est-ce que … je viens te déranger dans ton petit coin de paradis ? » demanda Lily.

« Mon petit coin de paradis ne peut pas être dans une école, » répondit le garçon, ce qui fit sourire Lily. « Non, je pensais c'est tout. Et toi ? »

« Je viens ruminer sur la cruauté du monde, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Oh, » dit-il simplement. « Eh bien, je vais te laisser ruminer tranquille, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » répondit-elle aussitôt, « l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil, marque d'un quelconque intérêt sans doute, et se rassit, gardant une expression à mi-chemin entre l'air indifférent et le demi-sourire sur le visage. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait trouvé un Adam bis ?

« Alors, pourquoi ce monde est-il si cruel ? » demanda le garçon.

Impossible, Adam était plus taciturne, plus doux et surtout moins sarcastique ! Le garçon ne se moquait pas ouvertement d'elle, pourtant elle était sure que cette situation l'amusait un tantinet.

« Oh, une bévue du ministère … » dit-elle simplement en évitant son regard.

« Encore. De toutes façons en temps de guerre, les gouvernements se valent tous, » répondit-il calmement.

Lily fronça les sourcils et l'observa longuement. Elle vacilla légèrement quand il plongea son regard dans le sien mais campa sur ses positions.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Si quelqu'un comme Dumbledore était ministre de la magie, les choses se passeraient autrement. »

« Vraiment ? Tu sais que le ministre n'a pas tous les pouvoirs. Même en temps de crise, le peuple est aux commandes. Et beaucoup de décisions sont dictées par lui. »

Lily allait répliquer quand elle repensa aux paroles du directeur : « les gens sont inquiets … », « une bonne partie de la population sorcière pense comme Croupton … ». Elle se tut donc en signe d'assentiment.

« Je suppose que tu parles de la nouvelle réforme de Croupton. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Le prendre entre quatre yeux et lui dire à quel point il est nul et qu'il ne mérite pas son poste, le tout devant le Magenmagot au grand complet ? » demanda-t-il avec un air narquois.

« Est-ce une référence maladroite à ce qui s'est passé au cours de DCFM ? » répliqua Lily les yeux plissés. « Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Les gens parlent. Figure-toi que ta prestation est dans le top 10 des sujets de conversation les plus en vogue en ce moment. »

« C'est tellement stupide ! Tout le monde a ses humeurs ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Pas comme ça, » dit-il avec le même air amusé.

Lily lui lança un regard noir qui le fit sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Sourire narquois ou pas, il était quand même diablement craquant.

« Alors tu sais qui je suis ? » demanda-t-elle plus calmement.

« Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, 6e année, » énonça-t-il avec un air léger.

« Oh. Et toi tu es où ? Poufsouffle ? Serdaigle ? »

Oui, elle penchait plutôt pour Serdaigle. Trop intelligent.

« William Holmes, Serpentard, 7e année, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Le cerveau de Lily eut un bug. Serpentard ? Pas possible. Trop gentil. Il ne s'était pas _vraiment_ moqué d'elle. Ca ne devait pas être ça. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il dénoua un peu son écharpe, montrant par la même occasion sa cravate vert et argent (_NA : je sais que dans leur uniforme il n'y a normalement pas de cravate, en tous cas dans le bouquin, mais c'était par commodité. Dîtes-vous que leur uniforme ressemble à ceux qu'ils portent dans le 3e film !_).

« Oh ! Oh, je … »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Leurs maisons étaient ennemies depuis … eh bien, presque toujours à sa connaissance. Mais lui savait qui elle était. Et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Mais à quoi jouait-il ?

« Les gryffondors et leurs préjugés … » soupira-t-il avec le même sourire amusé.

« Excuse-moi ? » s'écria Lily. « Les préjugés, c'est ce qui fait que tous ceux de ta maison nous détestent avant même qu'on leur ait parlé ! C'est ce qui fait que les serpentards ne peuvent sentir aucun gryffondor ! »

« Je t'en prie, _Lily_, » répliqua-t-il en accentuant bien son prénom pour montrer leur nouvelle familiarité. « Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde que je puisse être à Serpentard parce que tu as apprécié notre discussion, aussi banale soit-elle. Comment crois-tu qu'on appelle ça ? Et d'ailleurs, c'est la même chose pour le reste de ta maison. Les préjugés, c'est ce qui fait que tes petits copains agressent des 1e année uniquement parce qu'ils sont à Serpentard. »

« Qui fait ça ? Des abrutis, c'est tout ! Je leur ai demandé un million de fois d'arrêter ça, ne m'assimile pas à _eux_ ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« Lily. Aucun de ta maison, toi comprise, ne songerait à devenir ami avec l'un d'entre nous, et encore moins sortir avec, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il, toujours aussi calmement.

Lily ne sut que répondre tant sa remarque était juste. Même pour elle. Etait-elle donc si fermée d'esprit ? Et ses amis ? Elle leur demanderait plus tard. William se leva, un petit sourire narquois au visage, comme s'il savait qu'elle se remettait en question.

« Alors tu vois, _Lily_, » conclut-il en approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille, « les serpentards n'ont pas le monopole des jugements hâtifs. »

Et il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser aussi bref qu'intense. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, elle plongea dans son regard et y trouva le même pétillement que dans les yeux de Dumbledore, mais en version plus … serpentardesque. Il lui fit un petit sourire et s'en fut vers le château en tapotant sa montre. Il était apparemment plus que temps d'aller en cours.

'_Oh mon Dieu'_. Un serpentard venait de l'embrasser. Un serpentard tout à fait charmant d'ailleurs. Elle avait adoré. '_Oh mon Dieu, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un_'.

Et elle courut vers son cours d'Enchantements.

**FIN

* * *

**

**Voilà, c'est la fin ! Bon, il se passe pas grand-chose pour les héros, sauf vers la fin, mais ça viendra au prochain chap, promis ! Avec le bal !**

**Love & life est le nom d'un album de Mary J Blige, reine du R'N'B.**

**Comme je le disais au début, prochain chap fin juin – début juillet, pour cause de BAC français !**

**Voilà, bonne chance pour les exams à ceux qui en ont, et bonnes vacances ou bonne fin d'année pour les autres !**

**Bisoooooouuuuuux**


	17. Love again

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va ? Les vacances se passent bien ?**

**Je sais, comme d'habitude je suis en retard … mais bon j'ai été pas mal occupée en ce mois de juillet, puis il y a eu le manque d'inspiration, et les préparatifs de voyage … Parce que je pars demain ! Mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre un mois alors je publie, même si c'est pas encore ce que je veux !**

**Allez, place aux RAR ! Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, c'est très motivant pr écrire (même si on dirait pas vu le retard que j'ai ) ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour le BAC, j'ai eu 12 à mon écrit que je pensais foireux et 14 à l'oral qui m'effrayait tant ! lol ! Allez reponses individuelles !**

**Sigridia : hello manoune ! Savati bien ? T'as passé de bonnes vac's ? Eh oui, ce chap était long, mais celui-là aussi tu vas voir ! Pour Charlyn, je sais pas trop comment ça m'est venu, j'me suis imaginé son mode de vie chez elle et j'ai pensé à tous les problèmes que ça lui apporterait et voilà, lol ! Vive Dumby, je le kiffe (c'est pour ça qu'il a le beau rôle dans ma fic ! ) ! Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Drago EST méchant et perfide ! en tous cas jusqu'au tome 6 ! (t'as commencé à le lire en anglais ? pk là elles forment déjà un clan contre moi ! attention aux révélations, je donne des claques moi ! lol) ! Et quand tu dis que je dis tout le tps « oh mon dieu », c'était dans la fic ou en vrai ? pk ds la fic c normal mais en vrai c inquietant … lol bibi manoune, a+**

**Trinity1412 : salut ! merci bcp pr ta review, ton impatience me fait vraiment très plaisir ! merci encore et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! biz**

**Liliz Mamba : merci bcp ! ouais deux chapitres, même si à la base c'en était qu'un ! mais bon tu as apprécié c'est le principal ! bisous**

**Agua : ma p'tite floretta ! comment va ? c t bien Oleron ? tu peux pas savoir ce que tu me fais délirer, que ce soit ac tes reviews ou tes textos ! j'me tape tjs une barre ! Vi elle est enceinte, et apparemment ça te fait une belle jambe n'est-ce pas ? Pr les serpentards suis pas tout à fait d'acc, pk pr moi c kan même pas une maison géniale ! eux ce sont les exceptions à la règle tu vois ! après ya les méchants, et puis les gens quelconque (et eux sont sans intérêt !) lol ! pr les discussions pleines de philosophitude, tu vas être servie dans ce chap cocotte ! et elle n'a pas de discussion ac un « quelqu'un », elle avait juste besoin de se confier ! mais enfin, suis, florette ! alala, gros bisous fillette, continue à reviewer pk tu me fais trop delirer !**

**Sakura : mici bcp bcp, c très gentil ! je comprends que tu n'apprécie pas William, ça fait tjs bizarre de voir Lily ac un autre que jamesie, mais dis-toi ke sa va pas durer ! oui c'est longuet mais étant donné qu'au départ Lily est répugnée à l'idée de sortir ac lui, elle peut pas tomber amoureuse de lui du jour au lendemain ! D'ailleurs c'est Sirius je crois qui dit qu'elle a accepté de sortir ac lui en 7e année, donc l'histoire est un peu remixée mais pr la période ça va coincider ! dsl ! Merci pr Carmen, moi aussi je la kiffe lol, même si comme tout le monde de temps en temps elle merde … bisous a toi, et merci encore pr ta review**

**Cricritine, Milune, Sungirl1, Floflo, Amini : merci bcp ! voilà la suite !**

**Makkai : mdr ! t trop marrante ! toi aussi tu aimes le prénom William ? je trouve sa distingué, et en même temps Will c cool ! et puis le garçon est parfait, enfin pr l'instant, pk il a ses faiblesses comme tous les êtres humains … tu constateras par la suite. Et pour Jamesie … hum tu vas voir comment se comporte le garçon sourire innocent ! J'ai bcp aimé écrire le passage ac Dumby, mais la dispute aussi ! t'as raison je suis cruelle ac lily mais j'adore la faire s'énerver ! lol, mais de toutes façons t'inquiète pas elle va en avoir des bonnes journées ! Merci pr ta review, bisous**

**Geobabault : hello ! contente que tu aies apprécié william, et pr ce qui est de sa gentillesse, disons juste que comme la plupart des gens il n'est pas méchant ! Et je pense que si on n'en voit pas bcp dans les fics, c'est parce qu'il n'y a que les méchants qui ont des liens ac les gentils, les autres ne les cotoient pas, tout simplement ! Je t'avoue que j'ai un faible pour le couple Jeff-Charlyn, dans ma tête elle est la fille parfaite et lui le gars le plus cute au monde ! Je pouvais pas les laisser fâchés ! Il est mur et responsable mais il est très cool, et par la suite vous verrez qu'il l'aime plus que je ne l'ai laissé entendre … merci de continuer de reviewer, bisous a toi**

**Isa-syn : salut ! aaaaaah, fanfiction qui bug, c du jms vu ! lol ! c sympa de reviewer kan meme, et contente que tu aimes bien willy pk moi oci ! mwahaha ! biz**

**Ladybird : hello ! merci de tes compliments, c'est vrai qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose pour les autres mais ça va revenir ! Charlyn c'est ma chouchoute ! lol ! Moi aussi le 13 et 14 sont mes prefs, mais bon l'inspiration ça va, ça vient … sinon tes exams, ça s'est bien passé ? Bisous**

**Caraibos : merci bcp ! mdr pr « volages », c'est vrai qu'ils le sont un peu, mais c'est surtout sirius et carmen ! Lily elle craque sur des mecs mignons mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps, tout simplement parce qu'elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse d'eux ! Et elle ne l'est pas non plus de James, elle l'aime bcp mais dans un autre sens … enfin c'est un peu compliqué, mais tu verras ça viendra petit à petit ! sinon ta fic, tu penses updater bientôt ? parce que je l'adore vraiment ! bisous**

**Cc johnson : hello ! et vi, un serpentard ! bah fallait bien changer un peu, c'était toujours serdaigle ou poufsouffle ! et jamesie, il a pas fini de morfler … merci pr ta review et tes encouragements, biz**

**Tiflovehpworld : héhéhé, quand ? mais chaque chose en son temps mon p'tit ! lol merci bcp ton impatience fait plaisir, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Broken heart : salut ! contente que tu aimes la fic, et pr les petits com dedans, je pense pas en faire énormément, et je pense pas non plus que ça soit très gênant ! t'as qu'à ne pas les lire quand tu vois les NDA ! c'est pas comme si je faisais 3 lignes à chaque fois ! enfin bon je verrai bien par la suite, biz**

**Surimi : hello ! lol ton truc à la james bond ! j'ai une copine qui fait la même ! tu compares ma fic à un gâteau au chocolat ? wow je suis flattée ! rougit c'est pas 'rav que tu me racontes ta vie, je raconte bien la mienne ! eh oui, la musique ya que ça de vrai ! mes persos sont louches, c'est vrai, mais comme tu dis ils sont humains ! le « un pas en avt, 2 en arrière » c'est ce qui fait que les séries tv sentimentales ont autant de succès ! cela dit si ça commence à devenir lourdingue j'espere que les lecteurs me le diront … ya bcp de filles qui tombent enceintes dans les fics ? Oo je t'avoue que j'en ai pas lues des masses, y en a bien eu des hermione-drago mais dedans ça faisait vraiment cliché « ils vécurent heureux et eurent bcp d'enfants » ! Charlyn n'a pas le même genre de vie, vous verrez par la suite … mais bon j'espere que ça ne te décevras pas trop, en tous cas je ne me suis pas inspirée d'autres fics je te l'affirme ! Contente que tu aimes l'aspect musical, cela dit je ne sais pas si ça continuera à te plaire, vu que tu veux monter un groupe de rock je suppose que tu en écoutes, mais moi j'écoute bcp de rnb donc j'espere que t'es pas allergique ! lol on verra bien ! mdr pr le slash, honnetement ça ne me tente pas d'en écrire, même en épisode vengeance ! cela dit ton idée est très bonne, je réfléchirai à la question si tu m'y autorises ! (je peux ? air timide) Va pour les œillets rouges, tu les as mérités ! lol ! bisous a toi et merci pr ta grosse review !**

**La p'tite Clo : hello ! c'est si horrible que ça que lily soit ac un serpentard ? j'avoue que perso ça me traumatise pas (mais p-e pk moi je connais la fin de l'histoire, mwahaha !) ! et pr jamesie, tu vas voir ce qui va lui arriver … merci bcp de reviewer, voilà la suite. Bisous**

**Nfertiti : hello rionnette ! comment va ? contente que tu aies aimé ce chap, même si certaines choses te laissent perplexes lol ! oh oui t'inquiete pas elle va beaucoup reflechir Lily ! pr les aurors bah tu connais mon point de vue, je suis contre la peine de mort pour qui que ce soit mais j'ai voulu représenter quand même les différents points de vue … pour la grossesse de charlyn c normal que ça fasse bizarre, c une ado kan mm ! mais tkt jeff se fera un plaisir de l'aider et oui pr lily j'ai bien déliré en écrivant sa, pk au fond on agit tous pareil ! on croit tjs sortir du lot, être moins mauvais que les autres mais au final on reste un être humain, ac nos faiblesses ! voilà, après ce petit discours philosophique je te remercie bcp pr ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! bisous ma miss**

**Alors, le chapitre … bon bah comme ce que j'avais fait sur la fin était tres mauvais, vous n'avez pas de bal dans celui-là alors c'est un peu une longue transition … cette fois on voit beaucoup plus nos petits gryffys et bcp moins Charlyn ! mais ça ira peut-être pas comme vous voudrez, je vous préviens !**

**Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture et bisous à vous tous, passez de bonnes vacances !**

**CHAPITRE 17 : LOVE AGAIN**

Toute la petite troupe était en cour d'Enchantements. La séance était consacrée à des travaux pratiques relatifs aux sortilèges d'illusion. En le lançant sur un objet, voire un être vivant à un niveau plus élevé, on pouvait le faire passer pour quelque chose de différent. C'était une sorte de métamorphose visuelle. Les sorciers les plus doués pouvaient même modifier la forme de l'objet au touché de la personne dont l'esprit était abusé par le sortilège. (_NA : j'espère que vous avez capté, c'est un peu embrouillé !_)

Les 6e année de Gryffondor s'exerçaient tant bien que mal sur des coussins avec un ou plusieurs partenaires. Les garçons s'étaient mis ensemble et fonctionnaient deux par deux, les filles restaient toutes les trois. Mais pour l'heure, Lily semblait autrement plus captivée par ses pensées que par la difficulté de l'exercice.

« Lily ? Lily ! C'est ton tour ! Tu es ailleurs depuis que tu es arrivée, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Jessica.

« Oh, rien, je … je pensais juste … » répondit-elle évasivement.

Voyant que leur amie ne semblait pas prête à se bouger un peu, Carmen et Jessica arrêtèrent leur travail et s'assirent sur leurs coussins à ses côtés. La jeune espagnole prit d'ailleurs rapidement la pose plage en s'allongeant sur le dos tout en se surélevant sur les coudes et en croisant les jambes, comme si le professeur Flitwick ne risquait à aucun moment de débarquer.

« Vous n'avez jamais discuté avec quelqu'un de Serpentard ? » demanda finalement Lily à ses deux compères.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est contraire à l'éthique ! » répondit Carmen.

« Sais-tu au moins ce que signifie 'éthique' ? » demanda une Lily incrédule.

« Tu m'as comprise, Lil's ! » grimaça la brunette en réajustant sa jupe.

« En fait, Lil's, ça ne nous est jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit … je veux dire, depuis qu'on est dans cette école, c'est l'ennemi ! Et vu comment ils nous traitent, c'est normal qu'on n'ait pas changé d'avis, » expliqua Jessica après avoir réfléchi à la question.

« Alors … » continua Lily, « vous n'avez jamais pensé non plus à … sortir avec un serpentard ? »

« Eh bien … il y en a plusieurs qui ne me répugnent pas, » répondit Jessica. « S'ils n'étaient pas à Serpentard j'aurais peut-être tenté quelque chose. »

« Malfoy m'intéressait grandement quand je suis arrivée ici, » approuva Carmen, « mais j'ai vite déchanté en voyant comment il se comportait. »

« Et les autres ? » demanda Lily.

« J'ai vite appris que les serpentards étaient une espèce inapprochable, » expliqua Carmen.

Lily garda le silence, absorbée par ses pensées. Finalement, William avait raison. Ils ne valaient pas mieux qu'eux. D'ailleurs, si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle penserait encore la même chose. Toute plongée qu'elle était dans sa méditation sur sa conversation avec le jeune homme, elle en avait oublié la dispute de la matinée.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on est un peu … injustes, avec eux ? » glissa Lily.

« Injustes ? » répéta Carmen, perplexe.

« Eh bien oui, on les a tous mis dans le même sac, mais je suppose qu'ils ne sont pas tous … affreux ! » dit la préfète.

« Oh. Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, » répondit Jessica après réflexion. « N'empêche, ils prennent tout le monde de haut ! »

« Ils nous prennent nous de haut, mais on fait pareil ! » répliqua Lily.

« Oui mais eux, c'est avec tout le monde ! » ajouta Carmen.

« C'est faux, les serdaigles s'entendent bien avec la plupart, » contra Lily.

« Ah oui, les serdaigles ? J'avais jamais fait gaffe, » dit Carmen en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'as peur que ton mec soit contaminé ? » pouffa Jessica.

« Très drôle ! » grimaça Carmen. « Mais au fait, Lil's, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Quelqu'un a remis en cause ta candidature de préfète en chef pour l'année prochaine à cause de ça ? »

Lily grimaça à son tour et se tortilla sur son coussin, se demandant si elle devait en parler à ses amies ou non. Mais elle leur parlait toujours de sa vie amoureuse (si on considérait qu'un mec qui vous embrassait faisait partie de votre vie amoureuse bien sûr ! parce qu'elle n'avait évidemment aucune intention de ce genre à son égard …), elle n'allait pas arrêter maintenant.

« J'ai … rencontré un garçon, » déclara Lily en tripotant les coutures de son coussin.

« Excuse-moi mais un mec qui te fait des leçons de morale ne doit pas être très fun, » remarqua Carmen.

« Non ! C'est un serpentard, » répondit Lily.

« Manquait plus que ça ! Elle protège les mangemorts et pactise avec des serpentards ! » grogna Sirius qui passait par là.

« La ferme, Sirius, » dit sèchement Jessica pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme. « Alors c'est pour ça toutes ces questions ? »

« Ouais ! Tu sais, on a bien parlé et quand j'ai appris qu'il était à Serpentard je … je savais plus quoi lui dire, parce que je pensais qu'on ne vivait pas dans le même monde ! Et il m'a fait comprendre à quel point j'étais stupide de penser ça ! »

« Ce mec t'a dit que tu étais stupide et tu continues de te torturer à cause de lui ? » demanda Carmen, incrédule.

« Il ne m'a pas dit que j'étais stupide, » corrigea Lily avec patience, « c'est ce que moi je pense après avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il ma dit. » « S'il me trouvait stupide, il ne m'aurait pas embrassée, » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

« Il t'a embrassée ! » hurla Carmen en se redressant, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

« Miss Torres ! » s'exclama le professeur Flitwick en réajustant son chapeau tombé avec le choc. « Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? »

« Je suis désolée, je … ça doit être un effet secondaire d'un mauvais sortilège de Lily, » bredouilla-t-elle sous le regard meurtrier de la préfète.

« Ah vraiment ? Montrez-moi ça miss Evans ! » demanda le professeur en sautillant jusqu'aux trois filles.

Lily se leva et lança un regard provocateur à ses camarades avant de jeter le sort sur son coussin, avec succès : tout le monde le vit se transformer en … une paire de gants de boxe rouges, montrant bien ses intentions vis-à-vis de Carmen.

« C'est parfait, miss Evans ! » s'exclama Flitwick en applaudissant. « Allez, les autres, je veux que vous arriviez tous à ce résultat ! »

Et le petit bonhomme retourna observer ses élèves, suivi du regard par les Maraudeurs et les trois filles. Oubliant le coup de traître qu'elle venait de lui faire, Carmen s'adressa aussitôt à Lily.

« Dis donc, tu explores le côté obscur, » murmura-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

Lily sourit, comme elle en mourait d'envie depuis le baiser du garçon. Les garçons s'approchèrent et Sirius chuchota, menaçant.

« Tu as embrassé un serpentard ? »

« D'abord, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde. Ensuite, c'est lui qui m'a embrassée et c'était très agréable. Ca m'est égal que tu aies un problème avec ça. »

« Et toc ! » chuchota Jessica, qui s'était levée elle aussi.

Lily sourit encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de James. Elle y trouva de la colère, de la déception, et beaucoup de peine. Elle détourna les yeux, sentant une boule se former dans son ventre. Jessica, qui l'avait observée, se rapprocha de Lily.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, Lil's. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à tomber amoureuse de lui, et ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu craques pour un autre. Qu'il soit à Serpentard ne change pas grand-chose. »

« Mais ça n'améliore pas la situation, » chuchota nerveusement la préfète.

« Oh, tu connais James ! » intervint Carmen en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Il ne peut pas t'en vouloir plus de quelques jours, et là il reviendra vers toi et te fera des excuses, et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

Jessica hocha la tête vigoureusement et se détourna pour lancer le sortilège sur son coussin. Lily se contenta de s'asseoir sur une table derrière elle pour passer le reste de la séance tranquille. Elle avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'heure du déjeuner se terminait, et Lily avait quitté rapidement la grande salle à la recherche du mystérieux serpentard. Elle fouillait les alentours du château, comme la fontaine, dans l'espoir de le trouver et lui parler de ce qui s'était passé le matin même. Elle l'avait vu sortir de la grande salle peu de temps avant elle, il ne pouvait pas être loin. Agacée, elle retourna vers le château et grimpa les marches du perron. Là elle observa le parc et vit une silhouette se diriger vers les serres. C'était lui. Elle courut à sa suite histoire de le rattraper puis repassa au pas pour ne pas paraître trop empressée.

« William ! » appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna et regarda Lily s'avancer vers lui. Son visage reflétait un minimum d'intérêt et cachait parfaitement sa surprise d'entendre la préfète l'appeler par son prénom et de la voir lui courir après d'aussi loin.

« Lily, comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Très bien, merci, et toi ? » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

« Oh, la journée a plutôt bien commencé, » dit-il avec un air amusé.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se ravisa, sachant quelle satisfaction cela pouvait entraîner chez le jeune homme ; il voulait seulement la provoquer. Elle plissa donc les yeux pour montrer qu'elle trouvait cette réflexion perfide, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Une délicieuse fossette apparut sur sa joue droite, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice. Vraiment craquant.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

La jeune fille hésita. Devait-elle lui parler du baiser ? Apparemment il prenait la chose très à la légère. Elle choisit donc d'aborder le sujet qui touchait son orgueil, pour en être débarrassée.

« Ouais, » reprit-elle, « j'ai réfléchi à ce que tu as dit ce matin, et … je dois admettre que tu avais raison. Je suis bourrée de préjugés, et c'est horrible parce que j'ai toujours cru que les autres l'étaient, mais que moi j'étais au-dessus de ça, alors qu'en fait j'agis en fonction de mes idées préconçues tout le temps, et … » s'emporta Lily.

« Comme la majorité des êtres humains, si ce n'est la totalité, » l'interrompit tranquillement William.

« Est-ce que tu t'inclus dans le lot ? » le taquina-t-elle.

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis un être humain, » répondit-il, ce qui fit pouffer Lily.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » sourit-elle, « c'est juste que tu m'as parlé comme un papa qui donne une leçon à sa fillette. »

« J'espère que tu ne me vois pas comme ton père, ce serait dommage pour nos rapports futurs. »

Il avait dit cela très calmement, en la regardant à peine (un coup d'œil), pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le sous-entendu. Envisageait-il autre chose qu'un simple copinage ? Le temps qu'elle réfléchisse à la question, il avait repris la parole.

« Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es rendu compte que tu avais beaucoup d'idées préconçues et que tu es contre ça que tu peux partir en croisade contre toute l'école. Les gens ne changent pas comme ça, et de toute façon tu n'es plus là que pour un an et demi. »

« Ca n'empêche rien. Je suis préfète, peut-être qu'on m'écoutera plus qu'un autre élève, » supposa Lily.

« Ca m'étonnerait. Tu vois, » expliqua-t-il, « chaque maison possède ses stéréotypes, ça fait partie intégrante de l'histoire de Poudlard. C'était même l'idée des Fondateurs. Les serpentards sont des ambitieux un peu trop regardants sur les origines, les serdaigles sont des têtes d'ampoule, les gryffondors sont des courageux qui ne pensent qu'à leur honneur et les poufsouffles sont les bons derniers, les grands cœurs, les déchets en somme, ceux qui ne sont pris nulle part ailleurs. Chacun étant persuadé d'être dans la meilleure maison, on enjolive les qualificatifs péjoratifs pour les autres, et voilà où nous en sommes. »

« C'est faux ! Vous êtes les seuls à faire ça ! » s'indigna Lily. « Tout le monde nous aime, sauf vous. »

« Les poufsouffles et les serdaigles trouvent que vous êtes trop fiers et que vous dramatisez trop, » répliqua William.

« Quoi ? » s'horrifia Lily.

« Oh, je t'en prie ! Chaque maison a sa propre vision de l'école, » reprit-il en s'asseyant sur un muret à proximité, imité très vite par Lily. « Les poufsouffles se sentent méprisés par tous, mais ils essayent quand même d'entretenir des bonnes relations avec les autres maisons, sauf nous évidemment puisqu'on est associables. Les serdaigles aiment les gens qui se servent de leur tête, voilà pourquoi ils ne s'entendent pas trop mal avec les serpentards, même s'ils les trouvent un peu trop calculateurs ; c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils n'aiment pas trop les gryffondors, qui agissent en fonction de leurs sentiments et non de leur réflexion (et puis ils ont aussi un peu tendance à se prendre pour le nombril du monde) ; et ils apprécient les poufsouffles parce qu'ils ne demandent rien à personne et qu'ils sont bien sympathiques. Les gryffondors, eux, ont une vision des choses assez simple : eux sont les gentils ; après il y a les serpentards, les méchants qui ne pensent qu'à faire le mal ; puis il y a les serdaigles et les poufsouffles, assez sympas mais assez insignifiants, en fait. Et pour nous c'est pareil : nous sommes les plus malins, après il y a les serdaigles qui ne se débrouillent pas trop mal mais qui n'ont pas notre standing, puis les poufsouffles qui sont aussi bêtes que leurs pieds, et enfin les gryffondors, les sous-merdes qui nous pourrissent l'existence, les abrutis qui croient qu'ils sont les meilleurs alors qu'ils devraient tous se faire brûler vifs. »

Abasourdie, Lily regarda William bouche bée.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Demande à qui tu veux, Lily, » répondit-il en souriant, « c'est exactement ce que les gens pensent, même s'ils n'osent pas l'avouer. Evidemment, en certaines occasions, quelques uns arrivent à voir les autres en-dehors de ce contexte de maisons, d'où la formation des couples inter maisons. Et puis, certains encore sont juste un peu plus ouverts d'esprit. »

« C'est ton cas ? » dit-elle, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

« Je crois, sinon je n'aurais jamais pensé à t'embrasser. »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il garda son expression sereine sur le visage. Elle aurait aimé lui poser plus de questions, l'interroger sur tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête mais en cet instant, elle était comme hypnotisée par ses beaux yeux bleus tellement clairs qu'ils scintillaient. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, la cloche sonna la reprise des cours.

« Je vais en cours, » dit William en se levant du muret, « tu ferais bien de faire la même chose. »

Lily hocha la tête et se leva à son tour.

« Merci pour cette charmante discussion, William, » dit légèrement Lily.

« Will, » la reprit-il. « Les gens que j'apprécie m'appellent Will. »

Et il se détourna pour aller vers la serre n°2. De dos il lui fit un signe de la main et s'engouffra dans le local avant qu'elle ait le temps de placer un mot (_NA : eh oui, elle est longue à la détente, la Lily !_). Il avait bien dit « les gens que j'apprécie » ? Alors il l'appréciait ? Mais dans quel sens ? Sous cet afflux de questions, Lily secoua la tête de dépit et s'en fut vers le château, puisqu'elle était déjà en retard pour son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Au moins, personne ne lui poserait de question étant donné que ses amis n'avaient pas pris cette option, et elle pourrait à nouveau réfléchir en paix. _Bonjour la torture mentale ! Ah les mecs ! _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Carmen entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et trouva les garçons et Jessica affalés sur des canapés moelleux, occupés par un quelconque devoir de potions d'après les titres des livres qu'ils utilisaient. Elle se laissa tomber à leurs côtés avec lassitude et regarda James s'amuser avec sa plume.

« Salut Carma, » dit Jessica en continuant de noircir sa copie, « c'était bien la divination ? »

« Bof. On m'a prédit des problèmes de cœur prochainement, » soupira l'intéressée.

« Pff, tu sais bien que c'est des conneries, » intervint aussitôt James en abandonnant sa plume.

« Je ne sais pas. Adam n'est pas très bavard en ce moment. »

« Quel changement ! » se moqua Sirius.

« Très drôle, Sirius. Mais non, en ce moment il est souvent plongé dans ses pensées, il ne me parle plus comme avant et il a l'air moins … réceptif ! »

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent brièvement, pas certains de bien comprendre.

« T'es en train de nous dire que tu lui fais moins d'effet ? » lui demanda directement Sirius.

« Peut-être ! J'en sais rien ! » s'énerva Carmen.

« Carmen, la divination est une science assez inexacte, » déclara posément Remus. « Adam est peut-être seulement préoccupé. Essaie de voir ce qui ne va pas et tout s'arrangera vite, tu verras. »

« J'espère, » soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Jessica lui sourit avec compassion et les garçons évitèrent de l'importuner quelques minutes. Puis ce fut au tour de Lily de faire son entrée.

« Salut les jeunes, » dit-elle en s'installant entre Jessica et James. « Je peux faire un petit sondage ? »

« Je t'en prie, » grogna Sirius.

Lily lui jeta un regard condescendant et poursuivit.

« Quelle est votre conception de l'école ? Ou plutôt des maisons les unes par rapport aux autres. Comment vous nous voyez et comment vous voyez les autres maisons ? »

Un grand silence suivit ces questions étranges et tous se regardèrent, cherchant la réponse adéquate.

« Eh bien, chez nous il y a … le courage de Gryffondor, » tenta James.

« Les serpentards sont tous pourris, » enchaîna Sirius dans un autre grognement.

« Les serdaigles sont des têtes d'ampoule, » ajouta Peter.

« C'est vrai, » approuva Carmen.

« Et Poufsouffle ? » demanda Lily.

« Ben … ils sont sympas, » dit simplement Remus.

Lily les regarda et hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Will, dans l'ordre où il l'avait dit, et elle leur en fit part.

« Mais merde, tout ce que te dit ce mec va être matière à réflexion ! » s'énerva Carmen.

« Je t'en prie ! C'est juste … il a une vision tellement … _serpentard_ des choses que ça en devient flippant, » bégaya Lily. « A croire que s'ils sont à part c'est parce qu'ils sont les seuls à ne pas se voiler la face ! »

« Il n'a pas une vision _serpentard_, Lil's, il a une vision intelligente et objective, » répondit Remus. « Et ça, ce n'est pas caractéristique de sa maison, tu es la mieux placée pour savoir quel genre de bêtises ils sont capables de balancer. Mais s'il est si intelligent il a du s'en rendre compte, non ? »

« C'est vrai, il me l'a dit, » murmura Lily.

« Alors tu as peut-être déniché la perle rare de Serpentard, » déclara le jeune homme.

Lily sourit timidement et s'en alla vers les dortoirs des filles. La petite troupe se tourna aussitôt vers Remus en faisant les gros yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce tu fous, mumus ? » demanda un Sirius halluciné.

« Pourquoi tu lui dis ce genre de trucs ? » hurla James.

« Parce que c'est la vérité. Ouvre les yeux, James, c'est trop tard. Ce mec la fascine, elle est complètement mordue. Que je lui dise ça ou non ne change rien, sauf qu'elle se sent entourée de vrais amis. »

« Le fait que ce mec est intelligent ne fait pas de lui un mec bien. Lily se jette peut-être dans la gueule du loup, » remarqua Jessica.

« C'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas faire grand-chose contre ça alors autant lui montrer notre soutien. Je suis désolé, James, » ajouta-t-il.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, navré. Les filles firent de même et imitèrent Lily pour la rejoindre au dortoir. Les garçons restèrent silencieux, la plume de Remus continuant de gratter le parchemin. Sirius rompit le silence en soufflant bruyamment.

« Moi qui pensais que sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux rendrait sa tête moins lourde et qu'elle penserait ENFIN qu'elle aime James … »

Remus pouffa de rire, toujours le nez dans son travail, et Peter attendit la réaction de James avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Elle est parfaite, sa nouvelle coupe, » murmura James en se levant de son siège.

Remus et Sirius le suivirent des yeux tandis qu'il montait au dortoir, Peter sur ses talons. Sirius haussa les épaules d'incompréhension avant de sortir de la salle commune et Remus se contenta de faire les gros yeux avant de retourner à son devoir. Pourquoi l'amour était toujours si compliqué ? Il frémit en pensant au bal de la St Valentin, pour lequelle il devait inviter une fille. Sirius n'avait aucun problème avec l'idée d'inviter une inconnue à passer une soirée avec lui dans l'unique but de l'embrasser, mais lui si. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait gardé sa dernière petite amie jusque là ! Sentant son esprit se déconnecter de son activité initiale (son devoir de potions), il roula son parchemin et ferma ses livres. Il ferrait mieux de s'occuper de cette histoire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Un petit coup de main ne serait pas de refus, et il envoya une 4e année chercher Carmen dans son dortoir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Il faudrait que tu nous montres ce mec, Lil's, et qu'on fasse un peu connaissance, » dit Carmen une fois qu'elle et Jessica furent bien installées sur leurs lits.

« Il t'intrigue, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Lily avec un air triomphant.

« Un peu peut-être, » admit la brunette, « mais c'est surtout pour que tu aies le traditionnel jugement de tes meilleures amies. Dans le but de te protéger bien sûr ! »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Jessica. Cependant, Carmen n'avait pas tord. C'était la première fois qu'aucune d'entre elles ne connaissait le prétendant, et elles ne pouvaient pas se fier au jugement de Lily puisqu'elle était déjà sous le charme du garçon. Il fallait donc qu'elles le rencontrent, au bal par exemple.

« Au fait Lil's, il t'a invitée pour la St Valentin ? » demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

« Non, » murmura Lily. « C'est pas inquiétant ? »

« Vous venez juste de vous rencontrer ! » rit Jessica. « Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive ! »

« A ta place, je commencerais quand même des manœuvres de rapprochement. Essaye de te renseigner sur ses amours, des trucs dans le genre, » suggéra Carmen.

Lily hocha la tête, déterminée. Ce qui lui arrivait était complètement dingue. Elle avait rencontré un garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler le matin même, ce même garçon l'avait embrassée et depuis elle ne pensait qu'à lui !

Des coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le bref moment de silence et la tête de Tina Pratt apparut par la porte entrebaillée.

« Salut les filles ! Carma, y a Remus qui voudrait te parler en bas. Il m'a dit que ça risquait de prendre un peu de temps. »

Carmen se tourna vers ses amies, la mine interrogative, et suivit Tina jusqu'à la salle commune. Remus faisait les cent pas autour des canapés sur lesquels ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant. Elle s'approcha tranquillement de lui et s'assit confortablement sur un fauteuil. Elle croisa une jambe par-dessus l'autre avec classe, révélant ses belles jambes bronzées et joua avec son pendentif. Le jeune homme cessa son petit manège et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Carmen, tu es superbe aujourd'hui, » remarqua-t-il.

La jeune espagnole détourna la tête et s'autorisa un sourire avant de reposer son regard sur le plus timide des maraudeurs dans un beau mouvement de chevelure.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Remus ? »

Il eut un sourire contrit et respira un bon coup avant de se lancer.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour me trouver une cavalière. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » demanda Carmen, abasourdie.

« Je sais que c'est un gros service, mais … » commença-t-il.

« Attends une minute, » le coupa-t-elle, « t'es en train de me dire que toi, le mystérieux maraudeur au charme fou qui fait craquer la moitié de cette école, tu n'es pas fichu de te trouver une cavalière ? »

Face au silence de l'intéressé, Carmen éclata de rire, lui faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, » remarqua-t-il.

« Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je ne vois pas quelle aide je pourrais t'apporter, ni de quelle aide tu peux avoir besoin ! » se moqua-t-elle.

« Ben … tu es celle qui connaît tout le monde, et tu sais qui sort avec qui, et qui est intéressé par qui … » hésita-t-il.

« C'est vrai. Donc tu veux que je te dise quelle fille est intéressée par toi pour éviter un rateau, » conclut-t-elle. (_NA : une veste, un rejet quoi ! précisions pour ceux qui n'ont pas le même argot !_)

« Non ! Ecoute, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, plusieurs filles pourraient dire oui, ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu me parles un peu d'elles et que tu me conseilles, » dit-il, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Oh ! » dit-elle seulement. « C'est drôle qu'un mec aussi connu que toi connaisse si peu de gens ! D'autant plus que tu es préfet ! » ajouta-t-elle après un instant de silence.

Remus ne répondant rien, Carmen en déduisit qu'il n'en était pas vraiment fier et elle arrêta de le taquiner à ce propos.

« Très bien, d'abord il faut que tu me donnes un peu plus de précisions. Dans quelle maison, et quelle année ? »

« Pas à Gryffondor, ni à Serpentard ; et pas en-dessous de la 5e année. »

Carmen réfléchit quelques instants. Un nom lui venait très vite à l'esprit mais elle hésitait, par égard pour Jessica. Mais après tout, elles étaient amies et Jess n'avait aucune attache avec Remus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Lynn Gilson ? » demanda-t-elle.

« L'ex de Tyler ? »

« Dis plutôt « l'amie de Jess », parce que c'est son statut principal pour nous maintenant, » rectifia Carmen. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« Elle est jolie. Plutôt douée en cours d'après ce que j'ai entendu, mais … »

« Il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle est réellement intelligente, s'attache très vite mais n'est pas pot de colle, elle est drôle et vraiment très sympa ! Jess m'a dit que tu l'intéressais assez, et je pense que vous feriez un joli couple ! A mon avis, ça vaut le coup de tenter, » commenta la jeune fille.

« Si tu ne m'as dit que son nom, ça veut dire que tu n'en vois aucune de mieux ? » demanda Remus.

« Non. Elle ne te plait pas ? »

« Si ! C'est juste … elle était avec Tyler ! En même temps que Jess en plus … » grimaça-t-il.

« Ne la juge pas sur son ex. Quand l'amour intervient, la raison, la logique sont mises à l'écart, et ça fait faire des choses stupides. Alors ne la juge pas, » dit gravement Carmen.

Remus acquiesça par un hochement de tête.

« Jess serait d'accord ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle lui avait conseillé de tenter sa chance avec toi, » sourit la jeune fille.

« D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Carmen, tu m'évites une grosse séance de torture ! »

Carmen éclata de rire et se leva de son fauteuil. Il était plus que temps pour son rendez-vous avec Adam avant le dîner. Elle crut pourtant bon d'ajouter une dernière information.

« J'oubliais, rien à voir mais dit à James que le serpentard n'a pas encore demandé à Lily pour le bal, alors s'il veut tenter sa chance c'est maintenant ou jamais ! »

Remus hocha la tête et se garda bien de commenter. A son avis, il était trop tard depuis leur rencontre du matin, mais il valait mieux prévenir James, au cas où.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les premiers jours de février s'écoulèrent sans évènement majeur. Carmen n'entendit plus parler des problèmes de Remus et ne lui posa aucune question, trop occupée par les siens avec Adam. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Quand elle demandait, il prétendait toujours que tout allait pour le mieux, alors qu'elle sentait bien que c'était faux. Elle lui répétait à chacun de leurs rendez-vous à quel point elle l'aimait, mais ça n'améliorait pas les choses, au contraire. Elle finissait par se demander s'il ne pensait pas à rompre, se rendant compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus autant qu'elle. Mais bien sur, elle gardait ça pour elle, de peur de le perdre.

James quant à lui, sombrait petit à petit dans la déprime. Malgré la commission de Remus, il n'avait toujours rien demandé à Lily ; il savait qu'elle le rejetterait comme à Halloween, sauf que là elle avait déjà un autre garçon en vue. Bien sur, elle et ce serpentard de misère ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble, mais il voyait bien comme son regard déviait vers la table des serpentards pendant les repas, et comme elle devenait de plus en plus distraite en cours et avec eux. Comme une fille amoureuse.

Sirius et Peter essayaient tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral, sans succès. Même la perspective de nouvelles blagues, contre Rogue en particulier, ne l'intéressait plus.

Lily, de son côté, continuait de faire connaissance avec William. Leurs discussions étaient souvent assez neutres, mesurées, à l'image du serpentard. Néanmoins elles plaisaient autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, preuves en étaient les sourires et les coups d'œil échangés. Et malgré cela, le jeune homme ne manifestait aucune intention de l'inviter pour quoi que ce soit, et Lily désespérait.

Elle en fit part à ses amies, un soir de début février.

« Je crois que je vais devenir folle ! » s'exclama Lily en s'affalant dans son lit. « Pourquoi il ne me voit pas ? J'ai l'impression de n'être rien pour lui, ou si, d'être une groupie qui attend un signe de son héros ! Seigneur, pourquoi il faut que ça arrive avec LUI ! »

« Quelle différence ça fait, lui ou un autre ? C'est un mec, Lil's ! » rétorqua Carmen.

« Sauf qu'elle est amoureuse, » répliqua Jessica avec un air attendri.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'offusqua Lily.

« C'est vrai, » songea Carmen, « la dernière fois qu'on t'a vue comme ça, c'était … »

« L'année dernière, en début d'année, » poursuivit Jessica.

« Ryan Thompson, » termina sombrement Lily.

Thompson était un serdaigle de 7e année. C'était le premier amour de Lily, et aussi sa première déception, et pas des moindres. Elle croyait à l'époque que l'amour était partagé, mais était vite redescendue sur Terre en le voyant avec une autre. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était un porc comme Tyler, il n'avait seulement pas pris en compte ses sentiments ni son implication dans leur histoire. N'aimant pas vraiment partager ses sentiments et ses faiblesses avec les autres, elle s'était montrée forte et s'était remise très vite. Mais depuis elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et avait respecté sa promesse de ne plus se laisser avoir par un garçon.

« Ca va recommencer … » murmura Lily.

« Je t'en prie, Lil's ! » s'exclama Jessica, « toutes les histoires d'amour ne sont pas aussi dramatiques ! Regarde-moi avec Shawn ! Ou Alice avec Franck ! Il faut juste tomber sur le bon garçon. »

« Et pour savoir si c'est son cas, il faut que tu nous le présentes, » glissa Carmen.

« Mais oui, ce sera un test ! S'il ne cherche pas à te draguer ça voudra dire qu'il n'est pas du genre à tromper ! » approuva moqueusement Lily.

Carmen fit la grimace et Jessica éclata de rire.

« On rigole, » dit cette dernière, « mais c'est sûrement vrai, Lil's ! Regarde-la ! S'il ne craque pas pour elle il ne craquera pas pour une autre ! »

« On verra ça au bal, » décréta Lily. « Enfin s'il m'invite. Parce que s'il ne le fait pas il partira aux oubliettes ! »

Carmen et Jessica se lancèrent un regard éloquent mais ne firent aucun commentaire pour ne pas énerver la tigresse. Celle-ci se leva de son lit et commença à marcher à travers la chambre. Impatiente, elle décida finalement de quitter le dortoir.

« J'en ai assez, je vais le voir. S'il ne se passe rien aujourd'hui, j'abandonne ! »

Elle claqua la porte du dortoir et à nouveau les deux autres échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Tiger Lily obtenait presque toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Et quand ce n'était pas le cas, les murs en tremblaient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily sortit du château gonflée à bloc. Mais en arrivant en vue du serpentard, près de la fontaine, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent et sans qu'elle sache pourquoi son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet, elle n'arrivait jamais à s'énerver contre lui ; c'était comme s'il lui faisait perdre toute volonté. Elle s'approcha de lui en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

« Salut, » dit-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Salut, » répondit-il en la regardant longuement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, puis William se leva et lui prit la main. « Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Lily se leva à son tour et le suivit. Il la tenait toujours par la main, et bien que tous deux portaient des gants, elle sentit sa main gauche devenir moite de nervosité. Heureusement qu'il ne sentait rien. Il l'entraîna dans la roseraie, marchant le long des petits chemins. Il marqua une pose devant les rosiers du fond, puis lâcha sa main et écarta des branches qui en fait appartenaient à deux rosiers différents et masquaient le passage vers le véritable fond de la roseraie, où personne n'allait jamais. Une fois de l'autre côté, galant, il lui tint les branches pour ne pas qu'elle soit griffée en passant. Elle lui sourit avec gratitude puis regarda autour d'elle : ils étaient entourés de magnifiques roses rouges toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

« Des roses éternelles, » dit William en s'asseyant sur le banc de pierre au centre du petit espace. « Les saisons n'affectent pas leur croissance, ni leur beauté. »

« Elles ne fanent jamais ? » demanda doucement Lily en caressant les pétales de la rose la plus proche après avoir enlevé ses gants.

« Si, mais alors c'est que le rosier meurt, » répondit le serpentard en l'observant avec attention.

« Elles ne sont donc pas éternelles, » murmura la jeune fille, son attention focalisée sur les fleurs.

William ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de la regarder tandis que Lily caressait les pétales de toutes les roses qu'elle croisait. Ils étaient tellement doux ! Consciente que son intérêt virait à l'obsession, elle abandonna les fleurs et vint s'asseoir sur le banc de pierre à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? » demanda finalement Lily en se tournant vers William.

Celui-ci mit un certain temps à répondre, scrutant le ciel des yeux.

« C'est ici, mon petit coin de paradis, » déclara-t-il finalement.

Touchée par cette marque de confiance, elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et plongea dans son regard. Merlin, il avait de si beaux yeux ! Hypnotisée, elle ne bougea pas quand il se pencha vers elle et ne put que fermer les yeux pour se laisser bercer quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser fut infiniment plus long et plus doux que le précédent. Elle savoura chaque seconde mais quand il brisa le contact, son esprit reprit ses droits. Il l'avait déjà embrassée une fois, et après : plus rien ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser ce genre de choses se reproduire.

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que tu en avais envie. »

« Là n'est pas la question, » s'agaça-t-elle. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que moi j'en avais envie, » répondit-il, un de ses sourcils se haussant avec l'incompréhension.

« Et c'est tout ? Tu embrasses une fille et … ça ne veut rien dire d'autre ? Ca ne veut pas dire que tu veux être avec elle ? » demanda Lily, incrédule.

« Je voudrai être avec une fille quand je serai amoureux, » dit-il en haussant encore les épaules, serein.

Le cerveau de Lily eut comme un bug. « Attends une minute, tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais eu de petite amie ? »

William hocha négativement la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres face au trouble de Lily.

« Et donc, tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? C'est triste. »

« Je t'en prie, Lily, » rit-il, « de tous les mecs avec qui tu es sortie, de combien étais-tu amoureuse ? »

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps. « Un seul, » répondit-elle, piégée.

« Tu vois ! Eh bien moi, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Si tu n'aimes pas une personne, à quoi bon devenir son petit-ami, puisqu'à un moment où un autre tu ne la supporteras plus ou tu auras envie d'aller voir ailleurs ! Si tu n'es pas avec elle, aucun engagement, tu es libre, quoi ! »

« C'est sensé, » approuva-t-elle, « seulement le coup de foudre, ça arrive rarement ! Et quelques fois il faut passer du temps avec une personne pour voir s'il y a de l'amour ou non. »

« A chacun sa façon de voir les choses, » conclut-il, « mais je sais que moi je ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un dont je ne suis pas amoureux.

Lily se tut et essaya tant bien que mal de digérer l'information. William, sentant qu'il l'avait blessée, essaya de mieux faire passer la pilule.

« Lily, je … je t'aime bien, tu sais … je t'aime même plus que bien … »

« Tu penses … que je suis le genre de filles dont tu pourrais tomber amoureux ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je pense, oui, » répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle hocha la tête et chacun se détourna pour observer les fleurs.

« J'aime les roses, » déclara le jeune homme. « Elles sont belles, et farouches avec les imprudents. Un peu comme certaines femmes. »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Lily. Elle se demandait s'il la voyait comme ça ou si c'était le genre de femmes de ses fantasmes. Perdu dans ses pensées, il eut du mal à se reconnecter à la réalité quand Lily lui demanda :

« Alors c'est ici que tu emmènes les filles que tu dragues pour les embrasser ? Elles voient toutes ces roses, elles te croient grand romantique et elles craquent, c'est ça ? »

Il rit franchement à cette idée saugrenue. « Non, tu es la première que j'amène. En partie parce que tu es la première fille avec qui je discute autant de tout et n'importe quoi, et tu es la seule fille qui m'a demandé où était mon 'petit coin de paradis'. »

Lily sourit, flattée.

« Je pourrai revenir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit-il avec un peu de retard. « Mais seule. »

_Ou avec toi_, pensa Lily. Elle se garda pourtant de faire ce commentaire après sa déclaration sur ses intentions envers elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence paisible, Lily se leva et remit ses gants pour passer au travers des branches de rosiers.

« Lily ! » l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la béance.

Elle se retourna, les branches toujours écartées.

« Tu voudrais venir au bal avec moi ? » demanda-t-il avec sa neutralité habituelle.

Lily lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Avec joie. »

Et longtemps après qu'elle ait traversé les branchages sauvages, William souriait encore, lui aussi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était rentrée au château car c'était l'heure du dîner, et ses amis l'attendaient à leurs places habituelles dans la Grande Salle. Charlyn était à nouveau installée aux côtés de Jeff, en bout de table pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres par la nourriture qui finirait dans son estomac. Lily fit un grand sourire à la ronde et s'installa en face d'eux, à côté de Carmen.

« Alors ? » demanda celle-ci en s'arrêtant de manger.

Lily sourit. « Il m'a demandé. »

Carmen et Jessica poussèrent des cris de joie et Remus sourit aussi en secouant la tête.

« On est tellement contentes pour toi, Lil's ! C'est génial ! » s'exclama Jessica.

« Sauf qu'on ne sort pas encore ensemble, » répliqua Lily.

Elle leur expliqua l'idée du couple que se faisait William et les filles poussèrent des exclamations attendries. D'après elles, Lily avait une chance puisqu'il continuait de passer du temps avec elle et qu'il l'avait invitée.

« Un serpentard, hein ? » intervint Charlyn alors que les discussions reprenaient de plus belle à la table, « Tu n'as jamais pensé que c'était peut-être … un coup foireux destiné à humilier ta maison ? »

« Si, j'y ai pensé, » répondit sérieusement Lily en se servant dans le plat de haricots verts, « mais je crois qu'il est sincère. »

« Et comment tu vois ça ? » demanda encore Charlyn.

« Je le vois dans ses yeux, » murmura Lily de façon à ce qu'elle soit seule à entendre.

Charlyn sourit, attendrie et amusée. « Ah, Evans, tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire complice puis retournèrent à la discussion de l'autre bout, où tous s'évertuaient à extorquer des informations sur la cavalière de Remus. Carmen ne pipait mot mais écoutait attentivement, ne cherchant absolument pas à sortir le jeune homme de ce mauvais pas. Agacé, le préfet sortit de table sous les rires de ses amis. Mais très vite, il ne fut plus le seul à se faire charrier : Josh Atkins revint à la charge pour inviter Carmen au bal.

« Ma belle Carmen, viens au bal avec moi ! Tu ferais de moi le plus heureux de tous les hommes ! » clama-t-il avec un air béat.

Carmen jeta un regard horrifié aux autres qui pouffèrent de rire, discrètement pour certains ou très ouvertement pour d'autres (comme Jeff).

« Ecoute, Josh. Tu vois le garçon à ta table, là-bas ? Le beau ténébreux qui nous fixe en ce moment même ? C'est mon petit ami. Alors s'il te plait, s'il te plait, arrête ton cirque ! Ou je t'assure que tu auras des problèmes ! »

Josh secoua négativement la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas, Carmen ! N'aie pas peur de lui, il faut vivre librement notre amour ! Il n'a aucun droit sur toi, tu dois faire ce que te dit ton cœur ! »

« Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Je l'aime ! D'accord ? je suis amoureuse de lui et pas de toi, alors arrête de revenir me voir pour me déclarer ton amour ou m'inviter à sortir ! » hurla Carmen, hystérique.

Elle s'était levée, emportée par la colère, et tous les élèves observaient la scène. Ses amis riaient beaucoup moins maintenant : ils venaient de comprendre à quel point ce gus la mettaient en rogne et avaient un peu pitié. Ce fut dans ce moment de silence qu'Adam fit son apparition.

« Excuse-moi, » intervint-il auprès de Josh, « on pourrait parler un peu, dehors ? »

Carmen lui jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance et il lui sourit en emmenant Josh hors de la grande salle. La jeune femme se rassit et très vite les conversations reprirent. Les garçons changèrent de sujet, tout comme les quatre membres de la chorale qui retournèrent à un de leurs sujets de conversation favoris : le bal de fin d'année. Malgré tout, Lily avait la tête ailleurs ; elle voyait bien que James, malgré la bonne ambiance dans le groupe, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, et elle se décida à lui parler après le repas.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle intercepta son ami à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Il marchait, la tête basse, traînant des pieds, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

« James ! » cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna et esquissa un pauvre sourire alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur.

« J'aimerais bien qu'on parle un peu, tous les deux. »

Il hocha la tête et ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à une salle de classe vide. Là ils s'installèrent chacun sur une table, face à face. Lily le regarda avec tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton morne.

« A propos de moi et … »

« Ce type, » compléta-t-il. « Tu devrais être contente, plutôt. Je veux dire, tu es heureuse, non ? »

« James, je t'ai fait de la peine, » soupira Lily, « c'est pour ça que je suis désolée ! »

James soupira à son tour et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne le sois pas, Lily. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est comme ça à chaque fois que tu te trouves un copain. »

« Et le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Ca me fait me demander encore plus : 'Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ?' »

« James, ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas une question de 'plus que toi', tu es un mec génial, tu sais que je t'adore ! » commença Lily, désespérée.

« Mais tu ne m'aimes pas, » finit James gravement.

« Pas comme ça, » précisa-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête avec résignation, mais Lily percevait toujours autant de tristesse dans son regard. Elle le regarda avec inquiétude en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas me laisser dépérir, » plaisanta-t-il, « c'est pas mon genre. »

Elle lui sourit tristement et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. Il profita une dernière fois de cette occasion de la toucher et de sentir sa délicieuse odeur de mûre sauvage, car il était sur que prochainement, les étreintes entre eux deux se feraient rares.

Ils rentrèrent à la tour en parlant de tout et de rien, essayant de rattraper le temps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé ensemble les deux semaines précédentes. C'était aussi ce genre de choses qui allait lui manquer.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une semaine avant le bal, le samedi, une sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été organisée, permettant aux élèves de faire leurs habituels achats pour le bal. Mais James se sentait étranger à tout cela, ne sachant même pas s'il s'y rendrait ou non. Il décida donc de voler un peu le matin pour se changer les idées.

D'humeur grisâtre, il se rendit sur le terrain de quidditch ; mais au moment d'enfourcher son balai, il eut la surprise de voir Lucy Bradford s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui bordaient le terrain et lui faire un petit signe de la main. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et elle lui sourit quand il atterrit devant elle. Bizarrement, lui qui fuyait la compagnie depuis quelques temps se sentait à l'aise avec elle, plus qu'avec ses meilleurs amis. Probablement parce qu'elle ne le prenait pas en pitié.

« Salut ! » dit-elle avec entrain. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Alors que James s'apprêtait à répondre avec plus ou moins de réserve, elle l'interrompit avec un air contrit.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai appris pour Lily. »

James poussa un grognement significatif et elle ne trouva rien à ajouter. Ils restèrent quelques secondes en silence avant une nouvelle intervention de la jeune fille.

« Tu as une cavalière pour le bal ? »

« Non, » répondit-il, « mais je ne sais même pas si j'irai ou non alors … »

« Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

Devant le regard surpris du jeune homme, elle ajouta précipitamment : « En copains ! Enfin … je sais que c'est la saint Valentin, et tout ça, mais ce bal c'est un peu une obligation si tu ne veux pas ruiner ta vie sociale. Et personnellement, je ne tiens pas à y aller pour trouver un autre petit ami, pas si près d'une rupture douloureuse … et toi tu n'as sûrement pas très envie de jouer le cavalier parfait pour une autre fille que Lily … alors je me disais … tu sais. »

« Ok, » dit simplement James, « je crois aussi que c'est la solution la plus sympa. »

Ils se sourirent et James pensa qu'elle était vraiment la seule à lui faire garder le moral, même en évoquant son amour à sens unique pour Lily.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à Pré-au-lard ? » demanda-t-elle, relançant la conversation.

« Oh, tu sais, j'avais pas vraiment la tête à faire des emplettes, » répondit-il avec légèreté.

« Les occasions sont rares, pourtant, » remarqua-t-elle.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, » rétorqua James avec un air mystérieux.

Il lui sourit pour toute réponse à son air curieux et enchaîna. « Et toi ? Tu n'y vas pas non plus ? »

« En fait, je comptais y aller après t'avoir parlé. Sauf si tu acceptes un peu de compagnie pour voler ? »

« Tu es la bienvenue, » répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il alla lui chercher un balai dans le local en volant, lui passa le sien et s'éleva au-dessus du terrain. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils faisaient tous les deux des vrilles sur leurs engins en hurlant comme des fous.

**FIN**

**Bon bah voilà, pas très court mais pas le bal que je vous avais promis, comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut … et donc prochain chapitre en septembre (je sais pas encore si ce sera fin ou début … qui vivra verra ! lol)**

**Love again est une chanson de Ashanti je crois.**

**Bisous a vous, a bientôt j'espere !**


	18. Have you ever

**Salut tout le monde ? Comment ça va ?**

**Ok, Ok, je suis impardonnable comme d'habitude je vous ai raconté des cracs (sans le vouloir !) et donc comme bonne résolution pour 2006 j'ai : ne plus donner de délais aux lecteurs !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais comme c'est relou d'attendre les suites, mais j'ai malheureusement beaucoup de travail et mes chapitres étant assez longs … bref ça vient pas tout seul !**

**En tout cas je veux vous souhaiter à tous une EXCELLENTE ANNEE 2006 ! Avec beaucoup de bonheur, santé, amour et réussite pour tout le monde ! Je vous remercie également de suivre cette fic, et j'espere que ça va continuer (comme bonne résolution ? lol)

* * *

**

**Voilà, ceci étant dit, pour les reviews je vous dis un ENORME merci, pk y en a eu des tas ! J'ai répondu à certaines par mail, les autres c'est en-dessous ! D'ailleurs pour la prochaine fois, si vous voulez que je vous rep par mail il faut que vous soyez loggés ! Car grace a un nouveau bouton magique inventé par feufeunet on peut repondre illico dc c vachement pratique ! Et en passant, normalement c'est interdit de rep aux reviews je crois, mais je continuerai pour ceux qui ne sont pas loggés ! voilà RAR plus bas ! **

**(JE PRECISE QUE LEUR REDACTION DATE DE PLUSIEURS MOIS …)**

**Sadesirius : pas 'rav pr le retard, ça fait plaisir de recevoir des reviews, en retard ou non ! als ces exams, sa s'est bien passé ? mais ne parlons pas trop des choses qui fâchent ! lol ! merci pr les chap, c'est très gentil, et pr Will je comprends bien que ça t'ennuie mais c'est la vie ! et Lucy va faire plus que lui remonter le moral … tu verras ! bisous miss a+**

**Pedro0144 : merci bcp ! pr le délai j'ai rep par mail, mais honnêtement c'est difficile d'écrire aussi rapidement, tout s'enchaîne à la rentrée … bref dsl pr l'attente mais peux pas faire autrement ! biz**

**Rebecca Black, fanny-44 : merci bcp !**

**SusyBones : slt miss ! merci pr le chap, et pr Jamesie c'est vrai que c'est triste mais de toute façon cette situation ne durera pas ! il l'aime énormément, mais on a déjà un aperçu de l'obsession dans le tome 5 … Willy c'est mon bébé, moi aussi je l'adore ! en fait je m'étais dit qu'à ce stade, il fallait vraiment quelqu'un de particulier pour détourner Lily de James (pas intentionnellement !) als voilà … et pr la relation Lily-James, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que la grosse accélération se fera pendant l'été … j'espère faire ça vite ! bisous et merci pr ta 2e review d'encouragement**

**dédé111 : mon/ma 200e reviewer/-euse ! (fille ou garçon ?) merci bcp pr ces compliments, contente que tu aimes Will toi aussi ! et en fait ça ressemble p-e à des tactiques mais ça en sont pas vraiment (enfin la roseraie p-e mais c'était aussi une marque de confiance et d'attachement … tu me comprends ?) ! bref je te remercie bcp et je te laisse à la suite ! bisous**

**Ladybird : hello miss ! comment va ? 1e review : merci bcp bcp pr ce que tu me dis là, je suis très touchée ! als toi aussi tu aimes Will ? parfait ! lol ! et pr les serpentards rassure-toi je pense pareil ! c'est JKR qui nous a présenté les choses comme ça ! J'ai juste voulu me montrer un peu plus ouverte d'esprit dans cette fic … hum ! Jamesie a encore un peu de chemin à parcourir, c'est vrai, mais comme tu dis il y a Lucy … Et Mumus est chou c'est très vrai ! a croquer niark niark ! encore merci bcp, et c'est super pr ton bac ! bravo ! bisous miss, j'espere que tes vac's se sont bien passées !**

**2e review : vi Hp6 était vraiment … wow ! mais malgré la fin je pense que c'était mon pref quand même … et pr le « mechant » p-e qu'il ne l'est pas en fin de compte … bcp de théories circulent à ce sujet, et plus j'y pense et moins je pense qu'il l'est … mais ça n'empêche que je le déteste pr ce qu'il a fait ! connard ! vivement le 7 pr eclaircir tout ça ! et pr la page blanche je crois que comme toutes les maladies ça guérit, la preuve ! en esperant que le résultat n'est pas moins bien ! **

**3e review ( !) : merci bcp bcp ! tous les auteurs devraient avoir des lecteurs comme toi ! lol merci encore et gros bisous**

**Isa-syn : slt ! lol c'est parce qu'avant le chap 16 étaient en 2 parties, 17 et 18 ! et je l'ai remis en une vu que le site ne buggait plus, et j'ai mis le chap 17 au numéro 18 ! comprendo ? lol enfin voilà la suite lol, bisous**

**Sakura : lol allo allo, y a quelqu'un ou es-tu morte avt d'avoir vu le chapitre ? lol j'espere que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! et c'est bien dommage que tu n'aimes pas Willy, mais c'est normal pk y a jamesie …mais alors ça va pas s'améliorer pr toi ! lol bisous, v'là la suite**

**Milune : salut ! lol dsl t'as du attendre un peu (bcp) mais peux pas faire mieux ! j'espere que tu apprecieras ce chap (comme ça je me rattrape ! lol) ! bisous**

**Shana : slt miss ! merci bcp bcp pr tes compliments, c'est tres gentil a toi ! pr Lily, je crains que tu ne te fasses des illusions, pq là elle est vraiment mordue … c'est vrai que lily-james c'est THE couple mais faut attendre un peu, dsl ! et pr carmen et sirius c'est pareil ! lol merci encore, j'espere que cette suite ne te foutra pas trop les nerfs ! niark niark ! bisous**

**Salombo : merci bcp ! c tres flatteur ce que tu me dis là ! rougit et pr l'accord ac les livres, j'essaie de faire des trucs qui changent pas trop mais je pense qu'il y aura des details qui ne coincideront pas forcement (pr cause de memoire et de flegme de chercher le passage dans les bouquins ! lol), mais bon c'est pas des trucs tres importants. Merci encore, j'espere que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous**

**Maeva, Lola : vive la review ! lol voila la suite**

**Lilytigresse : hello ! lol merci bcp, et pr les gens géniaux à serpentard, sache que je me suis forcée ! voilà la suite, je pense que ça va te plaire ! biz**

**Tiflovehpworld : merci bcp de ton soutien ! tkt, je risque pas d'abandonner cette fic, au contraire ! ça me mettrait dans un etat de nerf incroyable de laisser un truc aussi inachevé ! merci encore, j'espère que je ne te décevrai pas. Biz**

**Ali : slt ! c'est pas grave si tu laisses pas de reviews regulières, c'est juste que ça fait plaisir aux auteurs ! j'espere que la suite te plaira. Biz**

**Joanie : j'approuve totalement ! le 7 va tout déchirer ! Merci bcp pr ma fic, j'espere que tu vas aimer ce qui suit. Bisous**

**Sungirl1 : merci de ta compréhension, voici la suite ! bisous**

**Ilaï : merci bcp ! non non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic soit tranquille, je la finirai correctement même si ça s'éternise ! lol je vais essayer d'accélérer un peu le tempo mais ça va être dur lol ... Pr HP6, je crois que j'étais bien plus traumatisée que pour Sirius … p-e pk on a moins vu sirius que lui au fil des bouquins, et il avait moins un rôle clé quand même … bref j'ai la rage mais oui je m'en remets doucement ! allez je te laisse ac la suite, bisous**

**Miss Lily Evans-Potter**** : merci bcp, tkt j'abandonne pas ! bisous et voici la suite**

**Flo : mdr ! que dire de plus ? même en la relisant je m'en remets toujours pas ! je ferai voter des lois contre ton mouvement ! eh oui, j'ai des relations moi … mwahaha ! en tous cas voila la suite ! bibi**

**Lady Cottington : voilà la suite ! merci beaucoup pr tes encouragements ! bibi**

**Lolotte : hello ! Merci pour la review, j'apprécie beaucoup ton enthousiasme pour ma fic ! Mais je tiens à te prévenir, cette fic est longue et je ne suis pas du genre à bacler les choses que j'aime, alors je ne mettrai pas de « ptite fin rapide », désolée ! J'espere que la patience deviendra ton amie bibi

* * *

**

**Alors je sais que le dernier chap date vraiment, donc je vous ai fait un petit récap des chap précédents : **

**Jessica sort avec Shawn Daniels, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle et tout roule. Carmen sort avec Adam Tillman, un serdaigle (encore) assez mystérieux, et ces derniers temps leur couple bat un peu de l'aile. Remus a demandé conseil à Carmen pour trouver une cavalière pour le bal. Lily a rencontré un serpentard pour qui elle commence à ressentir qq chose et va au bal avec lui. James est donc dépressif mais Lucy Bradford, une joueuse de serdaigle (décidemment je les aime !) est là pour le réconforter. Jeff (le dj) est amoureux de Charlyn mais pas elle, et elle est enceinte.**

**Tout de suite, le bal de la st valentin … Je vous le dis tout de suite, il était sensé y avoir autre chose mais je voyais que le chapitre allait faire plus de 30 pages alors j'ai coupé, comme ça vous avez ce bout-là plus tôt … J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 18 : HAVE YOU EVER**

Le petit groupe essaya de vivre la semaine qui suivit comme une semaine normale, mais l'ambiance électrique qui régnait dans le château ne leur facilitait pas la tâche. Les rumeurs sur l'inexistante relation de James et Lucy allaient bon train, mais les deux concernés essayaient d'en faire abstraction.

Pour Carmen, les choses semblaient aller mieux entre elle et Adam après la scène avec Josh, mais la jeune fille attendait beaucoup de la soirée de bal pour ressouder leur couple. La St Valentin, c'était la fête des amoureux après tout !

Lily, de son côté, avait réussi à cacher au reste de l'école qu'elle allait au bal avec l'ennemi, et Remus ne parlait toujours pas de sa cavalière. Jessica filait toujours le parfait amour avec Shawn, et Jeff tentait encore de convaincre Charlyn de venir avec lui au bal.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange dans les bals ! C'est une bonne occasion de faire la fête ! »

« C'est pas une fête ! La musique sera sûrement nulle, les gens coincés … »

« Charlyn, un petit effort ! C'est ta dernière occasion de fiesta avant un bon moment ! Et tu seras avec moi ! C'est ma seule occasion à moi d'aller à un vrai bal où je ne suis pas DJ, et j'ai vraiment envie que tu m'accompagnes … » implora Jeff avec des yeux de chien battu.

Charlyn s'apprêta à répliquer vertement et prit une grande inspiration avant de stopper net en voyant que derrière ses minauderies, Jeff était sincère quand il disait qu'il avait _vraiment_ envie qu'elle l'accompagne. Et c'était bien la moindre des choses qu'elle pouvait faire après tout ce que lui avait fait pour elle.

« Très bien, » céda-t-elle avec hargne, « mais c'est uniquement pour te remercier de ta compréhension et de ton soutien constants, et pas parce que j'ai une quelconque envie de venir ! »

Jeff acquiesça avec un air moqueur avant de lui faire le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait vu depuis … un sacré bout de temps.

Sirius et Peter, enfin, étaient les seuls pour qui le bal n'avait aucune importance : chacun avait trouvé une cavalière par obligation mais se fichait pas mal de savoir si la soirée serait une réussite ou non.

Le soir fatidique arriva, et tous les élèves procédèrent au cérémonial de préparation indispensable à chaque bal. Loin d'être lassés par ces « coutumes stupides », dixit Charlyn, la majorité des élèves se prêtaient au jeu comme lors de leur premier bal. Les filles en particulier passèrent beaucoup de temps à se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller, mais comme d'habitude, leurs cavaliers constatèrent que ça en valait la peine.

Dans le petit groupe, Lily fut la première à descendre du dortoir. Elle portait une vaporeuse robe vert pâle sans manche qui s'attachait au niveau de la nuque avec de beaux gants blanc nacré en satin. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un élégant chignon, attirant l'œil sur les magnifiques boucles d'oreille en diamant que James lui avait offertes. Ce même James manqua s'évanouir devant tant de beauté, mais se rappela que ce n'était pas pour lui que sa dulcinée s'était autant pomponné, ce qui calma vite ses ardeurs.

Jessica suivit rapidement son amie, vêtue d'une robe dos nu bleu ciel à fines bretelles avec une longue fente le long de la cuisse gauche, et d'une écharpe de la même couleur pour entourer ses bras et son dos (_NA : je sais pas comment on appelle ces trucs-là, si ça a un nom particulier ! lol_). Elle avait gardé ses beaux cheveux blonds lâchés, et Sirius poussa un rugissement bestial lorsqu'elle les fit onduler involontairement en descendant l'escalier. Jessica lui sourit et lui désigna sa cavalière avec le menton ; celle-ci lui lança un regard noir qu'il s'empressa d'effacer avec un sourire charmeur.

Néanmoins, il ne put contrôler ses hormones quand Carmen emprunta à son tour l'escalier. Elle portait naturellement une robe rouge (sa couleur fétiche), assez simple, avec de petites manches qui découvraient ses épaules bronzées, qui s'évasait vers le bas et tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle avait sorti pour l'occasion ses talons aiguille noirs, et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon avec des mèches tombantes dont les pointes étaient teintes du même rouge que sa robe. Tenue de bal assez classique, donc. Sauf que Carmen avait le don de paraître incroyablement sexy dans n'importe quelle tenue, tout du moins c'était l'opinion partagée par Sirius et beaucoup de spécimens mâles de Poudlard. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour aller chercher Adam, mais la cavalière de Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'un plus long test ; elle regarda le beau brun avec un air dégoûté tandis qu'il avait du mal à détacher son regard de son ex petite amie.

Enfin Charlyn, qui s'était préparée dans la tour de Gryffondor avec ses amies, fit son entrée, assez mal à l'aise dans les vêtements qu'elle avait accepté à contrecoeur (« tu ne pourras plus mettre ce genre de trucs avant au moins 9 mois ! » lui avaient rabâché ses amies) : une robe blanche très décolletée lui arrivant aux genoux qui faisait ressortir sa superbe couleur de peau et ses beaux cheveux ébène, avec de petits escarpins noirs, le tout avec un soupçon de maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses beaux yeux clairs. Les garçons lui lancèrent un regard appréciateur, impressionnés ; elle était déjà plutôt jolie avec ses airs empruntés de chien de garde, mais là elle était carrément superbe. Jeff, en parfait gentleman, l'accueillit avec un sourire, un baisemain, et un compliment soufflé à l'oreille avant de la conduire hors de la tour.

En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, ils durent faire face à un bazar indescriptible, dû en grande partie à la recherche de partenaires ou de copains avant l'entrée dans la grande salle. Autre problème : les quelques uns qui étaient fin prêts n'osaient pas entrer les premiers. Constatant le désastre du pied de l'escalier de marbre, Lily leva les yeux au ciel, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à brailler à la ronde.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! Si vous avez trouvé votre partenaire ou vos amis, dégagez le hall ! »

Mes ses hurlements étaient vains, ce que ses amis lui firent vite comprendre par des sourires moqueurs. Excédée, elle réclama l'aide de Remus qui s'éclipsa rapidement, prétextant devoir trouver sa mystérieuse cavalière. Les autres l'imitèrent et Lily resta seule avec son devoir. Par-dessus le marché, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait être Will. Elle soupira et se fraya un chemin dans la foule à coups de « pardon ! », sourires contrits et coups de coude bien placés. Arrivée à Frank Londubat, elle le coupa brutalement dans son flirt avec Alice.

« Frank, entre dans la grande salle, je t'en prie ! » supplia Lily.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? C'est le bordel complet parce que personne ne veut entrer, alors s'il te plait, en temps que préfet en chef, donne l'exemple ! Ils te suivront si tu y vas ! Parce que là c'est impossible à gérer ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Ok, ok ! Relax, Lil's ! C'est soir de fête ! » sourit Frank en entraînant Alice vers la grande salle. « S'il vous plait, » hurla-t-il à son tour, « le bal va commencer ! Vous pouvez tous entrer ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole et en quelques secondes, le hall fut vidé de la moitié de ses occupants. Soulagée, Lily observa les élèves quelques instants dans le calme, cherchant Will par la même occasion. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester, tapotant doucement son épaule.

« Vous cherchez quelqu'un mademoiselle ? Je peux peut-être vous aider ? » demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.

« Quel gentleman ! » sourit Lily, « en fait, je cherche mon cavalier mais je crois qu'il est en retard. »

« Eh bien, il serait dommage qu'une aussi charmante demoiselle reste seule ; voudriez-vous que je vous tienne un peu compagnie en attendant ? » demanda-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

« Avec joie, » accepta Lily.

Pendant que nos deux tourtereaux se dirigeaient gentiment vers la salle de bal, James cherchait toujours Lucy parmi la troupe de serdaigles toujours présents. Enfin il repéra un troupeau de filles excitées avec en son centre la belle attrapeuse. Il s'approcha discrètement, et un sourire naquit sur son visage en entendant le sujet de la conversation.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et James Potter ? » demandait une curieuse.

« Il n'y a rien du tout, » répondit patiemment Lucy.

« Mais vous allez au bal ensemble, » intervint une autre comme si ça voulait forcément dire le contraire.

« Oui, en amis, » expliqua Lucy, qui s'énervait un peu.

Les autres échangèrent un regard sceptique, et reprirent l'interrogatoire.

« Alors, lequel de vous a invité l'autre ? »

Lucy soupira d'exaspération et ce que certains appelleraient une pétasse se chargea de répondre à sa place.

« C'est elle bien sûr ! James est trop amoureux de Lily Evans pour inviter quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Cette phrase sonnait comme si l'invitation de Lucy était quelque chose de désespéré, et même de là où il était, James perçut la lueur de haine dans les beaux yeux de Lucy. Il se décida donc à intervenir, et à s'amuser un peu.

« En fait, c'est moi qui l'ai invitée, » dit James en prenant Lucy par la taille. « Honnêtement, comment il aurait pu en être autrement ? vous l'avez regardée ? »

Lucy le regarda bouche bée, comme ses camarades, et James poursuivit, une lueur amusée à peine détectable dans le regard.

« Lucy, je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de nier ce qui saute aux yeux, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda Lucy avec un air attendri, entrant dans le jeu.

« Oui, j'en ai assez de me cacher ! J'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir agir comme un couple normal … »

Elle lui prit la main et il lui caressa la joue dans un geste tendre, sourit à la ronde et tira Lucy vers la grande salle. Une fois suffisamment éloignés, Lucy explosa de rire, imité par James.

« Tu crois qu'ils y ont cru ? » hoqueta la jeune fille.

« C'est possible, » sourit James. « D'ailleurs, c'est vrai que tu es superbe, ce soir en particulier »

« Je te remercie. »

A l'intérieur de la salle, ils virent que cette fois, les choses avaient été organisées différemment. Il n'y avait pas de repas avant le bal : les tables n'occupaient que la moitié de la salle, le reste servant de piste de danse (avec une scène pour le groupe qui jouerait), et le système des menus avait été conservé. Un buffet et buvette s'étendait tout de même sur une longueur de la pièce.

Ils repérèrent où étaient installés leurs amis respectifs puis se consultèrent, indécis.

« Tu veux aller avec les gens de ta maison ? » proposa galamment James.

« Je préfèrerais pas, » répondit Lucy, mal à l'aise. « S'ils réagissent comme ces pétasses tout à l'heure … Ca ne te dérange pas si on va avec tes amis ? »

« Comme tu viens de le dire, ce sont mes amis, » remarqua James.

« Perspicace, » se moqua Lucy, « ce sont aussi mes amis chez les serdaigles je te signale. Mais avec les tiens il y a aussi … »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et montra Lily et son chevalier servant installés parmi les gryffondors de 6e entre autres. James poussa un grognement très expressif mais se dirigea quand même vers eux, Lucy sur ses talons. Le petit groupe était composé de Lily et William, Jessica et Shawn, Carmen et Adam, Tina (de la chorale, 4e année) et Turner (gardien de gryffondor, 5e), Sirius et Anita (gryffondor de 4e ,amie de Tina), Ty (serdaigle de la chorale, 6e) et Emma (poursuiveuse de gryffondor, 5e), et Jeff et Charlyn (_NA : je comprends que vous soyez pommés dans les noms, je préciserai à chaque fois leur identité si j'en parle vous inquiétez pas !_). Lucy tapota le dos de James pour lui donner du courage et celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à la table pour saluer tout le monde.

« Eh, Potter, on t'attendait ! » s'exclama Jeff en le voyant. « Lucy, ravi de te revoir, ma belle, » ajouta-t-il sous le regard plein de sous-entendus de Charlyn. « Jalouse, beauté ? » ajouta-t-il à son intention. (_NA : je rappelle que Lucy et Jeff sont sortis ensemble pendant un temps, mais se sont quittés en bons termes_).

Lucy sourit et salua à la ronde avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise que lui présentait galamment James. (_NA : je sais que je présente un James très galant mais il vient quand même de la bourgeoisie sorcière alors je pense que ses parents lui ont enseigné les bases lol_)

« Où sont Remus et Peter ? » demanda James à Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour là où il voyait Lily et son serpentard le moins possible.

« Remus ne s'est pas montré depuis l'épisode du hall et Peter a dû s'asseoir avec les amis de sa cavalière, » expliqua Sirius. « Lucy, tu es ravissante ce soir, » ajouta-t-il avec un air charmeur avant de se prendre un coup de serviette par Anita.

« Tu perds ton temps, Black, je te l'ai déjà dit, » répondit Lucy en se servant un jus de citrouille, totalement indifférente.

Les moqueries commencèrent à fuser et l'atmosphère se détendit légèrement à la table. Certains commandèrent à manger avec leurs menus magique, les autres se contentèrent de discuter en entendant que le bal commence. Lorsque tous les élèves furent présents dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore réclama l'attention générale et présenta le groupe qui devait jouer durant la soirée. Après des applaudissements enthousiastes, les premières notes retentirent et la piste de danse accueillit ses premiers squatteurs. Tina entraîna Turner, Shawn et Jeff invitèrent Jessica et Charlyn à danser et Anita traîna Sirius de force sur la piste, probablement pour mettre fin à toute forme de tentation extérieure.

« Ca fait plaisir de le voir avec une fille qui a du caractère, » remarqua Carmen avec un sourire satisfait.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense, » approuva James, les yeux pourtant rivés sur Lily et Will qui n'avaient pas quitté la table.

Voyant cela, Lucy prit la main de James, le traîna elle aussi jusqu'à la piste de danse et commença à danser sur un air rock.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda un James éberlué qui suivit le rythme.

« On est venu ensemble pour passer une bonne soirée malgré nos vies amoureuses désastreuses, et ce n'est pas en te laissant les mater que ça arrivera ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle alors qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même.

Ils se sourirent quand il la ramena à lui et poursuivirent leur danse, James montrant ainsi que s'il n'était pas doué pour les sons « groove » comme Lily l'avait constaté, niveau rock il assurait. Ils dansèrent ainsi sur plusieurs chansons avant d'aller se servir un verre pour se reposer un peu. De retour à leur table, la conversation reprit tout naturellement. James était toujours surpris par la facilité qu'elle avait à le mettre à l'aise et à lui faire oublier ses misères. Jeff et Charlyn se joignirent à eux, ainsi que Sirius et Anita, qui s'était très vite intégrée parmi les plus vieux. Cependant les nuages revinrent avec le retour de Lily et William qui semblaient bien s'amuser. Lucy, Jeff et Sirius échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, mais aucun n'avait d'idée pour distraire James. C'est Carmen, qui revenait à la table avec Adam, qui leur apporta la solution.

« Hey, William ! Tu viens danser ? »

Surpris, le concerné demanda l'autorisation du regard à Lily et Adam avant d'accepter. Carmen lui prit la main et l'emmena vers un coin de la piste de danse hors de leur champ de vision. Adam, un peu agacé, demanda silencieusement une explication à Lily.

« Elle veut le tester pour moi, » dit-elle à l'adresse de ses auditeurs attentifs. « Elle va le mettre à l'épreuve et me transmettra ses réactions. »

« Mettre à l'épreuve en l'allumant, tu veux dire ? » demanda innocemment Sirius.

Son regard croisa celui de James qui sourit comme un dément. Apparemment, il semblait évident pour l'un comme l'autre que le garçon succomberait, énervant à la fois Adam et Lily, à qui il prouverait son manque de valeur. Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Les autres se contentèrent de changer de sujet, tous plus ou moins convaincus du peu de fiabilité du serpentard.

Sur la piste de danse, les choses prenaient pourtant une toute autre tournure. Le groupe jouait une ballade romantique et Carmen s'était donc considérablement rapprochée de sa proie. Jusque là, elle ne lui avait posé que des questions anodines, récoltant des réponses tout à fait satisfaisantes, mais elle n'était pas encore entrée dans le vif du sujet. Elle se décida donc à passer à l'attaque alors que le silence se prolongeait entre eux. Elle se colla un peu plus à William, sentant son torse contre sa poitrine et prit son air le plus sexy.

« Tu sais, Lily a vraiment bon goût. Tu es craquant, » dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Je te remercie, » répondit-il calmement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de nous voir … je sais pas …un peu plus tard dans la soirée ? » demanda-t-elle en traçant des motifs sur son torse, les yeux baissés.

Il garda le silence pendant un temps, semblant réfléchir à la question. _Il craque_, pensa Carmen.

« Que dirait Lily de tout ça ? » demanda-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, » répondit-elle avec un sourire aguicheur en caressant langoureusement un de ses pectoraux.

« C'est vrai, je pense qu'on va garder ça entre nous. Ca lui ferait trop de peine, venant de sa meilleure amie, » dit-il froidement.

Carmen lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension alors qu'il la regardait avec … intérêt.

« Ne le prends pas mal, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse, « tu es très belle … mais si je passe autant de temps avec Lily, c'est pas pour me faire sa copine. Et puis toi, tu devrais te remettre en question : c'est ta meilleure amie, et tu as un petit ami … »

La jeune fille le regarda, bouche bée, tandis que le slow se terminait.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à Lily, » ajouta-t-il à travers les applaudissements de la foule, « je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre bêtement. »

Et il revint vers leur table, suivi de près par une Carmen abasourdie mais tout sourire. Elle s'assit un moment, digérant son bienheureux échec qu'elle ne pouvait annoncer immédiatement, puis se releva pour annoncer à ses amies.

« Je vais faire un tour au pipi-room ! Qui m'accompagne ? »

« Je viens, » répondit Lily en essayant de ne pas paraître trop empressée.

Jessica et Charlyn se joignirent à elles, et Carmen se tourna vers Lucy.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, voyant son hésitation.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls entre mecs, » répondit-elle en désignant James et William, et Sirius et Adam.

Carmen approuva en levant le pouce, comprenant parfaitement les tensions que pouvaient engendrer leurs rivalités respectives, et entraîna ses amies vers les toilettes des filles. Arrivées là-bas, chacune se positionna devant un lavabo ou dans un cabinet.

« C'est dingue, elle peut pas lâcher James d'une semelle ! » s'exclama Lily en sortant son mascara.

« Dis pas de bêtises, Lil's, c'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi aveugle que toi qu'il faut s'en prendre à elle ! » répliqua Carmen.

Lily lui fit son air offusqué tandis que Jessica souriait et que Charlyn éclatait de rire du haut de son trône suite au double sens de la phrase de Carmen (_NA : aveugle en ce qui concerne les conflits entre les gars ou aveugle en ce qui concerne les qualités de James_). Lily préféra changer de sujet et Carmen lui raconta l'épisode William. Les filles se retrouvèrent donc à glousser comme des folles dans les toilettes avant de repasser par une phase pomponage plus que nécessaire. C'est alors que la peste fit son entrée, sous l'apparence d'une gryffondor de 5e appelée Abby Rooney. Des grognements s'échappèrent de la bouche de Lily et Charlyn tandis que la jeune fille se plaçait à un lavabo au fond de la pièce.

« Carmen, tu es ravissante ce soir, » minauda-t-elle. « Mais vous, vous pouvez continuer de vous maquiller, ça ne changera pas grand-chose ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Abby ? T'as la haine parce qu'une fois de plus, il y a plus belle que toi ? » répliqua Lily.

« Plus belle ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Tu veux dire, plus pouf que moi ? » dit-elle en désignant les robes fendues et décolletées de Jess et Charlyn.

Folle de rage, celle-ci voulut se jeter sur la vraie pouf mais fut retenue de justesse par Jessica et Carmen.

« Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! » rugit-elle.

« Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses, » se moqua Abby en se tournant vers son miroir.

« Tu es écoeurante, Rooney, » cracha Lily en poussant ses amies vers la sortie.

« C'est ça, amusez-vous bien ! » railla Abby en se repoudrant.

« Je hais cette fille ! » hurla Charlyn tandis que la porte des toilettes se refermaient sur elles.

« Laisse tomber, mon chou, » soupira Carmen. « Ce qui m'inquiète, moi, c'est le meurtre qui a pu être commis parmi ceux qu'on a laissés en bas. »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Dès que les filles eurent quitté la table, les garçons commencèrent à se regarder en chiens de faïence. Ou plutôt, James et Sirius regardaient avec haine et mépris William et Adam. Le silence se prolongeait, Lucy et Jeff essayant de décrypter la situation. Lucy jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Jeff, l'invitant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère puisqu'il était celui qui connaissait le mieux les personnes présentes. Jeff eut un sourire crispé mais se lança ; seulement au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche, James décida lui aussi de l'ouvrir.

« Alors, William, » commença-t-il, « ça fait quoi d'être entouré de mangemorts ? Ils doivent être assez … persuasifs n'est-ce pas ? »

Lucy le regarda, horrifiée, et lui prit le bras, le forçant à se lever.

« Viens, j'ai envie de danser, » s'écria-t-elle gaiement en l'emmenant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la piste.

Adam secoua la tête en souriant et les autres les suivirent du regard, regardant James gesticuler pour se dégager et Lucy l'engueuler, probablement en raison de sa remarque très subtile. Anita, sentant qu'elle n'avait rien à faire à cette table, proposa à Sirius de danser. Celui-ci refusa très poliment et la jeune fille s'en alla de son côté en levant les yeux au ciel. Sirius se retrouva donc seul avec Adam, William, Jeff, et Shawn, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Jeff essaya donc à nouveau de faire la conversation.

« Alors Shawn, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui a merdé dans votre dernier match ? » (_NA : je rappelle que Shawn est le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle, et qu'ils ont perdu leur dernier match contre serpentard, cf la discussion james-lucy dans chap precedent_)

« Je crois que … »

« Et toi, Adam, » le coupa violemment Sirius, « comment ça se fait que tu sois pas dans l'équipe ? T'as peur de voler ou t'es trop mauvais ? »

« Ok, » intervint Jeff en se levant, « je crois que Sirius et moi on va prendre un verre. » Il poussa Sirius, qui provoquait toujours Adam du regard, vers la buvette et se pencha vers les autres. « Désolé les gars, mais c'était le risque avec les filles que vous avez choisies ! »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'écria James en dégageant son bras.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! » hurla Lucy en reprenant son bras pour l'emmener plus loin. « Pourquoi tu lui as balancé ça à la figure ? Tu crois que ça va t'aider à conquérir Lily ? Tout ce qu'elle va voir c'est que tu es d'une jalousie maladive, et je peux te dire que c'est plutôt rédhibitoire pour une fille ! »

James se laissa faire avec mollesse et posa ses mains sur la taille de sa cavalière tandis qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras, l'air joué par le groupe étant un slow.

« Excuse-moi, je devrais pas te crier dessus, » murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Non, t'as raison, » dit-il tristement, « je suis un crétin ! De toute évidence elle l'a déjà choisi alors ça servait pas à grand-chose. »

Lucy, ne sachant quoi répondre, lui caressa les cheveux en signe de réconfort. James garda le silence un instant. Il la fixa un moment puis reprit.

« J'aimerais avoir ton self-control. »

« Mon self-control ? Moi je ne dois pas être aimable avec la copine du garçon que j'aime ! » rit-elle.

« Oui mais … regarde, toi et Jeff vous êtes sortis ensemble, et vous vous comportez comme des bons copains, et tu parles avec Charlyn, enfin … tu vois ? »

« Oh … avec Jeff, c'était différent, tu sais. C'était … pour le fun ! » Devant l'air curieux de James, elle poursuivit. « C'était … je lui plaisais, il me plaisait, alors ça s'est fait tout seul ! Pas d'engagement, pas de prise de tête … seulement de l'amusement. »

« Et la rupture ? »

« Là aussi, ça s'est fait tout seul. J'avais un autre garçon en vue, et je crois qu'il était déjà plus qu'intéressé par Charlyn, alors … pas de déception, ni de larmes, et on est restés en bons termes. »

« Wow, » murmura James après quelques secondes de méditation, « ça doit être génial, ce genre de relation. »

« C'est vrai, » approuva Lucy, « encore faut-il trouver la bonne personne. Il faut quelqu'un avec qui tu te sens bien, pour qui tu éprouves de la tendresse, de l'attirance … mais pas un désir sexuel trop intense parce que ça pourrait engendrer dépendance, obsession, jalousie et devenir carrément malsain. »

« Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, » constata James.

« J'y pense après chaque rupture, » avoua-t-elle en souriant. « Et à chaque fois, je ne vois personne qui corresponde au profil ! C'est lamentable ! »

La chanson se termina dans un concert d'applaudissements et ils se dirigèrent vers la buvette, où James et Sirius étaient en grande discussion.

« … c'est incroyable que vous ne puissiez pas vous contrôler un minimum ! »

« Laisse tomber, Jeff, on leur a suffisamment fait la leçon, » intervint Lucy en se servant un soda.

Revenant à une conversation plus joyeuse, ils décidèrent de faire un tour dans le parc plutôt que de _regarder ces ploucs danser_, dixit Sirius. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand, à l'extrémité du hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un couple bien connu en pleine séance de pelotage.

« Lunard ? »

Remus Lupin, car c'était bien lui, leur tournait le dos, plaquant une jeune fille contre le mur. Cette jeune fille, ils le découvrirent au moment où Remus se retournait, n'était autre que Lynn Gilson. Tous les deux semblaient plus que pompettes d'après l'air un peu ahuri de Remus et les gloussements passablement stupides de Lynn.

« Oh … salut les gars. Et Lucy. »

« Salut, » dit à son tour Lynn avec un sourire timide.

Lucy, Jeff et James étaient trop estomaqués pour dire quoi que ce soit, mais Sirius éclata de son rire-aboiement.

« On va vous laisser, puisque vous avez l'air occupés. » « Et Remus … »

Il montra son pouce levé avant de ramener les autres vers la grande salle. Ils retournèrent à leur table, où les filles les attendaient.

« Où vous étiez ? » demanda Charlyn tandis que Jeff s'asseyait près d'elle.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais qui on a vu dans le hall ! » s'exclama Sirius en s'asseyant à son tour. « Lunard et Lynn Gilson en train de se rouler des pelles ! »

« Remus et Lynn ? » traduisit Lily, incrédule, « vous en êtes surs ? »

« Aucun doute possible, » confirma James.

Carmen observa la petite assemblée commenter la nouvelle avec un air satisfait. Jessica l'avait pourtant remarqué, et se pencha donc vers son amie.

« Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être, » répondit Carmen avec un air coquin. « Tu avais dit que ça ne te posait pas de problème, alors … »

« Ca ne m'en pose aucun, tu as bien fait, » approuva Jessica.

Elles se sourirent et proposèrent une danse à leurs petits amis respectifs. Lily, Tina, Anita, Charlyn et Lucy firent de même avec leurs cavaliers. S'ensuivit, d'après l'idée de Carmen, une folle série d'échanges de partenaires sur des danses plus ou moins loufoques, et donc une bonne tranche de rigolade. Remus, revenu parmi les vivants (et un peu moins soûl), se fit charrier par ses amis avant de participer lui aussi aux échanges. William passa de fille en fille, se familiarisant avec les amies de Lily, le tout sous les yeux noirs de ses condisciples de Serpentard. Et quelque chose lui disait que sentir ces regards dans son dos n'était pas vraiment bon signe.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La série d'échanges de cavaliers avait cessé et Lily dansait un slow dans les bras de William. Elle profita d'un moment de silence pour dire ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis l'épisode des toilettes.

« Carmen m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. »

Comme William se contentait de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension, Lily explicita.

« C'était un test. »

« Je vois, » murmura-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, c'était un peu sournois mais … Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi, on a beaucoup discuté, mais finalement, j'ignore encore quel genre de garçon tu es avec les filles. Et ça intéressait aussi Carmen et Jess, parce qu'elles veulent me protéger, tu comprends … alors, quand Jess a eu cette idée pour rigoler, j'ai pensé que c'était un bon moyen d'être sure, » finit-elle avec une mine contrite.

« Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

« J'ai conclu que tu es un garçon fidèle et intègre … d'ailleurs, je te félicite parce qu'elle t'a fait la totale, mis à part le baiser. »

« Probable que si elle m'avait embrassé, j'aurais craqué, » la taquina-t-il.

Elle prit le parti d'en rire et il se joignit à elle. Une fois calmés, ils continuèrent de se regarder en souriant. Il lui remit tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille tandis qu'elle fixait toujours ses beaux yeux bleu électrique. Elle tenta de rassembler un semblant de pensée cohérente autre que « Oh mon Dieu, je vais me noyer dans tes yeux ! » et reprit.

« D'ailleurs, c'est très gentil à toi de ne pas vouloir me brouiller avec une de mes amies, mais si ce genre de choses devait arriver, j'aimerais être au courant. Je ne veux pas d'une amie qui drague mon … »

Elle s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas le mot adéquat. Ils n'en avait pas reparlé depuis la roseraie. Qu'était-il pour elle ?

« … petit ami ? » proposa-t-il du même air un peu moqueur qu'il prenait dès que Lily était embarrassée.

Celle-ci s'arrêta de danser, surprise, et le dévisagea.

« Petit ami ? mais tu avais dit … »

« Je sais, » l'interrompit-il.

Elle continua de le dévisager, le cœur battant, pleine d'espoir et d'angoisse. Il avait dit qu'il n'envisageait pas de sortir avec une fille dont il n'était pas amoureux. Est-ce que ça voulait dire …

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Lily, comme pour reprendre le slow. « Je crois que je suis amoureux, » chuchota-t-il en regardant ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur elle, il décela de l'incertitude sur ses jolis traits. Il lui caressa la joue d'un geste rassurant et lui fit un grand sourire ; et petit à petit, l'incertitude disparut et laissa place à une joie incrédule. Voyant que William ne se moquait pas d'elle, elle sourit franchement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur fond de musique douce mais triste.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Ca va ? tu passes une bonne soirée ? » demanda James alors qu'ils dansaient, épuisés par le jeu de Carmen.

« Super, » répondit-elle blottie contre le torse de James. « Je ne pensais pas que je m'amuserais autant. »

« Moi non plus, » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Elle s'écarta de lui le temps de lui faire un sourire ravi.

« On fait une bonne équipe, tu trouves pas ? »

« Pour vaincre la déprime ? Oui, pas de doute, » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« En quidditch aussi, » remarqua-t-il, en rapport avec le match qu'ils avaient joué le samedi précédent contre Sirius et Emma Wilkins.

Elle sourit un peu plus et se cala à nouveau dans les bras de James. Ils restèrent silencieux, bercés par la triste chanson qui se jouait dans la salle.

**_Have you ever loved somebody so much AS-TU DEJA AIME QUELQU'UN SI FORT  
It makes you cry QUE CA TE FAIT PLEURER  
Have you ever needed something so bad AS-TU DEJA EU TELLEMENT BESOIN DE QUELQUE CHOSE  
You can't sleep at night QUE TU N'EN DORS PLUS LA NUIT  
Have you ever tried to find the words AS-TU DEJA ESSAYE DE TROUVER LES MOTS  
But they don't come out right MAIS ILS NE SORTENT PAS  
Have you ever, have you ever_**

Les paroles rappelaient à Lucy une expérience personnelle, et elle songea qu'il devait en être de même pour beaucoup de gens dans la pièce. Tandis que James et elle tournaient doucement au rythme de la musique, elle observa les autres couples sur la piste de danse et vit qu'ils étaient tous silencieux, d'un silence aussi grave et triste que les paroles. Carmen se pelotonnait un peu plus contre Adam, Jessica avait la tête enfouie dans le cou de Shawn, Remus avait le nez dans les cheveux de Lynn et fermait les yeux ; même Tina avait délaissé sa bonne humeur habituelle le temps d'une chanson.

Lily et William étaient les seuls à faire exception à la règle. Ils discutaient et se souriaient comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas. Elle eut le temps de voir Lily s'arrêter de danser en regardant son cavalier, hébétée, avant que le petit couple ne disparaisse de son champs de vision, étant elle-même toujours en mouvement.

**_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to AS-TU FINALLEMENT TROUVE LA PERSONNE A QUI TU AS DONNE TON COEUR  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you POUR DECOUVRIR QUE CETTE PERSONNE NE TE DONNERA PAS LE SIEN_**

Elle sentit James se tendre contre elle et s'arrêter de danser. Elle releva la tête pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais n'eut pas besoin de prononcer un mot. Il regardait fixement derrière elle en serrant les dents, et Lucy vit que Sirius, Remus, Jessica, Carmen, Jeff et Charlyn s'étaient tous eux aussi arrêtés de danser et échangeaient des regards inquiets. La jeune serdaigle se retourna donc avec appréhension, pour voir Lily se détacher d'un long baiser avec son serpentard. Lucy se tourna vers James et lui fit reprendre le slow, le cœur serré.

« Tu ne devrais pas regarder ça, » dit-elle tristement.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut que je m'habitue, » répondit-il, les traits durs.

**_Have you ever closed your eyes and AS-TU DEJA FERME LES YEUX ET_**

**_Dreamed that they were there REVE QUE CETTE PERSONNE SOIT LA  
And all you can do is wait ET TOUT CE QUE TU PEUX FAIRE C'EST ATTENDRE_**

**_For the day when they will care LE JOUR OU ELLE T'AIMERA_**

Il reprit la danse, les yeux dans le vague, incapable de penser. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Lily qui souriait à l'autre, Lily qui embrassait l'autre. Lily qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Lily qui lui préférait l'autre, comme toujours. Lily qui piétinait son cœur sans même s'en rendre compte.

**_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE POUR T'AVOIR DANS MES BRAS, BEBE  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS DIRE POUR ATTEINDRE TON COEUR  
To make you understand how I need you next to me POUR TE FAIRE COMPRENDRE A QUEL POINT J'AI BESOIN DE TOI PRES DE MOI  
Gotta get you into my world JE DOIS T'AVOIR DANS MON MONDE  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep CAR BEBE JE N'EN DORS PLUS_**

Le jeune homme se rapprocha inconsciemment de Lucy et la serra plus fort contre lui. Ne sachant trop que lui dire, elle se laissa faire et caressa le dos de James en signe de réconfort. Lorsque celui-ci releva les yeux, il tomba sur le regard coupable de Lily. Il la regarda froidement, ne faisant rien pour adoucir cette culpabilité. De toute façon, que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Un regard suffisait.

Lorsque la chanson se termina, James resta un instant immobile avant de murmurer à Lucy « Je vais prendre l'air » et de sortir de la grande salle. Notre petit groupe ayant évidemment suivi toute la scène, Sirius voulut se précipiter à sa suite mais Lucy l'en empêcha.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il ait très envie de parler en ce moment. »

_Surtout à quelqu'un qui n'a jamais compris ses sentiments pour Lily_, ajouta mentalement Sirius en hochant la tête. Il suivit Lucy jusqu'à leur table attitrée et tous deux s'assirent mollement, incapables d'autre chose que regarder dans le vide, déprimés. Carmen, Jessica, Remus, Charlyn et Jeff vinrent tous prendre des nouvelles du cœur brisé mais les deux jeunes gens les renvoyèrent à leur bal, ne voulant pas gâcher la soirée. Ils restèrent donc seuls tous les deux.

« C'est bizarre de te voir comme ça, » dit Lucy. « Je veux dire … jamais je t'aurais imaginé souffrir comme ça pour ton meilleur ami. »

« James est comme mon frère, » répondit Sirius. « Quand il a mal, j'ai mal pour lui. C'est normal. »

Lucy acquiesça, triste.

« J'étais à deux doigts, tu sais. J'étais à deux doigts de lui avoir fait oublié sa déception ! Il passait vraiment une bonne soirée ! Et … »

« … Et Lily a tout gâché, » intervint Sirius. « Tu peux le dire. Moi je ne me gêne pas. »

Lucy sourit pauvrement. Ils retournaient à la contemplation de leurs verres respectifs quand Lily pointa le bout de son nez. Elle s'approcha d'eux, n'osant pas les regarder dans les yeux.

« Où est James ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ca se voit pas ? Il est pas là, » grogna Sirius.

« Est-ce qu'il est parti … à cause de moi ? » demanda-t-elle, gênée.

« Lily, tu lui as brisé le cœur. Encore une fois. Lui raconter des salades ne changera rien. »

« Pourquoi des salades ? Et pourquoi t'es si agressif avec moi ? Je n'ai pas à m'excuser d'être ou de ne pas être amoureuse de quelqu'un ! » s'écria-t-elle la voie tremblante avant de retourner auprès de William.

Lucy n'ajouta rien. Il était vrai que Lily n'était pas la méchante de l'histoire ; elle n'avait pas brisé le cœur de son prétendant volontairement, même si elle n'avait pas mesuré l'impact du baiser sur son entourage ; elle était juste amoureuse. Sirius de son côté ne semblait pas partager ce point de vue et gardait le visage ostensiblement fermé.

« Je vais voir ce qu'il fait, » dit-elle en se levant.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? » demanda Sirius, semblant se réveiller.

« Je préfère évaluer les dégâts toute seule d'abord. Il voudra peut-être plus se confier à une fille, » sourit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

La jeune fille traversa discrètement la grande salle et partit à la recherche de son cavalier, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire : il pouvait être n'importe où dans le château, ou à l'extérieur. Elle vérifia d'abord dans le parc et à la fontaine, mais ne trouva que des amoureux en manque de coins tranquilles pour se bécoter. Elle revint ensuite dans la château et vérifia les alentours direct du grand hall (et donc de la grande salle) avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, où elle ne le trouva toujours pas. Peu habituée à ce coin du château, elle se trompa de chemin pour redescendre et atterrit dans un couloir inconnu où elle tomba nez à nez avec James, assis par terre dos contre le mur.

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Et puis on est où ici ? »

« Sur le chemin des cuisines. C'est le seul endroit où je pensais que personne ne passerait vu la quantité de nourriture là-bas, » répondit-il en souriant.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur d'en face et l'observa, inquiète.

« Eh ! Je suis pas sur le point de m'ouvrir les veines, rassure-toi ! » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je suis désolée, » l'ignora-t-elle.

« Je m'en remettrai, » la rassura-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent avec le même air grave et triste. Elle ne disait rien, l'incitant à se confier s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

« C'est dur de … de se prendre ça dans la figure. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle m'aime autant que moi je l'aime. »

« Elle finira par s'en rendre compte, » assura Lucy. « Elle t'aimera autant que tu l'aimes. Comment il pourrait en être autrement ? »

Il sourit pour tout signe de remerciement, avant de replonger dans ses noires pensées. Et en le voyant en aussi piteux état, elle se demanda comment un garçon aussi formidable pouvait être aussi malheureux. Son cœur se serra et elle s'accroupit devant lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour d'elle. Il se sentait bien, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance, parce qu'elle était là pour lui. Et quand il sentit ses lèvres contre les siennes, il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, en quête de ce bien-être qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps.

Lucy interrompit le baiser et le regarda, affolée. Elle se releva précipitamment et il l'imita, intrigué.

« C'était quoi, ça ? »

« Je suis désolée, » se lamenta-t-elle.

« A ce point là ? » demanda James, un peu amusé.

« Non ! Enfin, c'était bien, c'était génial mais je … j'ai profité de toi ! »

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai profité de toi ! Tu es très mal, émotionnellement parlant, et moi je t'embrasse, je t'embrouille encore plus … »

« Tu ne m'embrouilles pas du tout, » la coupa-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle le regarda, confuse.

« C'est très clair en fait, » murmura-t-il en posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Hésitante, elle répondit à son tour à son baiser, un des plus mémorables de sa jeune vie. Il rompit tendrement leur étreinte et elle l'interrogea à nouveau du regard, perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette espèce d'amitié améliorée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment, » répondit Lucy, réticente.

« Lucy, tu me fais me sentir bien. C'est de ça dont j'ai besoin en ce moment, » dit James en lui prenant à nouveau la main.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et elle se sentit fondre. Elle savait qu'il le savait par le sourire qui affleurait sur son visage, et en voyant quel effet ce sourire avait sur elle, elle se dit qu'elle serait folle de refuser une offre pareille.

« Tu es sur ? » demanda-t-elle une dernière fois.

« Certain. »

« Va pour l'amitié améliorée, alors ! » déclara-t-elle alors qu'il l'amenait déjà à lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement avant de s'embrasser fougueusement (_NA : bah oui depuis quand le garçon n'a-t-il pas embrassé de fille ? héhé_) . Elle se réfugia dans ses bras avec bonheur et savoura chaque seconde, chaque minute que dura ce baiser. Baiser qui fut d'ailleurs très durement interrompu.

« Dites-moi que je rêve ! »

Lucy et James se séparèrent brutalement pour trouver un Sirius ébahi, la carte du maraudeur dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre.

« Sirius. Le bal est fini ? » demanda James, presque imperturbable.

« Ouais, » approuva Sirius, toujours ahuri.

Aucun des trois jeunes gens n'osait ajouter quoi que ce soit, soit parce que pris sur le fait, soit trop surpris.

« Bon, eh bien … je te raccompagne, » proposa James à Lucy.

« Ca ira, merci, » répondit-elle, « je te laisse rentrer avec ton ami. On se voit demain. »

Il s'avança pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit mais stoppa net, se rappelant de la présence de Sirius. Lucy alla jusqu'au bout du couloir avant de se retourner.

« Oh ! J'avais oublié … je me suis un peu retrouvée ici par hasard, alors ce serait sympa de me dire comment rentrer à ma salle commune. »

« Tu prends le couloir à gauche, puis tu prends une fois à droite et deux fois à gauche, t'atterrira dans le grand hall, » répondit Sirius, fixant toujours James.

« Merci. Bonne nuit, » les salua Lucy.

Les deux garçons restèrent immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce que les bruits de pas disparaissent. Ils se mirent alors en route vers leur salle commune, dans le même silence gêné pour l'un, accusateur pour l'autre.

« Lucy, hein ? » dit Sirius. « Remarque, il n'y a que deux lettres qui changent ! »

« Oh, la ferme ! »

« Sérieusement, Cornedrue. Lucy ? Je croyais que tu voulais à tout prix être avec la tigresse, et que tu ferais tout pour ! »

« Eh bien peut-être que j'en ai marre ! Peut-être que jouer le prince charmant ne m'amuse plus, surtout si le prince ne reçoit pas le baiser de la princesse à la fin ! »

« Alors le prince saute dans les bras de la première courtisane venue, hein ? » se moqua Sirius.

« Elle est bien plus que ça ! » rugit James en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir.

Sirius ne prononça pas un mot, gardant son expression sceptique.

« Elle se préoccupe de mon sort. Elle est toujours là pour moi. Elle me fait me sentir bien, tu comprends ça ? »

Sirius le sonda du regard, impassible.

« Peut-être que moi aussi, j'ai le droit de vivre, un peu ! » dit sèchement James.

Il tourna les talons, furieux, et laissa Sirius aussi stupéfait qu'il l'avait été en trouvant le petit couple devant les cuisines. Celui-ci préféra laisser à James un peu d'avance avant de poursuivre sa route vers la tour Gryffondor. Mieux valait retarder la prochaine confrontation.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

William raccompagnait Lily jusqu'à sa salle commune. Malgré la culpabilité de Lily vis-à-vis de la brutalité dont elle avait fait preuve à l'égard de James, tous deux avaient passé une excellente fin de soirée, comme sur un petit nuage. Parce que rien n'est plus beau que d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, et ils en avaient pleinement conscience désormais.

Ils en étaient à se dire bonne nuit en s'embrassant tendrement quand William s'aperçut de la présence de Carmen, seule près du tableau de la grosse dame. Intrigué, il la montra du menton à Lily, qui remarqua immédiatement que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien. Se sentant de trop, William prit rapidement congé et Lily vint auprès de son amie, inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Carma ? Raconte-moi, » dit-elle. « C'est Adam ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Il … il m'a embrassée, » bredouilla Carmen, absente.

« Euh … c'est plutôt bien, ça ! Non ? »

Carmen sembla reprendre conscience et planta son regard vide dans les yeux verts de Lily. « Tu ne comprends pas, Lil's. C'était un baiser d'adieu. »

Lily ne sut quoi répondre, estomaquée. Elle reprit contenance rapidement et reprit d'un air assuré. « Tu dois te tromper ! Il t'aurait dit quelque chose, sinon ! »

« Je ne me trompe pas. J'ai moi-même donné beaucoup de baisers d'adieu, je suis comme qui dirait une spécialiste, » trancha Carmen, plus sèche.

Lily accrocha son regard pendant quelques secondes, montrant sa compassion malgré son incompréhension de la situation, avant de regarder son amie entrer dans la salle commune, impuissante. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter la nouvelle, malgré son statut de simple spectatrice. Même si leur couple n'avait pas duré si longtemps, elle avait fini par voir Carmen et Adam comme un élément stable de leur petit monde, parce qu'avec lui son amie semblait enfin apaisée, heureuse. Voir son amie malheureuse à nouveau, c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Elle rentra à son tour dans la salle commune avant de grimper précipitamment les marches menant au dortoir. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle opta pour une entrée en matière plus neutre.

« Les filles ne sont pas là ? »

« Shawn et Jess ont dû prolonger la soirée, Eva j'en ai aucune idée, et on sait très bien où Alice va passer la nuit, » répondit simplement Carmen, allongée sur son lit dans sa belle robe rouge.

Lily s'assit sur le lit d'à côté de façon à lui faire face.

« Carma … »

« Lily, si ça ne te dérange pas je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. J'ai besoin de … de penser un peu à tout ça. »

Lily acquiesça, compréhensive mais un peu frustrée, et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Elle espérait de tout cœur que cette histoire n'était qu'un malentendu qui serait réglé le lendemain, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que Carmen avait parfaitement compris la situation. Et cette voix lui faisait peur.

* * *

**Voilà je m'arrête ici, la suite bientôt j'espère …**

**Have you ever est une magnifique chanson de Brandy, sur l'album « Never say never » (pour la trad y a p-e un pb de concordance des temps, sorry d'avance …)**

**Gros gros bisous à tous, j'espere que vous avez aimé**

**Shetane**


	19. the art of losing

**Coucou ! **

**Eh non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi, avec un nouveau chapitre ! lol**

**J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, comme d'hab, mais j'ai fini par y arriver ! Par contre je n'ai pas pris d'avance sur les chap suivants comme je l'avais prévu, flegme de vacances oblige, mais bon au moins celui-ci est fini ! et puis qui sait, peut-être qu'à la plage j'aurai de l'inspiration …**

**Sinon, je sais pas si ça vous intéresse mais j'ai eu mon bac S, avec mention bien, je suis happy ! mais point négatif pour mes petits lecteurs, je vais en prépa scientifique dans un des meilleurs lycées de la capitale l'année prochaine, ce qui veut dire que niveau update ça sera chaud … navrée.**

**A part ça j'espère que tout le monde passe de bonnes vacances et que vous en profitez bien, chez vous ou pas, parce que la rentrée sera vite arrivée …**

**

* * *

**

**Maintenant je passe aux reviews. Je fais une réponse généralisée parce que dans la plupart de vos messages, les mêmes questions et remarques se posent.**

**Tout d'abord, JE NE VAIS PAS ARRETER CETTE FIC ! il faut que tout le monde arrête son trip, même si le dernier update remonte à longtemps je n'ai pas abandonné, cette fic c'est mon bébé j'y ai passé trop de temps pour la laisser inachevée ! Donc jusqu'à ce que j'annonce la fin définitive de l'histoire, cette fic est encore en cours d'écriture !**

**Ensuite, je tiens à dire à tous ceux qui laissent des messages contenant uniquement « alors la suite ? » ou « oh lala t'es relou de mettre autant de temps » etc ça n'aide vraiment pas, et ça ne fait que m'énerver, donc fuck ! c'est normal de me poser la question histoire de me booster un peu mais quand ça devient désagréable je dis non !**

**Pour passer à plus joyeux, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée pour mes études, pour la fic, qui m'ont complimentée, c'est grandement apprécié je vous assure ! dans ma petite note je citais dubcitron, mais il y a eu beaucoup de messages gentils donc ne vous sentez pas ignorés, j'ai adoré ! lol**

**Concernant l'histoire, beaucoup d'entre vous n'aiment pas l'idée de ce serpentard … si vous n'aimez pas le perso c'est la vie lol je peux rien faire pour vous, et si c'est juste que vous n'aimez pas que Lily sorte avec un autre que James, il y en a plus pour longtemps rassurez-vous, c'est juste que … je vais parler pour bibi et quelques cop's, j'ai traversé une phase girouette, pas vous ? lol c'est peut-être bizarre comme idée mais c'est comme ça. Et puis ça se calmera vous inquiétez pas. Ensuite pour ceux qui n'aiment pas que James ait une autre copine, je rappelle que c'est un ado et donc qu'il fait des erreurs, vous n'auriez pas envie d'un peu de réconfort après tous ses malheurs ? lol et puis pour ceux qui trouvent que je maltraite Jamesie, c'est vrai qu'il a l'air vraiment malheureux et amorphe dans la fic, mais ça non plus ça ne durera pas … je veux dire, quand vous êtes amoureux de quelqu'un mais que vous prenez vos distances parce que pour lui ou elle il y a d'autres personnes, le chagrin s'atténue nan ? l'amour peut-être pas mais au moins vous arrivez à penser à autre chose … bref vous verrez que James n'ira pas si mal que ça. **

**Pour Carmen et Adam, c'est une vraie histoire d'amour, je suis désolée pour ceux qui ne l'aiment pas mais c'est comme ça. Et pour ceux qui pensent que Adam est trop jaloux (rapport à son intervention auprès de l'amoureux de Carmen), il ne l'a pas fait par jalousie mais parce que sa copine pétait les plombs ! Il est le contraire de jaloux, il est très posé et il sait très bien que Carmen est fidèle. Perso je trouve que c'est un mec en or mais bon, chacun ses goûts !**

**Ensuite pour Sirius, il est un peu délaissé le pauvre, mais c'est vrai que dans ma fic il n'a pas le beau rôle, dsl mesdemoiselles … et je ne m'attarde pas trop sur son cas puisque lui, côté cœur c'est un peu le Sahara …**

**Pour Jess et Remus … j'ai un peu mis le bazar entre eux deux, mais il faut que vous compreniez que pour le moment ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils sont assez attirés l'un par l'autre, surtout Remus en fait, mais là Jess est casée pour un moment, c'est une fille sérieuse elle, et pas trop embrouillée, elle sait ce qu'elle ressent donc sa vie amoureuse est saine, comparée à d'autres … lol et Remus c'est vrai qu'il est plus attiré par elle mais il n'est pas amoureux, et quand il sort avec des filles c'est pour une raison, c'est pas n'importe quoi. Mais il a peur de s'attacher, peur que ça devienne sérieux à cause de son secret, c'est pour ça que vous avez peut-être l'impression qu'il change souvent. D'ailleurs c'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne s'est pas trop attardée sur Jessica, c'était plus sur de l'avoir comme amie.**

**Enfin, pour ceux qui pensent que j'ai trop enjolivé autour des héros originaux, eh ben tant pis ! Pour moi c'est une fiction, ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas sensée raconter uniquement les évènements que vous connaissez tous, mais que je fais ce que je veux. J'aime les perso que j'ai créés, leurs histoires, et si vous trouvez que ça fait Feux de l'amour c'est tant pis. Ce sont des ados, donc pour moi les héros ne sont pas sensés rester fixés sur une personne de leur enfance jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, James est un cas à part. Ils ont des flirts, des petits ami(e)s, des amis, et ils font tous partie de leur monde, pour moi c'est comme ça. Alors j'accepte tout à fait que vous exprimiez vos souhaits les concernant, ce que vous aimez ou pas, mais je n'accepte pas les critiques qui me disent de me concentrer sur les héros, et que je fais mal mon job d'auteur comme l'a si gentiment fait LOLITA ! Si vous n'aimez pas comment tourne ma fic vous arrêtez de lire mais je ne vais pas me laisser insulter, pour qui tu te prends toi ?**

**Voilà, c'était la note moins joyeuse, dsl. Quelques RAR individuelles pour des remarques particulières.**

**Yonmi : hello ! ma fic géniale ? je rougis la ! lol merci bcp, ça fait trop trop plez ! Contente que tu aimes les couples, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde tu peux me croire ! en fait, voila ma conception des serpentards : ils ne sont pas bêtes, au contraire, ils sont ambitieux, ce qui la plupart du temps s'accompagne d'un certain mépris pour les élèves d'autres maisons parce que pour eux ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas aussi brillants qu'eux, ou parfois c'est juste l'ambiance de leur maison qui les pousse a rejeter les autres, et dans les autres maisons aussi on les baratine tellement sur les serpentards désagréables dc voila … et j'me suis dit que Lily était intelligente (elle défend rogue a chaque fois), et qu'il devait bien exister des serpentards intelligents qui sont au-dessus de ça … mais après je suis aussi contre ceux qui présentent les serpentards comme des « gentils », pas parce qu'ils sont mauvais, mais parce qu'ils n'ont pas grandi de la même façon … le fait d'être exclu et de s'exclure volontairement des autres ça laisse des séquelles dans la mentalité, et ils ne peuvent pas devenir leurs meilleurs potos après s'être méprisés pendant des années … mais bon après chacun sa façon de voir les choses ! moi c'est ce que je vois dans les bouquins mais après y a d'autres interprétations ! enfin voilà j'ai fait une RAR un peu longuette j'espère que tu t'es pas endormie en cours de route lol ! bisous**

**Alicia : hi ! alors pour ta première review, mdr pour le truc des chansons, le roi lion c'est mortel pour se taper des trips ! lol contente que tu apprécies la fic en tous cas ! ensuite, je comprends que tu sois love de mumus, il est trop chou ! (même si je ne suis pas celle qui le dépeint le mieux parmi les fanfiqueurs) pour les persos en général, chez les filles j'ai essayé de leur insuffler à chacune tout ce que j'aimerais être, lol et rassure toi je ne suis pas comme Carmen non plus, Sirius je ne pourrais que baver devant ! lol eh oui c'est tristou pour nos tourtereaux, mais certaines relations se finissent mal, c'est comme ça ! en ce qui concerne Lily elle veut pas le lâcher, mais tkt je la caserai quand même avec Jamesie ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac moi, mam'selle ! ;) j'espere que cette suite va te plaire et merci de tes reviews enthousiastes, tu me redonnes envie d'écrire ! bisous**

**Dub citron : salut ! d'abord je crois que c'est à moi de te remercier, parce que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir laissé des messages mais tu es une des plus enthousiastes et de celles qui ne mettent pas trop de pression, dc ta réaction est peut-être excessive (qui peut en juger ?) mais en tous les cas elle fait super plaisir ! donc voilà jspr que tu aimeras cette suite pq … bah regardes plus bas ! lol bisous**

**Tom : salut ! d'abord, merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire cette longue review. C'est vrai que sur le coup en la lisant j'ai moyen apprécié (rapport à ma susceptibilité ;)) mais en la relisant c'est vrai que toutes tes critiques sont très fondées, alors je vais essayer de me justifier. Pour ce qui est de Lily, je crois que j'ai répondu sur le fait que ça soit une girouette. Pour James, c'est vrai que je l'ai assez mal géré comme tu dis, mais quand j'ai commencé cette fic j'étais un peu jeune et naïve lol, j'avais déjà fixé l'idéal du gars qui attend sa belle jusqu'à la fin, et c'est vrai que c'est vraiment pas du tout bien joué. Il va un peu se rebeller t'inquiète, et les choses vont plus avancer par la suite, mais là il faut comprendre que Lily n'imagine pas une seconde sortir avec lui, donc plus tard elle ne se « rendra pas compte de ses sentiments » mais elle en découvrira des nouveaux … pour ce qui est de la maladie tout ça, j'ai pas envie de faire de super scenarii dramatiques, je veux que ça vienne petit à petit … après tu aimes ou pas ça je ne peux rien y faire. Et pour la fidélité de James, comme je l'ai dit plus haut pour moi c'est avant tout un ado, et donc il fait des erreurs, des trucs stupides guidés par des pulsions, là il se trouve que Lucy le rend vraiment tout chose … lol ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas ma vision des hommes, je pense qu'il y en a encore qui savent se tenir, mais pour Jamesie je trouvais ça cruel qu'il n'ait aucune petite amie dans toute sa scolarité juste à cause de Lily ! Pour le nom de Lucy, à la base c'était un délire avec une copine, et puis je me suis dit que finalement c'était amusant que les deux filles qui ont pris le plus de place dans sa vie amoureuse aient des prénoms aussi ressemblants … Ah oui et pour le serpentard venu de l'Eldorado, c'est l'effet voulu puisque c'est comme ça que le voit Lily au départ, mais évidemment lui aussi il est humain donc elle va aussi trouver ses mauvais côtés … Voilà je crois que j'ai répondu à à peu près tout … merci encore pour ta review, et merci pour les quelques compliments que tu m'as faits mais qui m'ont vraiment touchée. Je pense avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles après cette suite ;) , bisous et enjoy**

* * *

**Voilà j'ai fini mon petit topo, maintenant la suite tant attendue, j'espère que vous aimerez et que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

**Read !**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 19 : THE ART OF LOSING**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner, les rideaux de Carmen étaient toujours tirés. Elle n'osa pas la déranger, préférant la laisser venir d'elle-même se confier. Elle descendit donc à la grande salle, remarquant que le lit de Jessica n'était pas défait et qu'Eva avait fini par rentrer au dortoir.

Aux abords du hall d'entrée, elle entendit quelqu'un siffler et l'appeler discrètement. En cherchant, elle trouva une ombre tapie dans un couloir adjacent, et elle crut distinguer la silhouette de William. Elle vint donc à lui, intriguée, et se fit tirer un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité. Mais le peu de lumière ne put dissimuler l'énorme hématome sur la joue du jeune homme, ni sa lèvre fendue.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ! » s'horrifia Lily.

« Disons que j'ai eu droit à quelques représailles. Et ils étaient plus nombreux que je ne le pensais, » grimaça-t-il.

« A cause de nous deux ? Bien sûr, sortir avec une fille de moldus n'est pas très bien vu à Serpentard … »

« Tu oublies préfète de Gryffondor, » précisa-t-il avec un sourire qui se termina en grimace sous la douleur.

« Oh, je suis désolée ! » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se dégagea doucement en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ton épaule aussi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir l'infirmière ? »

« C'était hier soir, assez tard, et j'ai pas voulu la déranger, » expliqua-t-il.

Lily soupira, abattue. « Je suppose qu'on va devoir se cacher, maintenant. »

« Je refuse de me cacher. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi, d'accord ? » dit-il fermement, arrachant un sourire à Lily. « De toutes façons, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Roberson _NA : directeur de Serpentard_ est intervenu. Même s'il aurait préféré que je choisisse la préfète de Serpentard, il est contre toute forme d'agression, et en ce moment il est d'autant plus intransigeant, vu ce qui se passe dehors. Alors eux aussi s'attendent à des représailles en cas de violence. »

Lily hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle avait toujours cru que la maison Serpentard vivait selon la loi du plus fort, sans aucune règle ni autorité professorale. Elle était contente de s'être trompée, une fois de plus.

« Allez, je t'amène à l'infirmerie, » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras non esquinté.

Il entoura ses épaules de son bras et lui embrassa tendrement les cheveux avant de se mettre en route.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

De retour de son petit périple, Lily s'installa avec les garçons et Jessica dans la grande salle.

« Carmen n'est pas avec toi ? » interrogea cette dernière.

« Non, mais j'ai fait un petit détour, » expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai pensé qu'elle serait descendue après moi. »

Voyant la mine inquiète de son amie, Jessica demanda quelques détails concernant les évènements de la soirée. Lily raconta ce qu'elle savait, et ajouta aussitôt pour Sirius. « Je t'interdis d'être content ! Elle est malheureuse, là, alors t'as pas le droit de te réjouir. »

« Oh ho ! Je trouve ça assez ironique, venant de quelqu'un qui file le parfait amour sous les yeux de son amoureux de toujours qui est un de ses amis ! » se moqua-t-il, provocant un grognement chez James.

Lily lui lança un regard assassin et Jeff se décida à nouveau à jouer l'arbitre.

« OK ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. « Et si Remus nous parlait de Lynn ? »

« C'est vrai ça, » approuva James, « raconte-nous tout, Lunard ! »

« Y a pas grand-chose à dire. Je lui plais, elle me plait, on sort ensemble. »

« Mais c'était plutôt chaud, entre vous, hier soir, » intervint Sirius avec un regard pervers.

« Parce qu'on se voyait déjà avant le bal, » dit simplement Remus.

« Et tu ne nous as rien dit ? Remus, je suis choquée ! » dit Jessica, moqueuse.

« C'est ça, » intervint Lily. « Et si tu nous disais où t'as passé la nuit, toi ? »

Les garçons poussèrent des exclamations enthousiastes, émoustillés, et Jessica lança à Lily le regard qui tue.

« Tu me paieras ça, Evans. Mais pour votre information, Shawn et moi on a passé la nuit ensemble à DORMIR. »

« Oui, à s'envoyer en l'air, » explicita Sirius, blasé.

« Non, Sirius, à dormir. Parce qu'on ne voulait pas se quitter si vite. »

« C'est trop mignon, » intervint Charlyn, qui s'était installée à leur table.

« Contrairement à ta façon de manger, » remarqua Sirius alors qu'elle engloutissait une quantité considérable de porridge. « T'es pire que Peter ! »

« Eh ! » dit celui-ci, la bouche pleine de céréales.

« J'ai toujours très faim, le matin ! » se justifia Charlyn, gênée.

Un silence sceptique suivit cette déclaration.

« T'as tout le temps les crocs, Charlyn, » rectifia James en lui lançant un regard perplexe.

« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas ? » demanda à son tour Remus.

« En fait, ouais. Chez moi, avant Poudlard, ma mère n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, et niveau bouffe on avait juste de quoi ne pas être rachitiques. Le reste on le trouvait tous seuls. Alors … ouais, maintenant j'ai tout le temps la dalle, » expliqua-t-elle.

Embarrassés, les autres se jetèrent des coups d'œil furtifs avant de remettre le nez dans leurs assiettes. Charlyn s'arrêta de manger, interloquée, et Jeff éclata de rire.

« Je plaisantais, » précisa Charlyn. « Mes frères et moi avons toujours été bien nourris, rassurez-vous ! J'ai eu une enfance heureuse et même si elle n'est pas très riche, ma mère s'est très bien occupée de nous. J'ai juste beaucoup d'appétit, c'est tout ! »

« C'est pas drôle ! » dit Lily en lui tapant l'épaule. « Ca aurait très bien pu être vrai ! »

« Si vous ne supportez pas l'idée, la prochaine fois vous vous abstiendrez ! » répliqua Charlyn en avalant la fin de son toast.

Les autres secouèrent la tête en pouffant de rire et reprirent leurs discussions. Mais Lily n'écoutait pas vraiment, préoccupée par la façon dont elle avait agi la veille vis-à-vis de James. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas un regard du repas, et s'esquiva rapidement. Elle se leva donc à sa suite, histoire de mettre les choses au clair.

« James, attends, s'il te plait ! » dit-elle en le rattrapant dans le grand hall.

Le jeune homme se retourna à contrecœur et regarda ailleurs.

« Tu vas m'éviter encore longtemps ? J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne sais pas … Qu'est-ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de William et moi ? » demanda Lily, désespérée.

« Ca va. Comme si ça importait, de toutes façons, » ajouta-t-il en se détournant.

« Bien sûr que c'est important ! »

« C'est vrai que ça t'a vraiment dérangée hier, » remarqua-t-il, lui faisant baisser les yeux. « Mais c'est pas comme si c'était nouveau. Je commence à m'y faire, et je vais bien, je t'assure. »

Lorsqu'elle croisa à nouveau son regard, elle n'y trouva aucune trace de haine, rancune ou tristesse quelconque. Soit il disait vrai, soit il était vraiment doué pour cacher ses sentiments. Ne sachant plus trop quoi dire, Lily hocha la tête, mal à l'aise devant James. Elle sentait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit, elle ouvrit donc la bouche pour tenter de s'expliquer mais James choisit ce moment pour s'éloigner dans son dos, le visage rayonnant. Elle se retourna et le vit se diriger vers Lucy Bradford. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la snobait de la sorte. Elle en était à s'étonner de les voir aussi proches quand leurs mains se joignirent alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc. Elle resta interdite au milieu du hall, ne sachant trop si elle avait halluciné ou non. Préférant ne pas récolter un mal de crâne pour si peu, elle se concentra sur son deuxième objectif principal : prendre des nouvelles de Carmen. Elle se dirigea donc rapidement vers la tour et son dortoir, où elle trouva le lit de son amie vide.

« Carma ? Tu es là ? »

« Hey, Lil's ! » dit-elle joyeusement depuis la salle de bain.

Lily pencha la tête sur le côté, perplexe, tandis que Carmen se dirigeait vers elle, les cheveux encore mouillés par sa visiblement récente douche.

« Euh … comment vas-tu ? » reprit Lily en s'asseyant sur le lit, un peu dépassée par les évènements.

« Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup pensé à cette histoire avec Adam et … j'ai une solution ! »

« Une solution ? »

« Ouais. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! » s'esclaffa Carmen, excitée.

« Si tu m'expliquais un peu ? » proposa Lily.

« C'est très simple. Je suis en train de le perdre, c'est évident, » dit-elle gravement cette fois. « Alors j'ai pensé, qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui manquer, alors qu'il a déjà mon cœur ? et la réponse, c'est le sexe ! »

« Attends une seconde, » l'arrêta Lily, choquée, « tu es en train de me dire que tu vas coucher avec lui uniquement pour qu'il ne te quitte pas ? »

« Je t'en prie, c'est un motif comme un autre ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas juste pour ça ! Je l'aime ! Et s'il y a bien un truc auquel les mecs ne peuvent pas résister, c'est le sexe ! Avant, toucher mon corps de rêve lui suffisait mais apparemment ce n'est plus le cas, alors je fais ce qu'il faut ! »

« Carma, » intervint Lily, « le fait que tu n'y aurais pas pensé si la situation n'était pas ce qu'elle est, et que tu n'es peut-être pas prête ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit ? »

« Lily, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, mais moi je pense beaucoup au sexe. Quand tu es avec un garçon tu y penses forcément ! Et si j'envisage de le faire, c'est peut-être parce que justement, je suis prête ! »

« C'est vrai mais c'est pour les mauvaises raisons ! Faire l'amour, ça doit être l'expression d'un sentiment pur et d'un lien spirituel entre deux personnes, et pas une ridicule tentative de retenir son copain ! »

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, Lil's, » répliqua Carmen, vexée. « Et c'est l'expression de mon amour pour lui. Alors c'est peut-être le bon moment, finalement. »

Elle tourna les talons, offensée, et Lily se mordit la langue, se giflant mentalement pour son manque de tact. Elle redescendit donc dans la salle commune et y trouva Jessica, travaillant sur un devoir de métamorphose. Elle s'assit face à elle et entreprit de lui exposer la petite scène qui s'était jouée un peu plus haut. Jessica secoua la tête, désappointée, et reprit ses occupations pour chasser son angoisse pour son amie. Lily tenta de faire la même chose mais un autre sujet d'interrogation se présenta à son esprit.

« J'ai vu James et sa serdaigle se tenir la main. »

Jessica releva la tête un bref instant avant de replonger dans son devoir en souriant.

« Tu ne tiens jamais la main de ton copain ? »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ? depuis quand ? » s'écria Lily.

« Hier soir, d'après Sirius. »

« Alors quoi ? Elle l'a manipulé, ou elle a juste profité de sa faiblesse du moment ? » demanda hargneusement Lily.

« Tu es injuste avec elle. Elle est vraiment sympa, et elle s'intéresse beaucoup à James. Tu devrais être contente qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un, il souffre moins de te voir avec ton copain, » répondit Jessica.

Lily ne répondit rien, admettant sa mauvaise foi. Elle était toujours quelque peu partiale en ce qui concernait les filles qui s'intéressaient à James. Elle leur trouvait toujours de mauvaises motivations.

« C'est allé tellement vite ! » se justifia-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, si on enlève les longues semaines où ils se sont rapprochés, tous les deux ! » se moqua Jessica. « Je pense que tu es simplement jalouse. »

« Jalouse ? Jalouse de quoi ! J'ai un copain ! »

« Jalouse parce que tu n'es plus la seule et unique pour lui, » expliqua Jessica en souriant.

« Et moi je crois que la métamorphose t'embrouille le cerveau, » répliqua Lily.

Confuse, elle sortit de la salle commune pour aller à l'infirmerie. William allait lui remettre les idées en place.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Carmen attendait Adam dans la petite salle où ils avaient l'habitude de se voir. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous après le dîner pour essayer d'arranger un peu les choses entre eux. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à ce que lui avait dit Lily, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution. C'était la seule façon de le garder près d'elle.

Maintenant que le moment était arrivé, elle sentait l'angoisse la gagner. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir honte de son corps, mais pour le reste … c'était simple, elle doutait de tout. Et s'il ne la désirait pas ? Et s'il lui faisait mal ? Et si elle n'était pas assez bien ? Et si le sexe aggravait les choses entre eux ? Et s'il couchait avec elle pour mieux la jeter ensuite ? Non, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre ; trop de classe. Mais toutes ces questions continuaient de lui trotter dans la tête, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour les en chasser.

A l'heure dite, Adam entra dans la pièce. Son cœur fit un bond et elle lui fit un beau sourire en guise de bienvenue. Sourire qu'il lui rendit à peine. Elle lui prit la main et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, dernièrement ; et j'en suis venue à penser que … c'était peut-être le moment. »

« Le moment ? »

Pour toute réponse, Carmen respira un bon coup et enleva son haut, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge face à Adam.

« Carmen … » commença-t-il, interloqué.

« Chhhh, » lui murmura-t-elle en posant son index contre ses lèvres.

Elle commença à l'embrasser en déboutonnant sa robe de sorcier. Il se laissa faire pendant un temps avant de la repousser délicatement. Il ramassa son haut et le lui tendit en détournant le regard.

« Remets ça, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Tu … tu n'as pas envie ? »

« Tu sais que si, » répondit-il doucement. « Mais ce ne serait pas bien. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Carmen.

Adam se tut un moment avant de répondre. « Parce que je suis venu pour rompre, Carmen. »

Carmen le fixa, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Mais son regard semblait toujours exprimer la même question : « pourquoi ? »

« Tu sais que ça n'allait pas, dernièrement. »

« Oui mais je croyais … je pensais que … »

« Tu pensais que je voulais juste faire l'amour avec toi ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ? Je … c'est la seule chose que je t'ai toujours refusée, et je comprendrais que ce soit ça, un garçon a ses besoins, et … »

« Je serais vraiment immonde de rompre pour ça. »

Carmen continua de le regarder, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix. « Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Je t'aime trop, » répondit-il simplement.

Carmen sentit une colère désespérée l'envahir. Comment ça, il l'aimait trop ?

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Adam se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Ce n'est pas une réponse ! Dis-moi pourquoi ! » cria-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Adam s'arrêta et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il détestait avoir à faire ça. La faire souffrir était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Dis-moi pourquoi, » supplia-t-elle.

Il se retourna et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui. »

Carmen resta interdite pendant de longues secondes, essayant d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Sirius ? Tu crois que je suis encore amoureuse de Sirius ? Mais comment tu peux penser ça ! C'est toi que j'aime ! C'est juste un ami ! C'est toi mon amour ! Je veux être avec toi, pas avec lui ! »

« Mais tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour lui, ça se voit ! Dans ta façon de le regarder, de te comporter avec lui, de parler de lui … Ecoute, je sais que tu m'aimes, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais je pense que qui que tu choisisses, ce que tu vivras avec ne sera jamais complet tant que tu ne vous auras pas donné une chance. Tu resteras dans le doute, et chaque fois que tu le verras avec une fille, tu te demanderas si ça aurait pu être toi. Et je ne veux pas vivre ça. Ce ne serait juste ni pour toi, ni pour moi. »

Carmen continua de pleurer en silence, essayant de comprendre.

« Mais je t'aime, » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots. « Tu te trompes sur moi et Sirius. C'est toi que j'aime ! »

« Je suis désolé, » chuchota-t-il.

Il se détourna d'elle, le cœur aussi lourd que celui de celle qu'il aimait. Et lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Carmen sentit le sien se briser sous le choc. Pourtant, elle essuya ses larmes dans un état second et rejoignit la tour Gryffondor, comme si finalement son esprit refusait d'admettre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle grimpa doucement les marches la menant au dortoir, où elle trouva Lily, en pleine séance de rangement.

La préfète se retourna, inquiète.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu pleures ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Carmen réalisa alors que les larmes avaient continué de couler le long de ses joues. Elle n'essaya même plus de les chasser, sachant qu'elles ne pourraient s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Lily.

La jeune espagnole revit la scène par flashs et la réalité la frappa comme un boomerang. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et ses poumons se contracter, provocant de violents sanglots. Lily la prit dans ses bras et la fit asseoir sur le lit.

« J'ai l'impression de mourir ! » sanglota Carmen, la tête sur les genoux de Lily. « Je veux mourir, Lil's ! »

« Mon cœur, je suis désolée, » chuchota Lily la gorge serrée tandis que Carmen pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Elle la reprit dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit et s'étendit à ses côtés, essayant de calmer ses larmes.

« Pourquoi il m'a laissée … pourquoi il m'a laissée … » sanglota-t-elle.

Impuissante, Lily resta donc à ses côtés, la serrant avec force contre elle. Elle n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses, car heureusement pour elle aucun de ceux qu'elle aimait n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux. Mais maintenant que Carmen était dans cet état, elle réalisait combien c'était douloureux, et pas seulement pour la personne au cœur brisé ; car finalement, le sien l'était aussi désormais.

« Ca va aller, je te jure, » lui murmura Lily, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, Lil's, » répondit Carmen en secouant la tête, « ça ne peut pas aller mieux ! Plus maintenant ! »

Lily la serra encore plus fort contre elle alors que Carmen ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer, désespérée. Lily essaya de lui chuchoter des paroles de réconfort mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement c'est le sommeil qui l'emporta ; Carmen s'endormit malgré ses larmes, vidée intérieurement. Lily se redressa et essuya les joues de son amie avant de la border. Elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir doucement et se retourna pour voir entrer Jessica sur la pointe des pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle en pointant Carmen du menton.

« Adam a rompu tout à l'heure. Elle est dévastée, » expliqua-t-elle en tirant les rideaux.

« Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, à ton avis ? »

« Pas grand-chose je crois. Il faudra dire aux filles de ne pas aborder le sujet, et de ne pas paraître trop … »

« Apitoyées ? » proposa Jessica. « Ca va être dur. Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à croire que … tu sais … »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et Lily hocha la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Elles se mirent d'accord sur la façon d'exposer les choses à Alice, Eva et aux garçons. Evidemment, le plus important était d'être discrets, les potins ayant la part belle dans les conversations à Poudlard.

« Allez, demain est un autre jour ! » dit Jessica avec un pauvre sourire.

Lily hocha la tête, pensive, avant de se glisser dans ses draps. Oui, le lendemain serait bien un autre jour. Mais pas forcément meilleur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les élèves se préparaient psychologiquement à reprendre les cours après leurs quelques jours de break. La plupart s'étaient retrouvés dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, mais certains regardaient tristement un siège laissé vide à leurs côtés.

« Pourquoi elle n'est pas là ? » demanda Sirius.

« Après ce que je t'ai raconté tu crois vraiment qu'elle va venir en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda patiemment Lily.

« Je pensais que tu en avais rajouté un peu, » s'excusa la jeune homme. « Je veux dire, c'est vrai, c'était qu'un mec ! »

Lily et Jessica lui lancèrent le regard qui tue. « On voit comment tu fonctionnes avec les filles, c'est bon à savoir ! »

Sirius leur lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas en quoi ce qu'il disait était anormal. James et Remus, habitués, se moquèrent gentiment de leur ami avant de revenir au cas de Carmen.

« Combien de temps elle va rester là-haut, à votre avis ? »

« Je sais pas, » soupira Lily. « On va essayer de la faire sortir demain ou après-demain, mais si elle n'arrête pas de pleurer je vois pas l'intérêt ! »

Ils continuèrent de débattre sur les moyens à employer pour la dérider et lui faire oublier ses déboires amoureux, mais au moment de la reprise des cours, aucun n'était sûr de leur efficacité. Morose, Lily passa la journée prostrée dans son coin, son esprit avec celle qu'elle considérait comme sa soeur. Elle ne vit même pas William, ce qui la renfrogna encore plus.

James de son côté passa une journée très différente. Bien qu'attristé et compatissant envers Carmen, il trouva vite de quoi se distraire en la personne de Lucy. Même s'ils évoquèrent le sujet, en bons amis qu'ils étaient, ils finirent par zapper complètement la question, trop occupés à ne pas se faire attraper quand ils s'embrassaient dans des couloirs ou des placards à balais entre deux cours.

« James, on ne devrait pas faire ça maintenant, on va être en retard ! » sourit Lucy en le laissant malgré tout enfouir sa tête dans son cou.

« Aucun risque, on a … deux minutes avant de devoir se mettre en route, » répondit James en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Tu es adorable, tu sais ça ? » répondit Lucy en plongeant dans ses yeux noisette.

James sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cette amitié améliorée.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tandis que Jessica disait au revoir à son copain en bas de l'escalier de marbre, Lily avait déjà pris le chemin du dortoir pour retrouver Carmen. Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'escalier des filles, les garçons demandèrent gentiment de transmettre leur bonjour. Honnêtement, elle ne voyait pas comment introduire les garçons dans la conversation qui allait suivre (si conversation il y avait), mais elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle poursuivit sa route et frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Aucune réponse. Elle entra donc avec discrétion et jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle était telle qu'elle l'avait laissée le matin, les rideaux de Carmen toujours tirés.

Contrariée, elle s'approcha du lit et passa sa tête entre deux pans. Carmen était en position fœtale, face au mur, serrant contre elle un ours en peluche orné d'un petit cœur en velours rouge où était brodé « I love you ». Lily écarta un peu plus le rideau et s'assit sur le lit, silencieuse.

« Il me l'avait offert pour Noël. Il s'était senti ridicule parce que moi je lui avais acheté une gourmette gravée à son nom. Il ne savait pas que pour moi, ce nounours valait tout l'or du monde, » dit Carmen la gorge serrée, toujours tournée vers le mur.

Lily garda le silence, pensive. Carmen en était encore à la phase « ressasser les bons souvenirs qui font pleurer », mais était toujours incapable de dire ce qui s'était exactement passé avec Adam. Elle refusait d'accepter quoi que ce soit et ne faisait que se morfondre. Très mauvais. La préfète opta donc pour la technique divertissement au lieu de la technique psy.

« Tu nous as manqué, aujourd'hui, » dit doucement Lily en se levant du lit pour se mettre à l'aise. « Les garçons ont demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Ne te sens pas obligée de rester avec moi. Tu as un petit ami, c'est normal que tu veuilles passer du temps avec lui, » grogna Carmen.

« Je ne me sens pas obligée, Carma, » répliqua Lily en revenant près du lit. « Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, c'est normal que je veuille passer du temps avec toi aussi quand je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. »

Carmen se redressa et la regarda dans les yeux, partagée entre reconnaissance, et indifférence ; parce que plus rien n'importait vraiment, maintenant …

Lily perçut ce sentiment dans son regard, et la méthode « distraction » passa à la trappe.

« Carma, je suis tellement désolée ! Mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé je ne peux rien faire pour toi ! »

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi. J'aimerais juste être seule, si ça ne te dérange pas, » répondit Carmen d'une voix monotone.

Lily voulut protester mais en voyant son amie se rallonger, elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Carmen devait faire face à son douleur et décider seule de passer à autre chose. Ses amis ne pouvaient que la guider sur ce chemin et montrer leur soutien. Elle se détourna donc d'elle pour prendre son livre d'enchantements et entendit le bruit des rideaux tirés avant de repartir vers la salle commune.

Les garçons se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle, aux aguets. Lily exposa brièvement la situation, ne s'attardant pas sur les détails. Elle s'étonna ensuite de les voir rassemblés là si tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Ben … on voulait tous avoir de ses nouvelles, » répondit Sirius, un peu embarrassé.

« C'est gentil, » dit Lily avec un pauvre sourire.

« Elle va descendre pour le dîner ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait. » « C'est là où vous allez pouvoir m'aider, » ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Intrigués, ils se penchèrent naturellement vers Lily pour connaître sa requête pas tout à fait autorisée habituellement par les préfets.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Merci, les gars ! Vous êtes super ! » dit Lily en prenant le plateau que lui tendait fièrement Sirius.

La jeune fille les avait en fait envoyés faire le plein de provisions pour Carmen, ne connaissant elle-même pas le moyen d'aller aux cuisines, le tout le plus discrètement possible naturellement. Le plateau se composait de plats bien gras comme on les aime tels que les frites, des pâtisseries en tous genres et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de chocolat.

« C'était un plaisir, » sourit Sirius, « et un jeu d'enfant, précisons-le. »

« On a pris beaucoup de chocolat pour son moral, » expliqua James.

« Et on a ajouté des petits mots pour lui dire qu'on pense à elle, » ajouta Peter.

« Et pour la faire sourire un peu, » termina Remus.

« Vous êtes des anges ! Merci ! » s'extasia Lily.

« Laisse-moi savourer, » dit Sirius en fermant les yeux. « Quelque chose me dit qu'on l'entendra pas souvent, celle-là ! »

Lily lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête mais ne résista pas longtemps au sourire enfantin qu'affichait Sirius et pouffa de rire, comme ses amis. Elle allait grimper au dortoir avec le plateau quand Jessica fit son entrée dans la salle commune.

« Hey ! Où tu étais passée ? » demanda Lily.

« Je suis désolée, je voulais revenir plus tôt mais j'ai dû aider Shawn pour un truc urgent ! » s'excusa-t-elle, essoufflée.

« Aider Shawn, hein ? » reprit Lily, sceptique.

« Allez ! Tu crois que je serais aussi en retard juste pour m'amuser avec mon copain en des temps de crise comme maintenant ? » demanda Jessica, choquée. « File-moi ce plateau, plutôt ! »

« Tu es sure ? »

« Mais oui, je vais essayer de lui faire la causette et toi tu iras voir ton copain, et vous vos copines respectives, » ajouta-t-elle pour James et Remus. « Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un don avec les dépressifs ! »

Et sur ces belles paroles elle grimpa les marches qui menaient à la chambre des filles. En entrant, elle vit elle aussi les rideaux tirés mais choisit une méthode plus radicale que celle de Lily. Elle posa le plateau sur la table de nuit de Carmen en poussant un peu ses affaires et tira brutalement les rideaux. Carmen se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même.

« Salut toi ! tu nous as manqués aujourd'hui ! » dit-elle avec un tendre sourire.

« Les rideaux tirés, c'est pas un signal pour dire 'eh les gens, j'ai pas envie de parler !' ? » grogna Carmen.

« Carma, chérie, tu ne résoudras rien en restant ici à broyer du noir, toute seule. Tes amies sont là ! Dans toute phase déprime post-rupture, les amies sont là pour maudire le mec et s'empiffrer de chocolat avec toi ! » s'exclama Jessica.

« J'ai pas envie de chocolat. Je veux juste rester seule. »

« Mon cœur, je sais à quel point tu as mal en ce moment … » commença doucement Jessica en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Nan, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais rien du tout, Jess, » murmura Carmen.

« Hello-oh ! Parmi nous toutes, je pense être l'experte en cœurs brisés. »

« C'est vrai … désolée, » dit Carmen. « Mais … »

« Je sais, » la coupa Jessica. « Il y a … beaucoup de différences. La première étant que mon dernier petit ami était un sale connard, et que je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir rompu avec lui, » grimaça-t-elle. « Mais … quelque part, les ruptures ont toujours un peu le même effet. Certaines sont plus douloureuses que d'autres, mais on arrive toujours au point où le mec nous manque terriblement. »

Carmen lui jeta un regard sceptique.

« Oui, même Tyler ! C'était un enfoiré, mais quand on était ensemble, il avait quand même des bons côtés … jusqu'à ce que je le voie avec une autre fille, » dit-elle avec une nouvelle grimace. « Ce que je veux te dire, » reprit Jessica, « c'est que tu t'en remettras. Ca va peut-être être long, et quelques fois tu te sentiras horriblement mal, mais tu y arriveras. Seulement pour que ça arrive, il faut que tu nous parles, et que tu sortes un peu d'ici. »

Carmen resta silencieuse quelques secondes. « Merci. Je le ferai. »

« Bien, » sourit Jessica.

« Tu es toujours d'accord pour le truc de 'parler et s'empiffrer' ? » demanda Carmen, incertaine.

« Toujours prête ! Et puis, on a déjà le chocolat ! » dit Jessica avec un sourire espiègle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Carmen se réveilla le lendemain matin, les autres lits étaient déserts. On était vendredi, il y avait donc cours mais elle n'était pas en retard. Les autres avaient sûrement des personnes à voir avant d'aller en classe. Cette pensée la laissa un peu amère, mais elle se reprit. Grâce à Jess, elle avait pris la veille la bonne résolution de continuer à vivre. Oui, elle avait toujours cet insupportable poids sur le cœur, et elle n'allait pas oublier Adam de si tôt, mais rester dans sa bulle ne l'aiderait pas. Elle procéda donc au rituel de préparation de chaque jour que Dieu faisait, rituel qu'elle avait laissé de côté pendant 2 jours entiers, et qui comprenait toilette, habillage, coiffage, maquillage. Sauf que ce matin, elle n'avait personne pour qui se faire belle. Cette pensée la rendit triste à nouveau, mais elle la chassa bien vite. Il fallait qu'elle soit belle. Il fallait qu'elle soit resplendissante, pour montrer à tous ces petits misérables qui parlaient dans son dos qu'elle allait bien, et qu'il en fallait plus pour démolir Carmen Torres.

Elle descendit du dortoir avec une détermination plus forte que jamais. Elle regardait droit devant, sure d'elle, et ignorait consciencieusement les murmures qui lui parvenaient autour d'elle. Le tout avec son sex-appeal légendaire. Oui, Carmen était décidemment très forte. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle arrivait à leur faire croire à ce moment-là.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la grande salle, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, plus ou moins rapidement. Elle sourit en voyant ses amis lui faire signe et les rejoignit.

« Carmen, tu es superbe aujourd'hui, » remarqua Remus avec un sourire sincère.

« Comme toujours, chéri, » nota Carmen sans une once de suffisance en picorant dans l'assiette de James.

« Tu nous as manqué, » sourit-il franchement en la laissant faire.

« Je sais. » « Merci pour vos petits mots, » ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement mais en gardant le sourire, « ça m'a beaucoup touché. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous, » répondit Sirius, charmeur.

Le repas se poursuivit dans le rire, mais Lily continuait de s'inquiéter pour Carmen. La voir se rétablir aussi vite la laissait perplexe, et elle penchait de plus en plus pour l'hypothèse d'une certaine façade qu'elle voulait présenter au reste du monde. Et Carmen cherchant Adam du regard toutes les trente secondes appuyait un peu plus ce jugement. Le problème était que la jeune fille ne lui avait toujours rien dit à elle, sa meilleure amie. C'est pourquoi quand Adam sortit de la grande salle, Lily attendit quelques secondes avant de le suivre. Les autres ne se rendirent compte de rien et elle accéléra le mouvement pour rattraper le jeune homme dans un couloir.

« Adam ! »

Le jeune homme se retourna par politesse et la salua de la tête. Lily, bien qu'un peu gênée, ne se démonta pas face à si peu de coopération. Elle se rapprocha pour plus de discrétion et entama la conversation.

« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Ca va. »

Réponse délicate, car Lily n'avait pas passé suffisamment de temps avec lui pour déchiffrer le « Adam », et donc ne pouvait pas savoir s'il disait vrai ou non. Peu sure de l'approche à adopter, elle opta pour la provocation.

« Pas Carmen, au cas où ça t'intéresserait, » lança-t-elle avec désinvolture.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu veux me faire culpabiliser ? T'inquiète pas, je le fais très bien tout seul ! » répondit-il hargneusement.

C'était bien la première fois que Lily le voyait s'énerver ainsi. Elle oublia sa première approche et laissa sa curiosité la guider.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as rompu, non ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la fixa longuement avant de demander à mi-voix, comme s'il s'interrogeait plus lui-même : « Elle ne t'a rien dit ? »

Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'énerver. « Non ! Elle n'a rien expliqué ! Elle a dit que tu avais rompu, elle a pleuré, et elle n'a rien dit de plus ! Je m'inquiète pour elle ! Elle me raconte tout d'habitude, je suis sa meilleure amie ! »

Elle tenta de reprendre son calme avant de demander : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise à l'idée de raconter ses problèmes de couple à une quasi-inconnue. Il se lança pourtant, parce que seule sa meilleure amie pouvait aider Carmen à aller mieux.

« J'ai rompu parce qu'elle aime encore Black. »

« Quoi ? C'est complètement dingue, elle est folle de toi ! » s'écria Lily.

« Pour l'instant, peut-être. Mais dans un mois, deux, six ? Il y a toujours cette partie d'elle qui est attirée par lui, et je ne sais pas quand elle reprendra le dessus. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que peut-être ça n'arrivera pas, mais je pense le contraire. Et je ne veux pas vivre dans la crainte que cette partie se réveille ; parce que chaque seconde que je passe avec elle, je l'aime encore plus, tu comprends ? Alors je préfère rompre maintenant ; après, ça ferait trop mal. »

Lily resta là, bouche bée. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'elle connaissait Carmen et que ça ne pouvait pas arriver, mais la vérité c'était qu'inconsciemment, elle pensait la même chose. Elle avait toujours perçu ce lien que son amie avait avec Sirius, et même s'il était moins présent depuis qu'elle sortait avec Adam, il était toujours là. Adam le comprit en ne la voyant pas réagir et sourit tristement.

« Je suis désolée, » dit Lily, amère. « Tu étais vraiment le beau-frère parfait. »

Ce dernier commentaire arracha un rire à Adam, et Lily se rapprocha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle le serra très fort contre elle, exprimant sa tristesse et sa compassion. Elle réalisa qu'ils venaient d'avoir leur plus longue conversation, même si ça ne l'avait jamais dérangée. Oui, il allait lui manquer, son petit beau-frère.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« OK, je vais prendre mes affaires, » sourit Carmen en se levant de table, après un petit déjeuner animé.

En marchant vers la sortie, elle se dit que Jessica avait eu raison de la bousculer. Ses amis avaient vraiment réussi à lui faire oublier Adam pour quelques minutes, et elle leur en était grandement reconnaissante. Ce moment avec eux lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Elle grimpait le grand escalier de marbre quand elle entendit Abby Rooney l'interpeller. Encore un peu à cran émotionnellement, elle se retourna avec lenteur, enviant les chanceux qui étaient restés dans la salle commune.

« J'ai appris pour toi et Adam. Je suis vraiment désolée, » dit Abby avec une moue attristée.

Il fut un temps où Carmen l'aurait crue et aurait été touchée. Mais maintenant, elle voyait toute l'hypocrisie et la mesquinerie cachées derrière cette moue. Elle répondit donc avec un bref hochement de tête. Elle commençait à se retourner pour monter les marches, mais Abby n'en avait pas fini.

« C'est vrai, mais tu sais quoi ? j'ai toujours su que cette Evans avait un problème ! »

Cette fois Carmen fronça les sourcils, et répondit à Abby : « De quoi tu parles ? »

« De la raison de la rupture bien sûr ! Enfin, je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce matin, mais je viens de voir Adam et Evans occupés dans ce couloir, derrière … » dit Abby en désignant le couloir du menton. « Tu peux aller vérifier par toi-même, » proposa-t-elle innocemment.

Carmen détestait prêter attention à ce genre de remarques d'Abby, mais d'un autre côté, raconter un tel bobard aurait été vraiment énorme. Elle se laissa donc guider par sa camarade de maison jusqu'au dit couloir. Là, Abby s'écarta généreusement de son champ de vision et Carmen dut constater la cruelle vérité. Lily était dans les bras d'Adam. Elle les fixa, sentant la colère monter en elle. Adam finit par relever les yeux et se détacha de Lily en la regardant. Intriguée, Lily fit de même. Dégoûtée, Carmen se détourna et courut vers la salle commune avec en fond sonore les appels de Lily.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily n'en revenait pas. Cette pétasse de Rooney avait réussi à faire croire à sa Carma qu'elle avait mis le grappin sur Adam. Comment avait-elle pu y penser une fraction de seconde ? Imaginer, qu'elle, Lily, sa meilleure amie, était capable d'une telle chose ! Résultat, Carmen l'avait évitée toute la journée, sans même lui lancer un regard. Cela dit, Lily préférait voir son amie en colère plutôt qu'au 36e dessous. Elle avait bien suivi tous ses cours, avec plus ou moins d'attention, mais au moins elle était présente et ne se morfondait pas dans sa chambre. Mais la situation restait préoccupante, ce qui poussa Lily à l'intercepter à la fin du dernier cours de la journée.

« Carma ! Ecoute-moi s'il te plait ! » hurla Lily alors que les élèves s'écartaient d'elles, affolés.

Carmen continua sa route, plus furieuse que jamais.

« Eh ! Je t'interdis de m'ignorer ! » hurla à nouveau Lily en attrapant le bras de son amie.

« Comment oses-tu m'interdire quoi que ce soit après ce que tu as fait ! » rugit Carmen en s'arrachant de sa prise.

« Et comment oses-tu croire Rooney ! C'est une salope, cette fille ! » s'exclama Lily alors que Carmen avait cessé de s'enfuir. « Tu te rappelles, on s'est toujours dit qu'aucun mec ne se mettrait jamais entre nous ! Tu penses que j'aurais pu te faire ça ? »

Carmen resta silencieuse, le visage fermé.

« Tu ne me disais rien, Carma, et pourtant tu t'es confiée à Jessy ! Et même si ça va mieux, tu n'es toujours pas au meilleur de ta forme, et pour t'aider j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Alors je lui ai demandé … »

Carmen hocha la tête, une expression entre la détresse et la colère sur le visage. « Peu importe, Lil's, » dit-elle avant de se détourner.

Et Lily, impuissante, la regarda s'éloigner en silence.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Après avoir erré sans but dans le château, Carmen finit par atterrir dehors, près de la fontaine. Mais comme le hasard fait parfois bien les choses, elle y trouva la personne qu'elle avait à la fois cherchée et évitée ces derniers jours, à savoir Adam. Il était assis sur le rebord et regardait les étoiles. Le crissement de la fine couche de neige sous les pieds de Carmen le fit se lever et se tourner vers elle. Il la regardait la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle continua de le fixer, étouffant son envie de pleurer.

Il était triste, elle le voyait, elle le sentait. Et ce qu'elle lui disait avec son regard ne devait pas arranger les choses. Il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Elle voulait juste t'aider, Carmen, » dit-il doucement.

« Peu importe, » répéta Carmen d'une voix éteinte.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui et regarda à son tour les étoiles. Adam avait compris que sa détresse n'était pas liée à ce petit incident et garda le silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

« Tu sais, ces derniers jours j'ai cherché quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait, qui ne me montrerait pas de pitié, qui ne me jugerait pas … juste, quelqu'un qui m'écouterait. Et la seule personne à laquelle je pensais, c'était toi. »

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il la regardait. Il n'était pas gêné, seulement triste.

« Ce qui était assez dommage, puisque je n'allais pas te raconter notre douloureuse rupture, » ajouta-t-elle, sarcastique.

Elle n'avait jamais vu un visage exprimer une telle tristesse. Enfin, jamais « en vrai ». Mais elle ne se sentait pas coupable ; s'ils étaient tristes tous les deux, c'était sa faute. Son envie de pleurer était de plus en plus difficile à noyer.

« Carmen … »

Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir désormais. « Je peux pas, Adam ! Tu me manques tellement ! » dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Il se mordit la lèvre en détournant les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard désespéré. Finalement, les larmes sur les joues de sa belle eurent raison de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait dans son cou. Il sentit ses mains agripper son cou, puis ses lèvres embrasser fiévreusement les siennes. Il lui rendit son baiser ; c'était tellement bon de l'avoir là, tout contre lui. Mais ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Délicatement, il l'écarta d'ellle.

« Carmen, on ne peut pas faire ça, » dit-il doucement en détachant ses mains de son cou.

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Parce que je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, » répondit-il en la fixant sans ciller.

Cette fois, c'est Carmen qui détourna le regard, des larmes continuant de s'échapper de ses yeux. Il avait gardé ses mains dans les siennes ; il embrassa chacune d'elle, ce qui fit redoubler les sanglots de Carmen. Il la regarda avec tendresse et lui sourit ; elle était tellement belle …

« Tu dois passer à autre chose … » commença-t-il.

« Non, je … »

« Si, tu peux, » la coupa-t-il. « Et tu as des amis super qui t'aideront. Laisse faire le temps. »

« Tu crois que je peux t'oublier comme ça ? Toi, tu vas m'oublier si vite ? » s'écria-t-elle, hystérique.

« On ne peut pas oublier. Mais le chagrin s'effacera. Tu verras. »

Elle secoua la tête mais il lui lança un regard rassurant avant de lui caresser la joue et de lui embrasser le front.

« Tu verras, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Et il laissa Carmen seule avec son malheur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lily était assise seule sur une table, les pieds sur une chaise dans une salle commune vide quand Carmen s'installa à ses côtés. Lily lui jeta un coup d'œil mais s'abstint de la fixer pour ne pas lui mettre la pression.

« Je sais que c'est une salope. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça contre toi, » dit Carmen en regardant ses mains.

Lily se tut, car il lui semblait que les révélations n'étaient pas terminées.

« La vérité, c'est que c'était pas vraiment la raison de ma colère. Je savais que ça ne pouvait pas être ce que ça semblait être, parce que tu as ton serpentard et qu'apparemment, tu es dingue de lui … » dit Carmen en faisant les gros yeux.

Cette précision arracha un sourire à Lily.

« En fait, je t'en voulais de pas m'en avoir parlé. »

« Carma, tu ne m'avais pas parlé de la rupture ! » s'exclama Lily.

« Evidemment ! » s'exclama à son tour Carmen.

« Comment ça, évidemment ! On est des meilleures amies, on est censées parler de ce genre de choses ! » s'écria Lily.

Elles faisaient un tel boucan maintenant que Lily remercia Merlin que tout le monde soit déjà dans les dortoirs.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler ? » demanda Lily, dépitée.

« Parce que … je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant toi ! »

Lily la dévisagea la bouche ouverte, stupéfaite.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! Tu es tellement forte, Lil's ! Tu n'es jamais affectée par ce genre de choses ! » justifia Carmen.

« Bien sûr que non, parce que je n'étais pas amoureuse de mes anciens petits amis ! » s'esclaffa Lily.

« Et Thompson ? » demanda Carmen. « Ton grand amour, tu te souviens ? Tu n'as pas versé une larme ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois, » répondit gravement Lily.

« Tu es tellement forte, Lil's, » répéta Carmen. « Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi et que tu me prennes pour une faible ! »

Lily garda le silence le temps de digérer les informations.

« Jamais je ne te prendrais pour une faible. Carma, ce que j'adore chez toi, c'est que tu es entière et tu acceptes et vis toutes tes émotions. Avec Thompson, j'ai pleuré. Mais je me suis cachée de vous parce que je ne voulais pas montrer à quel point il m'avait fait mal, je refusais qu'il m'ait fait du mal ! Tu penses que je suis forte, mais c'est juste que je ne te laisse jamais me voir pleurer, » dit-elle, désolée.

« Et pourquoi moi je te laisserais ? » demanda Carmen.

« Parce que montrer aux autres ses faiblesses c'est un signe de force. Et parce que parfois ça fait du bien de pleurer. Plus que de se cacher de ses amis, » dit simplement Lily.

Carmen la regarda avec hésitation. Lily lui offrit donc ses bras, montrant que l'invitation était valable immédiatement. Carmen accepta l'étreinte et elles allèrent s'asseoir toujours accrochées, malgré les difficultés de parcours qui les firent rire. Arrivées sur un canapé bien moelleux, Lily s'affala dessus et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Carmen obéit à l'ordre implicite et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son amie. Celle-ci lui caressa la joue avant de s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Carmen commença donc la thérapie, avec hésitation d'abord, puis racontant en détail les évènements pré et post rupture, ainsi que le moment fatal en lui-même, le tout entrecoupé de larmes, et de cajoleries de Lily. Oui, elle pleurait encore. Mais l'attention et le soutien de sa meilleure amie avaient des vertus plus consolatrices que tout le chocolat de la Terre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ainsi, le cœur de Carmen semblait sur la voie de la guérison. Pas encore apaisé, mais Carmen y mettait de la bonne volonté. Elle passait à nouveau la plupart de son temps avec ses amis, souriait (même si elle se forçait), regardait le moins possible vers la table des serdaigles et faisait de son mieux pour ne plus penser à Adam.

Cependant, il lui apparut très vite comme une évidence que tout cela n'était pas suffisant. Ou tout du moins pas suffisant si elle espérait s'en remettre avant la fin de ses études. Il était donc temps de ressortir le bon vieux remède qui avait déjà fait ses preuves à maintes reprises : sortir avec d'autres garçons !

Cette décision fut il est vrai quelque peu motivée par un incident qui eut lieu dans la grande salle. Alors que la petite troupe était attablée du côté des gryffondors, et que Carmen jetait un de ses rares coups d'œil vers une certaine table, elle assista à une scène pour le moins troublante : Adam le solitaire, qui parlait rarement même avec des gens de sa maison, était en pleine discussion avec une _fille_. Et pas le genre renfermée et boutonneuse qui devait parler du prochain devoir de potions, mais une fille _mignonne_, et qui le faisait _sourire_. Prise d'une violente crise de jalousie, Carmen chercha le meilleur moyen de se venger. Quand elle croisa enfin son regard, elle fit alors la chose la plus irréfléchie, stupide et regrettable qui puisse être : elle se leva brusquement, attirant les regards de ses voisins, choisit le premier garçon qui lui tomba sous la main et l'embrassa passionnément. Manque de chance, cette action était totalement inutile puisque Adam se fichait éperdument de la fille en action, et le garçon qu'elle avait attrapé au hasard n'était autre que Josh Atkins, son plus fidèle admirateur dont elle essayait de se débarrasser depuis des mois.

Le baiser dura une bonne dizaine de secondes, et fut sifflé et applaudi par toute la grande salle. Lorsque Carmen relâcha et reconnut le garçon qu'elle venait d'embrasser, elle réalisa quelle épouvantable erreur elle venait de commettre. Elle s'écarta vivement de Josh, jeta un coup d'œil vers Adam et nota qu'il n'avait l'air ni affecté par cet acte désespéré, ni attiré en aucune façon par sa voisine de table. Au comble de l'horreur, elle se tourna vers ses amis qui la regardaient à la fois abasourdis et amusés. Toujours en état de choc, ils ne pouvaient apparemment pas apporter le soutien moral qu'elle espérait. Elle s'écarta un peu plus d'eux avant de sortir de la grande salle à pas lents et lourds. Elle sentait qu'elle regretterait cette action encore un long moment.

Mais il y a toujours un côté positif pour chaque chose : elle qui voulait recommencer à voir des garçons ne pouvait envoyer de message plus clair. Pour tous les mâles de Poudlard, Carmen Torres était à nouveau célibataire, et la chasse pouvait reprendre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Alors que toute l'école se remettait petit à petit de cet évènement, et que Carmen était forcée d'éviter une nouvelle fois Atkins, James poursuivait sa relation avec Lucy. Tous les deux étaient de plus en plus proches et passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Pour James, c'était parfait, il pensait moins à Lily et cet imbécile de Serpentard. Lucy était une fille géniale, et une petite amie parfaite. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs, à commencer par le quidditch, et s'amusaient beaucoup ensemble. Sans parler du fait qu'elle était atrocement jolie, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

On était début mars, et James dirigeait un des nombreux entraînements de quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Malgré son statut de joueuse d'une équipe adverse, Lucy avait été autorisée « à titre exceptionnel » à assister à la fin de la séance pour voir James voler. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en arrivant mais il était trop concentré sur le travail de ses coéquipiers pour le remarquer.

« Bordel, Owen, Sirius, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Turner est complètement à découvert et il a failli se manger ce putain de cognard ! » hurla James du haut de son balai, un peu en retrait par rapport aux trois buts que le Turner en question était censé surveiller.

« James on est morts ! C'est le quatrième soir d'affilé qu'on s'entraîne aussi dur ! » hurla Sirius en réponse.

« Si t'es capable de me hurler ça c'est que t'es capable de faire ton foutu job alors on continue ! »

Les autres râlèrent en cœur mais tous obéirent, car tous savaient que James était un bon capitaine qui n'abusait que rarement et les amenait toujours à la victoire. Chacun reprit sa position en jetant un œil sur le ciel couvert et l'exercice se poursuivit, sous le regard admiratif de Lucy.

« Turner, t'es pas assez rapide pour atteindre le troisième anneau, j'aurais eu le temps de t'en coller dix ! » aboya-t-il.

Là, un cognard se précipita vers lui beaucoup trop rapidement pour être venu tout seul, et le jeune homme ne put l'éviter que grâce à ses incroyables réflexes. Il se retourna ensuite pour voir Sirius jouer de la batte d'un air satisfait.

« Rappelle-moi de remercier Lily et Jess pour ce super cadeau ! » lui lança-t-il gaiement.

« Mais t'es dingue ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« T'abuses carrément, mec ! Il était très bien placé et il a réagi exactement au bon moment, seulement il est tard et on est tous trop fatigués pour nous donner à fond ! Alors est-ce qu'on peut arrêter _maintenant_ ? » insista Sirius.

Un violent coup de tonnerre retentit alors, suivi de petites gouttelettes qui tombèrent de plus en plus rapidement.

« Je crois que la question ne se pose plus. Vous pouvez y aller, » soupira James avant de lui-même piquer vers le sol.

Ses coéquipiers l'imitèrent et se précipitèrent vers le vestiaire après avoir rangé cognards et souaffle dans la boîte. James mit plus de temps à remettre le vif d'or à sa place et fermer soigneusement la boîte. Le bruit de la pluie camoufla celui des pas de Lucy qui venait à sa rencontre. Il ne s'en aperçut qu'en se relevant alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui. Il lui prit les mains et l'approcha de lui.

« Tu es sexy comme capitaine autoritaire trempé par la pluie, » sourit-elle alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Il sourit à son tour avant de l'embrasser passionnément, la pluie ruisselant sur leurs deux visages qui ne voulaient plus se décoller. Elle lui avait manqué. Elle était tellement belle, tellement douce … et cette pluie froide … il avait toujours rêvé de faire ça sous la pluie … Merde, pourquoi il pensait à ça ? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait deviner qu'il y pensait ? Merde.

Elle se détacha doucement de lui, toujours en souriant, et lui demanda : « Tu veux que je me charge de la boîte ? Ca fera moins de temps perdu pour toi. »

« Nan, va te mettre au sec, j'en ai pour deux secondes, » balbutia James, un peu chamboulé.

« James, ça ne me dérange pas. Va te préparer, » murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et de se diriger vers le local du matériel avec la boite.

Il soupira et se passa machinalement la main dans les cheveux avant de filer en direction des vestiaires. Il savait qu'il se ferait encore tremper sur le chemin du retour mais il se sentait toujours poisseux après l'entraînement, et décida donc de prendre une douche rapide pour ne pas trop faire attendre Lucy.

Quand il sortit, la jeune fille l'attendait devant le vestiaire des filles, à couvert. Il grimpa sur son balai avant de la rejoindre et s'arrêta à son côté en lui tendant une main.

« Ca sera plus rapide en volant, » déclara-t-il.

Elle sourit et accepta son aide pour grimper. « A toi de jouer, pilote, » dit-elle en s'agrippant à lui.

Et James fila en direction du château accompagné par les hurlements de Lucy tandis qu'il exécutait toutes sortes de vrilles et pointes de vitesse pour l'impressionner. Finalement, ils arrivèrent sains et saufs mais morts de rire et trempés au château. Ils descendirent en riant du balai.

« C'était peut-être plus rapide mais je crois qu'on est deux fois plus trempés ! » pouffa Lucy en essayant vainement d'essorer sa robe.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de ramener votre pluie et votre gadoue dans le Hall ! » dit la voix de Rusard, provenant d'un couloir adjacent.

Ils se regardèrent, amusés mais malgré tout inquiets à l'idée de récolter des corvées de nettoyage pour les prochaines semaines, et James prit rapidement la main de Lucy et l'emmena en courant vers un couloir débouchant sur un passage secret menant à la partie du château d'où venait Rusard mais aux étages supérieurs. Essoufflés mais toujours morts de rire, ils arrivèrent finalement au troisième étage de l'aile ouest .

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda James. « Tu veux peut-être aller te changer ? »

« J'aimerais bien, mais il est déjà 21h30 et le couvre-feu est à 23h. On n'aurait pas vraiment le temps de se voir … » remarqua-t-elle.

James s'abstint de tout commentaire même si pour lui le couvre-feu n'était pas vraiment un problème. Mais comme elle, il ne souhaitait vraiment pas perdre du temps aussi bêtement. Il réfléchit donc à la solution qui conviendrait le mieux.

« Viens, » dit-il en lui reprenant la main, « je connais l'endroit dont on a besoin. »

Intriguée, Lucy se laissa faire et ils entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle sur demande. James constata, gêné, que la salle avait fait apparaître un grand lit magnifique au milieu de la pièce contre le mur. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait mais bon, il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose cette fois-ci.

« Wow, c'est beau, » dit Lucy en regardant autour d'elle. « Cette chambre n'est à personne ? »

« Nan … je suis presque sûr qu'elle a été aménagée au cas où des élèves ne voudraient pas rentrer à leur dortoir, » baratina-t-il.

Il comprit ce que sa phrase pouvait impliquer sur ses motivations après qu'elle soit sortie en sentant le regard appuyé de Lucy sur lui. Tous deux rougirent légèrement et détournèrent les yeux, gênés. En ramenant son regard vers elle, il constata qu'elle tremblait, et qu'il faisait de même. Il alla donc vers la commode qui se situait près de la porte d'entrée.

« Il doit y avoir des trucs utiles là-dedans, » murmura-t-il.

Effectivement, il trouva des serviettes dans le premier tiroir qu'il ouvrit, et en tendit une à son amie. Elle le remercia et commença à se frictionner. James, un peu plus perspicace, commença par enlever sa robe de sorcier trempée ainsi que son pull que la pluie avait atteint. Ressentant le froid comme des lames qui lui transperçaient le dos, Lucy l'imita très vite et projeta ses habits bien loin et bien vite, ce qui fit rire James, et Lucy suivit. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors, comme illuminé par la beauté de son rire. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille après avoir jeté sa propre serviette. Il déglutit difficilement en observant son beau visage et en sentant son corps contre lui. Elle était encore en débardeur mais il était aussi trempé que le reste et lui collait donc à la peau en laissant transparaître son soutien-gorge. Plus sexy tu meurs.

« Tu es magnifique, » lui murmura-t-il.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit aussi sérieusement, aussi intensément qu'à ce moment-là. C'est peut-être ce qui poussa la jeune fille à l'embrasser fiévreusement quelques secondes après cette déclaration, ou peut-être le simple fait qu'un James Potter si peu habillé et aux cheveux encore mouillés était furieusement sexy, ou les deux à la fois. En tous cas, James ne se priva pas et lui rendit son baiser d'autant plus fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'elle. Et il avait l'impression que de son côté, Lucy devait ressentir la même chose. Il se décolla de ses lèvres pour lui dévorer le cou, le tout en laissant balader ses mains dans son dos et sur sa peau nue, au-dessus de ses fesses. Lucy respirait plus difficilement, et ce constat l'excita encore plus.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix un peu rauque tandis qu'elle agrippait ses cheveux sous ses caresses. « C'est normal dans une amitié améliorée ? »

« On s'en fiche, » murmura-t-elle en le repoussant momentanément pour lui enlever son T-shirt.

James sourit, content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à bouillir d'impatience. Il attrapa son si doux visage, qui était si concentré dans sa tâche d'étudier chacun de ses gestes et chaque parcelle de peau visible, puis l'embrassa à la fois avec tendresse et fièvre avant de retirer son haut à elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, se regardèrent dans les yeux, comme signant un accord mutuel avant de poursuivre plus lentement, plus en douceur. Ils n'était pas pressés. Ils avaient la nuit devant eux.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla avec un drôle de poids sur la poitrine. Lorsqu'il se rappela des évènements de la soirée, le poids s'alourdit un peu plus. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi penser de tout ça. Et ce poids ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille n'était pas une bonne chose.

Il sortit rapidement du lit et enfila un caleçon avant de regarder de l'autre côté, en direction de Lucy. Celle-ci était sur le dos et regardait le plafond, le regard vide. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus à l'aise que lui.

« Salut, » dit-il doucement en ramassant ses habits.

« Salut. » Elle avait prononcé ce mot avec une voix totalement détachée, comme si elle était ailleurs.

James continua de scruter son visage, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, mais ne trouva rien. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'idée d'avoir couché avec elle en la connaissant si peu, finalement. Il commença donc à s'habiller, essayant de chasser sa mauvaise conscience.

« Je … je dois aller me changer et prendre mes affaires pour les cours, » dit-il avant d'enfiler sa robe de sorcier. « On … on se parlera plus tard, d'accord ? »

« Ok, » répondit Lucy avec une esquisse de sourire dans sa direction.

Il hocha la tête et lui renvoya un mince sourire avant de s'éclipser, pressé de fuir cette atmosphère pesante. Un soulagement malvenu se fit sentir à la pensée de ne pas voir la jeune fille de la journée. Décidemment, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le petit groupe était tranquillement installé à la table du petit déjeuner quand James débarqua parmi eux. Tous levèrent le nez vers lui, curieux de connaître les raisons de son retard, et découvrirent un James Potter à l'air complètement perdu, un peu hagard. Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur avant que Sirius, un sourire en coin, prenne l'initiative de l'interrogatoire.

« Alors, c'était comment ? »

James opta pour la non réponse. Sirius, en meilleur ami qu'il était, se permit donc d'insister, souriant franchement cette fois.

« Allez Jamesie, te fais pas prier et raconte tout à Patmol, » le poussa-t-il.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Carmen.

« De ses ébats avec Lucy bien sur ! » sourit-il. « Jamesie a passé la nuit dehors et lui et Lucy étaient les derniers à l'entraînement hier soir ! »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Carmen.

« Alors vous … l'avez fait ? » demanda Remus.

« Evidemment qu'ils l'ont fait ! » s'écria Sirius. « Allez, dis-nous tout, vieux ! »

James ne répondit pas tout de suite et supporta les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis. Il finit par soupirer en se redressant sur sa chaise avant de s'écrouler nouveau, la tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur la table, et de murmurer : « C'était une putain d'erreur ! »

Les autres échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant que Carmen n'exprime l'opinion générale.

« Wow, c'est pas ce que t'es censé dire après une nuit d'amour avec ta petite amie, » dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

James grogna et Remus tenta de lui faire un peu mieux exprimer sa pensée.

« Pourquoi c'était une erreur ? Est-ce que … ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

« Ca s'est foutument bien passé ! » grogna à nouveau James. « Mais on n'a pensé à rien ! C'était une pulsion, et on n'aurait pas du le faire ! On n'est rien l'un pour l'autre, c'était pas une relation sérieuse, on s'était mis d'accord pour que ça n'en soit pas une, et voilà le travail ! »

Les autres se regardèrent à nouveau, comprenant à peu près le problème.

« Du coup, j'ai filé le plus vite que j'ai pu, je n'osais même pas lui parler ! » continua James.

« Et elle, comment elle s'est comportée ? » demanda Jessica.

« Est-ce qu'elle était du genre un peu trop accrochée ? » demanda Sirius, compatissant.

« Nan ! Elle doit être dans le même état que moi, elle ne m'a pratiquement pas adressé la parole, elle avait l'air d'être ailleurs et elle ne m'a même pas regardé dans les yeux ! » répondit James, déconfit.

« C'est déjà un bon point que vous soyez dans le même état d'esprit, » remarqua Carmen.

« Il faudrait peut-être que vous en parliez quand même, nan ? » proposa Remus, pragmatique.

« Sûrement, » dit James, « mais il faut d'abord que j'y réfléchisse, tu vois ? Que je sache ce que je vais lui dire. »

Tout le monde approuva et chacun retourna à son repas, tentant de retrouver un sujet de conversation un peu moins déprimant. Seule Lily était restée silencieuse après avoir appris la nouvelle. James n'osait la regarder en face, de peur de lire du dégoût dans son regard. Il finit son repas rapidement avant de se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Inutile de trop traîner dans un endroit aussi fréquenté que la grande salle, où il risquait de tomber sur _elle_.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et James se dirigeait résolument vers le lieu de rendez-vous fixé avec Lucy pour avoir La discussion. Il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait bien lui expliquer les choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais être prêt de toutes façons, estimait-il.

Il trouva son amie déjà assise au bord de la fontaine, alors que lui-même était en avance. Il lui sourit et elle l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux avant qu'ils ne se regardent et expirent bruyamment.

« Ok … je crois qu'il est temps qu'on en parle, hein ? » proposa Lucy.

James hocha la tête mais le courage lui manqua pour commencer à s'exprimer.

« On s'est planté, on est d'accord là-dessus ? » murmura tristement Lucy.

« Ouais … »

Lucy soupira bruyamment, une expression de peine sur le visage.

« On est allé trop vite … c'était … super, mais on n'a pas suivi les règles. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé, » s'excusa James.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, » sourit Lucy, « j'étais partante aussi. C'est juste que … »

« Ouais, » répéta James.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, ils se comprenaient parfaitement. Tout ça c'était trop, ils avaient laissé derrière eux la simplicité qui était à la base de leur « amitié améliorée ». Maintenant ça n'avait plus rien d'une amitié, et tout d'une relation un peu trop embrouillée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda James.

« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tous les deux qu'on arrête, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, on n'avait dit rien de sexuel, et pour de bonnes raisons. Si on continuait sur cette voie, je tomberais vite amoureuse, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Et je ne suis pas prête à avoir le cœur brisé. Encore. »

James la regarda, essayant de cacher sa perplexité. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne s'était pas attendu à grand-chose de toutes façons mais ça faisait quand même un choc. Il aimait bien Lucy, il ne voulait pas que leur amitié s'arrête aussi brutalement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour garder un reste d'amitié entre nous ? » demanda-t-il sans espoir.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Lucy avec soulagement. « Je détesterais me comporter avec toi comme avec un étranger, surtout après tout ça. Il faudra peut-être prendre nos distances au début mais sinon, j'y compte bien ! »

Ils se sourirent, contents d'avoir aussi bien géré la situation.

« Bon … un baiser d'adieu ? » proposa innocemment James.

Lucy éclata de rire. « Avec plaisir. »

Ils se levèrent tous deux, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et lui sa taille des siens, gestes qui semblaient déjà si familiers, et s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils se séparèrent lentement, savourant ces derniers moments.

« Ca va me manquer, » avoua la jeune fille dans un sourire gêné.

« Tu trouveras un remplaçant, » la rassura James avec un air confiant, « pas aussi bien, c'est sûr, mais un remplaçant quand même ! »

Lucy éclata de rire devant tant d'estime de soi et il l'imita. D'un même pas, ils entamèrent le trajet jusqu'au château, plus ou moins à l'aise. James nota que son amie semblait tiraillée, comme si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose et qu'elle n'osait pas. Elle finit par se lancer, l'air embarrassé.

« Tu sais, je suis pas … j'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça avec un garçon … et pas aussi vite … » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh ! » dit James, surpris. « Ok … je-j'ai jamais pensé que c'était le cas, rassure-toi ! Pour moi non plus, c'est pas habituel … »

« Ok, » soupira Lucy, soulagée. « Ok, c'est cool. »

Ils pouffèrent nerveusement de rire et s'arrêtèrent une fois dans le grand hall. Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis se prirent dans les bras l'un l'autre.

« Merci pour tout, » dit James.

« Je t'en prie, » sourit Lucy, comprenant de quoi il parlait. « Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

James hocha la tête et lui fit un signe de la main tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Il se dirigea à son tour vers sa salle commune, et eut la surprise de tomber sur Lily au détour d'un couloir, de retour de la bibliothèque d'après la pile de livres qu'elle portait. Il lui offrit de les porter pour elle et elle accepta de lui en donner quelques uns en le remerciant. Ils se remirent en route en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lily entame la conversation.

« Alors, tu as parlé avec ta copine ? »

« Oui ça y est. On a rompu. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, » grimaça Lily. « Ca va ? tu tiens le coup ? »

« Ca va bien, » répondit-il dans un sourire. « C'était le mieux pour nous deux je pense, vu la situation. »

Elle hocha la tête avec un air concerné, et il songea qu'elle semblait même l'être plus que lui. Etrange.

« Et toi alors, avec … » Il s'interrompit avant de balancer le « l'autre » qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Ca va, » souffla Lily. « C'est … ça va. »

James haussa un sourcil interrogateur qui la poussa à continuer.

« C'est juste que … parfois il est … distant, tu vois ? Comme s'il me cachait des trucs. »

« Peut-être que tu te fais des idées, » dit James gentiment.

« Peut-être, » concéda-t-elle, l'air soucieux.

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne la parole.

« J'ai toujours pensé que si on était amoureux, tout allait tout seul, tu vois. Qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir de problème. »

« C'était peut-être un peu naïf, » admit James en souriant. « Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi simples, je crois. »

Lily soupira, ennuyée, et James sourit avec tendresse. Il se sentait lamentable de fondre ainsi devant elle alors qu'il venait de rompre avec sa petite amie. Il devrait se sentir triste, au lieu de ça il était heureux de partager ce moment de confiance avec Lily. Quel pauvre type.

Une fois rentrés dans la tour, elle lui sourit avant d'aller à son dortoir, et James se sentit ridiculement content. Il choisit donc de se changer un peu les idées, mais seul. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité dans le dortoir, la carte étant manquante (probablement déjà utilisée par Sirius), et s'en alla vers la salle sur demande.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Carmen s'apprêtait à débouchonner sa bouteille de whiskey pur feu quand James débarqua dans la salle sur demande, une cape bizarre sur un bras. Elle haussa les sourcils pour seul signe d'étonnement et James pencha la tête sur le côté, moitié fronçant les sourcils, moitié souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Ca se voit pas ? » demanda Carmen en brandissant sa bouteille. « Je me soule ! » déclara-t-elle solennellement avant de s'affaler sur les fesses sur le sol dur dans un mouvement peu élégant, avant de s'acharner sur le bouchon récalcitrant de la bouteille.

James s'appuya sur le mur en face d'elle et la regarda faire, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à ses fins. Là elle leva sa bouteille pour boire à sa santé avant de s'enfiler une lampée de whiskey qui lui brûla la gorge.

« Allez, raconte-moi tes malheurs, » lui dit James. « Qu'est-ce qui peut bien causer cette séance de beuverie ? »

Carmen but une autre gorgée avant de débiter : « Mon petit ami, mon premier véritable amour à double sens, m'a larguée parce qu'il pense que je suis amoureuse de mon ex dont je n'ai rien à faire ! J'ai un admirateur qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle et que j'ai réussi à embrasser pour rendre mon ex jaloux mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me coltiner un peu plus le gros relou, j'ai recommencé à sortir avec des garçons dans l'espoir de me changer les idées mais Adam me manque toujours autant et je l'aime encore. Alors je bois. A la tienne ! » termina-t-elle avant de s'enfiler de longues gorgées de sa boisson.

James eut un temps d'hésitation avant de tendre le bras vers son amie. Il n'allait pas la laisser picoler toute seule, ce n'était pas charitable.

« Fais tourner. »

Carmen sourit et lui tendit la bouteille, qu'il attrapa avant de boire une longue gorgée lui aussi.

« Et toi c'est quoi ton excuse ? »

« Je viens de coucher avec ma petite amie alors qu'on sortait seulement ensemble pour le fun, maintenant on a rompu et on va avoir du mal à redevenir amis comme avant mais au lieu d'être triste comme après une rupture, je pense sans arrêt à la fille que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer. Je suis vraiment un enculé ! »

« Wow … c'est vrai que toi aussi t'es plutôt un cas … » admit Carmen en reprenant la bouteille. « And that's the art of losing, baby ! »

« Allez, assied-toi mon chéri, et bois un coup avec tata Carma, » dit-elle en tapotant le sol à côté d'elle.

James s'affala en soupirant et accepta la bouteille que Carmen lui offrait généreusement. Peut-être allait-il passer une bonne soirée, finalement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Deux heures plus tard, James et Carmen étaient installés un peu plus confortablement sur des coussins, mais toujours avec une bouteille à la main. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils en pleuraient, et la tête leur tournait atrocement. James s'allongea sur le sol histoire de reprendre ses esprits, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

« La bouteille est vide ! » geignit Carmen avec un air boudeur de gosse de cinq ans.

Elle étala son corps sur celui de James et lui ouvrit la bouche d'un air curieux. « Est-ce que t'en caches une autre là-dedans ? »

James repartit d'un grand éclat de rire et Carmen l'imita. Elle finit par se laisser glisser sur le dos à côté de lui, avant de se redresser laborieusement.

« Allez, Jamesie, faut en trouver une autre, » geignit-elle.

« Regarde dans le coffre là-bas, » brailla-t-il en tendant le bras, toujours allongé.

Carmen s'exécuta après moult pertes d'équilibre qui causèrent l'hilarité de James, et finit par brandir une nouvelle bouteille.

« J'adore cette salle ! » s'extasia-t-elle. Elle aurait pu sembler dans son état normal si elle ne parlait pas si lentement, et James explosa à nouveau de rire devant son air un peu ahuri. Carmen s'assit à ses côtés avec la bouteille et ils finirent tous deux par arrêter de rire. On n'entendit plus alors que le bruit de la gorge de Carmen tandis qu'elle avalait son whiskey.

« Donnes-en moi, » geignit James en tendant le bras.

« Lève-toi d'abord, tu vas en mettre partout sinon, » dit Carmen, étonnamment lucide vu son niveau d'ébriété.

« Ouais, » grogna James en se mettant sur son séant.

Il but à son tour puis Carmen reprit la bouteille, son visage plein de tristesse.

« Pourquoi il veut pas de moi ? » pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Tu le sais, pourquoi, » nota James après un effort de concentration surhumain.

« Eh bien il est stupide ! » dit-elle avec hargne. « De toutes façons, j'ai pas besoin de lui ! Je suis jeune et belle ! Des tas de garçons voudront de moi ! »

« Evidemment ! » approuva James.

« Toi tu me trouves belle ? demanda Carmen avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« Bien sûr que j'te trouve belle, » articula-t-il difficilement en lui caressant ses beaux cheveux bruns. « Tu as toujours été la plus belle, et la plus … sexy ! » murmura-t-il.

« Toi aussi tu es beau, et marrant, et gentil, et sexy ! » dit Carmen en se rapprochant de lui. « J'ai jamais compris pourquoi Lily disait non. C'est toi le plus génial de tous, » ajouta-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent de se regarder dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Là, d'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent encore pour sceller leurs lèvres en un langoureux baiser.

**FIN**

* * *

**Mwahahahahaha ! Là je me suis fait plaisir, j'avoue ! Vous inquiétez pas, suite cohérente dans le prochain chap, que vous aurez peut-être avant la rentrée.**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.**

**The art of losing est une chanson des American Hi Fi, présente sur les BO de Freaky Friday et American Pie (le 3 me semble-t-il) si mes souvenirs sont bons**

**Ah oui, et ceux qui disent que j'incite au téléchargement, c'est faux of course ! Lol j'incite à l'écoute, nuance ! les moyens ne me regardent en rien ! lol**

**Allez bisous à tous et bonnes vacances !**

**Shetane**


End file.
